The Paths of Destiny
by lalunaticscribe
Summary: The paths in Destiny's garden wind and wind; and sometimes they cross. Metropolis will become Battle City Six! The showdown in Hero City is upon us! They are in Metropolis. The showdown of shadows arise in Hero City. Batman is not amused. COMPLETE
1. Prologue: Hero Signal

_**The Paths of Destiny**_

_**An LLS production**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Hero Signal<strong>

The legacy of the game…

There was a popular game three thousand years ago in Ancient Egypt. This old game could predict the future of mankind and the king like magical rituals that decided fate...

They were known … as the Dark Game.

With the unlocking of the Dark Door, some special individuals has inherited the Dark Game... chief amongst them three with the hearts of light and darkness, split souls who guard the Shadows as penance... the Yu-Gi-Oh.

Shadows borne of light and dark, the games have begun anew as the paths of destiny wind and wind onwards, light and darkness united once more.

* * *

><p>The rise of the Duel Monsters game and resulting Solid Vision holograms granting entertainment value, Kaiba Corporation was the first to see the draw value of exhibition duels. Coming from the man who turned a city into a battleground, this translated to future tournaments being based on the likes of Battle City. With Schroeder Corporation and Industrial Illusions chipping in, a number of entertainment acts took flight. One such was the War of the Queens, 'Red Queen' against the 'White Queen', today's Duellist queens being the veteran Mai Kujaku against the relatively seasoned Diana Hunter.<p>

Tonight, the War of the Queens made their European début in the American embassy in Kasnia, accompanying referee being Germany's Blaue Rosen, Siegfried von Schroeder.

"... good evening, ladies and gentlemen," a gravelly male voice sounded to the communication links held by the whole team, as if reading from a script. "Welcome to the festivities, may the contestants please introduce themselves?"

"Endymion, here." A female voice sounded over the airwaves.

"Harpie here," a female alto stated in reply.

"Horse, standby," another male voice cheerfully replied.

"Valkyrie in position," a male tenor sang over the airwaves. "Remind me why in the nine worlds did Bishop arrange this?"

"And I am Guardian, your host for today, so help me god," the gravelly voice growled. "Unless there was another influential European duellist who could be a credible emcee for this, Valkyrie, I fail to see how we could _not_ involve you."

"Think of the Tom Cruise movie," the one called Horse joked. "Less of a threat to your masculinity."

"Horse, unless you're giving a warning, maintain radio silence," Guardian ordered. "Endymion, Harpie, it's your stage. Let's get this show on the road. I need a drink."

* * *

><p>"Suitable," Diana Hunter muttered as she set a card into the KaibaCorp DuelDiskTM. Wary cerulean eyes rare amongst Asians scanned the ballroom of Kasnian nobles, and she stifled a shudder as eyes raked over the black fishnets, the black halter-top leotard with white suit jacket, and white top hat to match thrown over the ensemble. The eyes of spectators just missed the black jewel hung on a string of red beads around her neck. "This is like a huge target for revolutionaries, holding up a bullseye and yelling: hit me. No idiot could miss this."<p>

"Especially given the current political climate," Mai whispered in reply. In her duelling garb of red, more spectators missed the leather belt draped over her hips. "_Elegant Egotist_! _Harpie Lady Sisters_, descend upon the game!"

Hair of pink divided into crimson, orange and midnight blue as the _Harpie Lady Sisters_ [1950/2100] burst onto the field in a flurry of sparks, drawing oohs and aahs from the audience, even from those who weren't already stunned by the floating bright lights wandering about the field, encased in multicoloured floating roofed platforms that were signature to the Magical Citadel's Mistress.

"What did Kaiba call this? The modern battles of the Colosseum?" Mai muttered. "I end my turn." she spoke out loud for the roaring crowd.

"Don't give him ideas," Horse muttered over the airwaves. "He might just set the next one in Rome."

"Good for Jewel Beast," Diana murmured in reply.

Mai: LP 2000, _Cyber_ _Harpie Lady_ [2600/1600], equip cards: _Rose Whip, Cyber Shield._ _Harpie Lady Sisters_ [1950/2100]

Diana: LP 1500, _Breaker the Magical Warrior_ [1900/1000] (1 Spell Counter), _Defender the Magical Knight_ [1600/2000] (1 Spell Counter), _Magical Citadel of Endymion _(Spell Counter: 3), 2 face-down.

"Draw!" Diana called, as Horse began the warning signal over the airwaves. "I play– wha?" she kept in accordance with the earlier planned scenario to draw attention away from them.

The ballroom doors burst open to reveal several masked men with semi-automatics and machine guns ready. One of them raised his gun and fired several shots to the ceiling. Several screams of panic were raised as the numerous ball attendees crouched low on the ground, leaving the two Duellists standing on the specially commissioned stage.

"You are all here as hostages for our noble cause of liberty!" their leader declared. "Do not panic or do anything rash, and you just might leave this place alive. Please get down to the ground and put your hands on your head, ladies." he addressed to the two Duellists.

"Mr Janek Sokol," Mai started, ignoring the guns. "You have a certain stolen something in your possession. You do know that the game is not meant to be used for real war, right?"

"Ah," the supposed terrorist quickly recovered himself from his surprise. "Mai Kujaku, the Red Queen. And your opponent is–?" he bowed.

"Mistress of the Magical Citadel, today's White Queen, Diana Hunter," Diana curtly replied. "We're luckily booked as today's act. I suppose you duel?"

"I need no DuelDiskTM for this feat!" he boasted. "See now my power! Arise, my Lady of Wight!"

The group of armed men parted as wood creaked and a skeletal spectre dressed in a ball-gown, seated in a dark throne-like chair rolled forward, empty sockets directed at the two duellists. Teeth started chattering, plaintive sounds causing some of the soldiers to wince.

"With the Lady of Wight by my side, no human can touch me!" he laughed.

Mai and Diana shared looks that agreed: _He's insane_.

"Now, if you please," the terrorist leader bowed. "Sadly for you, Miss Kujaku, I cannot afford for my name to get out, so..."

The barrels of machine guns turned to the blonde and fired.

"Trap Card open!" Diana called. "_Magic Cylinder_!"

Two ruby cylinders materialised, one receiving all the rounds of bullets spat at the blonde Duellist and protecting her. Upon the stop of gunfire, the same rounds poured out of the other cylinder and peppered the group in lead and steel-jacketed rounds Blood sprayed as the soldiers were mercilessly gunned down by their own bullets.

"Boy, am I glad for magic," Mai commented though she winced. A veteran of Shadow Games, she as well as most present were inured to the sight of violent death. "Harpie Lady Sisters, attack the Lady of Wight!"

Happy shrieks sounded as the spectre tore apart in taloned hands by the three, the leader having scarpered at the sight of the cylinders. Hitting the ground at a run, both the female Duellists recalled the portable hologram projectors of their DuelDisksTM . Behind them trailed the three Harpie sisters, Breaker the Magical Warrior and Defender, the Magical Knight.

Soon enough, they confronted the terrorist, who levelled a sub-machine gun at them.

"No one can touch you. Except for another Duellist," Mai severely said. "To abuse the Heart of the Cards like this... how dare you."

"Time to pay the penalty," Diana nastily continued. "For betraying your cards, for violating this truce, we play the game of judgement."

"Like hell," he spat before his finger tightened. "What heart? Cards are the pawns we use to fulfil our own destinies!"

A white-gloved fist holding a butterfly-hilt dagger came from behind and knocked him out.

"Can't take you anywhere," Rafael, formerly of DOMA and now under Seto Kaiba's employ along with his previous acquaintances, grumbled, Guardian Elma floating beside him. "How the hell did he escape?"

"He scarpered when we set a Magic Cylinder on him," Mai coldly replied. "Security, Guardian?"

"Horse is handling it while Valkyrie secures transport," he grumbled under his breath as he hefted the unconscious target on his shoulder. "Let's go."

"Aren't we just supposed to get the card?" Diana blinked as both Duellists followed Rafael through the hallways. "And what happened to the rest?"

"Boss said to get the guy responsible if possible, after the mess with Cú Chulainn in Belfast last time," the Guardian Duellist grumbled. "I hate wild cards. Besides, after his speech, I want to see him say that to my face, so that when I ask Eatos to blast him it'll be all the sweeter."

"Yo," A man in a brown zoot suit, complete with fedora, appeared, face tilting up to reveal roguish features hampered only by a scar diagonally down his left cheek. "How's it going?" Sven Lowe asked.

"You take him," Rafael dumped the body onto the waiting Duellist. "Endymion, secure the place. Harpie, Horse, with me. We're leaving."

"Yes!" Both Duellists followed the thickset blonde through the darkened hallways.

"Wouldn't the organisers remember us?" Mai asked.

"That's why I lobbed a can of smoke in when you left," Sven cheerfully replied. "Between that and adrenaline, it'll be a bad dream. Maybe they can invent another Justice League member up, heard the organisation's expanding. Valkyrie also hacked all the cameras and altered the files too, and it's impossible, short of a full forensic search, to reveal that you were ever there at all."

They exited the building to thankfully empty grounds, warily scanning for their ride.

A large Cadillac drove up to them as they reached the entrance stairs. The window rolled down to reveal Siegfried von Schroeder. "Get in."

"Endymion?" Rafael stated as the three Duellists plus one bundled into the car, the monsters disappearing in their wake.

"Here," the chauffeur turned around to reveal the grinning female Duellist. "Place is secured. Short of a fourth-tier magic user, they won't find any trace. And Shadow magic is old enough to be foreign to most already."

"So what do we do with him?" Mai tilted her head towards the unconscious Duellist.

"Pharaoh might have an idea," Rafael acknowledged, shaking his head. "Never thought I'd see the guy again..."

"Bishop sent a text message," Diana mused as she fiddled with a BlackBerry while driving. "'The six are in Vegas. More funds are coming in.'"

Stunned silence met this declaration.

"Yami, in _Vegas_?" It was Mai who broke the silence and the unspoken rule to speak only in code-names for the duration. "Call the National Guard."

* * *

><p>The planet Earth shone like a giant blue and green glass marble. Against this backdrop glimmered a single spark. This was the Watchtower, the space station headquarters of the Justice League, Earth's greatest alliance of superheroes.<p>

"Reports of an 'angry red pillowcase-thing' in Central City last week," the Dark Knight of Gotham muttered angrily as windows flashed up onto the computer screen. Around him, the other heroes on Watchtower duty warily kept their distance from the sleep-deprived Dark Knight. "Immediately followed by attacks from 'sea creatures' even though the descriptions don't match any known. Although reports say that they were wiped out by a giant tidal wave... I don't believe this. And the UN is making noise that Atlantis is trying for another war."

"Any luck?" J'onn J'onzz murmured as he appeared. "Mr Terrific will be covering for the next shift."

"I'm fine," the Batman growled. "What I can't get is why monsters are attacking."

"Hey Bats," the Fastest Man AliveTM sighed as he collapsed into a nearby chair. Red spandex was torn and cuts appeared in some places, but overall he was not missing anything. "Got my butt bit by a Milus Radiant. Didn't know they could bite that hard. Thank gods for Lantern."

"What?" Batman lifted his head from the computer screen to stare at Flash. "What d'you just say?"

"Er..." the speedster scratched his head. "Thank gods for Lantern?"

"Before that."

"Didn't know they could bite that hard?" he hazarded.

"_Before_ that." Batman cracked his knuckles.

"Got my butt bit by a Milus Radiant?" Flash blinked. "I thought you knew, given how you reacted to my cards and all. It's a Duel Monster. Increases the attack of all Earth-types, decreases the attack of all Wind-types as long as it's on the field."

"Duel Monster?" J'onn blinked. "I'm sorry, I do not understand."

"It's a Earth card game," Flash happily replied. "People summon monsters to fight and help them with magic and traps cards. There's more to it, but that's the basic idea."

"Anything that looks like a giant angry red-pillowcase thing?" Batman dully asked, slumping.

Flash considered. "Hang on a tick." He ran off and returned in the same second, rifling through a box. "Knew it's somewhere... ah! _Mokey Mokey Smackdown_!"

Batman was confronted with a picture of the exact same 'red pillowcase-thing' throwing a tantrum, unable to fight the recoil down in time.

"It's a spell card," the speedster continued unabashed. "You need _Mokey Mokey_ first for this to work."

"Sea creatures of the following descriptions," Batman demanded, calling up the windows with the pictures on the mainframe. "This is the first breakthrough in weeks..."

"Er... Jellyfish, Metabo-Shark, Skystarray, a few more I don't know, where the hell did you get these anyway?" Flash peered at the photos, smudging the computer screen though Batman was too absorbed in his thoughts to care. "I thought the Solid Vision holograms haven't come to Jump City yet... they look real enough."

"They _are_ real enough," the Great Bat snapped. "I got these from Jump City, it's close enough to the sea to be a threat."

"Robin foisting off the real work on you?" Flash laughed.

"Maybe," Batman nodded. "Or he was covering up that the Jump City Teen Titans were hospitalised with the severity of the attack. The only reason the survived was because one monster came and wiped the rest out before disappearing into the sea." He held up another photo.

Flash peered closer. "Too many heads to be Levia Dragon. Definitely Ocean Dragon Lord, Neo Daedalus. You think … _he's_ doing this?"

Batman tried not to wince at the memory of blood-coloured eyes, thankful that the cowl hid his face from piercing red eyes of shadows and the desert prince of darkness. The great Bat of Gotham got up immediately, typing feverishly into the computer. "That's what I want to know. And how did we miss so many monsters over the weeks?" he groaned as more reports came in.

"Such beings are not usually so prolific in their actions," J'onn pointed out. "Furthermore, if, and only if, the Pharaoh was doing this, why would he try such an overt manner?"

"There are two possibilities," Batman counted off. "That someone is trying to frame _him_ is the first one. Unfortunately, I can think of two beings off the top of my head who are more likely to try this and succeed. You know who I'm talking about. Even then, they wouldn't try something as overt as this. They've kept to Domino for a long time, why move now?"

Hair as white as snow, build as lithe as a tiger and eyes russet like old blood, as well as messy blonde hair, a wide manic smile thin and cruel as the long knife from which shadows danced, and gleaming rubies of cruelty came to mind, not that any of the heroes present acknowledged them.

"The second," Batman gravely continued. "Is that someone else with much less scruples can also summon monsters. And they're using it to attack cities around the world. Unfortunately, we require proof."

"I will call Zatanna," J'onn offered.

"No need," Batman shook his head wearily. "Transport me to Las Vegas. It's time for Bruce Wayne to make an appearance in Sin City."

"The fact that Zatanna is performing there as well is convenient," J'onn nodded, ignoring Flash yelling "WHAT?". "I will at least send her advance notice, if only to prevent her from turning you into a frog for shocking her with your less than perfect appearance. Flash, you should seek medical attention for your wounds."

Batman blinked uncomprehending until he saw in the reflection from the screen that his cowl was placed haphazardly on his face. Scowling, he set it right, before glaring at the staring heroes.

The other heroes quickly got back to work.

* * *

><p>In America, they say, there is a sign in the desert that lies to the west, where you can't tell the night from the sunrise. Within this city, lights shine so much that the glare was visible even from the Watchtower. The lights were so bright, yet it was a false protection all the same; true night could never be chased away by mere neon and electric, the glamour of night entranced the unwary and unlucky and did not discriminate. Many had tried and failed to stop themselves from coming to its game tables, but the game never ends when your whole world depends on the turn of a friendly card.<p>

Here was America's City of Sin, the city of casinos, Las Vegas, Nevada, and within this city of entertainment of the desert sands, the first paths cross.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Someone put this up on Tv Tropes...please...<strong>_

**_Please read and review!_**


	2. Full House

_**Whee... entertainment galore!**_

_**To All the Aspects: I've checked. Wow, how nice to have someone nitpick. I think it's fine like this since people'll probably be curious enough to read on :D Thanks though!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Insert standard disclaimers here.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn One: Full House<strong>

Oliver Queen was not having a good day.

First, he had come to Vegas for a bit of fun, but was now scrambling for pocket change as player number sixty-nine divested the table of what looked like two million in one fell swoop. Second, he had a suspicion that player sixty-nine was suspicious, since the sheer fortune they were earning was just growing, and the player's luck didn't seem to be abating soon. If this was a laundering scheme, it had to be the worst thought in history.

Shaking his head as the dealer motioned if he would continue, he stood up. Best for Green Arrow to know his target first, he decided as he walked towards player sixty-nine. He blinked as his eyes met empty air where the average head was before he looked down.

His first thought was, _Wow, that's short. _This was followed by _Is that hair natural? _And then the crowning glory: _Black in Las Vegas?_

"Is there something you need?" the man, boy really, asked, voice as low as it was possible in a casino, a low baritone that sent chills down spines and promised things that hid in the darkness, things sweet like a cyanide kiss as crimson eyes like pools of blood turned onto him.

It was not lost that cyanide was a poison.

Both Green Arrow and Oliver Queen felt that thrill down their spines that spoke of hidden dangers and screaming for him to run away. "Er... I just thought... you're damn lucky," he lamely bit out. If any good was to come from this it would be _Viva Las Vegas_. What happens in Vegas damned well stayed in Sin City.

"Ah," player sixty-nine folded the round. "If that is all, I suggest you leave now."

Ollie Queen found himself halfway out of the main game hall when the explosion sounded.

* * *

><p><em>Bakura, <em>the previously nameless Pharaoh of the Shadows and now Pharaoh of the Shadows, darkness of the Shadow Lord Yuugioh and King of Games, having lost the title of King of Duellists happily to his partner, known to all who knew him well enough to merit it as Yami, absently thought as the aftershocks reverberated about the hall. He was the only one calm, as far as he could tell; even the casino management were getting restless. Happily, or sadly, depending on the perspective, living within city limits of both Tomb Keepers, not to mention the Thief King Bakura, had inured them pretty much to explosions not within the immediate vicinity.

_There would be cackling if the Tomb Keepers were involved, _Yami decided. _Cackling I can hear from all the way here... yes, the Tomb Keepers are elsewhere. _

_What was that? _Light filtered into his mind, small comfort to the Pharaoh.

_I would guess it was Bakura, _he mentally whispered to his eternal partner and light Yuugi Mutou.

_If it were, Ryou would be panicking, _Yuugi pointed out.

_Not unless Bakura really carried out the plan to roofie him, _Yami absently replied. _Or if Ryou was unaware and someplace else. I highly doubt that Bakura would risk leaving Ryou near anything he could be hurt._

… _Bakura considered a roofie? _

Yami was saved from answering as another explosion sounded.

… _What was that? _A presence of darkness made itself known in his mind.

_I thought that was you, _the Pharaoh sent off to the Thief King.

_I'm playing roulette, _the thief grumbled. _And Ryou's here with me. Otherwise I'd have filched the entire table twice over already._

_Those two, _both darks agreed.

_Yeah, it's Marik and Malik, _Yuugi agreed. _Are you sure it's safe?_

_We should be more worried for the poor sap facing them, _Bakura dismissively replied.

_I hate to agree with the thief, but he is correct, _Yami reluctantly communicated.

* * *

><p>The dead of night holds little relevance for Las Vegas. You can see just as well in a Vegas street at night as in the day, maybe better, since there are so many neon lights glaring into your face. That was why, when the van drove through the shatter-proof glass doors of a Vegas bank, it took only a minute for the teller to press the silent alarm.<p>

One of three jumped out of the car, swaggering, while another chose a more normal means of egress and the third stayed behind the wheel. Behind them trailed a floating portrait with arms sticking out and a woman with wings on either side of her head, dressed in a green smock. Some screamed as the woman turned her head to reveal normal features, distorted only by the large third eye upon her forehead which blinked in greeting.

"Let's move," the leader muttered. "The Portrait's Secret, you think you can rip the door open?"

"_What do you take me for?_" the floating painting sneered, a cold voice that caused some of the management's skins to crawl as its claws dug through steel easily. "_No wards about... pitiful security..._"

Occupied with the creaking of the three-inch steel doors, they never noticed the swirls of purple mist that accompanied the two newcomers, nor the erupting mists that hid from sight the ensuing scenes in the bank...

"I agree," a high, cold voice echoed behind the group. "For a place to keep valuables, this is pitiful. Any keeper would at least inscribe basic wards about. It would definitely keep out low-level trash like you idiots."

"Enough already, Resurrect," the other mentioned. "So these are the little pests K– Bishop mentioned. They really don't look much."

"What the –?" one of them yelled. "Portrait's Secret!"

The floating painting reached out a ghostly claw, only for the hand to be tightly grasped by floating silvery slime that quickly coated the painting and consumed it whole.

"Did you have to do that, Life?" Resurrect, the one with dark skin and blonde-grey hair stuck up in spikes pointing mostly in all directions and cold laughing mad red eyes growled in the same tone that suggested that he was not displeased in the least, far from it. "I want to destroy them..."

"What are you?" the other growled, producing a gun and pointing it.

"_Goddess with the Third Eye_," the one called Life, a more gentle and neat facsimile of his partner, murmured as he looked towards the cowering female Duel Monster. "You have lousy taste, if this is the most your chosen aspires to."

"_Don't hurt him_," the witch mouthed. "_Please..._"

"Revival Jam?" the leader blinked, suddenly wincing in pain. "Lord, I feel awful..."

"Three hundred point difference," the one called Resurrect rolled his eyes. "You don't duel much, do you? How the hell you got chosen I have no idea at all."

"Goddess," the second bank robber implored. "Help me..."

"_Run,_" the fairy shook her head. "_Run... You can't defeat them like this..._"

"Let's play a game," the one called Resurrect laughed.

"I've had enough of this shit," the driver muttered, revving the engine and accelerating towards the two blondes.

Both of them shared a look. "Makyura," the one called Resurrect growled.

A hulking warrior appeared in a flurry of shadows, slashing claws of metal down to separate engine and steel body with a single slice. Half a ton of steel body stopped just short of them. At the same moment, the silvery slime latched onto the fairy, trapping her despite the magics dancing on her fingertips. "_Run!_" the fairy screamed before the slime overtook it completely. The second robber winced.

"And it's over so quickly," the one called Resurrect shook his head as the monster called Makyura the Destructor towered and lifted the cowering driver by the edge of its claws. Gunshots rang out, to be intercepted by the silvery slime monster.

The click of the hammer on an empty chamber brought home the reality of the situation to the would-be robbers.

"I do hate being shot at," the one called Life blandly said.

"I agree, _habibi,_" the one called Resurrect smirked. "Welcome to the Shadow Realm, fools."

And darkness descended upon them as the fireworks began.

* * *

><p>"Pests exterminated," Marik Ishtar called into a secure cell-phone line far away from the bank an hour later. "Also, can I change my nickname? Why can't I get something cool like you, Ka– Bishop?"<p>

"I already told you," Even made tinny by the voice scrambler, the biting tone was obvious. "The code reflects our personal style. Yours is because your monsters are so damned persistent, Resurrect because he overuses that card."

"Yours doesn't reflect your style!" Marik whined. "I thought you'd be more a Knight than a Bishop, really."

"My reach, as you notice, extends pretty far," the dry tone was noticeable even with the voice modulator. "And we all know the thing about denial."

"Just can't win," Marik mutinously muttered. "Do we mail the pests to Sanctuary, or what?"

"Leave them in the prison," Bishop replied. "Tell Pharaoh. We'll decide at the gathering."

"Gathering? What gather–? You're not serious?"

"Perfectly," the sneer was audible even despite the best efforts of technology. "You're in America, you people can make it anyway."

"We're on the wrong damn coast!" Marik yelled to a dial tone. "Dammit, he hung up on me!"

"Damn that contraption!" His other, Malik, snarled. "Stupid cameras... stupid anonymity... not-stupid bloody games..."

Marik turned an incredulous look to the dark. "For that, you get to be the one to tell Pharaoh."

"What! _Habibi!_" Malik cried. "Why?"

"Because I say so," Marik nodded sagely. "And because you set the vault door on fire during the game. There's only so many ways to explain away melted slag, Malik. As well as burnt cash."

"Meh," the dark shrugged.

"Targets?" Marik meaningfully asked.

"Somewhere... in the Shadow Realm..." Malik looked away.

The other Egyptian sighed. "You explain to Pharaoh."

* * *

><p>Green Arrow was not having a good day either.<p>

He had arrived to the supposed explosion site to see a bank with all glass windows broken, the vault door melted into so much steel slag, and, amazingly, the action quickly over. Worse was the fact that _nobody _seemed to remember who was responsible for cleaning up the action so quickly, and neither hide nor hair of the supposed bank robbers had been sighted all over Sin City.

Even worse, the cash in the vault, part of federal reserves, was singed, if only slightly. What this meant for the economy, and in turn Queen Industries, was rather bleak.

"Arrow to Watchtower," he communicated to the League earpiece while scrolling through the security tapes filched after only two hours of work. "Bank robbery went wrong, bank robbers disappeared into thin air, no idea who's responsible, just two hours ago in Las Vegas."

"Watchtower to Arrow," J'onn voice filtered in. "The news was very informative indeed. Most of it directed at the League's ineffectiveness at responding to this threat. Indeed, many news channels are questioning if the focus of the League was already shifting somewhere else."

"Three guesses for where," Arrow muttered. "Oh, right, today in Vegas I saw a kid cleaning out the poker tables. Are there any magic users in Vegas at the moment? Because that kid's luck is plain abnormal."

"There are no detected _Homo magi _except for Zatanna within the Las Vegas city limits," J'onn replied. "As far as we can tell. However, who knows, really?"

"Either the kid's too damned lucky or it's the worst laundering scheme I've ever seen," Green Arrow remarked. "The kid draws attention with his looks already, he doesn't need anymore with his luck."

"Either way, I would recommend you meet Zatanna and ask," J'onn pointed out. "If there is a malevolent magic user within the city, it would be best for us to investigate this first."

"Right," Green Arrow sighed. "If I get turned into a frog, I blame you."

* * *

><p>"This is a very interesting show," Yuugi clapped as the magician pulled an entire sashimi platter from her hat. "How does so many things fit inside?"<p>

"Mahaado would probably know all the tricks," Yami gave a meaningful glance to the man sitting by them.

"The basic mechanics is possible in theory," the disguised Black Magician nodded. "In practice, one must practice this trick many times to perform it flawlessly. Stage illusion is one thing most true magicians do not truly understand; one requires flair to pull it off."

"So if I were to ask you to pull an impromptu magic show?" Yami smirked.

"True magic or sleight of hand?" the magician murmured. "Nevertheless, it truly is an enjoyable magic show, despite the performer's nerves. Whoever this Zatanna Zatara is, she truly shines in the spotlight."

* * *

><p><em>There is no threat, there is no threat... no obvious ones, at least...<em>

_Aren't the things that hide in shadows the most dangerous? _

_Get out of it_, the sensible part of her mind scolded as Zatanna Zatara manipulated the hat and table to float. _You're on the stage. You're in control. No one is crazy enough to attack you in public... yet. _

_Get out, Bruce._

_There's no magic in Vegas,_ she reminded herself. _No Homo magi settling in Vegas. Only roulette wheels and card tricks and the occasional three-monte exist in Sin City. No true magician here..._

Her eyes wandered through the audience, mentally celebrating the full house tonight before cerulean eyes landed on blood red orbs.

There were times when Zatanna envied normal humans' ignorance of terror and monsters around them. Fear coursed through her veins like a lightning bolt as crimson eyes brought forth visions of horror and darkness and a lot more things only mentioned in passing in the library of Shadowcrest. Fear may be brought about by a lack of knowledge, but any magic user worth their salt knew that the very same knowledge prized by them brought terrors no sane person would ever wish to see. Lovecraft was a kid trying to be grown up compared to true terrors of the night that hung there waiting and watching.

To her credit, she continued the show and managed the solo portion fantastically. _It's just a funny eye colour,_ she focused. _It's just a boy with odd-coloured eyes. That inspire fear for some equally crazy reason. You know magic; you're a true magician. _

"For this trick, I'll need a volunteer," she called to the crowd dramatically.

Many hands were raised, but she took her time to choose. _Let the illusion last, let the suspense build, and then– _"You."She pointed to the man with long lavender-coloured hair tied in a loose ponytail, dressed in a white shirt and jeans sitting right by the –she did a double-take then– twins.

The man blinked. "Me?"

Smirking, the female magician jumped into her top hat, only to appear right beside the man in a burst of white smoke. "Hiya, handsome," she smirked at the surprised man. "What brings you to watch the show alone?"

_Do not react, do not react, it's just a random guy with red eyes... _

Said eyes narrowed.

_They're still scary..._

"Er... I could only afford one ticket?" the man hazarded.

The boy with red eyes shared a look with his shorter, amethyst-eyed counterpart, both of them barely hiding their snorts. "Djer!" the boy with red eyes exclaimed. "If you're going to lie, at least do it properly!"

"Well, that'll do," Zatanna nodded understandingly. She herself had been shocked at the ticket prices her agent had presented to her before. "First time in Vegas?"

"Oh, yes," the man nodded.

"We'll make this an experience you'll never forget," she nodded. "_tropeleT_!"

"Will he be okay?" Yuugi nervously asked as they watched their shared monster disappear and appear on the stage.

"Probably..." Yami paused. "I don't know, really."

"He's taking it well," the light observed as the Black Magician fished out several coloured hankies tied into a rope, one large cream pie and a chihuahua, still barking, from the proffered top hat.

"Now, the Mystic Box!" Zatanna unveiled the traditional magic box. "Let's see if our volunteer has the courage to step inside!"

_Hikari _and _yami _shared looks.

"Do you think we need to remind him not to kill anybody?" Yuugi nervously asked. "It _is_ very similar to the card..."

"I think Mahaado will do fine," Yami observed. "He _has _done the routine before. Furthermore, he cannot die on this plane, remember?"

Nevertheless, both of them winced as the female magician proceeded to stab swords into the box.

"Now, we reveal..." Zatanna opened the box...

...and two pigeons flew out of it. Both pigeons exploded in a burst of smoke to reveal a panting disguised magician.

"That was close," he panted.

Zatanna quickly recovered from the deer-in-headlights look and smiled. "And that's one trick, ladies and gentlemen! Give this man a round of applause!"

There was a standing ovation.

* * *

><p>"My king?" The six-foot-nine magician cringed under the glare from crimson eyes later. "Have I done something wrong?"<p>

"You turned yourself into a pigeon in front of an entire audience." The Black Magician wilted further as the glare intensified. Many of the milling crowds found it easier to give them a wide berth as the trio exited. "At the very least, the audience thought that it was the performer, Ms Zatara, instead of that a random member of the audience was, in fact, a true magician. However, Ms Zatara herself is a true magi, as you well know. We should tread cautiously."

"Enough already, _mou hitori no boku_," Yuugi sighed. "Besides, we're not staying in Las Vegas. We have to fly tomorrow, remember? Besides, I'm sure Ms Zatara has better things to do than pay attention to people on holiday."

"True," Yami mused. "I feel... something. A disturbance, really."

"Damn," the trio looked to see both Marik and Malik running up to them, Ryou and Bakura following.

"Kaiba was right," Malik dully said. "We have Duel Monsters running about."

"And Malik set the bank vault on fire," Marik added. "Turned it all into slag."

Both tri-coloured haired Duellists could only stare at them.

"We set a trap," Yami shook his head at last. "They're going to target the next international tournament, that is, the sixth Battle City, anyway. In Hero City, we'll meet these rogues once and for all..."

Bakura laughed. It was the full-blown evil laugh that caused anyone nearby to shiver in deep-seated fear from the malicious sound.

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled.

"Ow!"

* * *

><p>"Sanctuary is locked up tight for the next week," Mokuba Kaiba cheerfully reported as the brothers' car approached Domino Airport. "Enjoy your trip to Hero City, Nii Sama."<p>

"Metropolis is not Hero City, no matter what that guy says," Seto Kaiba immediately shot back. "Please stop referring to it as that."

"But it's a cool nickname!" Mokuba protested. "We call the KaibaCorp system 'Sanctuary' and Domino 'Skyscraper' anyway, so why not 'Skyscraper 2 – Hero City'?"

"Do you want to curse another city to have real live Duel Monsters?" the KaibaCorp CEO archly replied. "Don't reply, I don't want to know. Anyway, Mokuba, you are _sure_ you packed everything you need?"

The teenaged Vice CEO of KaibaCorp thought for a while. "More or less," he shrugged. "Still, it's the first time we held Battle City in America, isn't it? Domino was the first, Tokyo the second, followed by Berlin, then London, then the last Battle City in Paris. I wonder how Superman will react when we give the traditional announcement."

"Which one?" Kaiba blinked. "The one where I announce on screens linked throughout the city that the tournament begins?"

"Nope," Mokuba shook his head. "The one where you're broadcast as saying 'this city will become Battle City!'"

Kaiba considered it. "Why not? Far be it for me to ignore a classic."

* * *

><p>"Zatanna," Green Arrow greeted later backstage.<p>

"Arrow," the magician nodded, before turning to the nearest window. "I know you're there."

The Batman materialised. "I have a few questions for you," he started.

"I just got one question, I go first," Green Arrow started. "There any magic users in the city right now?"

"One," Zatanna nodded. "He was here to watch my performance today. There was a punk with hair in three colours and red eyes beside him."

"Creepy red eyes that looks like it could see through you, leather outfit?" Green Arrow volunteered. "I saw the kid today at the poker tables. Damn well cleaned every casino's poker table of cash. I was about to ask you about him."

"I saw two kids," Zatanna admitted. "Both had the same hairstyle, but one had amethyst eyes. Odd eye colour. I was actually talking about a man, six foot nine, lavender hair and sea-green eyes."

"That punk's hair," Batman mused. "It wouldn't be black and purple spikes with blonde bangs, would it?"

The bow-user and the magician stared at the Dark Knight. "Yes," they answered simultaneously.

"Zatanna," Batman seriously said after a long silence. "How much do you know about Shadow magic?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's the first chapter!<strong>_

_**Read. Review. Or the yami come for you...**_


	3. Pyro Clock of Destiny

**_The hardest part of writing this is having to imagine everything out. I have almost zero reference to go on this. If Wings of an Era would finally update I could write faster, but oh well..._**

**_Creative Commons apply. _**

**_Enjoy._**

**_Edited: 26 November 2011  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Two: Pyro Clock of Destiny<strong>

"Six million between the three of us," Yami counted when the six had gathered close to midnight in a chosen room, Jounochi having elected to travel through Europe before meeting up in the next city. "With a discrepancy of a million either way, but that is accounted for."

"Huh?" Yuugi blinked. "It's a discrepancy!"

"It's accounted for," Yami replied. "Travelling fees and the like. Minus another three million as our cut, and he can use the rest." He closed the briefcase with a thud. "Before that..."

"Yeah," Marik smirked. "You, get out here." His voice was undeniably laced with power almost none can defy. A thud preceded the entrance of the Dark Knight of Gotham via the window.

"It's rude to eavesdrop, you know," Yami commented. "Dark Knight."

"Oww," Batman groaned. "Do I want to know how you managed that trick?"

"No," Yami shortly replied. "Explain."

"Or don't," Bakura smirked.

"We don't care," Malik shrugged.

Three pairs of eyes reminiscent of pooled blood glared at Batman. Batman glared back.

"Got it," Malik smirked evilly, thankfully not stretching his facial skin. "So, there's monsters attacking the cities, eh?"

"And you noticed the pattern," Bakura smirked.

"Then you think it's us..." Yami continued.

"...or another capable of summoning monsters," Ryou timidly volunteered.

"So you're here..." Marik cocked his head.

"...to ask a lot of questions, ether politely or impolitely," Yuugi finished.

Stunned silence met the conclusion of this amazing feat of synchronisation.

"Since you're too stunned to answer, I'll continue for you," Malik giggled, a sound that would have caused lesser people to flinch. "The attacks are too coincidental and with too wide a range to be any lone agent."

"Which would imply that it's a group, acting in concert," Marik finished. "Ah, now you're thinking."

"What is the target of this group?" Ryou continued, green eyes becoming slightly glazed.

"Why are they doing this?" Yuugi started.

"Ask, and you shall receive," Yami stated.

"But three questions, and no further," Bakura laughed.

The Batman took a long while to start. "Are there any possible ways to summon real monsters? As in, except for all of you?"

"You already know," Yami shrugged. "You just wasted one question."

The six of them leaned their heads close together, all the better to hear the Dark Knight's train of thought:

_Okay, if I had the power to summon such creatures, assuming that the card game was truly magical – well, why not? – what would I do? Seeing as any weapons the Justice League throws at it is mostly ineffective, world domination seems a viable choice. But the fact that some of them were beaten proves that that is not possible. Except that Flash says that the pillowcase was one of the weakest monsters in the game... if that was the weakest I don't want to know what's the strongest possible... So... if I were looking for world domination, I would be looking for... stronger monsters. Of course. That or more help, more pawns, more allies. So, I stage attacks around, attract attention from potential allies. Seeing as the game's not really known in mainstream society, therefore I can pretty much gather allies unnoticed... So... _

"If I were someone looking to gather more allies in the game," Batman spoke out loud. "Where would I go?"

"A tournament," Yami answered.

There was a pause.

"What?"

"Actually, the answer is, I would go to a place where Duellists gather," it was Yuugi who answered. "Fortunately, or unfortunately, Duellists of the game are loners and professional ones tend to travel. The only time any significant number would gather would be at the major tournaments. As you noticed," Yuugi pointed out, "All the monsters summoned now are rather weak. Only a professional Duellist who has reached the Heart of the Cards or a beginner who wholeheartedly believes that the monsters are real and waiting can summon anything of comparable strength."

"Believe?" Batman stated. "No, wait, that wasn't a question." He forestalled Ryou saying anything. There was a long pause before he next opened his mouth.

"How many people can summon monsters of comparable strength?"

"The definition of comparable strength?" Ryou asked.

"Enough to take down a meta," the Batman volunteered.

"That leaves a lot of ground to cover," Marik frowned.

"If we're talking weak-ass humans," Bakura sneered. "Plenty."

"If enough to take down, say, a trained hero..." Malik mused. "Enough."

"If enough to level a city..." Yami trailed off calculatingly. "A well chosen monster will solve that. In the end, all it takes is someone hurt enough, someone desperate enough, brave enough to place everything to use the Shadows and stake everything to seeing their opponent down." Crimson eyes bore into the Batman's own cowled eyes. "In a Shadow Game, the only thing that matters for it to succeed is to the will to see your opponent defeated at all costs. To kill through the Dark Game, all that is needed is the will to see your opponent dead more than your opponent's own will to live. Three questions we have answered, no more, no less."

Batman exhaled. "I see. Thank you for your time."

"Just a moment," Yami said as the Batman prepared to leave. "Our payment. It is your turn to answer three questions. This is non-negotiable, except that you may choose which questions to answer."

Batman stiffened for a moment. "I accept."

"Game start," Yami smirked. "Welcome to the Dark Game. Of all the mages you know, why choose Zatanna? Oh yes," he practically purred as Batman stiffened. "We know. Now answer."

_Don't even try lying, _the magician's words echoed in his mind. _That gives them an excuse of accusing that you cheated. And if you cheat in a shadow game, you're toast. No god will help you, no magic can save you, no force on earth will save you. _

"... I know Zatanna," he decided. "She wouldn't withhold information unless it was sensitive from me, and even then, she's honest if she can't answer."

"Fair enough," Yami shrugged. "Next question: do you believe it?"

Batman blinked. "... Excuse me?"

"Do you believe that the cards are magic?" Yami clarified, pulling out a brown-backed card for emphasis. "Do you believe that the cards hold magic, and that only if you believe in it enough, it will come to life?"

"...I don't know," the hero confessed. "I was attacked by a psychotic clown who could give the psychotic clown back home a run for his money. I don't know what to think. I've seen proof. I know. Whether or not it's just you people, or any ordinary person, I don't know, but I think there's more to the game than it looks at first."

"Well reasoned," the young man, boy really, mused, eyes half lidded. "Your last question..."

Eyes flickered, wine turned to blood red as they focused wholeheartedly upon the Batman, and the skin of both Batman and Bruce Wayne crawled once more as he recalled one summer night, when a laughing spectre with white hair had hospitalised the Joker and Penguin and even now, the Joker was afraid of the dark. Gotham, being the Dark City, was, needless to say, Joker-free for the next six months. Sweat collected upon his brow as he recalled the sadistically grinning contortionist clown, the maniacally laughing Bakura, the purple mists that were so cold, yet so welcoming...

The Pharaoh of the Shadows gave him a smirk. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

* * *

><p>"The Batman, running scared," Oliver Queen whistled the next day. "Never thought I'd see the day."<p>

"I dare you to try it," Bruce Wayne snarled at him, already dressed to the nines despite it only being eight-thirty in the morning. "Face him on the poker table. You'll lose all your cash that way."

"Already saw that," Oliver mused. "So, saw anyone familiar?"

"Six of them," the Wayne Enterprises CEO nodded. "I think you'd be familiar with two of them."

"I will?" he sounded surprised.

"Domino City ring a bell?"

It was probably bad to enjoy seeing the blonde's face turn an ashen pale, the Wayne heir mused. Then again, the man probably deserved it.

"Excuse me," Bruce Wayne politely asked the reception counter later, putting on his most charming act. "My little friend, Yuugi Mutou, said that he was staying in this hotel, but I forgot his room number. Could you please help me, ah... find his room?"

The lady blinked. "Yuugi Mutou checked out with his group already, Mr Wayne," she kindly replied.

The CEO blinked. He certainly wasn't expecting _that_ answer. "Ah. Did he leave a message?"

"In fact, he did," the lady nodded, a sly smile on her face. "Left to a Mr Bruce Wayne. Guess the kid wasn't joking." She handed him a piece of paper.

_Dear Mr Wayne,_

_Sorry we had to leave on such short notice, but the Battle City is starting soon. For your information, that's the next major Duel Monsters tournament. Kaiba Kun finally lifted the old ante rule and it's been going strong for the past four Battle City tournaments already. Any city that is chosen will definitely see a grand showdown. The showdown at Hero City is about to begin._

_Yuugi Mutou_

_PS Your tactics of covering your tracks leave much to be answered._

It was then that Bruce Wayne felt his blood run cold.

* * *

><p>"It was like they could read my mind," the Wayne Enterprises CEO continued to Zatanna. "They knew what I was thinking. And somehow they managed to control me. Is there anything else you forgot to mention?"<p>

"I need a name to work with," Zatanna protested. "You haven't given me even a single title, never mind a name. You only asked about Shadow Games. I answered best as I could."

"Nothing said that they could read minds," Bruce growled. "They know. They know the face under the cowl. They know I'm Batman. Hell, they even addressed a letter to me and left it before they left."

"Calm down," the magician instructed. "If they wanted to expose you, it would've been front-page news already. Ergo, they don't. Did they say anything?"

"Battle City," Bruce mused. "It's... a tournament. That's it; the next tournament. The next tournament is a target." he stood up immediately. "Thanks, Zatanna. Unless you could tell me more about …" A thought came to mind. "The Nameless Pharaoh of the Shadows?"

She blinked. "No," she whispered. "But I know someone who can."

* * *

><p>"Can I help you?" an old woman's voice murmured as the bell over the door clinked to admit Zatanna, with a fully suited Batman following behind. "Zatanna, long time no see."<p>

"It's business, Madame," the female magician admitted. "Batman needs information."

"I know a lot of things," the tarot reader murmured. "What exactly?"

"The Nameless Pharaoh of the Shadows," Batman murmured.

Madame Xanadu drew a heavy breath. "What for?"

"Maybe I met him," he shrugged.

Madame Xanadu chuckled weakly. "It is a legend, a tale of magic. Would you believe in what we have to say?"

"I'd take whatever I can find right now," Batman shrugged.

"It is as many tales goes," Madame Xanadu began. "A long time ago, there was a great evil, unleashed through an ancient game played then. The Pharaoh mustered up all his strength to seal the dark powers that threatened his people. Whether by his bloodline, his nobility, or his sacrifice, he won a game played against destiny, giving up his name to seal the dark powers this game inspired. The price, however, may not be worth it. The Pharaoh had his soul rend into two, one half of light, and another half of darkness. Ba to reincarnate through the ages alone, ka to remain trapped within the enchanted metal of the Puzzle of a Thousand Years to trap the dark powers. The Puzzle itself was shattered and left under the shifting sands, awaiting its burial.

"However, it was said that destiny itself would underestimate the lengths to which ba and ka will go to be reunited. Whoever manages to piece together the Puzzle will gain the power and knowledge of darkness, a prize many would kill for. However, to piece the Puzzle is to play a game against fate."

"You can't win," Zatanna murmured.

"Only one person will ever piece together the Puzzle," Madame Xanadu inclined her head. "That person will be the Pharaoh's reborn light. With light and darkness reunited once more... the Doorway of Death will open. The Dark Games will begin anew."

"Magic," Batman muttered. "More magic."

* * *

><p>"I hate the feeling of teleportation," Batman growled as he and Zatanna appeared within the Metro Tower. "Is everything supposed to be spinning?"<p>

"It's a bit uncomfortable, I agree," Zatanna nodded. "Anyway, so Flash is here, right?"

"Recuperating," Batman nodded. "The last monster hit him hard on the ribs. And that was a weak monster."

"Magic card games," Zatanna shook her head as the two walked down a corridor. "Now I've heard of everything."

"You felt that terror," Batman growled. "Whether they're a threat or not, they... seem to inspire fear."

"I think that's the point," Zatanna murmured. "Magical fights are like that, too; a battle of wills. It always boils down to who has more will in the end, if you draw it out."

They turned a corner and reached the room Flash was currently at, busily typing away at a computer. A very admirable feat, given how his left arm was now in a cast. Light overhead and from the window overlooking Metropolis reflected off the monitor and made it impossible to see whatever Flash was typing.

"Bats?" Flash blinked. "Never thought you'd step out of the man Bat-cave during the day."

"There is a situation," Batman growled in the tone that indicated: _you are very annoying_. "The next target is the Battle City tournament, wherever that is."

"Battle City?" Flash yelped. "Sweet! Where?"

"I don't know," Batman growled. "Unless there is actually a place called Hero City, I don't know where it'll be held."

"Hero City?" Flash muttered. "That's a card. Full name, _Skyscraper Two – Hero City._ Guess it's Duellist code for where it's going to be held."

Zatanna blinked. "I just realised. Which city can be best described as 'Hero City'?"

Flash stopped for a moment before he gulped. "Bats," he swallowed. "I think I just figured it out."

A silver helicopter was hovering above Metropolis, heading towards the Metropolis Square. Even from the Metro Tower, Batman could not miss the KC logo on the copter, nor the large crowd assembled at the Square.

Flash quickly brought up an online live broadcast.

"The Chief Executive Officer of the première gaming conglomerate Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba himself, is descending upon Metropolis Square in a grand entrance at exactly noon," the newscaster professionally announced. "Metro News bring to you live footage of his words."

"Duellists!" Seto Kaiba roared in English. Around the world, his words were being quickly translated and broadcast in every language known to the Duel Monsters community. "Within three days, in this very place at this very time, Kaiba Corporation will host the sixth Battle City Duel Monsters tournament!"

"I knew it," Flash's voice was barely a whisper. "I only guessed, but I was right..."

Batman, on the other hand was kicking himself. _It's not like the League has headquarters anywhere else._

"The rules of the Battle City will not change," Kaiba stated. "Except that the ante rule has been scrapped. You need a puzzle card and a DuelDisk to participate. Each Duellist must collect six puzzle cards to enter the quarter-finals, in which only sixteen are allowed. From those sixteen, we will go through a tournament style elimination with the last one standing winning a prize of two million dollars, tax free!"

More cheers.

"The Duel arena is... the city of Metropolis!" Kaiba declared. "Anywhere within the city is your battleground!"

"_What?_" Superman yelled, his voice audible even through fifty feet of concrete.

"However, you have only twelve hours to collect the six cards that reveals the location for the quarter-finals!" Seto Kaiba declared to the crowd. "Three days from now, this city will become Battle City Six! The showdown at the Hero City will then begin!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whee... Now the heroes have something to worry about...<strong>_

_**Please read, review, and tell others to do the same! We can always to with advertising!  
><strong>_


	4. Battle Mania

_**Yay... I'm planning a sort of flashback series to run concurrently with this story, maybe to highlight what happens during those three years the yamis and hikaris were separated to make the yamis so desperate...sounds cool, I think... review to tell me what you think!**_

_**To those who notice something odd with this storyline, let's play a game. See if you can spot the assuredly not original YuGiOh yet not OC character around here!**_

_**Someone put this on TvTropes...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Three: Battle Mania<strong>

"Customs," Mai groaned as her group of five Duellists exited the Customs area. "I swear, security's increased since Ground Zero."

"Nail clippers are a weapon," Sven grunted sarcastically. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Let' rush," Diana stoically told them. "It's almost noon."

"Battle City, huh?" Siegfried muttered. "It sounds fun. Time to shake up the field, eh? I guess I'll sit this one at the _sidelines._"

"Showdown at Hero City," Rafael snorted. "Incredible double-entendre."

"The Duel showdown," Siegfried mused as the group exited Metropolis International Airport. "And the showdown in the shadows. We're looking forward to it..."

* * *

><p>"It feels like Gotham all of a sudden," Batman shuddered.<p>

"I don't sense a change," Flash frowned. "You sure your head's screwed on right, Bats?"

"No, I mean a change in the atmosphere, before the Batman," the Dark Knight muttered. "Every day was a fight to survive in a battlefield cloaked in shadows then. This feels like back then, this anticipation of a gang war..."

"Are you all right, Bruce?" Zatanna asked, concerned. "It's just a game, right?"

_Sands that swirl about a desert as the lone figure travels... fights of life and death that lie hidden in shadows... live by the sword, die by the sword...strategy, tactics, learning to muster the most unusual of allies to your cause... the game of kings..._

Batman shook his head. "I don't know," he lied. "But I have a bad feeling about this. Three days," Batman muttered under his breath. "Three days to put in place security measures..."

"For what?" Flash incredulously asked. "It's a _card game_. The most the cards can do is give people paper cuts, not hurt anybody."

"There's more to this game than cards," the Man of Steel gravely stated, marching in. "Batman, I see you've already noticed."

"Kal, your city may become a battleground," Batman stoically stated. "Shouldn't you be out patrolling now?"

"I'll manage," Superman shortly replied. "For now, we have guests at the foyer."

"Guests?" Flash frowned again as Batman called up the security feed from his terminal. "Oh, it's the King of Duellists and his twin!"

"If they're here," Batman gravely said as he punched numbers into a cell-phone, "then Bakura and Malik are here as well."

All colour abruptly drained from the speedster's face. "In. Metropolis?"

"Let them in," Batman relayed through the phone. "I have a few words for them."

* * *

><p>"Two DuelDisksTM per pair," Yami counted. "Main deck, set. Extra deck, set. Everything okay?"<p>

"I'm all ready, _Mou hitori no boku,_" Yuugi smiled. "We just have to get them registered, right?"

"Actually, we're paying a few people a visit as well as sightseeing," Yami cheerfully replied. "Get a feel of the streets. I wouldn't want us to be hopelessly lost in the city, after all."

"True," Yuugi mused. "But I didn't know that you knew any people in Metropolis."

"Metropolis is the City of Heroes, after all," Yami shrugged. "We might as well pay our acquaintances a visit."

"And the DuelDiskTM?" Yuugi asked with some trepidation. "You're not intending to Duel in there, are you?"

Yami smirked. "Indulge my paranoia, _aibou_. This city is not completely safe, is it?" Yami cocked his head. "And already Bakura is on the move. Anything, even at high acceleration, must take some time to travel across this city unless they can walk through walls."

"So, we're essentially here to divide their attention," Yuugi asked. "If we're carrying in DuelDisksTM, they might have cause for concern."

"Maybe," Yami murmured, leaning against the empty reception counter. Around them milled either Tower staff or people in spandex, often giving them odd looks. "Or we're here to warn them that there are magic users in the city."

"That'll do, I guess," Yuugi nodded.

"You already knew, didn't you?" Batman scowled as he marched up to them, Zatanna following behind. "That he was going to hold the tournament here."

"The hint was pretty obvious," Yuugi pseudo-innocently replied. "There is only one city with more than one hero at any given time, and as rich as Kaiba is, I don't think he can afford to transport a hundred Duellists into space for a tournament. But enough of that." Yuugi blinked, looking around. "You know, if there was any Duellist out for world domination, they would target your... Justice League."

Batman caught on. "They'll come here. Then we catch them."

"That's assuming you can restrain them from summoning monsters," Yami replied. "Even if you take their cards away, mere distance will not separate the Duellist from the Heart of the Cards."

"These two are the magicians you were talking about from Domino?" Zatanna asked, winking at Yuugi, who turned a becoming shade of pink. Yami's eyes narrowed, turning from Glare number 6 (It Would Behoove You to Sleep with One Eye Open For The Rest Of Your Life) to 83 (You Are Annoying And I Am This Close To Mind Crushing You). "Bit short. Care to show some card tricks?"

"My kind of card tricks are not meant for polite company," Yami stoically replied.

"Shame," Zatanna sighed, pulling a deck of cards from thin air and shotgun shuffling them. "Mine is... catch!"

The cards flew towards Yami at bullet speeds.

Crimson eyes narrowed. "_Mirror Force_."

"Yami–!" Yuugi yelled. The cards hit an invisible barrier and bounced back towards Zatanna at lethal velocities.

"_dleihS_!" Zatanna commanded in some panic. The cards hit a medieval-style steel shield, the magician who conjured it immediately paling as one of the cards just narrowly missed getting through.

"Cards at the speed of bullets are dangerous," Yami whispered, allowing a small, dangerous smirk to surface. "Be careful. Otherwise I may have to pull out a few more _tricks._"

Zatanna gulped.

"Quite a few casualties and a lot of destruction from a _Mokey Mokey_," Yami mused. "I wonder how your league will fare against stronger monsters. Ah, yes, I was about to warn you."

"Warn us?" Batman muttered.

"At the start of Battle City, the targets will be inter-spaced throughout the metropolis," Yami said. "By which, we begin cleaning up. Do not be alarmed, no innocents will be caught in this crossfire."

"Ah," Batman nodded. "And whoever you catch... you hand them to us?"

Neither answered.

"We _will_ get them intact, right?" Zatanna asked with some trepidation.

"Perhaps," Yami was adamantly not meeting their eyes. Yuugi was scratching his cheek nervously. "People tend to die in these sort of Duels. Maybe if there was someone watching to ensure they behave..." the Pharaoh faux-sighed. "Only fellow Duellists can properly deal with another Duellist and as far as I can tell, none of your people plays the game, let alone Duel." He set down a piece of folded paper. "If you would try, then good luck. _Aibou_, let's go."

"Yami," Yuugi groaned as both punks exited the building, leaving the heroes standing in stunned silence behind. As they left, the heroes milling about kept shooting covert glances at the bickering couple who had caused _the _Batman to standstill.

"...Was that an open invitation to crash the tournament?" Zatanna asked a while later.

Batman picked up the paper, opening it to reveal a card, _Warrior of Zera_.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>It was a dark, dark room where they gathered.<p>

"Showdown at Hero City, is it?" their clear leader murmured. "All the potential allies in one place. And we clearly need more help."

"The Puzzle cards have been obtained," another spoke, a roc snoozing on his shoulder. "The six of us will reach out and recruit allies. Remember our ultimate targets. If we can get the God Cards on our side..."

"Revolution," their leader snickered. "This showdown... will usher in the Duellist Revolution." About him, shadows shaped like the wings of fiends fluttered.

"For the Duel Monsters," another muttered, as a lump of shadows shifted by him.

"For the Duel Monsters," they all echoed.

* * *

><p>"You called, Mr Kaiba?" the brown-haired boy asked.<p>

"Yeah," Seto Kaiba muttered. "You think you can maintain a Field spell card for that long if anything happens?"

"Probably," the boy nodded. "I don't approve of using Duel Monsters to hurt people."

"Neither do I," Kaiba scoffed, lacing his fingers together. "Why else d'you think I'm asking you to do this? Civilians can't get involved in the crossfire from this Battle City, and anyone else who can maintain a discreet Field Spell over a city is involved in flushing them out."

"Oh, yes," the boy's eyes glowed, one a bright orange, the other a deep viridian. "Consider it done. In three days, this city will become Hero City."

Kaiba scowled. "Please stop that."

"It's catchy."

* * *

><p>Noon on the third day came faster than Batman ever thought possible, his nerves strained with every second closer to noon.<p>

"Did you come armed for bear or something?" Zatanna asked with some trepidation as Batman growled, fiddling with his extra utility belt as the heroes watched the square from their vantage point on the roof of a random building. He had chosen in his team Hawkgirl, because of the Thanegarian mace, Zatanna because of her knowledge of magic, and Green Arrow because of Arrow's long range of attack. He did not want to risk any more, lest they overstayed their welcome and found out what Duellists thought of over-stayers.

"I would prefer Flash, but he's still laid up from the last battle," Batman murmured. "Where is the Robin Hood wannabe?"

"Chill, Bats," Green Arrow walked up to them from the staircase. "I'm here." He looked at the utility belt. "You came armed for bear too."

"Just in case," Batman confirmed.

"Still," Hawkgirl scanned the square. "Call it a warrior's sense, but I can smell a battle coming."

"You too?" Batman growled. "Me too. Like sharks to blood in the water, those below are thirsting for it, are they?"

"So it feels," Hawkgirl studied Batman. "I did not know that you were a soldier."

"I never was," Batman brusquely answered. "I'm just saying it like it is."

"Then you have a very good feel of the situation," Hawkgirl mused. "Yes. It's like... they all just gathered here for a grand battle royale."

* * *

><p>"Endymion reporting," Diana murmured into the KaibaCorp earpiece, blue eyes scanning the main square and zeroing onto one building's roof. "The bat has taken the bait. He's brought a magician, a hunter and a winged warrior with him."<p>

"Zatanna, Green Arrow, and Hawkgirl, eh?" Sven muttered. "This will be interesting. Too bad we'll be on standby here, right, Guardian, Endymion?"

"Someone has to protect Fusion when he's holding the field," Rafael's gravelly voice cut in over the airwaves. "And we're the only ones who specialise in defensive duelling. We need something to keep the caster safe and distract _them_ at the same time while Bishop and Pharaoh and the rest of them deal with the real threat."

"Right," Diana muttered. "And I was looking forward to just Duelling in this Battle City too."

"I know," Rafael understandingly murmured. "The calls of Duelling, the sounds of the potential opponents, they call to us all. This is Battle City, when the city becomes a battleground. For us Duellists, it's a paradise of battle."

In Metropolis City Square, Mai Kujaku laughed as she watched the clock in the square tick closer to twelve. "The battle is coming."

"Yeah," Katsuya Jounochi smirked. "You can feel it in the air already."

"I thought that was Kaiba's security measures," Ryou murmured, holding his DuelDiskTM close to his body. "Not the atmosphere of the place."

"Nah," Malik laughed. "It's the Battle City."

"It kinda brings back memories," Marik muttered. "Not all good ones..."

"It looks like we'll have a lot of fun," Yuugi innocently said.

"Oh, yes," Yami's crimson eyes twinkled. "A lot of battles in this showdown is to be had."

And the clock struck twelve.

* * *

><p><em>Dong...<em>

_Dong..._

_Dong..._

"Boss," Diana turned to Kaiba's frequency.

"I know," the CEO growled as he set out. "Hold down the fort while I'm gone."

She turned to the brown-haired boy in the red jacket. "Well, I guess you're with us, then."

_Dong..._

_Dong..._

_Dong..._

"It's starting," a hooded guy muttered, shadows shifting about him like the wings of a devil. "The prelude to our revolution!"

_Dong..._

_Dong..._

_Dong..._

"Any minute now..." Batman muttered.

_Dong..._

_Dong..._

_Dong..._

"It starts now," Bakura laughed, hidden somewhere in what few shadows Metropolis held.

"Field Spell card, activate!" A boy's voice echoed. "_Skyscraper 2 – Hero City!_"

The entire setting of Metropolis changed, from the steel-glass towering edifices to a warmer, buttery-yellow inter-spaced with sky-blue city futuristic in design.

"What the heck–?" Zatanna muttered, looking around the changed Metropolis. "Toto, I don't think we're in Metropolis anymore."

"Kaiba Corporation welcomes all Duellists to Hero City!" Kaiba's voice boomed across the metropolis, and the author decides to ignore that pun in favour of continuing the story. "Battle City begins, now!"

"Citadel lock-down," Diana Hunter, the Duellist of the Magical Citadel of Endymion, called as she slapped a mask onto her face. "We're under siege."

* * *

><p>Metropolis was not Seto Kaiba's first choice to host any tournament. It was on the bottom of the choice list, to be honest; the choices were selected first by a two-step process involving the elimination of unsuitable cities followed by the annual KaibaCorp darts game. Kaiba had mentally cursed the idiot who chose Metropolis in the first place and started all the stupid hype about 'Hero City'.<p>

It wasn't that he had any grudge against the city itself; even Kaiba was not that belligerent. It was the two parties in the city that he hated, one beyond all reason, one only marginally less so. LexCorp, on a whole stood for everything Kaiba internally despised, and Alexander Luthor even more so, for trying to kill him when Brainiac proved a tragic lack of brains by mounting a coordinated attack on Domino starting from the Kame Game, but also for failing to kill someone whose weakness was not only publicly known but was also sold on E-Bay. And the part of him, that walked in shadows and knew its heft and weight like his own programme code, inherently distrusted the group of righteous heroes that dared to claim to fight for justice. Part glory hounds, part ignorant fools with too much power, only a small minority of them would garner his respect.

_Even so, that group of super-powered tight-wearing glorified fools has resources, _his thoughts whispered as he strutted through the streets of the _Hero City_-fied Metropolis. _Which is why this whole farce is necessary. Now, then, if I were looking for Duellists, why settle for the weak rabble when the strongest Duellists are before your very target? We're right here, little mice. Hurry up and come out, the predators are watching..._

"Impatient, aren't you?" A low voice muttered as man wearing a Stetson hat walked up. "Then again, you're Seto Kaiba, holder of the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"And you are?" Kaiba sneered.

"Garth Adamson," The cliché cowboy answered, complete with accent. "The Devil of Death Valley, at your service."

"Duellist?" Kaiba's eyes narrowed at the sight of the DuelDiskTM.

"Hell yeah," the man snickered, as a eagle's cry echoed and a giant roc flew down in a lazy spiral down.

The spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon roared, as if in answer to its cry.

_Duellist with Duel spirits, _Kaiba considered. _Now, if it's the correct group..._

"You see, I'm with a group looking for allies for a grand showdown here in Hero City," Adamson snickered. _Bingo. _"After the tournament's conclusion, of course. You can think of me as your recruiter, Mr Kaiba."

"Oh?" Kaiba drawled. "And how many are in this group of yours?"

"A fair bit," Adamson acknowledged. "But I can't tell you unless you join us. And even then, there's a fair bit more to go before the leader trusts you. But, we do promise that Duellists will come out on top in the end, even if we're fighting that bunch of self-righteous pricks."

"I've decided," the CEO sneered. "I don't like you. I don't follow orders except my own," _Except for Pharaoh, and even then his orders save our collective, but that's not the point– _"And I'm going to grind you down to dust for even saying so."

"Ah, well, thought you'd see it that way," Adamson sniggered as his DuelDisk unfolded. "It'll be a duel, then? I'd pit the creatures of Mist Valley against yours at any time."

"I am going to crush you," Kaiba stoically said, the Blue Eyes White Dragon roaring as if in agreement, his own DuelDiskTM unfolding.

"That a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

"Duel!" both yelled.

* * *

><p>"This is..." Yuugi looked around.<p>

"Ah," Yami nodded. "A distraction. People focus on the big picture, and miss out what we do as we eliminate the group who would dare abuse their Duel spirit partners. The only one who would see it for what it truly is hides somewhere in this city, as we ensured at our visit."

"KaibaCorp's newest Duellist would definitely know better than to cross Kaiba," Yami pointed out. "Even Yubel would have difficulty against Kaiba's Blue Eyes."

"Boom," Yuugi seriously replied, fiddling with the main belt on the black leather pants he wore which matched Yami's own. "Still, is this all necessary?"

"What is?" Yami innocently asked.

Yuugi glared at his partner. "You wrote all over my clothes," he accused. "Mahaado told me. You probably wrote in enough spells to survive a nuclear assault. Was that necessary?"

"Was that it?" Yami looked away. "That's good, right?"

"Yami, my clothes can blunt scissors!"

"Oi, is this the time to be arguing?" a man and a boy strolled up. Both _hikari _and_ yami _turned to regard one with a newsboy cap, and the other, oddly enough, wearing a doctor's headpiece.

"Duellist King, Yuugi Mutou," the man with the doctor's headpiece stated.

"And his fan," the other sneered. "Yo. I'm the British Street Urchin, Mack. Nice to meet'cha."

"I am the Doctor Duellist, Dr Preston," the other nodded. "Won't you duel both of us?"

"Tag-team duel?" Yuugi blinked.

"Might as well," Yami's eyes narrowed, hands preparing a DuelDisk.

"However, there's a catch," Mack smirked. "This will be a Private Ante duel."

"Ante?" Yami asked.

"Jounochi was talking about this," Yuugi blinked. "Although the ante rule was scrapped after Battle City, some Duellists still arrange to use the ante rule. The ante is unofficial, hence the term, Private Ante."

"The ante... will be Duel spirits!" Dr Preston declared.

"Duel..." Yuugi began.

"Spirits?" Yami finished.

A team of people wearing black and red appeared around Mack. "My Duel spirit team, the Dark Scorpions, for your Duel spirits! 'Course, we can't really separate Duellist and Duel spirits."

"In other words," Dr Preston continued. "If you lose this duel, you have to either join us or resign from Duelling!"

"So, you're working with whoever is looking to hurt people using Duel spirits?" Yuugi yelled. "That's horrible!"

"There is no use arguing," Yami said, DuelDisk unfolding. "We'll just have to do this and get them out of the tournament. American tag-team rules."

"Well said," Dr Preston countered. "Very well, I shall play by the American rules. May I ask how would I address you?"

"Yeah," Mack nodded, his own DuelDisk unfolding. "Dad says that we can't address people as 'hey, you!' all the time."

"I am _Yami_ _no_ Yuugi," Yami growled. "Interpret it however you like. _Aibou_."

Yuugi had his DuelDisk out already. "I won't let you hurt people!"

"_Yami no Game wa hajimari da_," Yami murmured.

"Duel!"

* * *

><p>"Tag-team duel?" Bakura sneered. "Against him alone?"<p>

"What's it to you, his brother or something?" Espa Roba sneered, Ryouta Kajiki grinning beside him. "Sixteen places are in line for this. Almost all the Duellists in this city are teaming up already. If you want, them team up with him!"

"Fine," Ryou nodded. "Tag-team duel. Kajiki and you against Bakura and I."

"May the best Duellist win," Kajiki laughed.

"I intend to," Bakura's own DuelDisk unfolded. "Let's go!"

"American rules?" Espa Roba suggested.

"Fine," Bakura grunted. "_Omote_, don't get in my way."

"We might have issues," Ryou noted.

"Let's go!" Kajiki yelled. "It's a great day for duelling!"

"Duel!"

* * *

><p>"Kukuku," Malik repeated with a bored air. "Come to lose again?"<p>

"Malik," Marik warningly glared at the dark in question. "Yes, Mai?"

"I need to face my fear," the blonde female glared at both Egyptians. "Both of you, against me and Jounochi."

"Yes," Marik replied at the same time Malik answered, "No."

"Malik needs practice in Duels that don't involve a Dark Game," Marik glared again.

"No," Malik looked up. "We have company."

"Hostile?" Marik asked, immediately switching his attention. The other two blondes did the same; they had been in the affair of the Millennium Items long enough to believe that there was magic afoot, and the darks were best equipped to sense it.

"Four," Malik relayed. "Batman. They're being attacked. Four low-level trash. The trash... they're the ones attacking Star City, wherever that is."

"Fine," Mai glared at Malik, who grinned back. "It's a promise. We'll battle at the quarter-finals."

"Of course, Mai," Marik answered. "See you then."

"For now, let's take out the trash," Jounochi growled.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Superman muttered, hovering about the roof which was the last reported place of the team. "People don't just disappear, and Zatanna would have given prior warning. Who, no, how did they disappear?"<p>

"Hey, maybe it's that card that Bats was given by the King of Duellists yesterday," Flash answered in the comm-link.

"I'm going to find those two kids," Superman growled. "Then I am going to get answers."

"Battle City is still on," a female voice sounded as a woman dressed in a black halter-top with a black jacket thrown over her shoulders with blue jeans and steel-studded belts to match with equally studded boots appeared from a dark door that formed in mid-air. Around her neck jangled a purple jewel hanging from a string of red beads, her face obscured by an equally jewelled butterfly mask. "While the battle is on, no non-Duellist may interfere with the tournament."

The Man of Steel and accompanying heroes Ice, Fire and Black Canary regarded her. "Who are you?"

The woman's cerulean eyes narrowed onto Superman. "I am a third-rank of the Gathering, Endymion. Duellist of the Magical Citadel of Endymion."

Superman squinted before his eyes widened. "Lead-lined?"

"Shadows," Endymion answered, raising a hand to touch the jewelled mask. "My face is hidden by the shadows. As the shadows hide the dark knight and his comrades."

"So, you're behind this?" Superman asked.

"The dark knight is safe." she replied. "However, we cannot allow outside influence into our battle game. You must wait until the quarter-finals are decided."

"He might be dead by then!" Superman protested.

"He might," Endymion cocked her head as she began to turn. "Or he might not. That depends on whether he can survive this battle game. Hero City will transport all Shadow Duels and Duellists to the Realm. There will be no damage done to your city. However, you must _wait_."

"Transport me in," Superman protested.

"I will not." Endymion stoically replied. "As long as the field remains, you will not be able to find him."

"Then we'll have to defeat you, right?" Black Canary cracked her knuckles.

"I am not the caster," Endymion stoically answered. "If you must insist on trying to interfere, my colleagues and I must stop you."

"Ah, to heck with it," Black Canary ran up to her. A sword of greenish light appeared, blocking Black Canary's kicks. At the same time, the same swords of greenish light appeared around the other heroes.

"Swords of Revealing Light!" Flash squeaked. "Wow!"

"Warning duly delivered," Endymion muttered. "Dark Door."

Superman gave a cry as she disappeared through the Dark Door that appeared in mid-air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! The Duels begin!<strong>_


	5. Luminous Spark

_**Okay...**_

_**This is the audience participation section. I need people to recommend little-known archetypes of YGO Duel Monsters that do NOT involve or involve to a very small extent Synchro Summoning. Please put in your recommendation in a review or PM me. Otherwise, this poor author is really going to lose it with research...**_

_**Creative Commons license apply.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Four: Luminous Spark<strong>

"Shit!" Green Arrow rained explosive arrows upon the still moving white wolf. "How the hell is this thing still moving!"

"_eriF_!" Zatanna commanded, setting the grey wolf on fire. The flames were shrugged off as the grey wolf leapt forward and scraped Zatanna's cheek with its claws. "This..."

A Batarang thudded harmlessly off another silver-furred wolf. "Mortal, or monsters?" he said without preamble.

"Monsters," Zatanna answered. "_Sol_–!" she choked.

Hawkgirl swooped down, beating the oncoming wolf projectile with her mace. Another white wolf jumped her from behind, and faced with the weight of two beings, her wings failed her, bringing both down to the ground.

"_Cyber Harpie Lady_, go!" a high-octave voice yelled.

A taloned foot shattered the wolf's skull and kicked its corpse off the stunned Thanagerian.

"_Silver Fang_ isn't the strongest of monsters," the blonde-haired newcomer muttered as the green-feathered crimson-haired armoured Cyber Harpie Lady moved to hover next to her. "Need help?"

"Appreciated," Hawkgirl brought up her mace again on another wolf, which bit her hand. "Who are you?"

"Mai Kujaku," the blonde answered, as a wolf standing on its hind-legs and wearing armour appeared, waving an axe at them. "_Beowulf, _huh? My Cyber Harpie, attack!"

With a happy shriek, the Harpie monster dive-bombed the armoured wolf and slashed its claws across its throat. The wolf immediately shattered into pieces and shadows. The other wolves centred upon the lone Harpie Lady and growled, while the Cyber Harpie Lady glared back.

"_Fenrir_, four hundred points difference," Mai muttered. "Good odds, unless it's equipped..."

"Who're you?" Batman growled.

"Mai Kujaku," Mai loftily replied. "I'm a Duellist participating in the Battle City."

The sound of someone clapping sounded as a feral-looking man walked out of the shadows. "Mai Kujaku," he sneered. "Duellist of the Harpie Ladies. I suppose I should've expected that a wonderful Duellist such as yourself would have Duel spirits."

"And you're a Duellist who uses wolves," Mai replied. "Name?"

"_Fenrir_, attack!" the man commanded.

The wolf didn't even get to jump before a steel sword came down and neatly decapitated it, a knight in black armour standing over the corpse.

Jounochi blinked as he regarded the heroes. "Are we still in Hero City, or is this Metropolis?"

"Both," both blonde Egyptians answered.

"The Hero City used the actual city as a base to set up," Marik elaborated. "That's why we're technically in the same geographic area, although the scenery changed."

"Pay attention," Mai shot at them, facing the enemy. "And you are?"

"Wolf Duellist, Fenris," the man growled. "Why are you protecting the enemy?"

"Enemy?" Malik looked confused.

"Those self-righteous pricks of the Justice League that only fight the big battles!" Fenris roared. "Those heroes who don't give a damn for the little guy! Now, with Duel Monsters on our side, we can show them all!" Foam was gathering at the corners of his mouth as he continued ranting.

"Is _that_ it?" Malik's voice had turned sinister; the slightly more lovable psycho partner of Marik Ishtar was gone, replaced by the dark spirit who had commanded the international band of thieves, GHOULS, with an iron fist of fear.

The World's Greatest Detective now had no problem believing all the disturbing rumours about Marik Ishtar, that the GHOULS leader was only in his teens at the time, when the evidence was before his eyes; Malik had the intimidating air of command that followed the Joker, with subtle differences. The Joker had elaborate plans of revenge. Malik looked like he didn't care how he did it, as long as any opponent was dead when he finished. And that kind of cold, uncaring practicality which thankfully never seemed to find itself in Gotham drove a spike of fear in Batman.

"Kukuku... is that all?" Malik was grinning in the style beloved by the Joker and his ilk. "It's NOT FUN TO ATTACK WEAKLINGS AT ALL!"

They all stared at him. "_Malik_," Marik began warningly.

"Fine," the dark finally calmed down to gasp out. "Duel for your beliefs then. Duel me. Of course, you _do_ Duel, right?"

"'Course," Fenris snorted. "_Fenrir_, assist me in this hunt!"

A lone wolf howled somewhere far off. Batman blinked. "That was–?"

"The Duel spirit _Fenrir_, eh?" Malik chuckled. "_Habibi_, it's about to start. With trash like this, it'll take one turn at most."

"Malik!" Marik began. "Don't you dare–!"

"Duel!" Both yelled.

Malik: LP 4000

Fenris: LP 4000

"They're … playing a card game?" Batman blinked in disbelief.

"The card games consist of summoning that," Jounochi pointed to his Iron Knight. Batman wisely kept quiet.

"As the challenged, you may begin," Malik stated. "By the Battle City rules, you stake your Puzzle card?"

"Yeah," Fenris snorted as he drew. "'Course, it's not like you'd win this, anyway. I summon _Wolf Axwielder _[1650/1000], attack mode! And I end my turn."

"Mmm," Malik shrugged, as the fearsome armoured wolf appeared in a flurry of sparks. _"Habibi,_ how much time do we have?"

"Plenty," Marik shrugged. "But we might as well secure our places fast."

"My deck really doesn't like you," Malik sneered. "It wants to kill you so fast. Draw. I summon _Drillago._ Two cards set, and I play _Card Destruction_! Discard our hands to the graveyard and draw the same number of cards discarded."

"Looking for a combo?" Fenris sneered.

"Face-down spell, open!" Malik commanded. "_Monster Reborn_! Rise from the field, _Invader of Darkness _[2900/2500]!"

A man with a red hood held a hand sheathed in golden claws as it appeared in a swirl of red cloak, an ankh of light shining behind it.

"And my other card, _Spell Reproduction_!" Malik sneered. "I discard two Spell cards from my hand, to get back _Monster Reborn_! Then I use it again to special summon _Makyura the Destructor_ [1600/1000]."

A masked warrior with armour like a samurai and claws to match Wolverine appeared upon the field with the ankh of light in a swirl of sparks, the lone Horus eye on its mask and what little metal armour it wore gleamed in the afternoon sunlight. Both monsters gave off a dark aura that made the spectators feel more intimidated than ever faced with the wolves.

"When did _that_ get in your deck?" Marik blurted, eyeing the _Invader of Darkness._ "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Unlucky," Malik clucked to the rapidly paling Fenris. "My deck must really not like you. You, who lack the hunter's instinct to play with its food, without any sense of fair play, let's see how you like facing overwhelming odds. _Invader of Darkness_, attack the wolf!"

A single golden-sheathed slice of its arm was enough to shatter the monster. Fenris cried as the shards hit him.

Fenris: LP 4000 → LP 2750

"Makyura," Malik purred. "Player direct attack! Slash Attack!"

The warrior descended upon the cowering opponent, claws poised to fall down. Fenris screamed in pain as the holographic claws cut through him.

Malik: LP 4000

Fenris: LP 2750 → LP 1150

"_Drillago_," Malik snarled, the machine-like monster immediately snapping to attention. "The Duel spirit. Banish it and finish this Duel!"

All drills spinning and screeching, the drill-monster obeyed and stabbed at a spot in the air in front of the opponent's stomach. A wolf mourned before a large grey wolf was revealed on the end of its drill-hand before the wolf shattered into pieces of shadows.

Fenris screamed more as his life points dwindled to zero.

Malik: LP 4000

Fenris: LP 1150 → LP 0

"Puzzle card," Malik snarled to the blubbering defeated as he stood over him. "And whoever your boss is, talk, fast. I haven't eaten yet."

"An improvement!" Marik clapped his hands. "Instead of mauling him, you asked questions first! I'm so proud of you!"

"I think he got more vicious instead..." Jounochi muttered. "Finished in one turn, talk about unlucky..."

_Those are Duel Monsters? That's a Duel Monster? _

"That's a..." Batman eyed the hovering _Drillago,_ which in his opinion was like the Joker decided to invent a drill and went wild with the sharp pointy bits, with the result before them.

"Duel Monster," Marik muttered. "_Silver Fang, Wolf, Fenrir_... these are low-class Duel Monsters, despite being a part of the noble predators that they are. The only reason why he could summon real monsters was because he had a Duel spirit."

"Duel... spirits?" Zatanna blinked. "These cards have real magic?"

"Only a certain type of soul can access such magic, and even then they must wish, with all their hearts," Marik murmured, looking away forlornly as he walked towards the cowering Fenris. "The price to bear is not always worth it."

"Anyway, Malik's already pulled ahead," Jounochi scowled. "We'll have to find more Duellists."

"Wait until _habibi _finish his interrogation," Malik whispered ghoulishly, the personality change abrupt.

"Fine, fine," Jounochi hastily agreed. "Seriously, real heroes... Metropolis is really the city of heroes..." he looked dreamily at the sky. "Wonder if Superman's going to fly over?"

Batman and Green Arrow shared looks of agreement. _This is why I tell Superman to stay the hell out of my city._

A roar sounded throughout the city, sending shivers down Batman's skin.

"What was that?" Zatanna asked.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon, eh?" Mai looked towards the direction of the roar. "Then Seto Kaiba's in that direction."

* * *

><p>"I summon <em>Mist Valley Soldier<em> [1700/300] in attack mode," Adamson drawled as the winged warrior dressed in Native American clothing appeared upon the field, a knife in each hand. "Then I set two face-down cards and end my turn."

"Hmph," Kaiba glared at the baby bird with the skull head that appeared upon the field. "Weak. I summon _Vorse Raider_ [1900/1200] in attack mode."

The beast-warrior that appeared on Kaiba's side of the field growled at the impassive warrior.

"_Vorse Raider_, attack the soldier!" Kaiba commanded. The winged warrior died as the beast-warrior's axe cleanly decapitated it. Adamson winced.

Adamson: LP 4000 → LP 3800

"I set two face-down cards and end my turn," Kaiba grimaced as _Vorse Raider_ was engulfed in a stir of sparks and disappeared off the field.

"Well, because of _Mist Valley Soldier_'s effect, Vorse Raider goes back into your hand," Adamson cheerfully replied, drawing. "My turn. Lucky me, I play the Field Spell, _Divine Wind of Mist Valley_!"

The field was immediately coated in mist of a soft rainbow-coloured hue. "Enough with the psychedelic colours," Kaiba scowled.

"Getting there," Adamson cheerfully replied. "I summon _Mist Valley Falcon_ [2000/1200] in attack mode." A muscled white-haired dark-skinned man with tribal-designed shield and sword bearing a motif of wings upon the hilt and dressed in black clothings with tribal influences appeared, glaring at Kaiba. "Then, I play Card Destruction. Each of us discard our hands and draw the same number of cards from our decks."

Kaiba barely missed a beat as he discarded his hand and drew.

Adamson smirked. "Now, because of what I dumped in the graveyard, I special summon the cute _Baby Roc_ [400/600] of Mist Valley."

A small brown-feathered roc appeared upon the field.

"And, I return _Baby Roc_ to my hand to let the _Mist Valley Falcon_ attack you," Adamson chuckled. "_Mist Valley Falcon_, direct attack!"

"Trap card activate!" Kaiba growled before the Falcon's sword could begin to graze him. "_Negate Attack_!"

"Che," Adamson scoffed as the trap lifted and halted the monster in its tracks. "Now, you sir, don't know how to tell a good duel from a bad one. Anyway, 'cause of _Divine Wind of Mist Valley_, I get to special summon a level four or lower Mist Valley monster from my deck." He pulled his deck out of the DuelDiskTM and looked through. "Hmm … I play _Mist Valley Thunderbird_ [1100/700]."

A yellow- and green-feathered bird with orange tail feathers appeared on the field with a loud cry.

"Great," Kaiba muttered. "As if more colour was needed in this field."

"Stow it," Adamson growled. "I set another card face-down and end my turn."

"I grow tired of this," the CEO muttered. "Draw! Time to end it. I play _Lord of Dragons_ [1200/1100]!"

The warrior wearing bone armour appeared upon the field, standing tall and proud.

"Then I play the spell, _The Flute of Summoning Dragon_!" Kaiba announced. "I special summon _Cave Dragon_ [2000/100] and my faithful servant! Arise, my _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ [3000/2500]!"

Somewhere, there were trumpets blowing to herald the descent of the great beast from the skies itself. Light glimmered off its metallic-looking scales and claws, and its cerulean eyes focused upon the suddenly very nervous-looking cowboy as the dragon paused in its descent to hover protectively around its master on the field.

The draconic behemoth gave one loud roar.

Never let it be said that the Blue Eyes White Dragon could not make a grand entrance.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another part of Hero City...<p>

Bakura: LP 4000

Ryou: LP 4000

Kajiki: LP 4000

Espa Roba: LP 4000

"My turn," Bakura scowled, daring either opponent to disagree. Kajiki and Espa Roba had a healthy sense of self-preservation; they declined. Ryou sighed, resigned to the _yami_'s actions. "Draw! _Ne,_ d'you know that there's a cemetery around here?"

"There is?" Espa Roba asked with some incredulity. Ryou himself slowly sighed, resolved to hearing this horror story again.

"Oh, yes," Bakura purred as the sound of clanking metal echoed all around. The Duellist of the Sea and the psychic Duellist swallowed nervously. Both were sensible enough to attribute the horrible rumours about Ryou Bakura to his near-twin, the newcomer who had wiped the Kanto Regional as his first tournament, Yami Bakura. If this was the guy capable of almost taking out Yuugi Mutou in the first Battle City, as the rumour mill went, they were all screwed. "The ghost who lost his own head goes around to look for heads to replace his own. You heard that, didn't you?" He purred.

The asphalt before Bakura abruptly broke, as a headless suit of medieval-style armour broke through. "_Headless Knight_ [1450/1700] in attack mode! I set two cards face-down, turn end." Bakura cackled.

Espa Roba swallowed any screams he might have spared. "I summon... _Cyber Raider_ [1400/1000], defence mode, and I end my turn."

"Bakura, enough with the dramatics," Ryou sighed. "Draw. I play the Continuous Spell, _Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen_. If I control no monsters on my side of the field, I get to special summon a Fairy-type monster from my hand. I choose _Airknight Parshath _[1900/1400], attack mode!"

A centaur with long blonde hair and dressed in blue and white armour decorated with goose feathers, complete with matching sword and shield, galloped onto the field with a whinny, sword at hand.

"Furthermore, I use my normal summon to summon _Gellenduo_ [1700/0], in attack mode," Ryou declared, as two cotton-candy like puffs of monsters appeared, floating beside the centaur knight. "I set a card, and I end my turn."

"I'm in love again," Bakura sappily declared at seeing the centaur knight. "Although I'm disappointed he likes Fairy-types more, but right now he looks cool, so I can care less about that." he added, giving an incredulous look to _Gellenduo_, which glared at him.

"Don't get cocky," Kajiki shook his head. "I play _A Legendary Ocean_!"

"Trap card activate!" Bakura snarled. "_Magic Jammer_! I discard one card and negate your spell!"

Kajiki snarled as Bakura's trap card made off with the hologram of the Field Spell while Bakura made a show of casting his card into the graveyard slot. "Set a monster and a face-down card, and I end my turn." he finished.

"My turn," Bakura growled, drawing a card before he stopped and sniffed the air. "No fair!"

"What?" Ryou looked at him.

"They started without me!" Bakura whined. Only Ryou could understand the full implications of Bakura's words. "Right, time to get this over with. I play Hand_ Destruction_!"

The other three players winced as they discarded two cards and drew two new cards.

"Yosh," Bakura contemplated his new choice. "Well, I don't do this so often, so, I play the field spell, _Yami_!"

Darkness pervaded the field as the spell took effect, the centaur [1900/1400 → 1700/1200] and the two cotton-candy fairies [1700/0 → 1500/0] cringing away from the shadows. The _Headless Knight_ glowed with an eerie purple light in the darkness. [1450/1700 → 1650/1900]

"I tribute my _Headless Knight_ to summon _Dark Ruler Ha Des_ in attack mode!" Bakura declared. The headless armour bowed as it was surrounded by shadows, replaced by the grinning fiend ruler of darkness. [2450/1600 → 2650/1800]

"Twenty-six hundred fifty attack?" Kajiki gaped.

"I'm not finished yet!" Bakura yelled as he slapped down a card on the DuelDiskTM. "I remove my _Headless Knight_, _Sangan,_ and the _Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams_ in my graveyard from play to special summon _Dark Necrofear_! Arise, my beautiful fiendish keeper!"

The blue-skinned alien-looking bald woman appeared, complete with teeth-chattering doll in its arms [2200/2800 → 2400/3000]. Both opposing Duellists swallowed.

"Reveal my second face-down card!" Bakura growled. "_Beckon to Darkness*_! I destroy... the _Cyber Raider_!"

"What!" Espa Roba yelled as the Cyber Raider panicked as a giant red-armoured arm broke through the asphalt underneath and grabbed it, dragging the crying Cyber Raider to the Graveyard.

"You're wide open!" Bakura crowed. "Dark Ruler, Dark Necrofear, player direct attack on Espa Roba. Dark Mandate! Doomed to Death Gaze!"

Under the combined assaults of both fiends, Espa Roba had no chance. On the other hand, at least Bakura did not start a Dark Game. Espa Roba would have _died._

Espa Roba: LP 4000 → LP 0

"Turn end," Bakura crowed as the green-haired psychic Duellist looked in disbelief at his DuelDiskTM. "Up to you now, _hikari_."

"Thanks, _koe_," Ryou drew a card, looking at it before eyeing Kajiki. "Kajiki San, sorry for doing this. I play _Mystical Space Typhoon_, and destroy your face-down card!"

"Huh?" the Sea Duellist blinked as the magical winds blew away his Trap card. "My _Torrential Tribute_!"

"Then, I play the _Luminous Spark_ field spell!" Ryou declared, sliding the card into the field spell slot. The darkness was replaced by bright white light of near-blinding intensity which caused the other playing Duellists to wince as _Yami _was broken. The centaur [1700/1200 → 1900/1400 → 2400/1000] and the grinning cotton-candy monsters [1500/0 → 1700/0 → 2200/0] relaxed as they basked in he bright lights, while the Dark Ruler [2650/1800 → 2450/1600] and Dark Necrofear [2400/3000 → 2200/2800] winced.

"I release _Airknight Parshath_ to special summon the Sky Paladin, _Neo Parshath, _from my hand!" Ryou announced, as the centaur was engulfed with bright light, replaced with an even grander version of its original self, complete with gold-edged armour and white wings flaring out on either side. In the bright lights, it was made even more stunning. [2300/2000 → 2800/1600] "Then, I release _Gellenduo_! Because of _Gellenduo_, I can treat this card as two tributes when tribute summoning a Fairy-type monster. Appear now, _Guardian Angel Jeanne**_ [2800/2000]!"

The white-winged angel, complete with gold-edged robes and shining halo, appeared in a burst of light, made even more stunning by the field spell [2800/2000 → 3300/1600].

"What the hell!" Kajiki yelled.

"_Neo Parshath_, attack the face down monster!" Ryou ordered, the winged warrior-angel swooping down to cleave the monster into two to reveal an _Unshaven Angler _[1500/1600]_._ "When _Neo Parshath_ attacks a Defence position monster and destroys it, the difference between it's attack and the defending monster's defence is inflicted on you as piercing damage!"

"What?" Kajiki yelled, watching his life points scroll down.

Kajiki: LP 4000 → LP 2800

"Then, _Guardian Angel Jeanne_, player direct attack!" Ryou yelled.

"Wow, look at the pretty lights..." Kajiki muttered as the angel bathed his body in harsh white light.

Kajiki: LP 2800 → LP 0

"Never knew he had it in him," Bakura muttered, watching Kajiki slump down to the ground in defeat. "Go, _omote_..."

"There's two Shadow Games right now!" Ryou yelled at him while Bakura collected the Puzzle cards from the sad-looking defeated. "What are you doing?"

"Ensuring we get to the finals," Bakura muttered. "If I know the Pharaoh and his light, they're going to ensure that too. Like this, at least the will of fellow Duellists won't go in vain."

"_Koe_..." Ryou murmured, seeing Bakura with new eyes. Espa Roba and Kajiki were regarding Bakura with new eyes as well, though their eyes held more disbelief than touched feelings.

The roar of the Blue Eyes White Dragon broke the atmosphere.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Animé card<strong>_

_****I find Jeanne a lot prettier than Joan, and I intend to keep it that way. **_


	6. Tribe  Infecting Virus

_**Cool... The twin-esque Kings Duel! And the flashy-backs begin...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Five: Tribe-Infecting Virus<strong>

It was almost symbolic, each Duellist standing by a crossroads, glaring at the one opposite them. Yuugi took the north end, Yami the west end, while Doctor Preston and Mack took the south and east ends respectively. The place was curiously empty, the locals having left perhaps obeying some instinct borne from the first time Superman showed himself in public to run away from trouble.

"Duel!" Four DuelDisksTM unfolded simultaneously.

Yuugi: LP 4000

Yami: 4000

Dr. Preston: 4000

Mack: 4000

"Age before beauty," Dr Preston bowed. "I draw! I play _Tribe-Infecting Virus _[1600/1000]in attack mode! I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

Yami saw his light grimace as the blue slime that could only be marginally described as a blob appeared on the field. _Still, it has quite the effect... _

"Draw," Yuugi declared. "I set a monster, set a card face-down and end my turn."

_Smart aibou. Now Tribe-Infecting Virus cannot activate its effect... _

"My turn," Mack drew, grinning. "I'll show you why I'm called the Street Urchin! I summon _Dark Scorpion, Meanae the Thorn_ [1000/1800]!"

_Interesting, _Yami considered as a woman wearing the traditional black and red outfit of the Dark Scorpion thieves and brandishing a whip appeared. On her right arm was a tattoo of a black scorpion. _I've always wondered what would happen if the Dark Scorpions met Bakura... doesn't merit thinking..._

"I set a card and I end my turn," Mack finished.

"My turn," he spoke slowly. "I draw." He studied his hand, satisfied. His deck was different from that which he had used in the Ceremonial Duel; the God Cards were not meant for a tournament like this, anyway. Peace in obscurity, Yuugi had said when Yami had asked about turning down the various interview offers. Yami agreed with his light only on the most basic level; part of him that had been Pharaoh and still was in a sense still craved attention. No, his deck was him, in a sense; attention-seeking in the darkness. The darkness seems to hold nothing, but held everything at the same time. Darkness was potential, for no one could see into it, and those who could often wished never to.

Those who wished to see more were driven mad by the sights. Case in point; Bakura. Malik. Enough said.

"Ah," the Pharaoh breathed. "I set a monster and two face-down cards, and I end my turn."

"My turn, then," Dr Preston grinned. "I draw."

"Activate Trap card," Yami purred as the card was revealed. "_Royal Decree_. Then, I chain this card with the Trap card, _Threatening Roar_. Neither of you can attack this turn."

The female thief scowled as her owner did.

"Very well," Dr Preston shrugged. "I summon _Giant Germ _[1000/100] in attack mode. I end my turn."

True to word, a giant germ appeared on the field. "That's... interesting," Yami decided.

"My turn," Yuugi was looking in trepidation at the germ as he drew. "Very interesting. Do you like Virus cards, Doctor?"

"Very," the Doctor sounded happy. "Viruses are a curious specimen, are they not... neither dead nor alive..."

"Like being in the Shadow Realm," Yami whispered, as the shadows twirled about them, not that anyone else could see it.

"Yami's sealed pretty much every Trap card like this," Yuugi sighed. "Ah well. I play the Spell card _Hammer Shot_, and destroy your _Tribe-Infecting Virus._"

"I play a Trap–" the Doctor caught himself in time to see his monster destroyed.

"You can't." Yuugi solemnly replied. "I summon _Silent Magician, Level 4_ [1000/1000] in attack mode."

A boy, dressed in white magician robes twirled about as he appeared in a flurry of sparks, giving a short stage bow before assuming an attack stance.

"I end my turn," Yuugi shrugged after studying the cards once more.

"My turn," Mack looked pissed as he drew. "I summon _Don Zaloog_ [1400/1500] in attack mode."

The thief wearing an eye-patch appeared and gave a nod to his partner, who blushed.

"Silent Magician gains one Spell Counter and five hundred attack points for every card you draw," Yuugi dutifully informed Mack as the Silent Magician grew slightly taller and more mature. [1000/1000 → 1500/1000]

"I know that!" Mack yelled. "I play the Spell card, _Reinforcements of the Army_, and add one level four or lower monster to my hand. Then I end my turn."

"The thing about Virus cards is the three great cards that make them such a threat to the opponent's decks," Yami murmured softly, considering his hand. "_Crush Card Virus, Deck Devastation Virus, Eradicator Epidemic Virus_. They are all Trap cards."

Dr Preston took a breath. "That's why–"

"Dark Scorpions are the same," Yami continued. "Especially their ultimate card, _Dark Scorpion Combination_. Without traps … well, it's quite the situation, isn't it? I draw."

A smirk formed as he saw the new card. "Knew you'd come through," he said. "I play the Spell, _Pot of Greed_."

The trademark green pot with grinning features appeared as he drew.

"Then, I discard a card to special summon _The Tricky_ [2000/1200]." he continued.

A jester-figure dressed in yellow and black with a large question mark on its face appeared on the field as Yami placed a card into the graveyard slot.

"I play _Tricky Spell 4_," Yami held up the Spell card. "I tribute the _Tricky_ to special summon _Tricky Tokens_ equal to the number of monsters on your side of the field. That means two Tokens."

The jester dutifully split itself into two separate jester-figures [2000/1200].

"Now he has two, no three monsters... no way," Mack swallowed.

"When did those come back?" Yuugi blinked at his partner.

"When did I say they did?" Yami replied, equally dead-pan. "I tribute a token to summon _Dark Magician Girl_ [2000/1700]."

One of the tokens disappeared, to be replaced by the perky blonde female Spellcaster that had captured the heart of many a Duellist. Hefting her weighted wand in hand, the magician and Meanae began to glare at each other.

"I then play _Magical Dimension_," Yami continued, playing the card. A sarcophagus held up by iron chains faded into view. "I tribute the second _Tricky Token_ to special summon my favourite monster from my hand. Come forth, my faithful servant, _Dark Magician_! [2500/2100]"

The _Tricky Token_ was sucked into the sarcophagus, whose hinges creaked as it opened and the famed magician, awash in purple light, cloaked in robes and armour the colour of night hefted its green staff towards the two opponents.

By the side, the _Dark Magician Girl_ gave a happy cheer.

"With Magical Dimension, I also get to destroy one of your monsters," Yami smirked. "I choose, _Meanae the Thorn_!"

The female thief shrieked as she was pulled into the sarcophagus and dragged into the Graveyard.

"_Dark Magician Girl_, target _Don Zaloog_!" Yami declared. "Dark Burning Attack!"

The blast of dark magic that bathed the surrounding area in negatives sent the teenaged Duellist back three feet and doubled over as his monster shattered. "So this is …"

Mack: LP 4000 → LP 3400

"Dark Magician, as the master, you should finish what the disciple started!" Yami called. "For placing my faithful monsters as the stakes, for threatening us, you will not be forgiven! Dark Magician, player direct attack!"

"Papa!" a voice cried.

The Dark Magician levelled his staff towards the recovering doctor and unleashed a wave of dark magic...

That impacted onto the _Giant Germ_ and shattered it. Dr Preston doubled over. "It hurts..."

Dr Preston: LP 4000 → LP 2500

"I won't let you hurt my papa!" Mack yelled fiercely, before he himself doubled over.

"Papa?" Yuugi mouthed.

"The judgement game senses the truth," Yami muttered. "A tag-team Duel only requires one side to win, it does not matter how many players there are left. Why would you do this?"

"Papa..." Mack muttered, standing back up. "It's a cruel world, and it's only the two of us. And then... Pegasus began the game."

"_Papa! Look, the newest game!" the little boy happily told the downcast man in the torn white lab coat._

"_Ah... is that so, Mark?" the man sighed, putting aside his work to look. "Interesting... Virus?"_

_In his hand lay three pink-edged cards, the captions loudly proclaiming: Crush Card Virus. Deck Devastation Virus. Virus Cannon._

"_Papa is always studying about viruses," the boy proclaimed. "So I found these cards for him! So me and the Dark Scorpion team can play with Papa and his viruses! We'll play like this forever! With Papa's viruses and my Dark Scorpion Burglars, we'll create a perfect world for Papa's work!"_

_For the first in a long time, the man smiled, shaking his head. _

"And the spirits..." Mack whispered.

Around him, the silhouettes of people began to form. Five figures in total, each wearing the trademark of the Dark Scorpion, each smiling. Cliff the Trap Remover, Chick the Yellow, Gorg the Strong, Meanae the Thorn, and the boss himself, Don Zaloog.

"For the sake of our dream to create a world perfect for the Dark Scorpions to exist, we fight," Mack seriously said. "But, I can't leave Papa's dream behind as well. That's why... I will fight you every step of the way with Papa's viruses."

"An admirable dream," Yami mused. "I end my turn. Doctor, the next move is yours now."

"Oww..." the doctor muttered, standing back up. "Thanks, son. Now, let's make my son proud. Because of _Giant Germ_, you get five hundred points of damage and I gain two _Giant_ _Germs_ [1000/100] on the field in attack position, special summoned from my deck." Two spherical germs appeared as he said so. Yami flinched only slightly as his life points decreased.

Yami: LP 4000 → LP 3500

"Draw!" the doctor shouted.

Silent Magician glowed again as its effect took hold. [1500/1000 → 2000/1000]

The doctor's expression was relieved as he saw his card. "I play _Premature Burial_," he announced. "I pay eight hundred life points to summon a monster from the graveyard. And I choose to summon _Tribe-Infecting Virus_ [1600/1000]."

Dr Preston: LP 2500 → LP 1700

"This would mean–" Yuugi flinched.

"Yes," Yami nodded. "Brace yourself."

The swirl of mist that was _Tribe-Infecting Virus_ rose from cracks in the asphalt to the field.

"I discard a card from my hand and declare a type of monster," Dr Preston did as said. "I declare, Spellcaster. All Spellcaster Type monsters on the field are destroyed."

The twin-esque Duellists winced as their monsters were destroyed, save for each of their Set monsters.

"My Tribe-Infecting Virus, attack Yuugi's face-down monster," the doctor commanded.

"_Marshmallon_ [300/500] inflicts one thousand points of damage on anyone who attacks it," Yuugi said as the swirl of mist prompted the appearance of the giant pink marshmallow-like monster. On cue, the pink monster jumped up and bit the doctor in the face.

Dr Preston: LP 1700 → LP 700

"It matters not," the doctor snarled as he held at his nose. "_Giant Germ_, attack the marshmallow!"

"Also, _Marshmallon_ can't be destroyed by battle," Yuugi chirped as the germ bounced harmlessly off the bane of many an opponent of the King of Duellists. "Didn't the fact that my monster was still hanging around tip you off?"

"Very well," the doctor calmed down. "I discard another card and declare, Fairy. _Marshmallon_ is destroyed."

"I'm sorry," Yuugi sadly told the pink monster which was falling sick due to being infected. Soon, the monster exploded into holographic shards.

"The next _Giant Germ_, attack directly!" the doctor ordered.

Yuugi winced at the impact.

Yuugi: LP 4000 → LP 3000

"I end my turn." the doctor nodded.

"Go, Papa!" Mack yelled.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked more on reflex.

"Yeah," Yuugi shakily breathed. "My turn. Draw. Hmm... I play _Lightning Vortex_. I discard one card from my hand to destroy all face-up monsters on your side of the field."

"What?" the doctor exclaimed, as lightning bolts rained down from the sky and decimated the germ monsters.

"And then, I summon _Red Gadget_ [1300/1500] from my hand. Because of it's effect, I can move one _Yellow Gadget_ [1200/1200] from my deck to my hand," Yuugi explained as he performed the necessary action. A red-coloured machine humanoid with a gear attached to its back appeared. "It is over for you, Doctor. _Red Gadget_, player direct attack!"

The doctor doubled over again as the punch from the machine connected, sending his life points down to zero.

Dr Preston: LP 700 → LP 0

"Go, son, it's up to you now..." the doctor coughed, retiring to the sidelines.

"Got it, Papa!" Mack stated. "My turn! Draw! I play the magic card, _The Warrior Returning Alive_, and return _Don Zaloog_ to my hand. I then play another _Reinforcements of the Army_ and add a level four or below Warrior Type monster to my hand from my Deck. I summon _Don Zaloog_ in attack mode!"

The boss thief made his appearance again, this time grinning.

"I then play the Spell, _Card of Sanctity_!" Mack announced. "Each draw until we have six cards in our hands." They drew.

_Wait for it..._ Yami thought, looking at his six-card hand.

"Yes," Mack hissed. "I then play the Spell card, _Mystical Space Typhoon_! Destroy _Royal Decree_!"

The magical cyclone made short work of the Trap.

"I play another Spell card!" Mack declared. "The number one most fearsome swarm card this side of Duel Monsters! Mustering of the Dark Scorpions!"

Four figures materialised out of thin air as Mack slapped four more cards onto the DuelDiskTM. Don Zaloog [1400/1500] got on all fours like preparing to run, as on his right landed Meanae the Thorn [1000/1800], on his right Cliff the Trap Remover [1200/1000] parked himself, Chick the Yellow [1000/1000] landed on his back, and behind, dominating them all, Gorg the Strong [1800/1500] stood protectively, iron mace at the ready.

"Dark Scorpion Burglars, enter!" Mack beamed.

"Yay..." Yami dead-panned. "Anything else?"

Mack gritted his teeth. "Then, I play the most fearsome combination: Trap card open, Dark Scorpion Combination! During this turn, all my Black Scorpions can attack the player directly, but the battle damage inflicted becomes four hundred points. It's a small price, though, because the whole team is assembled here! Dark Scorpion Burglars, attack that guy directly!"

"Yami..." Yuugi turned downcast eyes towards his partner as the Dark Scorpions readied their weapons and flew towards him...

… only for them to stop in their tracks.

"By discarding _Swift Scarecrow_ [0/0] from my hand," Yami murmured as he slotted the card into his DuelDiskTM, a scarecrow's silhouette appearing before him and blocking him from the weapons and projectiles which harmlessly bounced off. "I negate your direct attack and end your battle phase, thus stopping the Dark Scorpion Combination."

"Grr…" Mack growled. "I end my turn."

"And with that, it is my turn," Yami slowly drew. "This will do, I believe. I play the Spell, _Monster Reborn_, and summon Dark Magician from the graveyard in attack mode." The purple-robed magician appeared again and glared at the doctor, before realising the doctor's current defeated status and transferring his glare to the self-proclaimed Street Urchin.

"Then, I play the Spell card, _Diffusion Wave-Motion_." Yami continued. "I pay one thousand life points, but in exchange one Spellcaster Type monster level seven or above can attack all your monsters. And the only monster I possess on the field now that fulfils that condition... is my _Dark Magician_."

Yami's eyes turned briefly like blood as the Dark Magician slowly levelled his staff towards the suddenly very nervous-looking Dark Scorpions.

"I don't like thieves," Yami whispered "Dark Magician, wipe them all out, and with them, the last of his life points."

The Dark Scorpion Burglars screamed as light flashed to bathe the area in negatives and Mack held his hands up in a feeble attempt to protect himself from the onslaught of dark magic.

Mack: LP 3400 → LP 0

"Your dream is something you wish to fight for," Yami stated. "We, too, have something we wish to fight for. However, it seems your resolve was not strong enough." He cocked his head. "The Shadows have judged you and found you misguided, as your father is, but salvageable. Will you follow us, or will you turn your backs upon the rest of humanity in your leader's bid for destruction?"

Both the defeated Duellists froze. "W-Wha?" Mack stuttered. "Destruction? He wouldn't … Mr Hunter wouldn't…"

"So your leader's name is Hunter, is it?" Yami mused. "I wonder if it's any relation to our own. No matter," he shrugged. "Your leader is the mastermind behind the attacks, Mr Preston. You and your father would have been implicated in the murder of several civilians."

"No..." Mack breathed.

"Is your dream worth bathing your soul in blood?" Yami coolly continued to question. "Or the souls of your partners? Your partners themselves have a creed, have you forgotten the creed of the Dark Scorpions?"

"A creed?" Mack slowly repeated, as shadows swirled to show the solemn-looking Dark Scorpion Burglars standing protectively by the boy's side. "You guys… you never told me… "

"Son?" Dr Preston blinked. "Why are there–?"

"They are Duel spirits," Yuugi cheerfully told the stricken doctor. "You can see them, right? Your son and his partners."

"Papa!" Mack stood up to run over to the doctor already keeling over. "Papa, look, they're real! I told you, they're real!"

"Yes, they are, son," the doctor nodded. "Yes, they are."

"Dark Scorpions, you will not stand down, then?" Yami contemplated them. "Quite admirable, that you would protect your chosen despite what he tried to do. As part of the penalty, the Dark Scorpions are mine, as is that _Tribe-Infecting Virus_, doctor."

"Yami!" Yuugi yelled, scandalised. "What are you–"

"Duellist and Duel spirit should never be parted unwillingly," Crimson eyes turned towards the fallen Duellists. "Your Puzzle cards, and a final word. Welcome to the Duellist Gathering, gentlemen."

* * *

><p>"<em>Mou hitori no boku,<em>" Yuugi whispered as the pair made their way to another street, each having gained a Puzzle card and sent the Preston family to the nearest of Kaiba's eliminators. "Just now, when you said that you have something to fight for…"

"Of course I do," Yami murmured. "I have told you the tale of Set's doings after our ceremonial duel, have I not? Believe me, I do not do things like try to come back from the dead on my own power because of guilt, _aibou._"

The dark spirit suddenly stopped and turned to Yuugi, bending slightly such that light and dark could see eye to eye. It is probably of no coincidence that this put their faces in a proximity that could be constituted as a violation of personal space.

Somewhere, the author's inner Puzzleshipper screamed and had to lie down with a cold compress. Now back to the story.

Yuugi blinked. "Yami?"

A long finger grazed a soft cheek. "Partner mine," the dark murmured, his expression uncharacteristically soft.

* * *

><p><em>Two and a half years before, the papyrus met cold stone as its reader dropped it, not that the Pharaoh cared. <em>

_Strike-through. The Book of Death had a strike-through. A strike-through on that name, of all things... Never before had he been so glad of Siamun entering the afterlife, reminding him to watch out for his little one, but then the presence of Siamun in the afterlife would mean that the little one was without family once more. _

_Was it just his light, or any more? He fervently searched the records themselves. Hiroto Honda, Katsuya Jounochi, Anzu Mazaki, even the Kaiba brothers, Ishizu Ishtar, Rishido... no, only those three..._

_He sank to his knees as he beheld the three struck names of the Book of Death._

_For a name to be struck would mean that the mortal would never enter the fields of Aaru, never face judgement... never enter the undiscovered country._

_He would never see his little one again. _

_Denial was over with quickly, followed by anger. Not the hot passion, of yearning to bay for blood in payment and revenge, but the cold anger that someone had deliberately done this, deliberately tipped the scales of Ma'at and thus separated light and dark by the doorway of death. _

_Carrying the evidence, he had exited the Hall of Records, his feet taking him through fields of rushes towards someone, anyone..._

"_My king," his trusted magician had beheld the names upon the papyrus struck through with clearly visible dread. "This..."_

"_He will never die," the young king's low baritone shook. "He will never enter Duat, never pass through the gates, never pass the hall of judgement... there is no end for him in sight." It never rained in the fields of Aaru, yet the Pharaoh's tears might have passed for a light drizzle. "No end for any of these three."_

_The Black Magician choked. "I'm... so sorry for your–" _

"_Do not say it," the tone had changed; it was commanding and there was absolutely no doubt to his voice. "I will find a way. One way or another, Mahaado. One way or another."_

_The magician slowly nodded as the ancient king turned to leave. "Where are you going?"_

_Atemu froze momentarily before answering. "To get reinforcements."_

* * *

><p>"Horse reported in two more rogues turned ninth-ranks," Diana Hunter murmured to the other KaibaCorp eliminator, Rafael, as the two of them plus one more turned a corner down one of Metropolis's streets.<p>

"Any worth?" Rafael asked.

"Pharaoh and King duelled them," Diana contemplatively answered. "Should be an indicator, if any."

"Mmm," Rafael nodded. "You're hiding something."

Diana paused for a moment. "Pharaoh said that the leader's last name was Hunter," she quietly murmured.

"Family?" the blonde biker Duellist muttered.

"I don't know," Soulful blue eyes turned towards Rafael. "What do we do now?"

"Done yet?" Rafael called to the brown-haired Duellist.

"Well, Yubel?" the boy seemed to talk to thin air, but the two other Duellists knew better to underestimate the seemingly invisible fiend hovering around the boy.

"She says that the Justice League has a telepath who just tried to search us," the boy reported.

"And?" Rafael asked.

"Yubel took care of it," the boy shrugged. "Shows how much she hates mind-readers."

The two other Duellists exchanged looks.

"On the bright side, the field's stable," the boy added. "So, my reward, please?"

"I'll hold them off, you two make a lot of noise," Diana nodded decisively before disappearing.

"So much for mercy," Rafael snorted, DuelDiskTM unfolding. "No Duel spirit action. I like my soul where it is, thanks."

"Deal," the boy grinned.

"Duel!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffy! Stay tuned for what happened during those three years yami and hikari were apart!<strong>_

_**Note that these are played by Tag-Team Duel rules, so yes, you can use your own monster to defend other monsters... and if not, I pull Word of God. **_

_**Read and review!**_


	7. Ring of Destruction

_**Read and review!**_

_**Whee... and it goes crazy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Six: Ring of Destruction<strong>

Meanwhile, Kaiba vs Adamson...

Adamson: LP 3800, _Mist Valley Falcon_ [2000/1200], _Mist Valley Thunderbird_ [1100/700], _Divine Wind of Mist Valley_, 2 face-down cards.

Kaiba: LP 4000, _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ [3000/2500], _Cave Dragon_ [2000/100], _Lord of D._ [1200/1100], 1 face-down

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack the _Mist Valley Falcon_!" Kaiba commanded. "_Horobi no Burst Stream!_" (Burst Stream of Destruction)

White lightning crackled as the dragon's maw aimed towards the stoic winged warrior, loosing a single cannonball of lightning that incinerated immediately. The piteous cries of the Mist Valley Falcon would have torn at the hearts of lesser beings, but assuredly not Seto Kaiba. Adamson staggered back as the Duel spirit monster was incinerated.

Adamson: LP 3800 → LP 2800

"_Cave Dragon_, destroy _Mist Valley Thunderbird_!" Kaiba continued. "Grand Flames!"

The dinosaur-like dragon loosed a blast of flames that singed at the opponent and incinerated the yellow winged beast, whose owner stepped back in shock from the heat.

Adamson: LP 2800 → LP 1900

"Finally, my _Lord of Dragons_," the CEO continued unabated. "Strike him down!"

A punch from the warrior in bone armour was enough to send Adamson skidding back. The Texan doubled over, hugging where the Lord of Dragons' fist had impacted moments before.

Adamson: LP 1900 → LP 700

"I have no more monsters handy to hit you with," Kaiba scoffed. "I end my turn."

Adamson continued to cough as his free hand wandered to his DuelDiskTM.. "My turn," he grated. "Come on, I gotta do this… Once this thing is over, I can get to Mist Valley… we can wander freely through the canyons, just us... right, my winged ones?"

The quiet cry of a bird echoed.

"No," the cowboy straightened up, still wincing. "We're still fighting. We're doing this for our dream, my deck. So, don't give up yet... come on, and give me the devil's luck! I draw!"

Garth Adamson broke into a grin as he saw the new card. "Great! I play the Spell card, _Double Summon_! This allows me two normal summons in a turn. My first normal summon is another _Mist Valley Thunderbird_ [1100/700]!"

The yellow-plumaged bird appeared upon the field again.

"My second normal summon is _Strike Ninja_! [1700/1200]" Adamson announced as the ninja monster appeared on the field. "Then, I activate the face-down Trap card, _Ninjutsu Art of Transformation_! I sacrifice _Swift Black Ninja_ to summon the strongest Mist Valley monster, _Mist Valley Apex Avian_! [2700/2000]"

There was a musical cry rivalling that of the Harpie Lady Sisters as from the skies descended another bird of yellow plumage, this one easily ten stories tall, its tail feathers flying about as it gave another cry of battle towards the great dragon, who roared back.

"I set another card, and end my turn," Adamson smirked. _Try to attack, and the surprise I've got in store for you is going to hit hard..._

_He's up to something, _Kaiba snorted at the transparent ploy. _No power nowadays... Against Yami and Yuugi and those like them, maybe the Mist Valley monsters would be a pain, but this chicken is scrap before the Blue Eyes. Still, that Trap card... I'll have to draw first._

"My turn," the CEO drawled. "I draw."

_Perfect._

"I activate from my hand the card, Heavy Storm!" Kaiba ordered.

"_Mist Valley Apex Avian_, effect activate!" Adamson yelled as the giant bird began to glow. "I can choose a Mist Valley card to send back to my hand, and in exchange negate any card effect! I choose _Mist Valley Thunderbird_ to be sent back to my hand, and your _Heavy Storm_ is destroyed! Sorry, no destroying my cards for ya!"

Kaiba only frowned as the smaller yellow bird disappeared and his Heavy Storm was destroyed. What irritated him further was the re-appearance of the smaller bird.

"Oh, right, when _Mist Valley Thunderbird_ is sent back to my hand, I can automatically special summon it to my side of the field," Adamson grinned.

Kaiba gritted his teeth, formulating a plan. "I play the Spell card, _Card of Demise_. I draw until I have five cards in my hand." He looked over the drawn cards and found himself almost smiling.

"I set down another three cards and end my turn." Kaiba grated.

"Perfect," Adamson growled. "My turn. I draw!" He grinned. "I play the Spell card, _Fissure_, and destroy the _Lord of Dragons_!"

The warrior monster panicked slightly as the ground cracked beneath him and the warrior fell into the Graveyard. Kaiba only grimaced further.

"Then, I play the Spell card, _Rush Recklessly_!" Adamson continued gleefully. "Increasing the attack of my Apex Avian by seven hundred points!"

The giant bird cried once more as it glowed. [2700/2000 → 3400/2000]

"Go, my Apex Avian!" Adamson proudly called. "Attack the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Slicing winds built up around the winged beast as it batted huge wings and called towards the Blue Eyes, who only roared back.

"Not so fast," Kaiba growled. "I play the Trap card, _Ring of Destruction_! I choose to sacrifice my Cave Dragon, so each of us take two thousand points damage!"

"What!" Adamson yelled, before he grinned. "I activate the effect of Apex Avian! I return Mist Valley Thunderbird to my hand and negate _Ring of Destruction_"

"No way," Kaiba grinned. "Activate Counter Trap card, _Divine Wrath_! I discard a card, negate the activation of an Effect Monster's effect, and, get this, I destroy that effect monster! Your Apex Avian faces the wrath of the divine!"

"What the–! My Apex Avian!" Adamson yelled.

A single bolt of lightning shot down from the surprisingly clear sky and struck the giant yellow bird, which screamed as it disintegrated and shattered into shards. A ring of grenades attached together appeared around the Cave Dragon's neck and exploded, holographic shrapnel flying indiscriminately. Kaiba only winced slightly as the shrapnel hit some not very vital areas, but definitely minor compared to Adamson.

Adamson: LP 700 → LP 0

Kaiba: LP 4000 → LP 2000

"And, because you would insult my Blue Eyes White Dragon," Kaiba growled. "You will face its wrath! Go, Blue Eyes! Burst Stream of Destruction!"

"Help me!" Adamson moaned to his deck, turning to run.

"No you don't!" Kaiba was clearly on a roll as the Blue Eyes White Dragon roared again. "Puzzle card!"

"Keep it!" the cowboy screamed as his hat was knocked aside by the whipping winds of the city, throwing the Puzzle card towards Kaiba.

The CEO deftly caught it. "Kisara," he growled. "Hunt him down. Bring him to me."

The agreeing roar of the Blue Eyes White Dragon echoed down the street as it took flight.

* * *

><p>"Batman to Metro Tower," the caped crusader growled into the earpiece. "Repeat, Batman to Metro Tower. Come in, please."<p>

"... Bats?" Flash's voice sounded over the airwaves. "Oh, thank god, Watchtower's going nuts over you four disappearing off the map. Where're you now, anyway?"

"Listen," he growled. "The four of us are technically in Metropolis, but we're trapped in a… Field Spell?" He turned to Jounochi.

"Skyscraper Two, Hero City, to be exact," Jounochi confirmed. "It's cast over the city, so you're technically in Metropolis, except that… well, no one from the populace who's not a Duellist, has no Duel spirit, or not attuned to the shadows, can see you."

"We're stuck in a Somebody Else's Problem field." Batman decided that popular culture had invented some very descriptive, if inaccurate, terms, and was the fastest way to get the urgency of their message through to the speedster.

"Don't worry, Batman's calling in..." Flash's voice faded momentarily.

"Batman," Superman's voice came in. "Where are you? What's your status?"

"…horribly lost," Batman resignedly replied. "And apparently, until they take down the field, we're going to remain horribly lost. Good news, I confirmed my hypothesis."

"What?" Superman replied.

"Get J'onn down," Batman growled. "There's a whole group of rogue Duellists capable of summoning monsters. Once the field goes down, the city is in danger. Get J'onn, find the caster, protect the caster until another field takes over. Believe me, there are several nasty things here that we can't fight, and this is supposed to be an urban area…" the frequency gave way to static. "Get... put Flash on."

"Batman? Batman!" Superman yelled into the microphone, only to be received by static before he switched channels, leaving Flash to grab another headset. "Metro Tower to Watchtower. J'onn, get down here. We have a situation."

"J'onn here," the green Martian's voice floated through. "What's wrong?"

"Get down here," Superman stoically replied. "We have a caster to find."

* * *

><p>"I do not sense him," the Last Martian plainly answered later, having teleported to the Metro Tower almost immediately. "Batman has, in effect, disappeared off the face of the earth, as have Green Arrow, Hawkgirl and Zatanna."<p>

The Man of Steel stoically nodded. "It was too simple anyway. But, what I don't understand is, why would Batman ask you to find the caster?"

"Magic requires focus," the green Martian thoughtfully murmured. "And such a focus would be on the caster's thoughts at all times. Someone with my capabilities would definitely be able to find it, assuming that they are not hidden."

"So, maybe you could..." Superman hopefully began.

"The Pharaoh is hidden, as are the others," J'onn severely began. "I would not risk it anyway."

"What's going on?" Green Lantern John Stewart, marched into the Metro Tower command base. "Why is the Tower on alert?"

"It's a Duel Monsters tournament in the city, and I'm stuck here on injuries," Flash motioned to his arm in a sling. "Damn, I can't even go out in civvies to look," he whined.

"Batman and his team have dropped off the grid," J'onn informed the Green Lantern in a more direct way than Flash. "Superman believes that this tournament has something to do with this, given how the tournament started at the same time-frame as the various monster attacks. Batman had initially planned to search for monsters during the tournament, but now their status is... unclear. With this… field spell… over the city, we cannot find them or any of the tournament participants."

"So you're going to telepathically search for whoever is doing this?" Lantern nodded.

"I will try," the green Martian solemnly nodded before closing his eyes.

Orange pupil-less eyes immediately snapped open soon after. "No, it is too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Lantern incredulously repeated.

"There are certain… malevolent minds in the vicinity," J'onn slowly clarified. "I had managed to lock onto the caster before I was thrown out by a fiendish spirit which attempted to kill me and very nearly succeeded. I do not believe that we can trace the caster telepathically. I can direct you to the last place he was at, but that spirit which guards his mind may have already given him due warning."

"Heroes against someone who plays card games," Green Lantern slowly stated. "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

><p>Warily, the four heroes grouped together, facing the gold behemoth towering before them. It had to be taller than Superman by about half a foot, and two green jewels studded the shoulder plates on either side. From each of its forearms stretched a long blade, gleaming in the afternoon sun.<p>

Batman held up both hands in a surrender position. "I am the Dark Knight of the City of Gotham," he pronounced clearly. "Peace, Blade's Edge."

"Obviously," the gold behemoth politely replied. "Two chosen Duellists and Ma'ik accompany your way. I presume then that you are dealing with the rogue cards floating about, Dark Knight?"

"You know him, Bats?" Green Arrow registered, amazed.

"As we know you, Emerald Archer," Eyes the colour of topaz flickered to Green Arrow, who winced before the eyes wandered. "The mirror magician, and the descendant of Ra. The company you keep, Dark Knight."

"Are the rest around here somewhere?" Batman asked, looking around.

"The majority of us responded to our caller's call," the Elemental Hero slowly replied. "I believe Avian and Burst Lady* take the field as Flame Wingman now."

"Flash," Batman roughly spoke. "Elemental Hero, Flame Wingman. What the hell is that?"

"Huh? Bats?" the Fastest Man Alive replied. "Er... Flame Wingman, oh right, Fusion monster. You use the Polymerization card to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix* together–hang on, why–?"

"I'm having a conversation with Elemental Hero Bladedge," Batman growled. "And somehow the subject matter got lost."

"Gods, you serious?" Flash squeaked, for lack of a better term. "I wanna switch places with you!"

"Batman out," he turned out the earpiece.

"A pleasure to meet you, chosen Duellists," the Elemental Hero bowed to Jounochi and Mai. "Friends of the light and dark, you are here to assist the Dark Knight then?"

"Pharaoh's running around somewhere," Jounochi confirmed. "We, well _they,_" he indicated the heroes, "need to find him."

"My caller will call for me soon," Bladedge nodded. "The Pharaoh is in a Duel with the Prince against two others right now. If we hurry, I can take you to him before I leave to answer my caller."

He then turned to the blonde Egyptians, bowing low. "King and Prince of the Grey," he pronounced. "It is a pleasure to see you in the Hero City."

"Battle City," Malik shrugged. "What can you say, it's too much fun."

"Elemental Hero Bladedge," Marik said. "You will take Jounochi, Mai and the heroes to the Pharaoh. We'll be wandering about."

"Very well then, prince of light," Bladedge bowed, before ushering the group away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Essentially the same character. Burst Lady is the Japanese name for Burstinatrix.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I don't like that look," Green Arrow grumbled. "Those blondes are trouble."<p>

"You shouldn't," Jounochi sharply replied. "That look means that they're about to try something potentially illegal and we better run. Damn, I need Puzzle cards."

"One track mind," Mai shook her head. "So do I."

"How can you continue to play games knowing that you're in danger?" Hawkgirl demanded, walking alongside them.

"Notice how we knew those monsters?" Mai replied. "Those wolves, they're all Duel Monsters. They belong to the game. We're players in this game, and you're in our battleground. You might insist that this is not a game, but it is, and the stakes are higher than you realise. Even we don't know the stakes at risk."

"We're Duellists," Jounochi scowled. "We don't give up even when the going gets rough. Besides, things were wilder during the Kanto Regional this year than whatever the bad guys this time are cooking up in this city."

"What happened during that time?" Batman asked with some trepidation.

"Bakura." Jounochi sagely replied, before shivering. Having met the white-haired one before, Batman could sympathise.

"Mai!" A high-pitched voice called as a woman wearing a yellow short _qipao_ with her hair done in twin buns ran up to the blonde female Duellist.

"Vivian," Mai scowled. "When did Kaiba invite third-rate Duellists like you into Battle City?"

"Oi!" the identified Vivian yelled. "This from the woman who went missing for half a year before coming back to the Duelling circuits. So, what happened?"

"None of your business," Mai scoffed. "Well, you'll do as a sacrificial lamb for my raze through this Battle City."

"You take that back!" The kung-fu Duellist pointed at Mai. "We'll settle this in a duel! Then you'll see who's doing the razing!"

"Right!" Both Duellists glared at each other, such that the tension ratcheted up.

"Erm, I think we're missing something here," Zatanna gulped. "Aren't we supposed to be finding someplace safe?"

"That's you four," Jounochi pointed out. "_We_ are supposed to be duelling to collect Puzzle cards to get to the next stage."

"It's just a game," Green Arrow stated. "Why so serious?"

_The Dark Game was played by many, powerful magicians who competed by summoning monsters to battle, pitting monster against monster, _a voice whispered in the back of the Dark Knight's mind. _Backed by spells and traps... and not every game ended with the shake of a hand and a promise to fight again... Such was the nature of battle..._

Batman shook the thoughts out of his mind.

"Bladedge," Jounochi's voice had turned soft. "Please escort them to Yami."

"Of course, friend of the Pharaoh," the gold behemoth nodded before motioning to the heroes, who left with the collective feeling that they had been on the verge of death, leaving the Duellists behind.

"Civilians should be evacuated," Hawkgirl stated, about to turn back.

"They're right," Batman shook his head. "No, we leave them. They can obviously take care of themselves."

"They're civilians playing a game," Green Arrow snorted. "How?"

Bladedge stopped. "I too am a part of the game, Emerald Archer. I would appreciate that you do not belittle my existence."

Green Arrow froze momentarily before continuing to walk. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"You are within our domain," Bladedge shook his head. "Here, the monsters, magic and traps become real. Those with the power may tap into the magic as they wish, as can the monsters such as I. You would do well not to insult the game here, lest you insult the wrong being. I understand that you are young, and I have the capacity to know that you did not understand better. I know Fiends who would crush you where you stand for less."

"Those... Duellists took down the wolves pretty easily," Zatanna blinked.

"No lone wolf in the Shadow Realm has yet to reach any significant threat," the Elemental Hero shrugged. "Wolves are threatening in packs, but can be eliminated easily, save perhaps in their home domain. Furthermore, they were weak Duel spirits with an equally weak chosen. For those of the second rank such as the one favoured by fortune and the Lady of the Harpie, they are easy prey."

"What about the blondes?" Hawkgirl asked. "I noticed that you didn't talk about them."

The Elemental Hero froze momentarily before he relaxed to answer. "They are the same as the Pharaoh and the Prince, and the Thief King and his jewel."

"And what does that mean?" Green Arrow asked with some trepidation.

"They are guardians of the shadows," It was Batman who replied. "As far as Yuugi Mutou told me the last time we held talks."

"You've met them before, Bats?" Green Arrow asked.

"It is hard to do dinner with complete strangers, Emerald Archer," Bladedge replied with some amusement as they turned another corner. "As to the nature of those talks, let us just say that the undersea kingdom nearly brought about an undersea war and leave it at that, shall we?"

"That's still pretty vague," Zatanna mused.

"I cannot truly say any more," Bladedge replied. "We are held to secrecy as to the true business of our realm." He gave a long sigh. "If only the lord of the Undersea Kingdom would understand that."

"The Pharaoh is planning something," Batman muttered.

"What he does is to protect us from the humans," Bladedge answered. "And the humans from us. There are those who would disrupt the balance of shadows and destroy, simply because they wish to. Yet, it is often humans that are the greatest help, as well as the biggest threats."

"What?" Zatanna blinked.

"Mirror magician, think," the Elemental Hero's voice was patient, not judgemental at all. "The Shadow Realm and its inhabitants are what they are, and that is their nature. They did not choose what they are, only the actions that allow them to survive. Humans can choose, and some choose the better, while some choose for the worst. Monsters are born monsters, but humans made their choice. And in doing so, when they ally with us, they drag us down with them. In comparison, which is the greater threat?"

No one said anything as they walked.

"The Pharaoh is here," the Elemental Hero suddenly stopped, the heroes almost walking into him. "And my caller calls. I must leave now. Fare thee well, Dark Knight and companions." Shadows erupted and enveloped the behemoth in smoke before dissipating, leaving an empty spot where the behemoth once stood.

"Dark Knight," purred the baritone that sent shivers crawling on Green Arrow's skin as the hero heard it. "What a _pleasant_ surprise to see you here."

Even an idiot could not miss the sarcasm. Green Arrow fingered his bow, Hawkgirl her mace, and Zatanna her wand. Batman chose to glare at the speaker, to no effect.

"I would like to know how did I end up someplace other than Metropolis as well," Batman replied neutrally.

Violet eyes twinkled as Yuugi looked to his darkness. "See, I was right!"

"Yes, you are, _aibou_," Yami agreed, enveloping the other vertically challenged Duellist protectively in his arms. "It seems that the Dark Knight here is compatible."

At this moment, the World's Greatest Detective could only register a single thought: _What?_

"Still, I expected you to come alone," Yami mused. "Why deviate this time, Dark Knight of Gotham?" Crimson eyes focused. "Are you afraid?"

Batman kept silent.

"This does not matter, does it?" Yuugi looked at Yami.

The dark frowned. "It would merely mean that we would have to move faster. If the presence of the Justice League is detected by them before this stage is completed, they might just choose to dig their feet in and place their last stand here. That, of course, is one of the worst-case scenarios."

"You are not telling us something," Batman finally spoke, glaring at an unrepentant Yami. "Who is behind this, what are your intentions and, why?"

"The who is an organisation of rogue Duellists," Yami flatly replied.

"Our intentions are to stop them," Yuugi blinked.

"As for why..." the small one's brow furrowed. "That answer is rather obvious."

The Batman nodded for them to continue.

"Think, Dark Knight," Yami said. "This game is in a world of fantasy and illusion. If they win this game, they can get to their aim. Which so far seems to be the destruction of everything, using the most destructive Ritual monsters known in the game."

"That's a game," Zatanna pointed out. "Hate to burst your bubble, but cards do not Armageddon make."

"Having seen what I can do with those cards, would you doubt so?" Yami replied tonelessly. "Malik once used the monsters of darkness and laid down three people in comas before we defeated him. Bakura once succeeded in destroying the world through a role-playing game. Who is not to say that there is more to the cards than you perceive?"

"Garlandolf, the King of Destruction," Yuugi stated. "Ruin, the Queen of Oblivion. Demise, the King of Armageddon. He will have to use these with the necessary power to call upon them to this realm. These three monsters are some of the most destructive and powerful in the realm, and herald the beginning of the end. Especially the Ritual Spell used to summon the last two. It's called End of the World."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Duh, Duh DUUUUUUUHHHHH! (The Sealed Miracle)<strong>_


	8. Souls of the Forgotten

_**This time, we at the Royal Magical Library give Ryou a bit of a back-story and flesh out the contents of Bakura's deck... heh, heh, heh...**_

_**The newest of our employees, Crusader of Endymion, gives us a look. "Boss, you okay?"**_

_**Author looks back at him. "Why?"**_

_**Bakura: 'Cause you're copying the trademark laugh.**_

_**Author: Anyway, back to the fic! Bakura, you're duelling. **_

_**Bakura: What!**_

_**Please note that I do not care about the banned list, but will stick to the animé cards that already exist as far as possible. :D**_

_**The Battle City rules haven't changed; 4000 life points, need six puzzle cards to clear first stage. The only rules scrapped are the ante rule and the rule that Fusion monsters cannot attack on the turn summoned. Hope this cleared up a few misconceptions!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Edited: 29 February 2012**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Seven: Souls of the Forgotten<strong>

"Foolish mortals," Bakura scoffed as he and Ryou wandered the streets of Metropolis in search of more opponents. "Taking over the world is a dream best left to others."

"_Ne, yami_," Ryou softly began. "Didn't you try to do that before?"

"I was going to kill the Pharaoh," Bakura clarified. "Letting dark powers loose on the world was just a side effect, really. And besides, Akunadin started the whole thing with Kuru Eruna." The thief's eyes were unfocused for a few moments in remembrance. "Once, there was nothing left but revenge."

"Then?" Ryou prompted curiously.

Bakura smirked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"_Koe_," Ryou whined as Bakura grabbed him.

"Death is in this city," Bakura breathed into the light's ear. "One way or another, someone will die in this battleground. Can you live with that thought, _hikari_, that you may have to kill down the road to save yourself? Of course you can't," he scowled, still within close proximity. "You're the light, the prince of the ethereal which illuminates the darkness in which you're trapped in. But the gods envy us, _hikari, _for we are together, and death itself have not stopped that."

"Bakura...?" Ryou breathed.

"We have company," the thief muttered, breaking the spell as dark and light moved apart.

"Ryou Bakura," one of the two strangers smirked, hoodies pulled low to cast shadows over his eyes, hiding his features from the pair. "Finally, we meet after so long."

Both white-haired Duellists froze. "I'm sorry," Ryou began politely. "Do we know you?"

"C'mon," the man laughed. "You don't remember middle school? St Agnes? For shame, Ryou, and you call yourself part of the realm."

"St Agnes?" Ryou numbly echoed.

"I'm Peter, Ryou," the man delightfully purred. "Peter Doyle, remember?"

"The repressed boy?" Bakura snorted. "The one who tried to grope you when you were thirteen? I didn't know that anyone could wake up from _that_."

Comprehension dawned as Ryou took a step back from Bakura's former victim via Monster World.

"Y'know, I wonder how you did that," Doyle continued as if they were talking about the weather. "How poor, shy little Ryou Bakura did away with three of the biggest thugs to grace St Agnes' halls in a long time in one night. I followed you home. We played a game, I forget which. Anyway, next thing I knew, I was in hospital, staring at the ceiling, and being told that I've been in there for almost nine years."

"How did you do that, Ryou Bakura?" the other asked, almost curious. "Chloroform? Poison? Acupuncture? Hypnotism?"

"Gregory?" Ryou blinked in partial shock. "Has everyone woken up already?"

"Mr Carl died, Ryou Bakura," Gregory sneered, pulling off the hoodie to reveal only slightly aged features. "Nine years spent in a hospital bed, Ryou. That's about half our lives gone. It's our turn for revenge."

"Bit dumb, isn't it?" Bakura remarked. "Tracking the guy here for not visiting you? How petty can you get?"

"We'll settle this with the game you play so much, Ryou," Peter smirked. "Duel Monsters. I'd like another way, but we were approached by this guy who called himself Hunter to get you."

"I prefer Monster World, actually..." Ryou volunteered.

Gregory pulled his jacket open to reveal the gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans. "Yeah, but I'm not risking it this time," the man snarled. "So you gonna play, or we have to do this the hard way?"

"For what?" Bakura snapped. "Battle City is on right now, there's no point in duelling you here and now. And what's to prevent you shooting us anyway?"

Peter produced a Puzzle card. "This good enough? And, we're ordered by the boss to get him to the boss, even if a bit roughened." he licked his lips. "In fact, it was practically implied that we had to rough him up first."

"I'll play," Bakura said.

Ryou shook his head at that. "Wait, _yami–_!"

"I created this mess, _hikari_, I'll get us out of it!" Bakura snarled, russet eyes wide in anticipation, or nerve, no one could guess. "You have a DuelDiskTM?"

Peter's own DuelDiskTM unfolded on his left arm. "If I win," the man-boy sneered, "You'll leave him to us." Eyes wandered to Ryou, who unconsciously shivered.

"_When_ I win," Bakura cackled, less like the thief living with Ryou in a house full of fiends and faeries, and more like the Thief King he once was, "your life is forfeit." Here was the evil dark spirit, the soul-banishing, ass-kicking, drag-your-soul-to-the-Shadow-Realm-screaming Thief King Bakura.

Peter abruptly paled. "That's... that voice..."

"You have travelled this far to face the Dark Master– Zorc!" Bakura intoned ominously. "Come, test your strength against the Dark Master. _Yami no Game wa hajimari da..._"

"Dark Master... Zorc?" Gregory muttered, shaking. Shadows whipped about the scene, cloaking them in shadows, unnoticed by mortal eyes save those who knew the magic.

The Dark Game has begun.

"Duel!" Both called.

Bakura: LP 4000

Peter: LP 4000

"I start first," Bakura purred menacingly, drawing. "Draw. I play _The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams _[1300/1800] in attack mode. Then I set two face-down cards and end my turn." There was a bed with someone snoozing, then something flew out of the bed and a skeletal spectre armed with sword and shield floated in its place.

"My turn," Peter muttered, shaking at the malevolent aura. "I play _A Man With Wdjat _[1600/1600] in attack mode." A man wearing a red robe with a hood appeared on the field, dark mist dancing on his hands and the Eye of Wdjat shining upon his forehead. Bakura winced, feeling his own Eye trying to respond.

"Let me see the face-down card on the right," Peter commanded, breaking out into a grin when the card revealed itself to be _Widespread Ruin. _"Oh? Interesting. Then I set two cards and end my turn."

"_Ore Sama no turn_," Bakura sneered, slipping back into Japanese for a moment. "I draw. I sacrifice the _Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams _to summon _The Earl of Demise_ [2000/700]."

The skeletal spectre was swallowed in purple shadows, replaced with a zombie-like gentleman holding a fencing sword.

"T-Trap card open!" Peter squeaked out. "_The Eye of Truth_! As long as it remains on the field, you have to show your hand!"

"Eh," Bakura scoffed, showing his hand. "All the better to scare you with. Come, my monsters, give our opponent a warm welcome..."

The fiends of Bakura's hand seemed to move as he revealed them, as if anticipating their meal from the Duellist. Peter shuddered even more.

"Earl of Demise, destroy the Man With Wdjat!" Bakura cackled.

The zombie-like monster obeyed immediately, the fencing sword effectively stabbing through the Spellcaster, which shattered soon enough. Peter winced as his life points were cut down.

Peter: LP 4000 → LP 3600

"I set another card and end my turn," the white-haired demon laughed, the cackle definitely one of the insane. "You better get your act together, or else you won't be able to go back alive! The Shadows take the loser!"

"S-Shadows?" the British teen paled.

"Oh yes," Bakura murmured, still smirking. "Don't you see around you?" He waved a hand about, bringing notice to the shadows that swirled about the field. The former bullies blinked in shock. "You want to know the truth, don't you? The one who sent you into a coma for what you tried to do... the one who punished you in the darkness for nine years... that could never be Ryou. That was _me_, fool! And when you lose, you'll be stuck in the closest thing to hell, along with your fool of a comrade!"

"Bakura!" Ryou finally recovered himself enough to notice the Shadows. "Please, call them off! There's no need–"

"There is _every_ need," Bakura hissed, eyes taking on his aspect of darkness. Some who could get past the initial impression of the deranged look would have remarked his surprising resemblance to a March hare, though even braver would have answered that Bakura made a nice deranged rabbit. Though, they definitely did not say that to his face. "It took a damn long time to get back to here, and I'm not about to lose you or my sanity when I've finally got it back, _hikari_!"

* * *

><p><em>Bakura's low chuckle had not changed at all as Atemu descended through the fields towards him. <em>

"_What now?" the thief sneered, jumping to stand, ready to attack as the royal arrived. Opposite him sat the moody dark of Marik, moodily staring at the camp-fire between the two psychotic thieves. "Come to laugh at us? Come to rub it into our faces?"_

"_No," Atemu held the papyrus up. "This is a page of the Book of Death I found, with three names struck from it."_

_Bakura froze momentarily, Atemu was sure of it. "And? So?" he scoffed. "What's it of concern to us?"_

"_Shall I read them out to you?" Atemu tonelessly replied. "Yuugi of the Mutou family."_

"_Big deal," Bakura snorted. "So your light got his name struck from the Book of Death–" he abruptly cut off, his face paled. "Oh. Gods." _

_Even Bakura, for all his crimes, had not merited being struck off the Register of Death. That horrible fate was reserved only for those about to be cast to eternal torture or a very slow torture before being cast back out, not to one half of a beloved soul of the gods. Not only was it a cruel joke, it was illogical._

_Atemu ignored him. "Marik of the Ishtar clan."_

_The dark Marik immediately sat up. _

_Atemu grimaced. "Last name. Ryou of the Bakura family."_

_Silence reigned before the rustle of cloth signalled that Bakura had sunk to his knees. "Gods above," the already pale thief breathed. _

"_Someone did this," the Pharaoh clearly spoke, voice cold. "Someone, of not insignificant power, masterminded this or actually did this. Thoth would not make such a mistake by accident, hence it must have been by design."_

"_A god," Bakura muttered. "Only a god could have successfully done this, and have the sense of humour to change it. How many know?"_

"_None," Atemu shook his head. "This leads me to believe that this was done with malignant intentions. Marik's name is easily struck off from this end, but to do the same to Yuugi and Ryou, they would have to get to the original records, deep within the Japanese Yomi itself. Neither Lord Enma or Lady Izanami would do this."_

"_So we can assume that this god was extremely powerful, to deface one of the Records," the lunatic was rapidly picking up. "What I don't get is, why? Why are you telling us? Why are you telling us this?"_

"_I don't know," the Pharaoh replied, Bakura was sure."Maybe because of the goodness of my heart." _

_All three snorted. _

"_Maybe because I don't intend to spend eternity on this side of the door, waiting for someone who will never come through like this." the Pharaoh continued. "Maybe because powerful I may be, to take on a god would finish me off alone. Maybe because we're all darks, we know what each other goes through. Someone has sought to separate light and dark, and for that I will hunt him down. However, I need your help. If I am right, and if this person is truly a god, then proof will be needed to bring revenge and justice upon him. Furthermore, there is no evidence, no proof, no clue of anyone who could do this. Bakura, you were said to be the greatest thief of your time. Malik, you once ran a group of international criminals. Both of you know how to go about this if you choose."_

"_So you're picking our brains, huh?" Bakura snorted, glaring at the papyrus as if wishing to set it to fire and erase the mistake. "I have words for Ryou anyway, and I'm not going to wait till the end of days to tell my _hikari_."_

"_Malik will help too!" the lunatic dark glared at the Pharaoh. "Malik wants to talk to hikari-pretty soon, and not when the world is ending!"_

"_Let me get something straight, though," Bakura glared at the Pharaoh. "This is not the start of a beautiful friendship. This is not the start of an acquaintance, even. I hate your guts, I still hate them, and if there was a chance of us getting along, it'll be another few millennia in the future. We are working to a common goal, and when it's finished, we'll go our own way. Got it?"_

"_Wouldn't have it any other way," the Pharaoh, uncharacteristically, smirked. It was the deranged kind of smirk, the kind that practically screamed: _I'm going to start on something crazy, and you're in my way. _"Let's start with the when," Atemu began. "We hypothesise that this was done at least six months ago, when we first entered the afterlife."_

"_Mmm," Bakura nodded. "That would fit in. Then the what, how and where is obvious, because only the main records would hold any impact, and to strike one's name from the Book means using the main record. The who we can guess at; it's one of ours, because I don't think we've made enough trouble for those in the East, though I wouldn't put it past them."_

"_Closet iconoclast," Atemu snorted, uncharacteristic for a supposed royal. "Now, the main issue is, how did one of our gods manage to sneak through Lord Enma and strike their names out? And, more importantly, who?"_

* * *

><p>"Go, my Guardian Eatos!" Rafael ordered. "Light of Life!"<p>

Diana sighed and shut off the earpiece to open frequencies, ignoring the Duel between the Gathering's newest first-rank and the veteran Eliminator in favour of keeping watch on the skies. _Horse is keeping a watch out, I'm watching out for the Justice League and anyone they send to investigate... like they could miss the sight of this anyway, this is the only Duel around loud enough to attract attention..._

True enough, she spotted a pair of black dots in the sky, rapidly growing larger as they approached.

"Siege begin," the jewelled mask went down, replacing the Eliminator with the Duellist of the Magical Citadel of Endymion. "Yubel, please stand by and keep the sanctity of the Duel. My Crusader, to me!"

From the corner of her eye, she saw the Fiend nod as purple smoke swirled about the cards she held.

* * *

><p>"They are... I do not know how to properly describe it," J'onn answered the puzzled Green Lantern.<p>

From the Metro Tower, Flash watched the video feed of the fighting monsters from the camera Superman was wearing. "Ooo, Guardian Eatos!" he squeaked. "That's a pretty rare monster!"

Seven swords of dark light materialised from thin air around them then, preventing J'onn and Lantern from getting closer.

"Swords of Concealing Light," Flash said as the two heroes warily hovered in the air. "Prevents the opponent from attacking and also forces the opponent's monsters into face-down Defence position."

"Well, it's working," Lantern observed, as some force restrained him from punching the swords.

"It's only temporary, though," Flash mused. "So during this time, they'll probably take the chance to use a–"

A knight in medieval armour appeared and stabbed J'onn through, before disappearing.

"J'onn!" Superman called in concern over the airwaves.

"There is no wound," the alien reported. "Although I feel curiously tired..." he swayed dangerously in the air.

"Nobleman of Crossout," Flash reported. "Destroy a face-down monster in defence mode and removes it from play. You're on your own here, GL."

"The Martian is fine." From a nearby roof, the masked woman who had introduced herself to the League as Endymion spoke coolly. "He can take the field upon our next clash. Go back with him. You will not find the Dark Knight in this city until the next stage."

"You turn the city into a battlefield, and now you tell me to give up Batman?" the Green Lantern incredulously spoke as he lowered J'onn to the roof safely, before using his speed to fly close. However, before he could reach for the Duellist, swords clanged into his fist as an armoured fist punched him back with an impressive upper cut, the steel aglow with orange light, six jewels glowing as the light died.

"Twenty-five hundred attack," she murmured as she watched the glowing hero crawl out of the resulting crater. "And already strong enough to take on most ace cards. The Justice League is indeed terrifying."

"Woah," Flash spoke as the hero got up, groaning. "Er, what's this monster again? Looks like a Spellcaster, so it's magic. And that glowing light... no idea, really."

"Any way to defeat her?" Superman spoke roughly into the comm-link.

"Direct attack," Flash seriously answered. "But you'll have to get rid of the monster first, and the Swords are still active, so you technically can't attack, by the rules of the game."

"It's a game?" Superman yelled, causing Green Lantern to wince. "This is a fight!"

"A fight played by the game's rules," Endymion answered. "And you have finished your turn. Go back to your tower, Superman, and wait till the victor is decided. I equip the Ballista of Rampart Smashing to my Crusader of Endymion, and attach one Spell Counter to the Magical Citadel of Endymion."

A green light appeared on the white belt around her waist as the Crusader glowed, a white harpoon-shaped spear appearing in his hand.

"Flash," Lantern muttered.

"Er, the Swords are still active, so... technically, you're still a face-down Defence monster– this will hurt, and I don't know if you'd live, really." the speedster assessed the situation.

"Oh, he will," Endymion answered as the Crusader threw the spear towards him, who took it head-on, grunting in pain as the force sent the hero flying back several miles.

"Martian Manhunter," Endymion spoke to J'onn, still standing. "Go assist him. With the Duel's conclusion, you should be able to move now."

The green alien experimentally moved an arm. "This is..."

"Go, or I shall challenge you," she murmured, no inflection in her voice save for weariness. "Pharaoh has his own plans for those who would abuse their power and their partners. The damage I inflict now is only temporary. Do not force me to make it permanent."

The alien nodded. "We are interfering in a concern not of ours, I know. However, it is hardly a choice. The scene has changed back, but Batman and the others have not returned."

"They are in Hero City," she answered. "If you do seek to get through, wait."

"What is the purpose of this, I wonder?" the Martian Manhunter murmured, looking at the masked Duellist. "As far as I can tell, you are human, not _Homo magi_. You have not any vested interest in this."

The eyes of the blank jewelled mask turned to the Martian Manhunter. "To ensure a balance between light and shadow."

There was a cry as a monster shattered.

"Finally," Endymion groaned, disappearing into purple smoke, leaving the weary Martian to fly to Superman.

* * *

><p>"This kind of will to protect your monsters at all costs," the brown-haired boy cried, touched. "So noble..."<p>

"Please stop that," Rafael said with some trepidation, watching the boy actually tear up.

"Even if I lost today, such will is admirable!" the boy sniffed. "I have no regrets! That was fun!"

"Any trouble?" Rafael turned to Endymion, who had appeared back in the field in a burst of shadows, panting.

"Superman and the alien," the female Duellist nodded. "Superman I estimate as a twenty-five hundred attack monster or so. I took out the alien with a Nobleman of Crossout before using my Crusader and the Ballista on Superman. I managed to hold them until the conclusion of the Duel, but I estimate that any longer and they would have taken me down due to the power expenditure."

"Now, if they have any sense, they would watch this area, instead of the other areas with Duellists about," Rafael nodded. "Objective accomplished. Kid, let's go. Oh, and..."

"Yes?" the brown-haired boy blinked.

"That was fun," a rare smile graced the biker's face before it was replaced by the ever-impassive expression. "Now your Puzzle card. Hand it over."

"Aww, man!" the boy whined.

What Yubel said was best not written here.

"Yubel! Whose side are you on?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next up... Marik and why his deck is named the Immortal Deck. We also continue with Bakura's deck and an interesting new addition, along with more flashy-backs. Stay tuned for the next turn: Yubel – Terror Incarnate. Duel, Standby!<strong>_


	9. Yubel : Terror Incarnate

_**New character introduced as a running side-plot, but little to do with this, more of an experiment, really...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Eight: Yubel – Terror Incarnate<strong>

"You will recover," J'onn reported, holding up the report to the wincing Green Lantern. "As will I. It seems that this magic is more potent than either of us thought."

"What's going on?" Another of the first seven, the Princess of the Amazons marched in, shooting Superman, who was standing nearby, an incredulous look. "Is there a threat right now that I don't know of?"

"Batman and his team went missing just two hours ago," the green Martian reported. "At the exact same time as the start of the... Duel Monsters... Battle City tournament, I believe."

Wonder Woman adopted a stony-faced expression like someone confronted with a touchy subject. To say that Queen Hippolyta disliked the Nameless Pharaoh was a colossal understatement, and to find that a whole troop had chosen to live apart from their Themysciran sisters was not welcome news indeed. And that was without the news that said troop were now characters in a card game. Anyone looking for the signs could see concern for Batman and disdain for the Pharaoh warring in her mind by her expression now as she turned on her heel.

"Speaking of which, were you not supposed to be in the Mediterranean area, Diana?" J'onn asked, cradling his head as if in pain.

"Circe was reported somewhere in this city," Wonder Woman stoically replied. "Why would she, of all people, visit this city is beyond me to know."

"Battle City, perhaps?" J'onn replied.

"Circe, play a magical card game…?" Wonder Woman asked. "A goddess-level sorceress wouldn't need to demean themselves like that..."

* * *

><p>There were a lot of sights in Metropolis that would be called odd anywhere else. However, being the central city in which Superman operated, Metropolis had had its fair share of stunts pulled by super-villains and heroes alike, such that to name them all would be an exercise in futility and pointlessness.<p>

Still, it wasn't everyday that an actual wooden Trojan Horse walked itself down the streets of Metropolis, attracting stares from the nearby passers-by.

"Make yourself noticeable, he says," Sven Lowe, perched on the teak mane of the Horse, scowled as the wooden equine Beast continued on an undetermined path. "Yeah, I'm right here, Boss, so what are we going to do now…?" He scowled, unaware of the pair of red eyes watching him.

"Well," a female voice purred. "He said that it would be just like ancient times, but this is a bit literal, isn't it?" the infamous witch Circe regarded the two dark-skinned blondes warily.

"You do realise that he has drunk the waters, right?" Marik blinked, unfazed.

"Of course I do," the sorceress glowered. "As your Pharaoh told me, I would provide you cover until the end of this... _event_ in exchange for the location of that man's soul. And he has delivered, if a tad literal about it." Amused eyes regarded the large equine monstrosity. "I like that touch. The Amazon princess would follow me here, you know?"

"Just cause general mayhem," Malik tonelessly replied. "You can start already by attacking the reincarnated strategist. Do you know what is his main card in Duel Monsters?"

"I don't speak geek, sorry," Circe sneered, slightly thrown by the non sequitor.

"It's named _Athena_," Marik replied anyway. "Good luck."

The sneer dropped. "The bitch," Circe grumbled, her decision made. "Well, no matter. He's here and he's mine. I will keep to the agreement, as I swear upon my power." A few muttered words and an eagle flew off from the spot Circe once stood.

* * *

><p>Malik shared a look with Marik. "Remind me never to do this ever again," the dark grumbled. "Why did we need to invite her?"<p>

"Not our fault," Marik scowled at his dark as the pair wandered off. "She was the only one we could readily bargain with. After all, we just have to find the little rats and flush them out all here, but we need a distraction."

"Little rats?" A step indicated that another man had blocked their path, holding a KaibaCorp DuelDiskTM as well. "Marik Ishtar, of the first Battle City Best Four. Our boss Hunter wants a word with you."

"What to do, what to do..." the blonde's lavender eyes narrowed. "Duel to decide, then."

"You won't need me for this, _habibi_," Malik laughed, lounging on a conveniently placed lamp-post as the Duellists glared at each other on the pavement. "You need a Puzzle card anyway."

"What is your name?" Marik asked. "Do you have a Puzzle card?"

"Might as well tell you, 'cause you'll be one of us soon enough," the man sneered. "Guilford, at your service. One Puzzle card, staked. If you lose, you come with me and your partner, too."

"Interesting," Marik sneered, DuelDiskTM unfolding. "How 'bout this, you tell me everything about your boss and your organisation, and I'll do my best to give you a quick death, huh?"

"Cute," Guilford growled. "I'll show you the strength of Armageddon!"

_Finally, we have a name..._

_Malik, stow it. _A pause. _What self-respecting group names themselves Armageddon anyway?_

"Duel!" Both announced.

Marik: LP 4000

Guilford: LP 4000

"I'll go first," Marik announced. "Draw. I summon _Double Coston_ [1700/1650] in attack mode." the two-headed zombie appeared on the field. "I then set a face-down card and end my turn." Marik finished. "It's your turn."

"So nice of you to hasten your defeat," the opponent replied. "Draw. I summon _Marauding Captain_ [1200/400] in attack mode. Due to its effect, I can summon another level four or lower monster from my hand, and I choose another _Marauding Captain_!"

"The Marauding Captain wall, huh?" Marik yawned as two identical armoured warriors appeared on the field. "This should be over faster than I thought."

Guilford gritted his teeth. "I set a face-down card and end my turn."

"Draw," Marik drawled, smiling at what he drew. "Knew you wouldn't let me down. I tribute _Double Coston_ to summon _Yubel_ [0/0] in attack mode!"

Dark energy swirled about the field as the two-headed zombie on Marik's field was swallowed by a plume of shadows, which dissipated to reveal a humanoid hermaphroditic figure with pinkish skin, large black wings, bichromatic eyes not counting the single large third eye slitted on its face, hair of blue and white that was as shaggy as Bakura's own hair, and blue lips bared to reveal pointed teeth. Heavy demonic energy reverberated throughout the city to those who could sense it.

A brown-haired boy looked up upon sensing the dark energy. "This is...?"

"_Kindred," _the Duel spirit by his side murmured. _"Second of the clan of Yubel."_

"There's more of you!" the boy yelled. "Why didn't I know that?"

"_Duel Monsters is not a limited game, dear boy,"_ the spirit scowled. _"When a monster appears in the Shadow Realm, odds are good that there are at least three such monsters hanging about somewhere in the realm. There are exceptions, of course, but the point is made. I am still the first Yubel, that is undisputed."_

"Uh huh..." the boy nodded. "So... this one's number two?"

"_Das Abscheulich Ritter_," she solemnly confirmed. "_How unusual, though. I didn't know that one of light could control a Yubel._"

Back to the Duel...

"A monster with zero attack?" Guilford chuckled after realising that _Yubel,_ for all the terror it inspired, was weaker than a Skull Servant. "In attack mode?"

"I play the Spell, _Double Summon_," Marik continued. "I summon _Black Ptera_ [1000/500] from my hand due to the effect of _Double Summon_." A winged pterodactyl appeared on the field. "I then play _Jam Breeding Machine_," Marik played the Continuous Spell, a big clunky machine phasing through the asphalt to appear on the field beside Marik. "Then I end my turn. Upon the conclusion of my turn, I tribute _Black Ptera_ to keep _Yubel_ on the field. Due to its effect, _Black Ptera_ returns to my hand."

The black pterodactyl squawked as it disappeared off the field, the fiend glowing dark red as Marik peeled a card off his DuelDiskTM.

"This'll be too easy," Guilford sneered as he drew. "With that kind of weak monster that needs such a high cost, how did you actually manage to almost beat Yuugi Mutou? I summon _Freed the Brave Wanderer_ [1700/1200]." A long-haired blonde male warrior decked in steel armour appeared on the field, sword in hand. "Now, Freed, attack that ugly thing!"

The Fiend monster seemed to look towards its master questioningly.

"The effect of Yubel activates," Marik drawled as the warrior's sword was caught in a vine that seemed to stem from _Yubel_. "Not only can Yubel not be destroyed in battle, but I take no battle damage from _Yubel_. In fact, you take whatever damage I would receive, since that's _Yubel_'s effect to inflict your monster's attack to your own life points."

"What!" Guilford yelled.

"If you please, Traurigkeit." Marik signalled.

"Of course..." the Fiend Type monster seemed to hiss as thorned vines shot out from around it towards Guilford and struck home.

"Nightmare Pain!" Marik crowed. "Done yet? Or do you need more damage?"

Guilford: LP 4000 → LP 2300

"Argh... I end my turn," Guilford growled.

"Thank you," Marik grinned. "I draw. During my standby phase, one _Slime Token_ [500/500] is special summoned by the effect of _Jam Breeding Machine_."

One blob of smile with demonic features painted out in orange appeared on Marik's field.

"I then set another card," Marik grinned. "I end my turn, tributing the _Slime Token_ to keep _Yubel_ on the field."

"Grr..." Guilford growled. "if only I could get rid of that ugly thing... I draw!" His face lit up upon seeing the card. "I tribute all three of my monsters to summon _Gilford the Lightning_ [2800/1400]!"

All three warriors shattered into holographic shards as an armoured warrior, dressed in armour befitting a Roman centurion, electricity crackling all over muscled arms and legs and torso as it descended on the field.

"When I tribute three monsters to summon this, I can destroy all your monsters on the field! Say goodbye to your ugly fiend, and hello to victory!"

Nearby, Malik began to laugh his head off as lightning bolts shot out from the warrior and bathed the whole field in smoke and sparks. "Marik... _habibi,_ you've done yourself well, eh? Even after Battle City... and the afterlife..."

* * *

><p><em>Nine months of planning, he reminded himself, looking at the baby in its crib. Escaping the door to the underworld and then sneaking into a holy sanctuary guarded by the famed Temple Foo dogs was more difficult, but not impossible when he, the Pharaoh (who had surprising knowledge of thieving, no doubt due to Bakura) and the Thief King Bakura was planning and executing it. He felt a momentary stab of respect for Bakura's work as he looked at the warbling baby. Say whatever he liked, he had to admit that Bakura had formidable skills, even not counting Shadow magic. <em>

_The being they sought arrived, eyes glowing like hot coals as it beheld him standing by the baby. He had made sure that he was still close enough to the immortal's charge that the powerful deity would not challenge him. _

"_Questions," he spoke. "Let us embrace brevity here. I seek answers to questions only you would know, _Seiten Taisei_."_

"_Ask," the voice was quiet. _

"_Did anyone ask you recently to break into Yomi and strike two names from the Book of Lord Enma?"_

"_Yes," the hairy immortal nodded. "One of the names carried the same aura as you, merely... different. Who are you?"_

"_I am a spirit of Darkness, come from the fields of Aaru." he replied. In a sense, he was not lying; Darkness was indeed he, who would hold the incarnation of the holy monk at his mercy this easily and not blink. "Why? And, who?"_

"_I owed a favour," the immortal nodded. "And it was a challenge. Only I have done it before, and successfully. He held it over me, thinking that I would hold my silence, the fool."_

"_Who?" he stood closer to the crib, watching the immortal's glowing eyes flicker towards the crib in concern._

"_Your Lord of Chaos," the immortal replied. "The one you call Set."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Peter vs. Bakura...<p>

Bakura: LP 4000, _The Earl of Demise_ [2000/700], 3 face-down cards

Peter: LP 3600, _The Eye of Truth_ face-up, 1 face-down card

"I end my turn," Bakura grinned at the shaking Duellist. "Better wake up, or you'll die." The crazed look in his eyes thoroughly killed any doubt that Bakura would carry out that threat.

"Bakura–" Ryou began.

"This is my mess, _hikari_," the dark hissed back, glaring at the shaking opponent. "Well?" he snarled at Peter.

"D-Draw," the opponent bit out. A panicked expression turned into one of relief. "I play _Nightmare Steel Cage._" A steel cage studded with spikes appeared around Bakura and his monster."Both of us cannot attack for two turns. I end my turn."

"Draw," Bakura drew, then grinned. _The Eye of Truth_ card glowed.

"Reveal your hand," the opponent commanded. Bakura duly did so to show the newest addition, the _Spiritualism _Spell card_._

"I gain one thousand life points, thanks to your own card." Bakura smirked. Peter merely scowled.

Bakura: LP 4000 → LP 5000

"I summon _Headless Knight_ [1450/1700] in attack mode," the dark continued to drawl as the suit of armour without a head appeared, appearing to break through the asphalt. "I can afford to wait, you know. To know that you're so afraid to die, and you can't do anything about it, how does it feel?" he cackled. It was the kind of cackle that gave nightmares to the unwary. "I end my turn," Bakura finally smirked.

Behind Peter, Gregory had produced the gun and was lining up his shot at Bakura. "D-Don't you dare! I-I'll use this!"

Cool russet eyes drifted over the shaking man boredly. "Hmph. Those mortal tools cannot kill me."

"Bakura–?" Ryou pleaded behind the dark.

"Don't worry about me," the silver-haired dark smirked. "For those who dare to try to harm us, I will show no mercy. Well?" he yelled to Peter. "Going to surrender?"

"Like hell," Peter gasped out. "I'll find the truth, one way or another..."

"Some truths will kill you," Bakura commented. "The truths my occult deck will reveal will show you why you should fear the dark."

"Draw!" the opponent yelled, in fear or defiance, no one knows. "I'll find out! Then I'll tell everyone! They'll lock you crazies up in the loony bin, I say–! I pass!"

"Draw," Bakura merely drawled, grinning madly. "I know an acquaintance in this country. A delightful fellow, really. He says that madness is like gravity... All you need is a little push. I tribute the Headless Knight to summon _Puppet Master_ [0/0]. I activate _Puppet Master_'s effect, paying two thousand life points to special summon the two fiends already in my Graveyard. Come, my _Headless Knight_ [1450/1700], my _Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams_ [1300/1800]!"

There were evil, ponderous laughter in the air as the two fiend monsters materialised on the field, shadows swirling about them and their master.

Bakura: LP 5000 LP → LP 3000

"I end my turn," Bakura laughed as the cage around them disappeared. "My fiends are no longer caged, fool. You have one turn left."

Teeth could be heard chattering as Peter shakily drew a card. For a moment there was an ominous silence.

Then Peter laughed. "Finally, finally! I play the Ritual Spell, Chaos Illusion Ritual!"

Bakura twitched visibly. Ryou blinked. "Isn't that–?"

"I will kill Pegasus," Bakura snarled as a golden bottle-neck jar with the Eye appeared on Peter's field, shadows pouring out of the dark goblets standing on either side of the jar to the golden jar.

"I tribute _Dark-Eyes Illusionist_ from my hand to summon _Relinquished _[0/0]!" Peter laughed as the black armoured Spellcaster Type monster appeared on the field, black armoured wings flaring as it descended from the plume of shadows that erupted from the golden jar on Peter's field which disappeared soon enough, the Eye of Anubis glowing eerily in the shadows as it floated above the field. "The effect of Relinquished activates. I choose a monster on your field and equip it to my monster, and I choose your Earl of Demise!"

Tendrils of shadows erupted from the thing that was Relinquished and twirled around the zombie-like fencer, dragging the monster to fuse with Relinquished. The entire lexicon of the English language is not only insufficient to describe the process, but any attempt to do so would result in readers loosing their last meal. It is disgusting, let us just say so, and leave it at that.

"_Relinquished_ gains the attack and defence of the absorbed monster," Peter looked a little green at the process. [0/0] → [2000/700] "_Relinquished_, attack the _Puppet Master_!"

"Trap card activate!" Bakura commanded as the card of his choice lifted. "_Widespread Ruin_! I destroy the monster on your side of the field with the highest attack. You have only one, that is, that thing! Destroy _Relinquished_!"

"Trap card activate! _Trap Stun_!" Peter yelled. "Widespread Ruin is negated. Your _Puppet Master_ dies!"

_Relinquished_ tore through the dark clown, easily shattering the monster. "Bakura!" Ryou yelled as the _yami_ stumbled back from the onslaught of holographic shards.

Bakura: LP 3000 → LP 1000

"Heh, heh, heh... So exciting..." the Thief King cackled.

Peter's look of triumph died as he looked into russet orbs which promised slow, painful death. "I-I end my turn," he swallowed.

"You die now," Bakura stated clearly as small cuts appeared about him, remnants from the Dark Game. "I draw. Due to the _Eye of Truth _card on your field, I reveal my hand. Because of your _Eye of Truth_ card, once again I gain a thousand life points due to the two Spell cards in my hand, as you well know."

Bakura: LP 1000 → LP 2000

"You are not the only one capable of Ritual Summons." the dark spirit whispered. "I play the Spell card, _Contract with the Dark Master_. Offering _Earthbound Spirit_ and _Gernia_ from my hand as tributes, I summon the monster that you will come to fear the most, the _Dark Master – Zorc_ [2700/1500]!"

There was an expectant silence in the air as a figure wrapped in bandages and torn linens appeared upon the field, the shadows and light playing upon it giving it an air of mystery. Slowly, the linens and bandages unwound themselves, falling into shadows and disappearing to reveal –

"_Yami no Shihaisha,_" Ryou Bakura murmured in his native language.

There was a thud as Gregory dropped the gun in horror, both opponents sweating as the devil's minion towered over every single monster on the field. The muscled devil with bat-wings of red and black flaring out from either side, dark skinned resembling burnt charcoal, a gold belt of chain mail running diagonal from left shoulder to right hip, a purple mask over features, and spiked hair of black to complete the image, the Dark Master's eyes glowed red behind his mask as the shadows danced around the dark being that radiated power and darkness.

Bakura laughed. "Behold, the master of darkness – Zorc! And you can't equip it, because it's not your turn. I activate the Dark Master's effect, and roll the die. Now, what shall we get?"

A cube appeared from thin air and rolled, its thuds upon asphalt increasing the tension in the air, both opponent and Duellist sweating as the die finally rolled to a stop... and showed a single Eye of Horus.

"One," Bakura sighed. "All your monsters are destroyed! Zorc, Black Magic – Dark Catastrophe!"

A very satisfying boom sounded as Relinquished went up in flames and shattered.

"_Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams_, player direct attack!" Bakura barked. Peter cried out in pain as the spectre's sword cut through him.

Peter: LP 3600 → LP 2300

"_Headless Knight_, player direct attack!" the dark continued, his opponent crying out again as the knight's sword cut through.

Peter: LP 2300 → LP 850

"Dark Master Zorc, player direct attack! Zorc Black Magic!" Bakura crowed as the dark blast impacted on Peter, wiping out the last of his life points.

Peter: LP 850 → LP 0

Bakura: LP 2000

The Third Eye glimmered on Bakura's forehead. "_Yami no tobira wa hirakareta._"

"Bakura!" Ryou cried out as the shadows descended. "Please–"

"_Penalty Game: Buried in Darkness_."

The heroes arrived to see Peter and Gregory swallowed in shadows...

* * *

><p>Guilford slumped over, defeated as the holograms disappeared, all save for the Yubel, Traurigkeit, who hovered about Marik.<p>

"My deck is composed of the monster who will return no matter how you kill them," Marik whispered. "Your warrior fought well, but you cannot fight my _Das Abscheulich Ritter_ that way. Will you tell me what your organisation intends to do?"

"Apollymi will destroy you all!" Guilford declared. "You'll all die when we bring about the end! The end..." he broke off in a sob.

"We'll have to do this the hard way then," Malik grabbed the man's head. "Shall we?"

The man's eyes glazed over as Marik grabbed Malik's free hand. "Let us."

Like this, the Shadow lord Ma'ik peered into truth. Dark power washed about the two blondes as they let go of the unconscious Guilford.

Malik sniffed. "Bakura."

"Obviously," Marik drawled, searching through the fallen one's pockets and retrieving the Puzzle card. "Should we call the police?"

"This city reeks of light," Malik drawled. "Hero City still stands. Someone else will take care of it. We should go."

"But, the Duel spirit?" Marik asked.

Malik frowned. "True. What would you suggest, _habibi_?"

Marik bit his bottom lip as he drew a card from his side deck. "_Morphing Jar_."

A black slime erupted from the card and swallowed the body. "There. Problem solved. Let's go. Kaiba would want the whole thing over with in time to interrogate new ones by tonight."

Twin-esque eyes of lavender and red exchanged glances as the two blondes left, having noticed their shadower, the man in the trench coat hiding in the alleyway, who quickly slunk off into the shadows.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The horror-fest is down! Evil Cliffy reigns!<strong>_

_**Stay tuned for the next turn: Rivalry Between Warlords. Duel, standby!**_


	10. Rivalry Between Warlords

_**Cool… The first duels are all done, as is Bakura's second duel, and we discuss what the six Duellists are here for... sort of. I'm just winging it as I go along... **_

_**The whole cast: Don't tell the readers that!**_

_**I plan to introduce new archetypes in the whole story, even if some of them are from the 5D's era, which is in the future. Time is hardly a barrier to duelling, after all... look at Bonds Beyond Time. **_

_**However, I am not going to introduce the idea of Synchro just yet. **_

_**I know you people aren't in the habit of leaving reviews, but a few would be nice... and this chapter is dedicated to deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover for their review:**_

**This was AWESOME!I loved how the bad guy where beat. LOL!Can't wait till the next chapter.**

**UP-DATE!REAL!SOON!**

_**Thanks, honey. If you could out this up on the Tv Tropes Crowning Moment of Awesome too I'll be so thankful. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Nine: Rivalry Between Warlords<strong>

_Destiny. A so-called predetermined flow of events. The very thing many a song and dance have been made of. Of great kings and queens, to the most glorious of revolutionaries, to the lowest of criminals, the evillest of villains, the thickest of thieves. The story that had and has been told again, and again, and again..._

_What they never tell you, is that Destiny is a lousy parent. The so-called children of destiny are called only in the times of need, and when those times are over, they are left to the ages of forgotten memories... Shadow's Fall, where legends go to die..._

_It used to be so simple, once upon a time. People were born, people lived, people grew up, had kids, watched their kids grew up. Oh, and they died. _

_And then, we had one person, who, instead of getting on with life, sat down and wondered: I wonder what comes after death?_

_This stumped many, of course, who began to make up explanations. And from there, we had many explanation of life after death, presumably from people afraid of the inevitable end. People went to Heaven, to paradise of a sort, people went to hell and suffered. And yet, death remained what it was; the undiscovered country. _

_There are many different versions of the afterlife, but what we refer to is the ancient Egyptian belief. More specifically, the fields of Aaru. _

_Despite the many different versions of the afterlife, ranging from the Aztecs to the Christians to even the Chinese Diyu, they all faced one great issue; bureaucracy. _

_The influx of people dying meant that, sometimes, the dead escape back to the living world. The influx and efflux of souls generally regulated itself, but there was always the little exceptions that could culminate to the utter disruption of natural order, especially noticeable since the last five centuries. Faced with the difficulties, the various afterlives had to keep track of which souls was to die, which soul was to be reincarnated, which soul lived which life, etcetera. They all copied the most successful example to date; the Chinese Book of Life and Death system. Never let it be said that running the afterlife needed a creative mind._

_Destiny dictated that the souls split in light and dark would be separated by the doorways of death, left to wonder as to the what could have been, at least until Osiris called for the soul of the light._

_Now, somewhere in the field of reeds that is the Egyptian afterlife, there is, oddly enough, a hut containing a collection of papyrus scrolls and slates and, in desperate cases, written on the walls itself. _

_And it was in this hut, that destiny changed..._

* * *

><p>"Games that can destroy the world," Green Arrow murmured as the heroes followed the two Duellists about. "This is a load of crap. If the games were so dangerous, why haven't anyone said anything?"<p>

"Why haven't anyone said anything about monsters, you mean?" Yami questioned. "Tell me, Emerald Archer, do you believe in monsters?"

"You can't work as a hero and not meet monsters," the hero immediately replied.

"My apologies," Yami murmured. "I should be more specific. I mean that, despite all the attempts and proofs that magic is either sufficiently advanced technology, if you believe in monsters that hide under the bed and grab children."

"No," Green Arrow replied at the same time Zatanna answered "Yes." There was an uncomfortable silence.

"'By believing in magic, one ultimately accepts the existence of monsters,'" Hawkgirl stated, as if from memory. "'By accepting that monsters exist, take up the weapons of the gods and smite them.' That is the creed of wielders of Nth metal weapons back on Thanagar."

"I do not know if that is true," Yami shook his head. "But it is correct, nevertheless. Magic itself balances itself, light and dark exists side by side. Tell me, if a random person was to point out that people die by playing card games, would they stop? And, why? Any man of science who analyses the cards will tell you that it is mere paper, nothing more. The appearance of monsters could be put down to holograms, and if craters appear... well, the hologram is solid enough. Despite the existence of magic, despite the mirror magician here, tell me, why do mortals still seek to prove that magic does not exist? When you fight a… what was the term?"

"Meta-human?" Zatanna volunteered. "I know. We always seek to believe that it's the product of science first."

"So, admitting the games are dangerous would require that one admits monsters are real, and humans are... what they are." Yuugi sadly murmured. "If your goal was to appear sane to the general public, no one would mention the monsters hidden in cards."

"Someone would have known," Green Arrow pointed out. "Someone would have told it to the world."

"Cassandra's Tears is a condition that allows one to see the future, yet no one believes the visions seen by those afflicted," Yami answered. "It is the same. Some truths are spoken only by those thought of as mad. And no one believes the delusional."

"Because some truths we don't want to believe," Zatanna quietly murmured.

"That is a possibility," Yami nodded. "There is also the other option. That, against all odds, the human population turns to believe that there truly are monsters lying hidden in the game and either seek to destroy or embrace them. Humans are curiously self-destructive in their search for power, as the descendant of Ra may well know."

"I don't know any Ra, sorry," Hawkgirl shook her head.

"The Great Old Ones," Yuugi volunteered, not noticing Hawkgirl's wince that was not missed by the rest. "If news enough spread, and urban legends become more well known, in time, they become legends to be told of in stories, and one day they may become real. It is the same pattern through time. Believe enough and it would become real."

"So," Batman finally mulled it over. "There are two reasons for your actions. One is that the truth might be unusual enough to be deemed as the workings of an insane mind, and the other is that it may lead to the worst-case scenario happening. Am I right?"

"The gist of it, perhaps," Yami shrugged. "_I_ am hardly at liberty to reveal everything. The descendant of Ra is better equipped than I to speak of such things."

"Hawkgirl?" Green Arrow blinked as he observed the heroine's expression. "Sorry?"

"Perhaps," the Thanagerian finally nodded. "Both are good precautions where magic is concerned, especially those relating to the beings of other dimensions."

"Then there comes what we use this for," Yami sighed. "The Dark Games were used to judge criminals and punish the guilty three thousand years ago. It may seem… cruel."

"Aside from the obvious question of how games can be used to judge the guilty, how?" Green Arrow asked.

The change in tension was noticeable. "The Dark Game reveals the true character of the players. Those judged by the Dark Games are automatically presumed guilty. All that is left is the sentencing. If I have to describe it, it would be a trial where the outcome is already decided."

The huge flaw in it was immediately colour-coded, highlighted and circled and outlined in big cheery colours by those of the Justice League present.

"What if you catch someone guilty?" was the obvious question that went round.

"If you know that they were guilty to begin with, I fail to see how that would be a problem." Yami murmured. "One cannot bribe, threaten or sabotage the shadows which have existed since the beginning. One can only hope for forgiveness."

Lashes of dark power fanned out all of a sudden, Zatanna doubled over from it, panting in fear. "That was–?"

"Another Dark Game," Yuugi answered. "Bakura this time. He must be close by if the lash was so strong. And it is nearing the conclusion. Let's hurry, _mou hitori no boku_."

"What's so bad about the end?" Green Arrow blinked as their speed picked up noticeably.

"There are three known outcomes from a Dark Game," Batman answered, to everyone's surprise. "Coma, insane, and dead."

"Interesting," Yami mused quietly, heard only by the Dark Knight and Yuugi. "Zera must really like you to give you that information."

Batman coughed. "I now have a..."

"You are a chosen, you are hardly a Duellist," Yuugi corrected. "It is a matter of choice. You certainly have the soul of a Duellist, if not actually embracing it. It is hardly a full vocation. Kaiba Kun manages his company fine and he still duels."

"Huh?" Zatanna blinked. "I thought anyone could play card games."

"Anyone can play the game," Yami acknowledged. "Few have the will and the malice to manifest the facets of the game in real life, such as use the Mirror Force trap card to reflect your projectiles back. Of course, everything comes at a price."

They turned a corner as Batman was about to ask, and the question died on his tongue as he saw shadows, for there was no other way to describe those shadows that somehow warmed his soul and made his skin crawl at the same time, swallow two screaming boys whole.

"Yo, _per-Aa_," the nastier white-haired boy mockingly saluted at them. "What took ya?"

Yuugi took in a breath as he saw Ryou's expression of shock and felt the pain over their linked minds. "Bakura! Ryou's gonna keel over!"

Bakura managed to catch the falling light in time, but that went unnoticed by the heroes, who just stood stumped at what they just saw.

_He took them. Drowned them in shadows and darkness, never to see the light again– _

"That was–" Green Arrow choked.

"The outcome of a Dark Game," It was Yuugi's forlorn whisper that answered him. "Whoever loses a Dark Game forfeits their soul. Those boys are lost to the shadows already."

"Ryou's in shock," Yami coolly observed. "Take him. Go." He and Bakura exchanged fierce looks that may be interpreted as glares to outsiders but to any _hikari _or _yami _as a fierce mental conversation before Bakura gave a swift nod and, carrying Ryou in a bridal style, swooped down for a moment to retrieve a dropped Puzzle card before the shadows enveloped the pair.

"Are you mad?" It was Green Arrow who broke the silence. "You just let a–"

"Bakura can do worse, can't he?" Zatanna quietly asked in wonderment. "That was like Chaos magic, but... more controlled. More... refined."

"Bakura has stolen the souls of hapless innocents in the use of role-playing games and nearly destroyed the world using them," Yami mused. "We would have all died if not for luck, timely action and the heart of the cards that time."

"This is what's waiting for them," Batman said with full conviction. "Whoever who's messing around with the tournament, whoever who's seeking to destroy the world using the monsters, they need to win the game to release the monsters, don't they?" He turned to Zatanna. "It's like a ritual, like you've told me before, to raise power enough for a spell of the caster's choice. The entire Dark Game, it's like a ritual designed to raise power to deliver the sentence. The whole tournament, it's a game from the start, either to torture or pick them off one by one, even though it's technically illegal. There's no chance for any of them to reach the courts, it'll be a sentencing, right from the start, and we'll be the witnesses to these supposed acts of justice. That's why we're here, isn't it?"

The two tri-coloured haired boys exchanged looks, but from Batman's admittedly limited experience they could be holding a mental conversation. They were saved from answering when a high-pitched girl's voice called:

"Darling!"

* * *

><p>"The bastard shot you," Bakura snarled as pieces of the previously pristine striped shirt were torn off Ryou's bleeding arm. "A glancing shot, nothing more. Barely a scratch, but it might be infected."<p>

"Lower left pocket," Ryou winced, recovering from the shock. "There's alcohol swabs."

Bakura froze. "You seem awfully kitted out," he observed. The pocket in question was the largest one on the cargo pants Ryou was currently wearing.

"Force of habit," Ryou winced. "I may not remember much of the first Battle City, but there was a terrorist hit on the second Battle City, right at the qualifying round. Somehow, I seem to be accident prone even without the Ring. I gave up and just started to carry bandages just in case."

"I... don't know what to say," Bakura eventually answered, digging out the swabs and applying them. Ryou winced at Bakura's coarse touch before the dark softened. "Did this happen at every single tournament?"

"Some thought I was borderline psychotic after the first Battle City broadcasts," Ryou admitted, biting his lip at Bakura tightened the bandages. "Others wanted the Ring, even when it was buried already. Then my father died and I was pretty much alone except for Yuugi and Marik. Did you really have to Game them, _yami_?"

"They threatened us," Bakura muttered mutinously. "How many times did you duel when we were apart?"

Ryou's normally soft features sharpened. "Contrary to what you think, _koe,_ I _can_ duel. I just prefer not to."

"Oh?" A cold voice sounded. The two white-haired Duellists turned to regard the flame-haired man who had just appeared. "World ranked fourth, Ryou Bakura, and the one who swept the Kanto Regional, Bakura Yami."

"A KaibaCorp eliminator?" Bakura's eyes widened at the sight of the KC logo armband hanging on the man's sleeve. "Whoever you are, call–"

"I'll be fine," Ryou automatically replied. "They report gunshot wounds in hospital, I believe."

"Yeah, they do," the flame-haired man smirked. "Aidan Owen here, at your service."

Bakura's eyes immediately narrowed. "Cú Chulainn," he spat.

"Got it in one," he whistled. "I actually stole this off another eliminator just now. What can I say, the Irish always had the devil's luck. I left home to find you, and I did. Now, give me back the card."

_Cú Chulainn the Awakened, and the Ritual Spell, _Bakura considered. "Don't you have it? I don't remember stealing that."

"You know what I mean!" the flame-haired freckled face was twisted in anger. "The spirit of the legendary warrior Cú Chulainn! Give my buddy back, bastard! Let's settle this the old way, with a duel! I'll stake my two Puzzle cards on it."

"I don't have time for this," Bakura scowled. "Ryou, let's get you to a healer first–"

"I'll recover," Ryou automatically replied, face set. There was absolutely no deviation from the norm, but the doll-like expression still left an impression in Bakura's mind. "It's nice to know that some things don't change, anyway."

"I don't duel wimps," Aidan sneered.

"Then we'll leave you," Ryou tonelessly replied as his own DuelDisk unfolded. "I can't die from getting shot at, anyway."

"Oi, _hikari_," Bakura called. "You're still–"

"The curse is still active," Ryou shot back. "We've already seen the effects. As long as both of us exist, one of us will recover. Besides, I've been cleaning up your messes for a long time. That still hasn't changed!" The light looked slightly hurt, some some reason unfathomable to Bakura.

Aidan drew a long breath. "Take your couple argument somewhere else, will ya? Now, who's duelling?"

Both white-haired boys choked before looking at each other.

"Ryou," Bakura growled. "If you say you're fine, then kill him."

The _hikari _duly nodded, face set.

"If I can't beat you, then I won't be one of the top ten in the European circuits!" Aidan promised, his own DuelDisk unfolding.

"Duel!"

* * *

><p>"Two Puzzle cards each," Marik counted, somewhere else in the city. "That's Bakura's Dark Game, so we can probably assume that he's got another Puzzle card or two. And there's a name to the boss, but I don't know anyone with the lack of self-respect to call themselves Apollymi."<p>

"It's Greek," Rafael observed, noting down the information. "Bishop should know what it means."

"'To destroy'," Diana tonelessly answered. "That's what it means. Apollymi Hunter..."

The three Duellists looked at her but wisely chose not to say anything as an explosion sounded.

Rafael started. "That was–?"

Malik grinned. "The work of a witch. None of our beeswax."

"Hello?" Sven's voice was clearly heard by all KaibaCorp eliminators within a half-mile radius. "Somebody help me? I got stuck in a meta cat-fight..."

"He'll live," Rafael shrugged optimistically.

The brunette eliminator blinked. "If you say so... But he sounds a bit–"

"He'll live," Rafael repeated with more conviction, turning his back to the three. "We have company, though."

"Nice instincts," two girls and a scarred young man, all three wearing Gothic clothings and makeup enough to put Yuugi and Yami to shame stepped out of the shadows. "My name's Xander, and the ladies are and respectively. We're here for the two Mr Ishtars by the order of the boss."

"The American Duel team, Triple Threat," Rafael muttered. "All eliminators had a missive of potential troublemakers. You three occupied five pages of that report because of 'unusual injuries' incurred when you three duel."

"Thanks," Xander drawled. "So, will the two Ishtars come quietly, or will me and the girls have to pull out our bag of tricks?"

"I have more tricks in my deck than you," Malik smirked. "You'll have to duel us for our… cooperation. However, there seems to be too many Duellists for a tag team Duel."

"I'll deal with Xander, the two of you handle the girls," Diana ordered. "As a KaibaCorp eliminator, it's time to earn my salary."

"Oh? The boss's sister as well," Xander smirked. "The boss's been searching for you, Ms Hunter."

"Knew it," Diana muttered mutinously. "If I win, you'll tell me everything your boss intends to do to screw up this tournament."

Rafael held up his hands in surrender as he walked off. "I'm going to wander around a bit more. I want to duel the Pharaoh again."

"Traitor!" Diana yelled as he speed-walked off.

"Girls, please handle the gruesome twosome," Xander bowed, DuelDisk unfolding. Five other DuelDisks unfolded simultaneously.

"Duel!"

* * *

><p>"Harpie Lady Sisters, player direct attack!" Mai Kujaku crowed as the harpies descended upon Vivian and reduced her life points to zero. "Yes! Now, the Puzzle cards, hand them over!"<p>

It turned out that Vivian already had two Puzzle cards, as had her tag-team partner whom Jounochi had the honour of Duelling, and now the two blondes only had three more Puzzle cards to find.

"It's a pretty good haul," Jounochi grinned. "But..." Years of duelling had given them a sort of sixth sense that only years of Duelling in Dark Games could bring to both Duellists. "It's a bit... ominous, isn't it, Mai?"

"This city feels weird," Mai shivered.

"It's the crazies," Jounochi wisely nodded. "You never know when they'll come."

"I resent that!" a masculine voice scowled behind them. Both Jounochi and Mai turned around to see what could only be described as a flamenco couple dancing to hot Spanish music.

"…" both of them sweat-dropped.

"Look, darling, another cute couple!" the female dancer squealed as another flamenco pose was adopted.

"…"

"Indeed, Carmen, there is love in Duelling still!"

"…-.-'"

_Why do we feel like we're missing something here?_

"Due to the competitive nature of Battle City, weaker Duellists often choose to team up to collect Puzzle cards," Mai realised. "This must be one of the few tag teams around. The three-year tag team who unseated the Meikyuu brothers in the International Tag Team tourney, Lady Luck."

"Tag Team?" Jounochi realised. "So... both of us against them?"

"I duel alone!" Mai protested.

"Come now, _señorita,_ let us not tarry," the man purred. "I am Gerard, and this is my lovely lady, Carmen. We are indeed, Lady Luck. Will you duel the both of us with this lovely gentleman behind you?"

The two blondes exchanged looks before looking back to the couple Duellists.

"It might be fun," Jounochi shrugged.

"We stake three Puzzle cards each," Carmen murmured, pulling out the cards with a flourish.

"Fine," Mai grated angrily, DuelDisk unfolding.

"It's not that bad, Mai," Jounochi muttered fearfully as three other DuelDisks unfolded simultaneously.

"Duel!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the shadows of the city, one of the newest Duellists to fall slumped over, his corpse still smoking from the onslaught of power as his opponent retrieved the intact Puzzle cards from his body.<p>

"Boss," one of the five accompanying him murmured. "Should we–?"

"We need more," the leader snapped back. "Go. Soon, the monsters will walk the earth once more as they wish..."

* * *

><p><em>This is a crazy battle fought by card games, and people's lives are on the line... <em>Batman's fist clenched.

_There are more to this than you can see, Dark Knight..._Yami thought.

_Those who break the bonds between Duellist and Duel Monster are the worst, _Yuugi murmured in the deep recesses of shadows.

_Brother, please don't do anything stupid this time... _Diana prayed.

_Hikari, I'm sorry about the curse, _was Bakura's last thought before the duel started.

_I'm the one supposed to crash the party, _Malik sulked as the three duels began.

_We're the crazy ones, not them, _Marik thought.

_What? Unleashing Duel Monsters? _Kaiba cursed as he dropped the unconscious Garth Adamson, the Blue Eyes White Dragon towering over them all. _We'll have to move fast..._

_I'm not dead weight, _Ryou prayed as storm clouds began to gather.

_Battle City is a Colosseum, _the one leader of Armageddon smirked as another Duellist fell. _The strongest Duellists of Armageddon are recruiting the King. Whoever holds the King wins. And when we win, Metropolis will become Monster Central as we unleash monsters across the world._

The prelude is over. The real fight begins as the next paths cross.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next will be Ryou's deck unveiled! Celebrate the Duality Deck! Watch out for it in the next turn: Celestial Transformation. Duel, standby!<strong>_


	11. Celestial Transformation

_**Ryou is badass here. About time...**_

_**I got a review from Tranquil-Chaos, who said this:**_

**This was a great chapter! Are the going to be any pairings? Please update soon. **

… _**It's not obvious enough… ?**_

_**Okay, I'm a huge shipper of yami x hikari myself, so when I write YGO I tend to write like those two love each other and they have a really close to the point of being unhealthy relationship. They **_**are****_ supposed to be half of each other, after all... and they were once connected... and there'll be little anecdotes of my own inventions about what happened when they were separated and were desperate to find that feeling of being completed once again. Of course, nothing comes free, and there's a price, but for what I'm going to inflict, I guess it's worth it. I believe that there is a balance, after all. _**

_**Also, from the anonymous Marc Ello:**_

**Wow... this has got to be the most randomest fic series i have ever read. But what the heck! this is just too COOL! I had my doubts but this ties together very nicely. serves thoughs JLU pricks for making fun of my favorite game! I mean, they seen what the game can do and they say "Whats the worse that could happen?" ROTFL! Well keep the chaps flowing! this is OSIM! **

_**Er, I'm flattered, I think...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Ten: Celestial Transformation<strong>

Ryou silently pleaded as he drew his own hand. _That look that you underestimate me and my deck... Look, Bakura, I've changed..._

"Ladies first," Aidan gave a mock bow. Bakura merely looked on, face impassive.

Ryou: LP 4000

Aidan: LP 4000

"Draw," Ryou coldly replied, a tic mark appearing on his temple. "I will show you no mercy. I play the Continuous Spell, _Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen_. In a case where I control no monsters, I can summon a Fairy Type monster from my hand. I choose to summon _Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin_ [2300/2000] in attack mode."

The same large winged angel appeared upon the field in a blaze of bright white light, armed and ready.

"A level seven monster on the first turn," Aidan muttered. "Strong arm tactics?"

"For my normal summon, I play _Dunames Dark Witch _[1800/1050]in attack mode," Ryou continued as a female angel with red hair cut into a bob, skimpy clothing that nevertheless looked decent, knee-high white boots and metallic-looking wings stretching from her back appeared on the field, beside the large white winged angel. "I set a card and end my turn. It is your turn."

"My turn it is," Aidan smirked. "You know, my deck has the devil's luck on its side. I summon _Obnoxious Celtic Guard_ [1400/1200] in attack mode." An elf in warrior clothing and armour, wielding a straight sword, appeared on the field. "Then I play two face-down cards and end my turn."

_Something's not right here, _Bakura's eyes narrowed. _Even with the stupid elf's effect that the idiot Pharaoh's used plenty of times, Dunames Valkyria can take it easy. Must be something to do with those face-down cards, I bet it's a trap._

"Draw," Ryou tonelessly started. "I discard _Zeradias, Herald of Heaven_ [2100/800] from my hand, and move the Field Spell, _The Sanctuary of the Sky_, from my deck to my hand."

_Sanctuary of the Sky? That lousy Fairy Field Spell... Did Ryou really hate that deck that much? _Was Bakura's incredulous thought.

"I play the Field Spell, _The Sanctuary of the Sky_." Ryou said as he inserted the card. The setting changed from random city urban to clouds as Grecian-Roman styled buildings reigned behind Ryou like the Parthenon of Athens. "Entering the battle phase. _Dunames Dark Witch_, attack the _Obnoxious Celtic Guard_! Angel Burst!"

"Trap card activate!" Aidan called. "_Magical Arm Shield_! Neo-Parshath is attacked instead, and you take the battle damage instead of me."

"Under normal circumstances, perhaps," Ryou thoughtfully replied as a shield appeared on the Celtic Guard's arm, who aimed it towards Neo-Parshath. A clamp came out of the shield and grabbed onto the large angel, pulling it into the burst of dark light cast from the female angel. "However, the Field Spell _Sanctuary of the Sky_ dictates that the controller of a Fairy Type monster received no battle damage from that Fairy Type monster. Hence, I receive no battle damage from _Dunames Dark Witch_."

Dark blasts from the metallic-winged angel impacted harmlessly on the large winged angel as Neo-Parshath took the chance to escape and slash across the Dunames Dark Witch's midriff. The female faerie shattered into shards, but left Ryou's life points unharmed.

"I play _Graceful Charity_," Ryou stated. "I draw three cards, and discard two." An angel, complete with wings and halo and gentle expression appeared as Ryou did as he said.

"Because I have no monsters due to the effect of _Magical Arm Shield_, Valhalla activates," Ryou pointed out as the mentioned Continuous Spell card glowed. "I summon _Guardian Angel Jeanne_ [2800/2000] in attack mode. Then I end my turn, and Neo-Parshath returns to my control."

The large white winged angel appeared beside another angel, this one female with a more traditional golden halo compared to the Sky Paladin's arch, both angels standing tall and proud to shield their master.

Aidan bit his lip as he scanned the two high-level monsters before he drew. He broke out in a grin. "I play _Card Destruction_. Each of us discard our hands and draw the same number of cards discarded."

"I chain my Trap card, _Solemn Wishes_," Ryou answered as said Trap lifted. "Each time I draw a card, I gain five hundred life points. And I draw two cards thanks to your Spell."

Aidan growled even as he smiled, hardly fazing Ryou, who serenely drew.

Ryou: LP 4000 → LP 4500

"Because the _Sanctuary of the Sky_ is on the field and I have more life points than you, Neo-Parshath gains attack and defence equal to the differences in our life-points." Ryou instructed as the Sky Paladin glowed white [2300/2000 → 2800/2500].

"Attack twenty-eight hundred," Aidan scowled. "I summon _Fairy's Gift_ [1400/1000] in defence mode. I then set another face-down card and end my turn."

A winged sprite with big butterfly wings appeared on the field as he set a face-down card and went on its knees in a blocking stance.

"My turn. I draw," Ryou commanded. "By the effect of _Solemn Wishes_, I gain another five hundred life points."

Ryou: LP 4500 → LP 5000

"Neo-Parshath gains the difference in life points as his attack and defence due to his effect," Ryou continued. [2800/2500 → 3300/3000]

"Thirty-three hundred attack?" Aidan yelped.

"I equip _Cestus of Dalga_ to Neo-Parshath," Ryou continued. A pair of wind-and-fire wheels appeared, which the Sky Paladin grabbed. A white glow enveloped the holy knight. "Its attack power increases by five hundred [3300/3000 → 3800/3000]."

"T-Thirty eight hundred?" Aidan stuttered as he regarded the Sky Paladin.

"Neo-Parshath, attack Fairy's Gift!" Ryou commanded. "Knight Charge!"

A slash down from the Sky Paladin was capable of shattering the little sprite.

"Neo-Parshath can inflict piercing damage," Ryou continued coldly. "Twenty eight hundred damage to you."

"What?" Aidan yelled in disbelief as Bakura pumped his fist in victory. Neo-Parshath swiped across his midriff, causing pain that cut straight to the soul.

Aidan: LP 4000 → LP 1200

"_Cestus of Dalga_ activates,"Ryou continues. "When the equipped monster inflicts damage to the opponent, I increase my life points by the same amount of damage inflicted."

Ryou: LP 5000 → LP 7800

"Likewise, Neo-Parshath gains attack and defence equal to the difference in life points, which is sixty six hundred." Ryou pointed out as the Sky Paladin glowed even brighter. [3800/3000 → 9400/8600]

_Talk about your insane life point difference, _Bakura thought. _But, there's a weakness in that strategy... one that can be exploited by one very special card...that that idiot doesn't have. Ryou has this one in the bag._

"Guardian Angel Jeanne, attack the Obnoxious Celtic Guard!" Ryou ordered.

"Trap card activate!" Aidan yelled. "_Negate Attack_!"

A vortex appeared and sucked in the blast of white light from the guardian angel.

"I end my turn," Ryou stated.

"Insane..." Aidan muttered. "Come on, please... I draw!" his look turned into one of triumph. "I activate the Ritual Spell, _Emblem of the Awakening_!"

A white triangle emblem appeared, the gold swirls about it belittling the swirls of red, blue and green that united together in a swirl pattern not unlike tomoe.

"Offering the _Fairy Dragon_ from my hand as a sacrifice, I summon my greatest warrior, _C__ú __Chulainn the Awakened_ [500/1000]!" Aidan called.

Winds howled as a vortex of magical energy formed about the emblem, the shadow of a butterfly with blazing wings disappearing as a warrior took form. This feminine-looking warrior wore a white overall over armour that was Celtic or Chinese in design, held a bladed staff not unlike a naginata, and glared as the emblem dropped over its neck to swing ponderously as the warrior took on a battle stance. The hound of Chulainn has graced the field.

"This is my buddy, who that bastard stole," Aidan spat. "When I get my buddy back, I will kill him."

"I will not allow you to," Ryou coldly replied.

I equip my last face-down card, _Ritual Weapon_, to Cú Chulainn," the Irish Duellist elaborated as a sword with thin gold wings and a circle showing the Horus eye at the hilt replaced the naginata staff. "Cú Chulainn gains fifteen hundred attack and defence. [500/1000 → 2000/2500]"

"That's not enough to win my monsters," Ryou observed.

"I play _Gift of the Martyr_," Aidan held up the Spell card. "I tribute my _Obnoxious Celtic Guard_ and add its attack to Cú Chulainn."

The elf warrior bowed its head as it was wrapped in light to form a light mist which glittered as it fell over the armoured warrior, who bowed its head in acknowledgement of the monster's sacrifice. [2000/2500 → 3400/2500].

"That's not counting its own effect!" Aidan boasted. "I banish the _Spiral Serpent_ I discarded earlier to give Cú Chulainn the attack and defence power of twenty-nine hundred!"

Cú Chulainn glowed light blue as its power rapidly increased [3400/2500 → 6300/5400].

"Go! Cú Chulainn, attack _Guardian Angel Jeanne_!" Aidan ordered. "Reckless Slash!"

The angel tried to evade the sword, but was too late as the warrior stabbed the angel and shattered it.

"My angel may be destroyed, but I gain no damage," Ryou pointed out.

"I end my turn, and Cú Chulainn loses the power granted by the Celtic Guard's martyring," Aidan sneered. "I place two face-down cards and end my turn." [6300/5400 → 4900/5400]

_A bluff or a trap? _Ryou wondered, scanning the field. "I draw. Due to the effect of _Solemn Wishes_, I gain five hundred life points."

Ryou: LP 7800 → LP 8300

"Likewise, Neo-Parshath gains five hundred attack and defence." [9400/8600 → 9900/9100]

"Bring it, then," Aidan gave a wide grin. "Even if I come a step closer to heaven, I'll win."

_If I were more hot-headed, I'd attack with Neo-Parshath, _Ryou considered. _Like any plot, there's a plot hole here. I think, I will show him why my deck is a deck of duality. But first..._

"I play _Card of Sanctity_," Ryou commanded. "Each of us draw until we have six cards."

_Perfect. _

"I then play a card that turns enemies to friends, and friends into enemies."

_His favourite card, _Bakura recalled, smirking.

"I play the Spell, _Change of Heart_!" Ryou ordered.

Aidan rapidly paled, the smirk dropping as the half-angel half-demon that was widely regarded as the worst Spell card appeared and seemed to embrace Cú Chulainn, who floated over to join the Sky Paladin.

"I am not a vindictive person," Ryou whispered quietly. "But I love my _yami_, and you've threatened him. Cú Chulainn, player direct attack!"

_Bakura, look..._

"Buddy?" Aidan whispered. "You're still there, right? Please, answer me..."

…_aren't you proud of me?_

_I don't know what's scarier, _Bakura thought as Cú Chulainn slashed at its former controller and finished him off. _My deck, or that _Change of Heart_. What I do know, is that Ryou's expression trumps all of that._

* * *

><p>"There was a literal Trojan Horse sighted here just five minutes ago," Diana mused as the Amazon Princess floated, scanning the roads. "Such a large sight could not possibly hide itself in the city, could it?"<p>

"Maybe they have a spell for invisibility somewhere," Flash snarked over the comm-link.

"Or," a high-octave female voice murmured behind Wonder Woman, "Perhaps the Pharaoh decided to contract this one out."

"Circe!" Wonder Woman immediately turned to see Circe floating in front of her, hands aglow with spells and magic.

"Oh, no, princess, you're not running anywhere," Circe smirked. "The Trojan horse and its rider I had to let go, did you know how much that hurt my heart, princess? It's time to return the favour."

Let us see; one Amazon princess in magic armour, armed with a lasso of truth, against a goddess-level sorceress with spells ready and an axe to grind.

The resulting collision of forces sent Wonder Woman back... in the direction unintended by Circe.

"Oops," Circe shrugged. "Wrong direction."

There was the sound of breaking wood. A lot of breaking wood.

"Oops," Circe repeated with more guilt as she flew northwards to see a pile of broken wood, a half-buried Amazon princess, and, rubbing his head...

"Oww," Sven Lowe groaned. "This activates the hazard pay in my contract." He looked up to see Circe towering above him.

The KaibaCorp eliminator swallowed. "Er, hi, miss?"

The sight of Circe smiling could either bring nightmares or incomparable dreams, it seemed to him then.

* * *

><p>Xander: LP 4000<p>

Diana: LP 4000

"It's an honour to fight the boss's sister," Xander smirked as he fanned out his hand cards. "Believe me, we've all heard about it all."

"Then you should know that I am going to eliminate you," Diana replied, matter-of-fact. "I will, in fact, go so far as to throw all three of you out of the tournament. It is, after all, in keeping with my contract."

"Leah and Rachel should do fine," Xander shrugged.

"Against the champions of the North African Regional, I doubt it," Diana coldly replied. "One of them, in fact, made it in the first Battle City Best Four, second in the first Battle City. Marik Ishtar once held the Cards of God in his hand and summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra. If I were you, I would worry about my team-mates more, or even focus on this duel. Draw! I summon _Magical Exemplar_ [1700/1400] in attack mode!"

A green-robed female Spellcaster with long black hair appeared upon the field. Jewels glinted around her neck and on her robes.

"Then, I play the Spell card, _Terraforming,_" Diana continued. "I move one Field Spell card from my deck to my hand. I play my Field Spell card, _Magical Citadel of Endymion_!"

The white walls of a castle appeared around them, floating jewels in little tent-shaped pavilions meandering about the field.

Four green lights lit up on the Spellcaster's robes.

"My _Magical Exemplar_ gains two Spell Counters for every Spell card activated," Diana explained. "I then follow up with the Continuous Spell, _Arcane_ _Barrier._" A statue of a magician appeared on the field, followed by another light on a nearby floating jewel. "I end my turn."

"Damn," Xander bit his lip. "Draw. I play the Spell card, _Reinforcements of the Army_, and move one level four or lower Warrior Type monster from my deck to my hand. I then play _Mystic Swordsman Level Two_ [900/0]. "

A tiny swordsman appeared on the field, brandishing a katana.

"I then set a card and end my turn." Xander smirked.

Diana's eyes narrowed as another floating jewel lit up, as well as two jewels on the Spellcaster's robes. "Draw. I play the Spell, _Pot of Greed_. I draw two more cards." Sharp blue eyes scanned the cards as three jewels lit up, one floating and the other two on the Spellcaster's robes. "I summon _Defender, the Magical Knight_ [1600/2000] in attack mode."

A male Spellcaster in blue robes with a shield as tall as himself appeared on the field. A red jewel set in the shield began to glow.

"When Defender is Normal Summoned, I can place one Spell Counter on him," Diana stated. "I set a card and end my turn."

_So many set cards indicate a trap. I must tread cautiously..._

"As expected, I guess," Xander smirked. "Draw. I summon _Dark Blade_ [1800/1500]." A swordsman in dark armour appeared. "_Dark Blade_, attack _Magical Exemplar_!"

As the dark warrior stabbed through the female Spellcaster, and shattered it, more of the floating lights came alive.

Diana: LP 4000 → LP 3900

"The _Magical Citadel of Endymion_ gains the Spell Counters of any fallen monsters with Counters or destroyed cards with Counters," Diana stated, eyes narrowing. "Also, when a Spellcaster Type monster is destroyed, I place a Spell Counter on _Arcane Barrier_."

A light lit up on the pendant of the magician statue.

"Lucky," Xander smirked. "I end my turn."

"Draw," Diana stated coldly as she smirked. "I remove six Spell Counters from the _Magical Citadel of Endymion_ to special summon one of the greatest magicians of the game from my hand! Full Moon Awakening! Appear now, _Endymion, the Master Magician_ [2700/1700]!"

Six of the floating lights circled each other and rotated, forming a spinning circle which rapidly grew into a vortex of purple magics. The vortex gave way and the winds died down to reveal a tall, grand figure in robes of night and holding a staff with a crescent end, not unlike a scythe, studded with purple jewels.

"When I summon Endymion this way, I retrieve one Spell card from my graveyard," Diana continued. "I choose the _Pot of Greed_, and I play it again to draw two cards."

The green grinning jar appeared as another floating light lit up.

"As expected of the boss's sister," Xander smirked.

Diana's eyes narrowed. "I discard one Spell card from my hand to destroy one card on the field. I choose your face-down card."

"Come on!" Xander yelled.

"Defender, destroy the Mystic Swordsman!" Diana ordered. The blue Spellcaster duly cut through the little warrior, Xander wincing as the resulting holographic shards impacted.

Xander: LP 4000 → LP 3300

"Endymion, attack _Dark Blade_!" Diana commanded. "Crescent Moon Slash!"

A curve of dark purple energy cut through the dark warrior easily and impacted on Xander, driving him back a few inches.

Xander: LP 3300 → LP 2400

"I end my turn." Diana sighed.

Xander looked visibly winded as he drew. "I... set a monster and end my turn," he stuttered. "My ribs..."

"Draw," Diana murmured. "I discard another Spell card to destroy one card on the field, as per Endymion's effect." the trap went up in smoke.

"Defender, player direct attack!" Diana commanded, willing the slash to hurt. Xander winced as the Magical Knight cut through him.

Xander: LP 2400 → LP 800

"Endymion, player direct attack!" Diana ordered. "Crescent Moon Slash!"

Dark purple energies impacted and drove the fallen back further.

Xander: LP 800 → LP 0

"One down," Diana sighed, looking at the still smoking body of Xander. "Two to go."

* * *

><p>Batman had no idea what to think about the situation.<p>

It was easier to assume that there were dangerous cosmic influences in a Duel Monsters tournament when the only Duellists that you met were a Pharaoh who could probably teach Machiavelli about tactics and his vertically challenged partner with hair that in no way could be genetically possible yet was, the bizarrely contrasting psychotic snow-haired thief and said thief's more gentle partner, and one, no two, psychotic blonde Egyptians. The appearance of the blonde teenager grabbing the vertically challenged King of Duellists in a bone-crushing hug made the entire situation jarring.

"R-Rebecca..." Yuugi stuttered, suffering from the same sickness that afflicted anyone unlucky enough to be caught in an essentially choke-hold by someone who, though younger than him, was still taller and heavier, i.e. loss of breath. "Hi... can't... breathe..."

From the corner of his eyes, Batman could see the taller tri-coloured haired Yami scowl, the action hidden from Yuugi.

"Darling, I'm so glad to see you!" the girl Batman vaguely recognised as the young mathematics genius Rebecca Hawkins squealed before she finally let go of him.

"Rebecca is here for the Battle City as well, then?" Yami politely asked, with an undertone of coldness.

The previously warm genius turned slightly cold as she regarded Yami. "Yes. Grandpa and I flew in just for this tournament."

"Professor Hawkins is also in Metropolis?" Yuugi blinked in pleased surprise. "That's nice. I haven't seen the professor since..." he trailed off.

Batman saw the blonde girl and Yami exchange worried looks before cerulean eyes fell upon them. _Interesting. They can put aside their differences for Yuugi Mutou. _

"Heroes?" Rebecca cocked her head. "Wow, darling has heroes following him around!"

"Ah," Yuugi was startled out of his reverie. "I guess so... Rebecca, here are the Batman, the Green Arrow, Miss Zatanna Zatara and the Hawkgirl. _Minna_, this is my friend, Rebecca Hawkins."

"Interesting friends you have," Zatanna remarked.

"Ne, darling, how many cards do you have?" Rebecca asked. "I already have four."

"Heh, Rebecca works fast," Yuugi smiled. "Yami and I only have two each."

"Maybe it's because of the intimidation factor between you two," Rebecca gave a small smile. "One is the Duellist King, and the other is a very intimidating facsimile of the Duellist King."

"_Aibou _and I are our own selves," Yami mused, eyes twinkling. "But we do look good together, don't we? In fact..."

"Yami!" Yuugi jumped when Yami pecked him on the cheek, and not in the decent way. "PDA is bad!"

"PDA?" Batman turned incredulously to the other heroes.

"Public displays of affection," Zatanna translated, blushing. "It's weird. They look so... odd together."

"You mean like twin incest," Green Arrow shivered. "Eww, bad thoughts."

"It's... unusual," Hawkgirl diplomatically chose. "In Thanagar, we were generally not encouraged to show emotions in public. But like this... it's like everything is right and wrong with the world at the same time, seeing them side by side."

The Dark Knight of Gotham was a logical person, but supposed that Shayera had made a fair assessment. Yami was pale like his partner, but with the hint of a desert-gifted tan, and carried his strength where everyone could see it. Yuugi was pale due to his Asian heritage, but he nevertheless carried a quiet strength rarely seen in this day and age. The strength of Yami had turned the tides of wars, but the brand of strength that was Yuugi's had created golden ages.

It was like seeing the conqueror and the sage-king side by side as both of them conversed with their increasingly irate young friend.

_Their young friend. _Who was in danger of being killed. Having seen the monsters for himself, Batman had no doubt that these Duellists were easy picking for them, and some part of him refused to risk the lives of innocents.

"Batman to Watchtower," he muttered, his earpiece picking up his words. "Come in, Flash. It's all a game, and it's about to get dangerous..."

* * *

><p>"We still haven't found Batman?" Superman asked in concern.<p>

"No," Mr Terrific shook his head. "Any clues other than somewhere in the city?"

"They've hidden in another dimension," Superman shrugged. "And to distract us, they have a few people out there. Somehow, Circe is here and wrecking havoc as well, so Wonder Woman went to take care of that. Between Batman and them, we have no idea of the situation."

"But they're hosting a tournament at the same time," Flash reasoned. "I'm thinking, even if everyone in the tournament is in the know, that there's got to be a way to make everything official. And officials mean that–"

"Means that at least one party here has contact," Mr Terrific slowly nodded. "Who hosts the tournament?"

"Kaiba Corporation," Flash shrugged. "The commissioner is Mokuba Kaiba, the chairman's little brother. The chairman usually participates."

Mr terrific paused for a moment. "And you know this because...?"

"Seto Kaiba participates in almost every single tournament he hosts," Flash grinned. "Especially if Yuugi Mutou is participating. He wouldn't miss the chance to fight his rival."

"Kaiba's a tough nut," Mr Terrific muttered. "Blunt but honest. And he'd have enemies, even in Metropolis. If my enemies were in town, I'd pay to keep tabs on them. And there's only one billionaire that paranoid in the city."

Superman sighed under the gaze of Mr Terrific and Flash. "He won't cooperate."

"It's Kaiba," Mr Terrific pointed out. "The guy who threatened him with a dragon. He'll be falling over himself to get Kaiba out of town, even if it means helping you."

"He hates me more than Kaiba!" Superman pointed out sharply.

"He knows that you won't kill him," Flash pointed out reasonably. "The same can't be said for Kaiba. I've heard a few rumours about Kaiba that's… not great."

"Everyone in the business world's heard of Gozaburo Kaiba and his mysterious suicide." Mr Terrific pointed out. "But I didn't know you knew about business, Flash."

"Not business," Flash shook his head. "Game news. There were only four of Kaiba's signature monster, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, ever made. Word on the street was that Kaiba bought out, bankrupted, and even murdered to get three of those cards. Three victims, maybe more, just for three cards."

There was a very long silence.

Superman sighed again. "I still think it's a bad idea."

The communications panel fizzled. "... Batman... in... Flash... game... dangerous... "

"Flash to Batman," the speedster responded. "Come in."

"The tournament's a game," Batman responded, the radio static having finally cleared. "There's a team of enemies here, and the monsters can hurt people. They were behind the attacks on the cities."

"Yeah, GL and J'onn know that monsters can hurt," Flash replied. "They're in the infirmary after that."

"Listen, go out, find as many rogue Duellists as possible," Batman said. "They might be good, bad, I don't know, but just catch them. If we catch the people behind the cities before they do, then we'll save lives."

"Wait, the Justice League can't just–" Mr Terrific tried to protest.

"Get a message to Aquaman as well," Batman interrupted. "We might need Fate on this."

"Scratch that," Zatanna's voice cut in. "We _will_ need Fate on this–" Her voice cut off.

"Interesting," a deep baritone murmured. "I did not know that the technology still works with the field up. Then again, Kaiba's DuelDisksTM work, so we shouldn't be too surprised. Dark Knight, when I invited you, I did not intend for you to bring backup, or maintain communications with yours, merely to observe and to step in, if necessary. What you would have done would have cost us an international outcry on top of an inter-dimensional war."

"The Justice League kidnapping Duellists would be an outcry all right," Mr Terrific nodded. "But the war?"

"Atlantis and them have bad blood between them, I think," Flash volunteered. "I think Atlantis wanted the Legendary City to fuse with the Undersea Kingdom. And things went south."

"People will get hurt in this tournament, whether we can prevent it or not." the deep baritone continued. "To the Justice League, I say this: there are some things even you cannot save people from."

And there was silence.

"Terrific, find the commissioner," Superman growled, unaware of the eavesdropper feeding the entire conversation to concerned parties. "I'm going in."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let's see... my avatar and Ryou is badass, the Justice League is moving... and the League's security is breached. <strong>_

_**A word about Ryou's deck: I was thinking about Christian duality when I sat down and decided upon each of their decks. Ryou's deck was largely made from considering his experience post - Bakura; those abused by occult forces seem to have a tendency to turn to religion as a crutch. His deck is more or less constructed to reflect this. Also, the main monster seen in this deck, Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin, is known in Japanese as '**_**Angel-Brave Neo-Perseus****_' which I suppose is a suitable enough guardian angel for Ryou. Of course, keeping in line with the duality theme, I plan to include fallen angels too, so the result may seem like something convoluted. I also plan to, one way or another, involve the cards that have 'solemn' or 'divine' somewhere that may pertain to the end at hand. The deck focuses mostly on purity and strength, which would reflect Ryou's wish for strength n the absence of Bakura. And yeah, I based the deck mostly on the Fairy Structure Deck, Surge of Radiance. _**

_**Bakura obviously uses a Dark Occult deck. His key cards, Dark Necrofia and Dark Sanctuary and Diabound, focus on controlling the opponent's monsters and manipulation. Bakura sure loves mind games... Anyway, the next stage would be something enjoyable... and something our viewers would definitely want to see...**_

_**Next up is a duel by our favourite blonde psycho who puts the Joker to shame, Malik, and the deck of torture devices versus the deck of despair, while the duellists and the eliminators of KaibaCorp make their move. Stay tuned for the next turn: Counter Counter. Duel, standby!**_


	12. Counter Counter

_**Malik: Boss... I think you channelled a bit too much of the inner sadist...**_

_**Author: Shove it, chipmunk. We have more duels to structure. **_

_**Okay, to understand the coded conversation down there you'll need to know the relative value of chess pieces. **_

_**Bishop and knights share the same exchange value of 3, i.e. how much would one be worth as a hostage. Castles, or rooks, are valued slightly higher at 5. The queen is the highest valued piece at 9, and the king is pretty obvious as the game-breaker.**_

_**Keeping in mind that Kaiba is codenamed Bishop [if you can guess the two reasons why you get a prize], let's play a game. Try and figure out who is Knight, Castle and Queen from the clues below. The winner will get a dedication of the next chapter to them [and a gift-fic, if I'm inspired enough].**_

_**A Pawn, like in chess, are the foot soldiers of the eliminators, so they're pretty much a faceless Generic I use, so there's no need to guess them.**_

_**Try and guess the others as well!**_

_**Another interesting review from Marc Ello:**_

**Hey man. Sorry if I came off as a little strange. It's just so rare to have a fic that I actually enjoy. Anyways back to the review! I don't normally read yugi/atem fics just because it's weird but the story so far is pretty good. Will batman and company fight with duel monsters? Also, you should add the gladiator beast arch type or the psychic types. Anyways your choice. This is a great fic. Keep the chaps flowing! **

_**To answer, I can't see Batman with a DuelDisk. The most is that he has a funny partnership with the Duel spirit that seems to be a voice in his head, I think, though things always change... as for your suggestion choice, it's valid except for the Psychic Type. Psychic Types depend too much on its main Synchro monsters, I find, and I am not introducing Synchro here yet. **_

_**To Tranquil-Chaos: as for the shipping, I find it a bit like wink, wink, hint hint, unless I blatantly write something. I'm not writing lemons any time soon, I'll leave that to other stories.**_

_**Read, review and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Eleven: Counter Counter<strong>

"This is Bishop, calling in to all on the field." A man murmured into an earpiece somewhere in Hero City. "Report in, all available."

"Guardian, in the west section, waiting." Rafael's gravelly male voice reported.

"Endymion, eliminating Team Triple Threat, with Life and Resurrect." Diana's own voice came in.

"Horse, in a problematic situation–"

"Horse stays where he is," the leader cut in. "But report to the final location by nine for security duty. Anyone else?"

"ESPer here," a new voice came in over the airwaves.

"Fisherman here with ESPer," another voice cheerfully reported. "We got kicked out in the first duel."

"Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dark, east sector," a male tenor reported. "Cyber Dark and Fusion are catching up with a duel, though Fusion was eliminated by Guardian, and Cyber Dark by me. Oh, there's some bait..."

"Clown, still eliminating. Half our eliminators are out."

"Hero, reporting in from the field." A male voice cut in. "Castle and Valkyrie are still negotiating something with the Warlord."

"What?" Bishop paused. "You left those two with Luthor?"

"They'll be fine," the man sighed. "Besides, I took a six-month stint with the fruity CEO of Industrial Illusions to learn how to duel better and to get some easy cash, not to sit in on business talks."

"For a given value of fine," The one called Bishop sighed. "Knight and Harpie are occupied, from what I can see here, and Queen is holed up somewhere, presumably safe. Everyone, status report."

"A Pawn was eliminated and his jacket stolen, perp identified as Aidan Owen." Guardian reported.

"Cu Chulainn," Bishop growled. "Angel and Devil would've dealt with him by now. Write him off."

"Yeah, I felt Angel's magic from here," the Guardian Duellist reported. "Damn, I never want to piss him off, but between him and Ba– Devil, I'd choose Angel. He'll at least be merciful."

"Resurrect has five Puzzle cards," Diana reported. "And I think Leah of Team Triple Threat is scarred for life after that duel."

"Did he pull out anything spectacular?" Bishop asked.

"No, only Des Gardius."

"Not spectacular enough," Bishop scoffed. "Endymion, how many Puzzle cards do you have?"

"Er... oh," Endymion sounded faintly surprised. "I have eight."

"When did that happen?" Guardian asked.

"Xander already had six, plus the two I already had from dealing with another no-name," Diana answered. "Also, their boss turns out to be family."

There was a pause. "Siblings?" Bishop sighed.

"Yes, sir."

"Give two to the two idiot blondes, come in for the tournament," Bishop ordered. "With me, plus Knight and Harpie if they win, that's four confirmed for the second stage."

"…that was fast." Diana's voice was incredulous. "_How?_"

"Two versus one, Haga and Ryuuzaki," Bishop shortly answered. "Guardian, you? How many?"

"Four, sir," the biker responded. "Horse handed me his cards before he left. Oh, there's prey coming up."

"Guardian, occupy any heroes that come your way while you find King and Pharaoh." Bishop ordered. "Clown and any other eliminators still in, continue eliminating and protect Queen. Fisherman, ESPer, watch the docks. The King of the Sea is coming in. To all others without specific instructions, Hero's Guild has begun to move, as have Armageddon. Watch your step. Over and out."

"Yes!" several went silent.

Seto Kaiba pulled out his own earpiece, smirking as he watched Katsuya Jounochi and Mai Kujaku begin their duel against Gerard and Carmen of the tag-team Lady Luck. "Make my time, mutt."

Gerard: LP 4000

Carmen: LP 4000

Mai: LP 4000

Jounochi: LP 4000

"I will begin first," Mai snapped. "Draw! I summon _Cyber Harpie Lady_ [1800/1300] in attack mode!"

The winged lady of the skies, already kitted out in sharp armour, appeared on the field.

"I then play the Spell, Elegant Egotist!" Mai commanded. "Come, my _Harpie Lady Sisters_ [1950/2100]!"

"Go, Mai!" Jounochi cheered as kaleidoscopic lights flashed as dark feathers fluttered, one Harpie Lady blurring to give rise to three more, with crimson, blue and orange hair respectively.

"I then set one card face-down and end my turn." Mai smirked.

"My turn," Carmen smiled. "Why, look, dear. I play the Ritual Spell, _Commencement Dance_. Offering as a tribute the _Kanan the Swordmistress_ and _Protector of the Throne_ from my hand, I ritual summon _Performance of Sword_ [1950/1850]!"

A dancer dressed in exotic skimpy dance attire, with blades attached to her wrists appeared, spinning about an axis as it moved in a slow dance to stop in an attack stance.

"I then set a card and end my turn," Carmen conceded. "I leave it to you now."

"Draw!" Jounochi called. "I summon _Gearfried the Iron Knight_ [1800/1600] in attack mode!"

The knight in black armour appeared on the field.

"Then, I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Jounochi grinned. "Let's go!"

"My turn, then," Gerard smiled. "I summon _Sand Gambler_ [300/1600] in attack mode."

A man dressed in a formal suit appeared, flipping a coin over in his fingers.

"I play the Continuous Spell, _Second Coin Toss_," Gerard smirked. "I activate Sand Gambler's effect. If I toss three heads, I destroy all your monsters. If I toss three tails, all our monsters are destroyed."

"A gamble of chance?" Mai whispered. "Crap."

"Flip one!" Gerard announced as the Sand Gambler threw one coin, which slowly spun as it landed and bounced and finally collapsed... with the side face-up blank.

"Next!" Gerard called, the coin once again landing... blank.

"Last!" Gerard remained calm as the coin bounced... and a Horus eye looked up.

"A waste of time," Mai grumbled.

"I then set a card and end my turn," Gerard shrugged.

"Draw!" Mai announced.

"I activate a Trap!" Gerard cut in. "_The Paths of Destiny_!"

"_Unmei no Wakaremichi_," Jounochi translated. "Oh, I have that too. Players toss a coin once, if that result is heads, they gain two thousand life points, if their result is tails, they take two thousand damage... Mai?"

"Yes?" Mai watched as the giant gold coin that materialised and flipped itself started to descend... landing on a heads.

"Yes!" Mai celebrated.

"Not so fast," Gerard called. "I activate _Second Coin Toss_ on your coin! Let us see how lucky you are!"

"Please, please..." Mai prayed.

"Good luck!" Jounochi called as his own coin landed... Horus eye up. "Yes!"

Jounochi: LP 4000 → LP 6000

The giant coin landed... Horus eye up.

"Yes!" Mai celebrated as Carmen grumbled at the blank side of her own coin.

Mai: LP 4000 → LP 6000

Carmen: LP 4000 → LP 2000

Gerard sweated as his own coin landed... blank side up.

"No! Señorita, luck is not with us!"

Gerard: LP 4000 → LP 2000

"Now then, trying to attack me, is it?" Mai snorted. "_Cyber Harpie Lady_, take down his _Sand Gambler_! Cyber Slash!"

The crimson-haired Harpie shrieked as it descended on the lone gambler and slashed it, shattering the monster.

Gerard: LP 2000 → LP 500

"My Harpies, finish him off!" Mai ordered. "Triple Scratch Attack!"

"My dear, I will avenge you!" Carmen cried as the three Harpie Lady Sisters descended onto the man and knocked him to defeat.

Gerard: LP 500 → LP 0

"Jounochi, it's up to you now," Mai scoffed.

"Yes, ma'am!" Jounochi saluted.

"It's still my turn!" Carmen protested angrily. "_Performance of Sword_, attack the Iron Knight!"

"Trap card open!" Jounochi grinned. "_Skull Dice_!"

A cheeky little imp holding a red die appeared, dropping the die to roll and come to a stop on two.

"Hah! Your monster loses two hundred attack points!" Jounochi crowed.

"Trap activate!' the irate opponent called. "_Dice Re-Roll_! I negate your dice roll and re-roll it!"

"Come on, heart of the cards, heart of the cards..." Jounochi prayed as the die was rolled again by a grumpy-looking imp... to stop on a six.

Mai broke out in laughter. "She re-rolled the result only to get a worse one!"

Carmen could only watch as her monster's attack went down [1950/1850 → 1350/1850] and impacted onto Gearfried, shattering.

Carmen: LP 2000 → LP 1550

"I end my turn," Carmen sighed, bracing herself.

"Draw!" Jounochi smirked. "I play _Pot of Greed_, and draw two cards." He drew again. "You won't have a next turn after this. I play the Spell, _Release Restraint_! I tribute _Gearfried the Iron Knight_ to summon _Gearfried the Swordmaster_ [2600/2200]!"

The iron armour of the iron knight broke and fell off bit by bit to reveal a tall strapping warrior who stood bare-chested and proud, the Performance of Sword and the Harpie Ladies sharing embarrassed looks as they gazed at him.

"Jounochi!" Mai snapped upon noticing her Harpies' behaviour. "Quit stalling!"

"Sorry, Mai! I equip Gearfried with _Lightning Blade_!" Joey called. "Gearfried gains eight hundred attack points! [2600/2200 → 3400/2200]"

"Thirty-four hundred attack?" Carmen screeched. "But, I'll still have life points even if you destroy my monster!"

"Yeah," Jounochi scratched the back of his head. "You see, when _Gearfried the Swordmaster_ is equipped, he can destroy one monster on your side of the field, and I choose your Performance of Sword. Sorry, lady. Sword Dance!"

The performer let out a scream as it was killed by the swordsman.

"And, er, sorry lady, but Gearfried, player direct attack!" Jounochi called.

Carmen: LP 1550 → LP 0

_Although he doesn't look it, the mutt's one of the strongest on the Gathering, _Kaiba thought. _In chess, the knight is the one who delivers surprise devastating attacks. Now, it's rather suitable top describe the mutt so. Especially with the God of Swords on his side..._

"Oi, Mai, we got six Puzzle cards!" Jounochi yelled happily. "Let's go!"

"_Bonkotsu,_" Kaiba called out loud. "Kujaku, I see you're walking the mutt, then?"

"Kaiba, bastard!" Jounochi shot back. "Don't you have Yuugi to stalk?"

"We have a situation," the CEO cut to the chase. "At the final location are the four leaders already. And, Hero's Guild is moving, and they're employing the King of the Sea."

Both blondes tensed at the codes, nodding.

"How bad d'you think it can be?" Mai asked him.

Kaiba paused before answering. "Like the Jigen Bakudan."

Jounochi's honey eyes hardened. "Got it."

The two may not like each other, but they could sure put aside their differences for the sake of the tournament's security. Some things do not change.

* * *

><p>Malik missed a lot of things. Having been thrown to the shadows and buried into the afterlife for a few years, he was noticeably nostalgic about certain aspects of the Battle City tournament. The last Battle City he was at, people died, people went insane, people fought in bloodthirsty Dark Games for their souls, which in his opinion was a very good time. In comparison to that first history-making tournament, this was pretty <em>tame<em>.

And, it had everything to do with Marik taking him to the side and specifically telling the dark that 'no, you are not allowed to Shadow Game anyone here, unless they threaten your life, okay?'. That he pretty much had no choice but to agree, for there was _one_ threat any _hikari _could use to great effect against their _yami_ and it was something Malik didn't want, so there.

This probably went a long way towards explaining the sulking Malik started.

"Why are you even here?" his opponent, Leah, yawned. "And how did I get stuck with the crazy one?"

"Shut up, woman," Malik bluntly replied as he drew five cards. "Because you're so noisy, I'll let you take the first turn. I stake my two Puzzle cards on this."

"I'll stake my two Puzzle cards too. Draw!" Leah called.

Malik: LP 4000

Leah: LP 4000

"I set a monster in defence mode and one face-down card. Then, I end my turn," Leah glared.

"There's been more intimidating ones," Malik grumbled. "My turn. I draw." He broke out in a grin. For the information of the unwary, when that particular darkness broke out in a grin it was a sight not for the faint of heart. "I summon _Newdoria_ [1200/800] in attack mode. Newdoria, attack the face-down monster!"

The drooling fiend slashed through the card to reveal a silhouette of a shocked, orange-haired girl before the card and girl shattered.

"You have destroyed _The Unhappy Maiden_ [0/100]," Leah monotonously informed him. "The battle phase for this turn has ended."

"Oh, that I know," Malik purred. "I'm not too worried about that, to be honest. I'm more worried about _hikari-pretty _than about this duel."

"The man-whore that's my sister would steal him," Leah sneered.

"Oh," Malik smirked. "_That _I'm not worried about. It's how bad would Marik trash your sister that you should care. I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn," Leah yelled in anger. "I play _The Unhappy Girl _[400/300] in attack mode." An orange-haired girl in a torn blue dress appeared standing on the field.

"Unhappy Girl, attack Newdoria!" Leah commanded.

"Trap card open!" Malik commanded. "_Nightmare Wheel_!"

A dark flash, and the girl in blue was strapped into a wheel torture device of black iron.

"The Unhappy Girl cannot be destroyed by battle while in attack mode," Malik mused. "When any monster battles with this monster, that monster cannot attack or change its battle position except with a card effect. Trying to lock down my monsters? Kukuku... whoever you've been duelling hasn't prepared you for Battle City, woman..."

"I-I end my turn," Leah stuttered.

"Yes... My turn." Malik murmured. "I draw. The controller of a monster equipped with _Nightmare Wheel_ takes five hundred points damage for each of my standby phases,"

Leah flinched as the wheel turned and her monster screamed.

Leah: LP 4000 → LP 3500

"Such nice screams of pain," Malik murmured. "Just like _habibi_... but he's mine and mine alone. Pretty little thing... I summon _Viser Des_ [500/1200] in attack mode."

What can only be described as an demonic iron clamp appeared.

"_Viser Des_, effect activate," Malik murmured. "Three standby phases after the summon, the_ Unhappy Girl_ will finally get her wish of death. But first... _Viser Des_, attack _The Unhappy Girl_! Death Clamp!"

The demon's version of a screw clamp appeared around the girl's neck. The screws tightened, electricity sparked from the cones on its head, and the girl screamed as her owner flinched.

Leah: LP 3500 → LP 3400

"Then, we set a card and end our turn," Malik murmured. "It's your turn, woman."

"S-Sadist!" Leah screamed at him.

Malik smirked. "Thank you."

"Draw!" Leah called. "I tribute–"

"Trap card activate," Malik drawled. "_Mask of Restrict_. Neither player can tribute monsters."

"Che..." Leah scoffed in frustration. "I end my turn."

"My turn." Malik slowly murmured. "I draw. _Nightmare Wheel_ inflicts five hundred points of damage during my standby phase."

The Unhappy Girl screamed some more as the iron wheel creaked on its revolution.

Leah: LP 3500 → LP 3000

"Stop!" Leah screamed.

"Hmm... no." Malik shortly replied. "Viser Des' effect activates, hence two turns left before the Unhappy Girl is destroyed... _Death Clamp_."

The vice monster tightened some more as sparks flew, bringing out more screams that would haunt nightmares yet to come.

"I summon _Lord Poison_ [1500/1000] in attack mode." Malik purred as something that vaguely resembled a hunk of knobbly wood with claws appeared. "_Lord Poison_, attack the Unhappy Girl."

The trapped monster could only scream some more as Lord Poison dug its claws into her body, held to the field by her own effect.

Leah: LP 3000 → LP 1800

"Monster!" Leah screamed at him.

"I change Viser Des to defence mode and end my turn," Malik purred, seemingly unaffected by the insults. "Now, woman, what will you do?"

"I-I draw," Leah whispered, shaking. Her nerve eased slightly upon seeing the drawn card. "I activate the Continuous Spell, _Convulsion of Nature_. As long as it remains face-up on the field, we must turn our decks upside down and proceed with the duel."

"Bit silly, but convenient," Malik remarked as he turned his deck upside down and placed it in the DuelDisk.

"My next card is _Card Shuffle_." Leah continued. "Once per turn, I can either shuffle my deck or your deck. My last Continuous Spell is _Burden of the Mighty_. Each face up monster you control loses one hundred attack points per its level. That means that your Lord Poison, Viser Des and Newdoria loses four hundred attack points."

"Three Continuous Spell cards," Malik mused as his monsters glowed red, _Lord Poison_ [1500/1000 → 1100/1000], _Newdoria_ [1200/800 → 800/800] and _Viser Des_ [500/1200 → 100/1200] growing weaker. "One to see my cards, one to shuffle away cards you don't want me to take, and one to weaken my monster. Impressive. Of course, so many Spell cards in such a short time would mean that you are setting up for something... am I right?"

"Now I special summon from my hand the ace of my deck!" Leah called as a dark vortex appeared on the field as she slapped a card down on the DuelDisk. "Awaken from your despair, _Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings _[1900/2600]!"

There was a roar like a despairing cry, and one ugly fiend-like dragon flared bat-like wings as it appeared, its human-like hands outstretched and its ruffles flaring as it roared at Malik and his unfazed monsters.

"My Dragon Queen, attack _Newdoria_! Cry of Despair!" Leah yelled.

Malik broke out in a grin. "Excellent taste," he licked his lips as his monster shattered when the dragon slammed one large hand onto it.

Malik: LP 4000 → LP 2900

"When the Dragon Queen successfully inflicts battle damage, you discard one card and I draw one card," Leah stated in triumph as she drew.

"_Newdoria_ activates its effect," Malik murmured as he discarded a card. "Allowing me to choose one monster on your field and destroy it. I choose the _Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings_. Truly a tragic ending, to be felled by the fallen enemy..."

A ghost of the fallen fiend reached out and dragged the roaring dragon into the ground, the dragon each time roaring in defiance as its enemy dragged it into the grave.

"You're mad," Leah murmured. "_Card Shuffle_ activates, and I choose to shuffle my deck, paying three hundred life points to do so."

Leah: LP 1800 → LP 1500

"Be careful," Malik mockingly sang as Leah shuffled her deck.

"I end my turn," Leah grated as she put the deck back into the DuelDisk.

"My turn," Malik grinned. "I draw... oh, look, it's one of the staples that you've already seen. Too bad for you, then. _Nightmare Wheel_ activates, inflicting five hundred life points of damage to the controller of the Unhappy Girl."

The wheel creaked some more on its revolution, causing the monster to scream some more.

Leah: LP 1500 → LP 1000

"Viser Des' effect activates," Malik murmured. "One more turn. And then I activate the card I've drawn, and you've neglected to take into account; _Pot of Greed_. I draw two more cards." the grin turned into a full-blown smirk. "I play the Spell card, _Mystical Space Typhoon._"

He grinned some more. "You know, if I destroy _Burden of the Mighty_, my monster's power will return to normal. But, the Unhappy Girl's effect wouldn't allow them to attack anyway. So, I destroy my own _Mask of Restrict_."

"Destroying the Mask... tribute summon?" Leah guessed in shock as the Trap was shattered.

"Yes," Malik smirked. "I summon _Melchid the Four-faced Beast_ [1500/1200] in attack mode." A mask of four faces, floating, appeared. "I tribute Melchid and Lord Poison to summon..."

A vortex swallowed the two offered monsters, and when the vortex died...

"_Masked Beast Des Gardius _[3300/2500], eat your next victim," Malik smirked as the monster towered over the field.

"Don't you mean meet?" Leah responded with some cautious trepidation. The masked beast did look quite hungry after all...

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Alas, I would love to attack the Unhappy Girl and finish off this duel, but I find that seeing people squirm is so much more fun. I end my turn."

"D-Draw," Leah sighed. "I send _Card Shuffle_ to the graveyard to revive the _Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings_ [1900/2600] in attack mode. I then set one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw," Malik drawled. "_Nightmare Wheel_ activates, inflicting five hundred points of damage." Leah flinched as her monster screamed once more, the wheel ponderously turning and crushing the monster's legs.

Leah: LP 1000 → LP 500

"Viser Des' effect activates, destroying the Unhappy Girl." Malik sulked as the monster and wheel shattered. "Too bad. Now, Des Gardius, attack the Dragon Queen!"

"Trap card open!" Leah called as the masked monster prepared to loom over the crouching dragon. "_Sakuretsu Armour_! Destroy the attacking monster, the Masked Beast Des Gardius!"

A suit of armour wrapped itself over the masked monster and imploded, bringing the masked beast down with it.

"The Mask of Remnants equips itself to a monster when Des Gardius is destroyed," Malik smirked as a mask so ugly no words could describe it flew out of the resulting wreckage and latched onto the Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings. "It allows me to take control of the equipped monster. So, come, Dragon Queen."

Leah frowned as the dragon flew over to side with Malik. "That..."

"Dragon Queen," Malik purred. "Player direct attack!"

The dragon roared, a last cry of defiance even as its hand slammed down on its former owner and ended the duel.

Leah: LP 500 → LP 0

"Weak," the dark muttered as he extracted the two Puzzle cards from the DuelDisk and left the unconscious Leah slumped by a pile of crates nearby. Malik did not spare a glance for the Duellist after retrieving the last two Puzzle cards, preferring to move to watch the last duel.

* * *

><p>"Yami," Yuugi turned a sombre expression to his partner once Rebecca had run ahead after promising to meet the two of them in the next stage of Battle City. "Was that really necessary?"<p>

"They were going to infringe our liberty," Yami innocently replied, having shorted out the earpiece. "They have never dealt with the Dark Games before, _aibou_. It doesn't help that the first completed Dark Game they saw was done by Bakura."

"But," Yuugi raised his hands. "Did we really have to do that?"

He indicated Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts standing on Batman, Celtic Guardian defending against Green Arrow's rapid-fire arrow barrage, the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress chasing Hawkgirl, and the Dark Magician holding down Zatanna with a Spellbinding Circle.

"Some things cannot be understood by one who faces danger daily unless they face the true danger," Yami said. He raised his voice louder: "Do you understand what you face now?"

The Dark Magician held her tight within the circle, staff knob aimed at her throat. "Master, could we not just throw them out of the field?"

Zatanna's eyes widened in remembrance. "You were in Vegas!" she gasped.

"It would ruin the field's integrity," Yami absently answered, scanning the butter-coloured buildings of the Hero City-fied Metropolis. "And Judai Kun's work is rather good for his youth. It would be a shame to destroy that. Besides, the Dark Knight already has a Duel spirit. Throwing him out would amount to nothing as he would just come back in, with potentially more troublesome people. It is also highly doubtful that his comrades would allow him to continue alone either, my light."

_I have a Duel spirit... that means... _Batman quickly jammed an explosive pellet into the brown-furred creature's mouth and punched it hard enough to trigger the explosive. Moaning in pain, the monster and all its claws got off him, allowing the vigilante to back-track and put some space in between themselves. _How do I defend myself? Scratch that, I'm fighting something from a card game that's not supposed to be real?_

"The Dark Game is a world of fantasy and illusion," Yami stated as the Celtic Guardian successfully disarmed Green Arrow. "Everything you see is real. Even if you don't think it real, it usually is. The moment you play this game with us, you stake your life and soul. If you would continue to try, you accept the invitation to the game... no, the battle."

"Bru– Batman, if you can pull some tool to get us all out of here, it'd be really appreciated," Hawkgirl called as she tried to beat off the blue dragon with her mace. "The Nth metal mace isn't working!"

"Don't worry, I can't kill you," Yami said, eyeing his partner. "The most I can do is just hold you down until the next stage opens."

_How you would do that, I do not want to know, _Batman thought as his gaze fell onto Yuugi as well. _Yuugi Mutou is the one who controls him, then? But I have a problem with hostages, so... that leaves fighting out of here. And even Zatanna can't magic herself out, so what do we do–? _

"Thank you for your time, my comrades," Yami whispered. The monsters abruptly disappeared into purple black smoke, leaving the stunned heroes free. The two near-twins turned towards the two newcomers. "It _is_ a game tournament after all, and the next stage draws ever closer. Isn't that so, Bakura, Ryou?"

"We have four Puzzle cards secured for me and Bakura," Ryou smiled serenely despite himself. "Only two left."

"You were injured," Yami considered. "How–?"

"The curse we all share, _per-Aa_," Bakura snapped. "I tried, but the _hikari_ grew a backbone and curb-stomped the Cu Chulainn idiot you sent me after half a year ago."

Yami frowned, eyes widening in realisation. "Please do not tell me that Cu Chulainn is here as well."

"Nah," Bakura actually broke out in a wide grin. "After Ryou beat him down hard enough for his grandma to feel it, I doubt he'll be standing. We did put him with the local police, nicely gift-wrapped though."

Yami plaintively looked at the snow-haired dark before sighing. "He's alive, I take it. And the other two you were duelling just now?"

"They threatened my _hikari_," Bakura scowled.

Yuugi frowned, Yami merely nodded sagely. "Very well, then we should scatter and duel for more Puzzle cards." The Pharaoh sighed. "It would definitely be faster. Have you any new information?"

Bakura shook his head, distrusting russet eyes scanning the weakened heroes before they landed onto Batman and widened. "Sweet Isis, that guy has a Duel spirit?" the snow-haired thief exclaimed.

"Only newly introduced," Yami sighed. "He cannot even see it yet. Zera and he seem to share that regard in that both are more stubborn than a desert camel."

"Nice comparison," Zatanna smirked as Batman glared. "So, what do we do now?"

Yuugi and Ryou seemed stunned with sudden realisation, while Yami and Bakura exchanged sly looks that caused trepidation to rise in Batman's chest. With good reason; it was the exact same kind of look the Joker got before a building blew up.

"We part ways here, as odd as that sounds," Yami began. "The layout of the Hero City is approximately the same as Metropolis. Here, we play a game. The four of you must escape the Hero City before sundown. After sundown, the Hero City field will degrade and you will appear back in Metropolis, in time for us all to have progressed on to the next stage of the Battle City tournament."

"If you cannot find the location of the next stage by nine," Bakura continued, "All sixteen contestants, including the rogues we seek, will be gone and out of the reach of human justice. When that happens, much as one may wish for them to face judgement for their crimes... they will face the Dark Game."

"That's impossible," Green Arrow broke out. "Look, I don't know what kind of justice among you people there is, but those responsible get a trial in the courts and prison time. Justice doesn't mean hunting them down and killing them."

"People will die if they went unchecked," Yami quietly replied. "It is a penance we pay to safeguard the balance. That is why you are here. Win the game, and you will win the right to arrest them. Lose the game, and you lose them and any subsequent rogues. That is the gamble you take."

"... and if we don't accept?" Batman asked with some trepidation.

"I leave you here," Yami shrugged. "My partner, and by extension us, are loath to harm anyone uninvolved in this. The field would go down sooner or later, anyway. The monsters may not. It is always uncertain whether they leave or stay."

"Yami!" Yuugi raised his voice.

Even despite himself, Batman was impressed. Carrot _and_ stick. The Dark Knight himself often just used the stick of intimidation, or hit people over the head with the carrot.

"Remember," Yami shook a finger at them, temporarily ignoring his partner. "The stakes are higher than you realise. Aibou, let us leave them to find their own path. Game, start."

"But, Yami–" Yuugi protested as Yami began to move him away.

"Ryou," Bakura pulled a face as he lugged the other snowy-haired boy away. "C'mon."

"But–"

"Don't." Both _yami_s replied simultaneously. That sworn enemies (on Bakura's end) were working together shut both lights up as the darks chivvied them away. Somehow all four disappeared before they even reached the end of the street.

"Hold it," Green Arrow paused. "_How_ do we get out in the first place?"

In all directions, the streets of the Hero City seemed so desolate and cold as the Justice League members walked in familiar surroundings made unfamiliar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow, I gave myself goosebumps writing this...<strong>_

_**I wasn't very happy with Jounochi's and Mai's duel, but they're not the focus of the story, and let's just think that it's very lucky of them. Jounochi will get his moment in the limelight when I write the Yuugi vs Jounochi duel - crap, spoilers!  
><strong>_

_**Anyway, next up is Marik's duel, and Superman crashes Luthor's business meeting! And our two favourite crazies, I mean, egomaniac businessmen, meet the Man of Steel. Meanwhile, Diana runs into trouble of the familial kind with Duel Monsters running wild.**_

_**Wow, I just realised that I gave Batman a Duel spirit. What will happen next...? Stay tuned for the next turn: Dimension Fusion. Duel, standby!**_


	13. Dimension Fusion

_**Cool... So, now we have one of our villains screwing up and loosing Duel monsters over a select area... the monster magic showdown gets violent! **_

_**Luthor is really difficult to channel. I had to base his character off John Marcone from DF, which I've written before. I hope he's in character... if not, ah well. Best I could do with Wikipedia.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Twelve: Dimension Fusion<strong>

The LexCorp building was located on a prime piece of real estate in downtown Metropolis, as usual of a conglomerate. Also, as per usual, Alexander Luthor had his office on the top floor, which translated to an awful lot of lift time unless you could fly. And, thankfully for the Man of Steel, he could. Of course, the Man of Steel could also bypass the annoying receptionist on the ground floor, the guards on all subsequent floors, and an ugly trip in the steel box straight up this way as well to crash into the boss's office straight. Convenient, if you were rushing for time.

Unfortunately, Superman was hardly rushing for time (like anyone with super-speed could) and still called ahead due to some misguided sense of responsibility, if only for Luthor to reject it before he turned up. The Big Blue Boy Scout wasn't that far off a misnomer after all.

Besides, Batman was missing. That was something that greatly alarmed the Kryptonian. Batman had gone through whatever the Justice League took without any superpowers and only his brain, his tools and an inordinate amount of the devil's luck to survive. Even Flash had an advantage on Batman, but the Bat had took on everything and Gotham City on a regular basis, which was worthy of a superpower in and of itself. And now the Bat was missing with four superheroes, and Kal El, Clark Kent and Superman was worried.

He knocked on the glass panel approximately seventy plus stories above sea level. "Luthor, I–" he stopped as the glass panel slid open to reveal the office's occupants.

"Superman," Alexander 'Lex' Luthor, CEO of LexCorp and super-villain answered, clutching onto a crystal-cut glass of scotch. "What business brings you here?"

The other three politely looked at him. A tall man with long white hair hiding the left side of his face in a red suit with a ruffled poet's shirt, another man with long pink hair and a matching pink suit, and the last and most normal-looking Japanese man in a grey suit-jacket and dark blue shirt with matching grey trousers all gave him the same exact polite, scanning stare of assessment and proceeded to label the superhero something in their minds and file it away for future reference. The Man of Steel, for all his power, found that rather scary.

"A little bird told me that Seto Kaiba was in town," Superman decided to cut to the chase.

"And what would Seto Kaiba have to do with me?" the LexCorp CEO rhetorically asked. "If you recall, I hardly believe that Seto Kaiba would willingly make an appointment with me here."

"Today? Not likely," the pink-haired man remarked. "Kaiba's holding his tournament here in this city today and tomorrow and likely the day after as well. There was a whole segment devoted to it in last night's Metropolis News, Superman. I highly doubt that Kaiba would miss his own tournament to come to LexCorp and catch up with a business partner."

"Come, Luthor-boy," the white-haired man chided the impassive bald CEO. "Introduce us."

A stunned silence greeted them before Superman turned to the CEO who had buried his face in his hands, safely seated behind his desk. "I did not just hear him call you that to your face and still remain living."

"Mr Pegasus Crawford is an extremely eccentric individual," Luthor inclined his head. "I have reproached him many times concerning such forms of address but he has never gotten that. Very well then. Mr Crawford you already know, Mr Siegfried von Schroeder is the other gentleman with the long hair, and Mr Edward Phoenix is Mr Crawford's understudy, apparently. Shall we get whatever unsightly questions you have that apparently couldn't be answered without a face-to-face meeting out of the way so that I may get back to my business associates?"

"Batman went missing in Kaiba's tournament," Superman cut to the chase. "We think Kaiba has something to do with that."

"Interesting. The young dragon manages something not even all of Gotham City's outfit has managed," Luthor sarcastically replied. "And? He is not here."

"But you would know where Kaiba is, wouldn't you?" Superman pressed. "I know you keep tabs on any potential enemies in town, and Kaiba was one of the few targets who survived. You wouldn't miss him out for the world."

"Congratulations," Luthor dead-panned. "You grew up. However, the fact remains that I have no idea where Mr Kaiba is."

Superman, by virtue of being blessed with super-hearing, hardly missed Edward Phoenix standing up and moving off to the main door. "Is that so? I find it hard to believe that you wouldn't keep tabs on someone who could have fed you to a dragon when the man's in town."

The sound of hair falling and friction of leather alerted the Kryptonian as to Pegasus and Siegfried shifting and turning their heads.

"Mr Kaiba specialises in extremely realistic holograms," Luthor pointed out. "The most that dragon would have done would be a jab of pain, and no longer. It would have been the fall which would have killed me."

A snort from Pegasus's direction. Did the man know something?

"Well, Luthor-boy, it seems like our business is concluded," Pegasus stood up in that dramatic fashion he seemed to favour. "Mr von Schroeder and I will contact our lawyers. The draft contract would be sent to you and yours by the end of the week, then?"

"A pleasure, Mr Crawford, Mr von Schroeder," Luthor nodded. "I'll not see you out."

"It has been a very enlightening meeting," the pink-haired man, Siegfried, smirked. "Likewise, Mr Luthor. Ed, contact Bishop."

"Okay." The door finally closed, leaving superhero and super-villain alone, separated only by a desk.

"For once I tell the truth," Luthor nodded. "I have no idea where Kaiba is, be it Seto Kaiba or Mokuba Kaiba. That by itself is disconcerting. Even more disconcerting is how they have managed that. I presume that you are here to get Mr Kaiba out of town, then?"

"Maybe," the Man of Steel blinked, looking around. He and Luthor were alone in the office. He could probably kill Luthor and get away with it... no, he was a better man than that, dammit!

"I would help, if only I knew," Luthor sighed. "However, I do not."

"Why?" the Man of Steel couldn't help but ask.

"I hate you," came the blunt reply. "You are an enemy, but you are an enemy I know. And I know that you wouldn't kill me. Kaiba is a relatively unknown entity, and despite his running of a gaming company, he would kill me given the chance. It is a matter of self-preservation that I would tell you."

Despite knowing all these reasons, hearing them spoken was jarring on his grip of reality. "Glad we cleared that up, then."

Before he flew off, Superman looked at the industrialist. "You really believe that I wouldn't kill you?"

"Evidence," Luthor rubbed the bridge of his nose in weariness. "Has shown that the catalyst to my demise at your hands lie at my murdering the Flash. You would kill me, given the correct circumstances. Under any other circumstances, however, I doubt so. You would not risk your precious humanity on what you deem an evil person such as I. We both know that you think yourself too good for that."

"And Kaiba?"

"Superman," Luthor smirked. "Do you really think that any ordinary man could control such an extensive company like KaibaCorp at the age of sixteen without bathing his hands in blood? Kaiba is not something I know. I don't even know Crawford and Schroeder, and both of them work with Kaiba. Hence, compared to you, I would find the unknown entities more fearsome, forgive me to say so."

There was no reply to say as Superman flew off into the late afternoon skies.

* * *

><p>Diana panted as she ran through the relatively empty streets of Metropolis on her way, the KC logo on her armband and her brusque demeanour, as well as the heavy-looking DuelDisk, clearing the way for her. "Please don't let him get in, I'm supposed to be scoping them out–"<p>

Something told her to stop before clearing the alleyway entrance, as a fireball impacted the entrance. The KaibaCorp eliminator shielded herself with the DuelDisk, said device unfolding even as she drew a card and slapped it on the plate. "_Crusader of Endymion!_"

The blue-robed Spellcaster appeared beside her in a flash of sparks, even as a white belt studded with green sparks appeared around her waist. She breathed slowly as the initial euphoria of summoning faded with the first adrenaline rush, vaguely recalling that first summon:

_The thick coppery smell that hung amidst the air as the man stumbled back, bones and organs liquefied from the full force of the punch from the Spellcaster where six jewels glowed orange..._

Another card slotted as the Crusader of Endymion defended its mistress from the onslaught of fire, another button pushed, another effort of will. _You're too __inexperienced to deal with a second-rank of us, hon. _"Swords of Revealing Light!"

The sounds of swords whistling from the sky, and the cry of slight discomfort as well as the keening call of the Monster from above and a light on her belt lit up. _Gotcha_.

She looked up. "Hibiki Matsumoto," she glared at the second-generation Japanese-American Duellist, now pinned to the cement wall behind the second-storey fire escape with his monster. He had been tagged as a potential troublemaker by the eliminators before the start of the tournament. "Thrown out of the East Coast Regional for injuring a fellow Duellist. Before that, tried to attack Rebecca Hawkins at the All-America Duel Monsters tournament after she defeated you. And that monster is..." her voice trailed off, unprepared to describe the floating jar with tomoe inscribed, from which burned a fiendish-looking orange flame.

"Goka, the Pyre of Malice," Hibiki smirked despite himself. "Cool, isn't he? We're supposed to waylay all eliminators before the boss gets here."

"What's Apollymi up to this time?" Diana's eyes narrowed. "Last I heard, he was recruiting Duellists who didn't quite fit the card-circuits."

"Oh, just a little creative chaos," Hibiki airily replied, though his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You know, I can probably afford to wait for these swords to disappear– hey, where're you going!" Diana, true to form, had already left, the Crusader of Endymion floating beside her.

"Shit! Twister!" The wings that blew shattered the glowing swords of light. "Goka, stop them!"

"Weak idiot!" Diana turned back and stood her ground even as the flaming monster charged her from the air. "Gemini Summon! My crusader, Magical Jewel!"

The Crusader's fist glowed as six lights on it lit up and the monster prepared to strike. All the force crashed through the opponent's monster's jar-like body and shattered the flaming beast.

"Goka, defeated!" Diana called as Hibiki doubled over in pain.

"Fireball Token!" Hibiki called to the lone fireball that hovered by him, freed from the swords. "Attack her!"

"Hmph," Diana smirked as the Black Pendant around her neck glowed. The fireball shattered as she slapped it away. "Is that all?" she scoffed, ignoring the singes from where fire met skin. _I can't use lethal force, that means I can't use Dark Valkyria. So, I'll have to improvise. Let's see... _

"Spellbinding Circle!" A sigil-laced circle trapped the Japanese-American in his tracks as she ran onwards.

_That hurt… crap. _

She paused again as another dark flash started. The new Monster was large, bat-wings stretched out from side to side as the humanoid demonic fiend roared, hovering protectively over the main figure behind all of this.

"Diana," the man bowed. "Such a pleasure to see you again. Are you eating well? You look thinner than when I saw you last."

Diana scowled back at the bespectacled man dressed in a black suit, every bit the professional businessman if you discounted the KaibaCorp DuelDisk on his left arm, the red tie with the sinister sigil on it, and the seemingly evil glint hidden in those brown eyes set in a pale face of sharp features, handsome like an ethereal prince. And an ethereal prince he was, if you counted the monster hovering behind him as more than a creature of destruction.

"Apollymi Hunter," Diana grated. "Chief Executive Officer of Hunter Securities and Co. Suspected to be involved in terrorist activities. Known leader of the group that targets to unleash the true Duel Monsters upon the realm of light, Armageddon. And that monster..."

"You would know after all," Apollymi mused. "He is one half of a pair between us siblings."

"...The King of Destruction, Garlandolf." Diana murmured.

"As always, you have an excellent memory," the man smiled as the fiend beat its wings and snarled. "Little sister."

"I will take that as a compliment," Diana growled. "What brings you here, my brother?"

The man smirked. "My apologies, sister, but I cannot tell you right now. Garlandolf, shall we?"

"Your monster has already been summoned." Diana pointed out. "You cannot use its special ability."

"Garlandolf is my spirit partner, Diana," Apollymi chided as a raven fluttered down to perch on his shoulder. "I have no need to summon him to do this. Sorry, but I must do this. Garlandolf, attack! Rage of Destruction!"

Diana cursed as the giant blue-skinned fiend began to glow a slight purple, its aura of power noticeable. Her Crusader stumbled back and moaned, still attempting to protect his mistress as it shattered into shards of shadows.

"My Crusader!" Diana moaned in panic despite herself. "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

A scarecrow of iron appeared, spinning about its axis as the giant King of Destruction slammed a hand down on it instead of on its wielder, shattering the Trap card. Diana did not miss, taking the chance to slot another card into the DuelDisk. Like other eliminators, her own DuelDiskTM was the KaibaCorp DuelDiskTM Mark III, with added _enhancements_, such as extra weight to accommodate _something _that no one except first-rank Duellists had the idea what_._ And if there was suspicious writing on the edges that looked like hieroglyphs that Diana had read were supposedly protection charms and a lot of other things, well, the boss was entitled to his quirks. "Divine Wrath!"

A single bolt of lightning shot down from the skies and electrocuted the King of Destruction, allowing Diana to run from the monster as it exploded into shadows and smoke.

"Dammit!" she cursed when she found that Apollymi was no longer in sight when the resulting smoke cleared.

Further off, an exhausted Hibiki collapsed, leaning on a wall as he regarded the other. "What now, Apollymi? We're so close!"

"Exhibiting our powers right now is counter-productive to the plan," the Asian-American Duellist shortly replied. "We're doing this for the Duel Monsters, not to show off, idiot!" And he bopped the other's head.

"Oww!" Hibiki rubbed the sore spot. "That hurt!"

"That'll teach you, idiot!" The other yelled. "Are you trying to get yourself eliminated, taking on an eliminator like that?"

"That was your sister, right?" Hibiki cocked his head.

"That is neither here nor there," the leader of their group replied. "We can't afford to lose any more people. The Prestons, Fenris, Guilford, Peter, and Aidan, even Team Triple Threat are gone. You, me, Iemitsu and Hadrian are the only ones left. Not that it matters anyway."

Hibiki blinked at their leader in shock. "Huh…?"

"Iemitsu has Shien and his men on his side, Hadrian the Gishki cult, you have the Hyakki Yakou on yours, and I have the three Ritual Gods of Destruction on mine," Apollymi clarified. "But they all pale against the Duel Monsters who are somewhere in this city. If we can get the King on our side, we win. We succeed. Got it?"

Hibiki hesitantly nodded.

"Hold on," Apollymi smiled. "If we succeed, your Hyakki Yakou will be here. Not one at a time. They will be here, and they will never leave you."

"Never..." Hibiki echoed. "Never..."

Flames like the will o' the wisp fluttered about the duellist as the flaming jar spectre materialised itself beside the Japanese-American, as if embracing, if never quite touching bare skin.

"No," Their leader murmured, eyes alight and manic with glee. "Never."

* * *

><p>Malik yawned lightly, watching the duel between his own light and the whore he was duelling. He finally got what the woman was referring to; Rachel was a slut.<p>

Brick gave way to gouges as his fingers dug into the wall. _Die, bitch. _

The red-haired Rachel winked suggestively as her DuelDisk unfolded. "I'll be sure that you're good."

"Not that you'd know," Marik shrugged, his own DuelDisk unfolding.

Marik: LP 4000

Rachel: LP 4000

"Ladies first," Rachel smirked. "I play _Queen's Bodyguard_ [1700/1200] in attack mode."

Three men, one young, one middle-aged, one old, all wearing the same purple uniform save for the oldest who wore black, each carrying swords, appeared on the field.

"I then play a face-down card and end my turn. It's your turn, hot stuff."

Something awfully like brick cracked as Malik clenched a fist.

"My turn," Malik was relatively unfazed as he drew. "I draw. I summon _Black Ptera_ [1000/500] in attack mode. I then place two face-down cards and end my turn."

"My turn," Rachel licked her lips as she drew the next card. "I play _Allure Queen __Level Three_ [500/500] in attack mode."

Flames erupted as a female Spellcaster dressed in flattering purple robes appeared, a small flame dancing from her free hand, the other holding a sceptre-like staff. Her head was crowned with a board-like crown with a jewel on a silver chain circling her temples.

"Allure Queen's effect's activates," Rachel crowed. "I can choose a monster of level three and below and equip it to my monster. And I choose your _Black Ptera_!"

"Crap," Marik muttered as the black pterodactyl flew over to fawn over the Spellcaster. "I'm open."

"Now, _Queen's Bodyguard_!" Rachel crowed. "Direct attack!"

Marik winced as all six swords stabbed him through, though thankfully the holograms did not injure him past a pain in the middle.

Marik: LP 4000 → LP 2300

"That hurt!" he yelled.

"Duh," Rachel grinned. "We're special. We were chosen by the monsters. That means that we can hurt people with the Duel Monsters! Now, shall we continue, hot stuff?"

"Trap card activate!" he called angrily. "_Damage Condenser_. I discard a card and special summon from my deck one monster with attack points less than or equal to the damage received just now. I choose to special summon _Yubel_ [0/0]!"

"What is that!" Rachel said as the pink-skinned fiend with three eyes appeared. "A monster with zero attack points? Allure Queen, attack the ugly thing!"

"When Yubel is attacked, my opponent takes the battle damage, and I take none," Marik smirked as the fireball from the Spellcaster impacted harmlessly on a thorned vine which snaked from the fiend's feet and snapped at Rachel, causing the female Duellist to cringe from the pain. "You aren't the only one who can hurt people, you know."

Rachel: LP 4000 → LP 3500

"I end my turn," Rachel spat, eyeing the _Yubel_, which glared back.

"Draw," Marik smirked. "I play _Reload_. I add my hand back to my deck and shuffle my deck, then I draw the same number of cards shuffled into the deck." He quickly added three cards and shuffled, drawing three cards.

"More promising," he smirked. "I summon _Dark Grepher_ [1700/1600] in attack mode." A dark version of the illustrious Warrior Dai Grepher of Duel Monsters appeared by his side.

"Due to the effect of _Dark Grepher_, I can discard one Dark Attribute monster to send one Dark monster to the graveyard." He discarded a card and picked another monster to send to the graveyard from the deck. "I then set a face-down card and end my turn, tributing my _Dark Grepher_ to keep Yubel on the field."

The dark warrior bowed to the fiend before it was engulfed in shadows, Yubel glowing as the power of the fellow's sacrifice took hold.

"My turn," Rachel smirked. "I draw. During my standby phase, I can send _Allure Queen Level Three_ to the graveyard with her equipped servant to summon _Allure Queen Level Five_ [1000/1000] from my hand or my deck. So, my _Allure Queen Level Three_, make way for your older sister!"

The female Spellcaster and the enchanted black pterodactyl were swallowed by flames, the flames dying to reveal another female Spellcaster in flattering sleeveless purple robes, a bob haircut and a small crown. In her hands was another, more elaborate sceptre and twin will o' the wisps danced around the witch.

"My Allure Queen can enchant any monster of level five and below to herself," Rachel smirked. "Allure Queen, enchant the fiend!"

"Sorry," Marik smirked as the Spellcaster tried to enchant the fiend but failed, the Yubel stomping its foot on the ground in anger at the Spellcaster's attempt. "But Yubel is level ten."

Rachel gritted her teeth in frustration. "I end my turn."

"Draw," Marik studied his hand. "I play _Pot of Greed_, which allows me to draw two cards." He drew the cards as the giant green pot appeared and faded. "Then, I play _Tribute to the Doomed_, which allows me to discard one card to destroy one monster. I choose to destroy _Yubel_!"

"What!" Rachel exclaimed as the purple-skinned demonic fiend was wrapped up in mummy-like linens, accepting the wrappings with good grace. A gold Egyptian sarcophagus appeared and dragged it in and disappeared off to the graveyard. "You'll leave yourself wide open!"

"I won't!" Marik smirked. "When Yubel is destroyed by a card effect not of its own, I can summon its reincarnation from my hand, deck or graveyard, bigger, better and stronger than before. My deck and its monsters will never die in battle. Now, because Yubel is destroyed, I can summon _Yubel – Terror Incarnate_ [0/0], which I discarded into the graveyard earlier with Dark Grepher! Servant of light though born of darkness, I call you now! Come, my detestable knight, the Terror Incarnate!"

From the ground rose a vortex of shadows that spun slowly, ponderously, half as tall as the surrounding buildings as the shadows danced the dance of darkness, shoring up and then dying down, to reveal its great load...

Rachel screamed. The two-headed dragon, skin as pink as its previous incarnation despite the dark purple scales that lined its back and limbs, the third vertically slitted eye of Yubel shining from its chest, veins clearly throbbing roared at her and her monsters, a loud, animalistic call to the senses that came with self-preservation.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Marik smirked. "I end my turn, and at the end, the Terror Incarnate destroys all other monsters. Go, terror incarnate! Nightmare's Lament!"

The dragon roared as thorned vines snaked around, shattering the queen and her bodyguards as said bodyguards rushed to protect the queen, but to no avail as all were shattered.

"My Queen!" Rachel cried. "You'll pay for that! I draw!" She smirked at the card drawn. "I play _Queen's Double_ [350/300] in attack mode." A small girl, crystals dangling from her jester-like headdress appeared on the field. "_Queen's Double_, direct attack!"

"What!" Marik yelled as the girl threw crystals at him which hit true despite the dragon flaring its wings out to protect its master. Marik cringed from the pain.

Marik: LP 2300 → LP 1950

"_Queen's Double_ is one of the few monsters that can attack directly," Rachel inclined her head. "Now, I end my turn."

"Troublesome thing," Marik grunted. "I draw. I equip _Yubel – Terror Incarnate_ with _Malevolent Nuzzler_." A green-skinned woman appeared and kissed the dragon on its head gently before disappearing. "The Terror Incarnate gains seven hundred attack points [0/0 → 700/0]. Yubel, attack _Queen's Double_!"

The girl cried out as the dragon let loose a stream of flames which engulfed the girl and destroyed it. Rachel curled into herself instinctively as the pain hit.

Rachel: LP 3500 → LP 3150

"I end my turn," Marik sighed. "And _Queen's Double_ would have been destroyed anyway, so you owe me."

"I draw!" Rachel shot back, drawing. She grimaced at the cards. "Fine, you can't dent my life points much anyway. I end my turn."

"Draw," Marik said, looking far too happy. "If you say so. I play the Spell, _Premature Burial_. I pay eight hundred life points to special summon a monster from my graveyard. I choose _Dark Grepher_ [1700/1600]!"

Marik: LP 1950 → LP 1150

The dark Dai Grepher appeared, sword at hand as the Equip Spell took effect and a ghostly hand placed him onto the field.

"I then summon _Hand of Nephthys_ [600/600] in attack mode," Marik continued as a female dressed in golden Egyptian dancer's robes with a golden feather sticking out from her headdress. "I tribute her and _Dark Grepher_ to summon the _Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys_ [2400/1600]!"

Flames enveloped the Dark Grepher and the avatar of Nephthys and burned high up to the skies, from which a creature of gold descended, light shining from the heavens. It resembled the legendary Winged Dragon of Ra in some ways, but it had a smaller head, a wider lower body, smaller wings and a longer neck. The sacred phoenix goddess screamed in triumph as it finally reached the field and flapped its wings.

"Phoenix of Nephthys, player direct attack!" Marik commanded. "Winged Flame Storm!"

Lashes of flames erupted from the great mystic bird to pummel his opponent, Rachel crying out in pain.

Rachel: LP 3150 → LP 750

"Yubel, direct attack!" Marik cried. "Nightmare Pain!"

"Trap card open!" Rachel crowed in victory. "_Sakuretsu Armour_! Yubel is destroyed again! Hah! Where's your monster now?"

"I never thought we'd have to do this," Marik sighed, shaking his head indulgently as the smoke of the cursed armour colliding with the dragon began to clear. "When Yubel the Terror Incarnate is destroyed, another incarnation of Yubel will come. Servant of light though born of the dark, I call upon you, my sorrowful dragon of destruction. Come, _Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare_ [0/0]!"

The dragon that dominated the field now was more intimidating than either of its previous incarnations could have ever managed. Where the two necks met the body before, there now was another head dominating its torso and body, like its arms and legs and head and miscellaneous appendages were connected to the giant head instead. Slitted eyes stared from all three heads and its arms and legs as the dragon screeched and roared and growled.

"I would attack you with Yubel, but apparently I have nothing to hit you with," Marik shrugged. "Too bad. I pay five hundred life points to put _Malevolent Nuzzler_ on top of my deck, then I end my turn."

Marik: LP 1150 → LP 650

"It's your turn," Marik politely told the stricken Rachel.

Rachel's face twisted into a mask of hate. "Draw!" She spat. "I play _Lightning Vortex_! I discard one card and destroy all your monsters!"

"Ow," Marik winced as the resulting electric storm shattered all his monsters.

"I then set a card and end my turn," Rachel smirked. "Next turn I'll get you, hot stuff."

"Sorry, but there won't be a next turn," Marik serenely smiled. "I draw. When _Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys_ is destroyed by a card effect, it automatically revives at my next standby phase. So, appear now, phoenix of the underworld!"

The golden phoenix appeared in a flash of golden flames.

"And, when it comes back, all spells and traps on the field are destroyed," Marik grinned. "Flames of the Reborn Phoenix!"

Flames erupted across the field, destroying all spells and traps and Rachel's lifeline.

"Now then, _Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys_, player direct attack!" Marik declared. "Winged Flame Storm!"

Rachel screamed as the flames of the phoenix enveloped her and burned at the last of her life points.

Rachel: LP 750 → LP 0

"Your gift from Nephthys in recompense," Malik whispered as Marik retrieved the three Puzzle cards from Rachel's singed DuelDisk, the female Duellist herself collapsed against the brick wall. "You used it."

"The gods gave us all something, and it would be pointless to refuse the gift," the pain was raw in the _hikari_'s eyes as he recalled the dark's tale.

"The eliminator lady gave us two Puzzle cards," Malik changed the subject in a rare moment of tact as he handed over a Puzzle card. "Let us move. With this, we have six Puzzle cards. Enough to progress on."

"Fine," Marik accepted the card and slotted it into the DuelDisk, followed by the other five he held. Light shone from the device as it projected the meeting location for the next stage.

Marik and Malik looked at the model of Metropolis.

"He is not serious," Marik finally sighed. "Why _there,_ of all places?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wasn't as happy with this duel as the rest, for Marik's cards required a lot more effort. I finally hit upon the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys and associated cards on a trawl through the YGO wiki and thought: That's good to pair with Yubel, and no one's thought of that to use in the animé yet, so it's relatively original, I think. <strong>_

_**The Monster showdown thing I decided was necessary. The later half of YGO Duel Monsters and parts of GX showed that it was possible to do crazy Duel Monster stuff without Millennium Items. In fact, I suppose that the Dia Dhank and DuelDisks would be foci of a sort. And Kaiba is a reincarnation, and who wants to bet that that man would find a way to facilitate the process? It's practically a given that he would...**_

_**Anyway, next up is more flashy-backs, where exactly Batman and co. ended up, hopefully Yami and Yuugi's duel, then Superman finds Batman and the relief is short-lived as Batman is hearing voices... that ain't good, is it?**_

_**Stay tuned for the next turn: Judgement of the Pharaoh. Duel, standby!**_


	14. Judgement of the Pharaoh

_**Let's see, the flashy-back here may need explanation. Or maybe not. If you need an explanation after reading it, PM the author or review. Reviews are preferred. **_

_**Yeah, the title is very funny and ironic, since there's a card called 'Judgement of the Pharaoh' as well in real life, and guess whose face is on it. :D Speaking of which, I find that no one commented on chapter six: Tribe Infecting Virus. Was it that bad? Or did I just post too many chapters at the same time?**_

_**A review from HeartXCrossbones:**_

**LOL! Oh wow bakura and Yami working together? LOL! This is awesome! Please update soon! **

_**To answer, Bakura hates Yami. Period. But under that hate is a little respect and fear and er, I think we can call them frenemies, as I portray them. They'll work together, if only in the interests of self-preservation and to protect their other selves. **_

_**A review from Umei no Mai:**_

**We get to see Lex Luthor on his best behavior, a chase -with plot!- and another duel.**

**Don't tell me the meet-up place is the Justice League Headquarters...**

_**Er... that's kinda impossible, I think. **_

_**And from Azraelean: **_

**Do you remember Batman Beyond? I think you could do a crossover with it since you made the Yami and Hikari Immortal. Just an idea for after this since that's the same universe just 50 years ahead. I know it may not happen but a prompt for you. **

_**Fifty years later is 5D's era. I might get around to writing a YGO5Ds x Batman Beyond stuff if I get inspired enough by the prompt, but I can't imagine it, really. Gotham in the future, I find is so... futuristic. Bleak. More suitable to 5Ds than the original YGO, I think. **_

_**I stand by the Creative Commons here!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Thirteen: Judgement of the Pharaoh<strong>

_The Hall of Judgement was silent for once, as the Judge and his accompaniment surveyed the court, the audience silent for once, like the clichéd calm before a storm. _

_The mummified judge, face impassive despite the nature of the case, spoke. "Bring in the accused."_

_The three defendants themselves walked in free, perhaps not proud, but unguarded. _

"_Why has there been no escorts?" The Judge of the Dead murmured, his voice definitely carrying despite its soft volume. _

"_The escorts are … indisposed, my infinity," the middle one, their definite leader, answered as he sank onto his knees before the Judge, as did the other two. _

"_The one called Malik," Osiris pronounced. The blonde one kneeling on the right winced as the power of the ancient ruler crashed down with the pronouncement of his Name. "The one named as Ba-Khura," the one kneeling on the left twitched, long shaggy white hair askew in reaction to the ancient True Name magic. "And Our own … Atem."_

_Their leader did not wince, crimson eyes instead turning a deeper ruby like spilled blood in reaction to the god's magic. _

"_The three of you stand before Us, accused of attempting to escape the doorway," the Judge began ponderously. "Malik, found guilty of attempting to murder and attempted assassination of Our own, We may understand. Ba-Khura, found to be controlled by the dark Zorc Necrophades, guilty of desecrating the tombs of Our own as well as attempting to kill Our own, We may understand. However, by your own admission, Atem, son of Aknamkanon of the House of Heru, son of Osiris, you are the one who instigated them into this heinous action, to escape death and return to the living, caught only hours before by your own agent."_

"_Mahaado is an able tracker," the once crowned Pharaoh humbly answered. "I answer that I did all those, to find proof."_

"_Proof?" the Judge inquired. _

"_The records," the once Pharaoh whispered. "The Book of Death … it has been tampered with. Names have been struck from it."_

_The Judge, the audience, even the gate guards themselves, recoiled from this blatant disregard of order, of the laws of Ma'at. "Bring me the books!" the Judge ordered in an attempt to restore the peace. _

_The papyrus records were duly pulled and searched, a strike-through so rare and never yet seen in the Court that the three discrepancies were found almost immediately. _

_Osiris himself recoiled from the evidence lain before his eyes. "Who... what insolent fools have done this!"_

"_These names," His female consort murmured, recoiling from the papyrus sheets. "Marik of the Ishtar tribe... Ryou of the Bakura family..." here her eyes wandered to the sunken Pharaoh kneeling before the dais. _

"_Yuugi of the Mutou family..." her whisper echoed throughout the Hall of Judgement._

* * *

><p>"Was that really necessary?" Yuugi's voice broke Yami out of his reverie.<p>

"Pardon, _aibou_?" Yami turned to regard his dear partner. "I was daydreaming. Where is Ryou and Bakura anyway?"

"They went ahead to find opponents," Yuugi studied his darkness, frowning. "What were you thinking about?"

"The circumstances behind our return," Yami answered. "Remember when all of us sat down and related what happened? The Lord Set was not happy that Lord Osiris won their games again. As a revenge, he cursed us."

"You've already told me," Yuugi frowned. "The whole thing with the Book of Death. That explains why we can't die or age, right?"

"You were born mortal, _aibou_, so you can still be slain," Yami slowly nodded. "However, you, Ryou and Malik would never find peace in the afterlife. It... I only found out when Siamun reminded me to… check when you were coming." His voice became softer in regret. "I left you alone for three years..."

"Yami," Yuugi firmly gripped the dark's hand. "I wasn't ever always alone. Those of our deck were always with me, I always had Ryou and Marik and Jounochi Kun or Honda Kun and Anzu and Otogi Kun around... well, at least until Anzu and Otogi Kun went to America... speaking of which, I wonder if Anzu and Otogi will be here..."

"That doesn't change anything, does it?" Yami whispered as he pulled his light closer. "Even so... I am here now. Do you remember what you wished on the Sennen Puzzle, _aibou_?"

"Friends," Yuugi whispered. "Someone to never leave me. And you never did. You came back even though... well, you know."

"When we left, it was with the understanding that the balance would correct itself soon," Yami whispered as the pair continued to wander. "The balance between light and dark has to be maintained one way or another, _aibou_. And when it didn't... er... "

Yuugi had stiffened slightly before relaxing. "_Yami_."

Yami swallowed. That was Yuugi's business voice. "Yes, _aibou_?"

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"Er," Yami hastily looked about the relatively empty street, most of Metropolis's denizens having left the city for a weekend away from work and potential situations with the Justice League already. "Bakura told me that I must have been more insane than him and Malik put together when we found out the party responsible... It's not something you readily admit on a city street–"

"Pharaoh!" a very familiar booming voice echoed. "_There_ you are."

Yami blinked. "Rafael?"

"Oh yes, Rafael San is now an eliminator from Kaiba Corporation," Yuugi mused as both tri-coloured haired Duellists turned to regarded the Guardian Duellist who dominated them by at least a foot and a half, if not more.

"Head Eliminator, in fact," the former leader of the Three Musketeers of DOMA replied as he ran up to them. "Boss hunted down all three of us to offer us a job as an eliminator and tester and general work after the... mess as the World Championships a few years ago. It's... odd to see you about, Pharaoh."

"I understand," the taller of the two nodded. "I too did not expect to be about. How are you and the others?"

"I'm here on the Metropolis gig, Amelda is somewhere in the European continent running from Kaiba and his human resources department, and Valon is here as well," the blonde biker nodded. "Kaiba chased us down after the Jigen Bakudan incident and decided to employ some not-inconsiderable talents we have in anti-terrorism."

"I have heard," Yami replied a tad warmly, crimson eyes flashing. "Rest assured that the man who attempted to use a Duel Monster to attack innocents will not do so again, as he is reflecting on his mistakes."

"And, er," Rafael scuffed his boot. "About the last time..."

"It is hardly your fault, Rafael," Crimson eyes turned to regard the blonde biker. "It is our mistake, and one I will not repeat again. That is a promise."

"Shall we begin afresh?" Yuugi cocked his head, smiling as he reached out a hand. "Hi, I'm Yuugi Mutou."

Rafael turned an incredulous expression to the shorter Duellist.

"Oh, by the gods," Yami snorted, extending out his own hand. "We forgive you already. From what mockery Dartz has made of your life, you have recovered, have you not? Misguided is not the same as evil, Rafael. Come, take the hand proffered."

Slowly, Rafael extended both hands and took the dark and light fingers in them. "I am Rafael. Rafael Eatos, Head Eliminator of the Battle City Six tournament, Showdown at Hero City."

"An interesting choice of name, Rafael. Eatos?" Yami smirked as the silhouette of the Guardian Eatos materialised beside the blonde biker. "Good day to you too, Guardian Eatos."

"That's what Kaiba said too when I handed in the forms," Rafael chuckled. "Anyway, er, I'm supposed to eliminate Duellists here, so, no hard feelings, okay?"

"We understand," Yami and Yuugi sighed after exchanging looks. "Kaiba?"

"Boss," Rafael solemnly nodded. "I have four Puzzle cards, and there's another third-rank Duellist around here who has four as well."

At the puzzled expression on Yami's face, Yuugi clarified: "Er, the Duellist Gathering is arranged into rankings depending on one's ability to summon without the DuelDisk. The lowest is nine, the highest is one. Third rank means that the Duellist can maintain at least one spell, one trap, one monster and a Field Spell continuously when the situation calls for it. It happened that most eliminators can summon real monsters due to the magic that escapes around us, you know... somehow we found that out at Kaiba's project..."

"I understand, _aibou_." Yami nodded. "I will duel you, Rafael. It is time to see if we have improved any."

"So... I'll just stay and wait for the other?" Yuugi suggested.

"Already radioed Gladiator," Rafael smirked uncharacteristically. "He's falling all over himself to duel you. Just wait, all right?"

"Should you not worry about yourself more, Rafael?" Yami smirked as his own DuelDisk unfolded.

"I beat you once, I'll just keep my fingers crossed that I get lucky again," Rafael grinned.

"Duel!"

Yami: LP 4000

Rafael: LP 4000

The heavens themselves seemed to anticipate the battle as the skies darkened. "A storm is coming," Yuugi murmured, watching the duel begin.

"As the challenged, I take the first turn," Yami stated. "Draw! I summon _Skilled White Magician_ [1700/1900] in attack mode."

The magician in white robes appeared on the field, jewels gleaming in what little light there was left as the skies darkened.

"That's new," Rafael commented.

"I set two cards and then I end my turn." Yami sighed. "Cards change, Rafael. Change is the only constant."

"Draw," Rafael took it up. "Because I have no monsters in my graveyard, I special summon _Guardian Eatos_ [2500/2000] from my hand!"

"Right off the bat?" Yami spoke at the same time the strongest Guardian monster appeared in a blaze of light, white wings flaring out, dressed in full Native American garb, eagle-headdress in place. "That's fast..."

"Because I special summoned _Guardian Eatos_, I can still conduct my normal summon," Rafael continued. "I set a monster. I equip _Gust Fan_ to Eatos, increasing her attack by four hundred at the cost of reducing defence by two hundred [2500/2000 → 2900/1800]."

A giant patterned Chinese fan appeared in the Guardian's hand, as well as a light on the Spellcaster's robes.

"Then, I set a card and end my turn." Rafael stated, eyeing Yami's face-down cards.

"Wary, aren't you?" Yami smirked.

"It's still your turn." Rafael muttered.

"Draw," Yami murmured. "I play the Spell, _Summoner's Art_, which allows me to move _Dark Magician_ from my deck to my hand." Another light on the Spellcaster's robes lit up.

Rafael's eyes widened. "That light is–"

"Spell Counters," Yami replied. "Again, I play a Spell card, _Fusion Sage, _which allows me to move the _Polymerisation_ card from my deck to my hand. And _Skilled White Magician_ gains another Spell Counter."

The third light lit up on the magician's robes.

"I tribute my _Skilled White Magician_ to special summon from my deck _Buster Blader _[2600/2300]" Yami murmured. "Come forth my dragon slayer!"

The white-robed magician bowed as it shattered and from the remnants came forth the armoured dragon slayer.

"I play _Polymerisation_, fusing the _Dark Magician_ in my hand with the _Buster Blader_," Yami gave a small smile at the master magician, robes the colour of night billowing and staff at the ready appeared. The Dark Magician narrowed its eyes at the Guardian. Clearly, Mahaado possessed a long memory.

Both monsters glowed as they shattered and were sucked into a vortex. The winds themselves seemed to howl in herald of the awakened warrior that the ancient god-king had called. "Come forth, the ultimate magical swordsman, _Dark Paladin_ [2900/2400]!"

Carrying the large jewelled blade in one hand, the new Spellcaster wore green robes of a more elaborate design, similar to the Dark Magician yet not. The green-skinned white-haired Spellcaster held an impassive expression as it descended from the vortex that birthed it to hover beside its master.

"Now it's power is equal to my _Guardian Eatos_," Rafael murmured.

"_Dark Paladin_, attack the face-down monster," Yami instructed, scanning the field.

The Dark Paladin chopped in half the face-down card, which showed the silhouette of a man wearing a blue hood and cape in pain before it disappeared.

"Congratulations," Rafael dryly replied. "You just killed my _Arsenal Summoner_ [1600/1600], so I can move a card with 'Guardian' in its name from my deck to my hand. I move _Guardian Grarl _[2500/1000]."

"That's new," Yami noted. "You have new cards too."

Rafael actually began to tear up. "I wanted to keep my deck as it was, but..."

"_Your deck is unacceptable," Kaiba bluntly told the then newest of KaibaCorp's Duellists. "Some of these cards I've never heard of, and others have been ruled as illegal. You'll have to change it."_

_Rafael began the uphill battle. "But, boss, my strategy –" _

"_Didn't help you win against Yuugi," Kaiba brusquely answered. "If you can't use it and win, there's no point. Look, I give you an option; either change your strategy to let your monsters die to win, or I'll fire you."_

_Kaiba paused. "There's cards you can use." He held up a card from his briefcase; _Pot of Avarice_. "If you can't bear to think of your monsters in the graveyard, then put them back in your deck when you get the right card."_

"_Boss–"_

"_You are starting over. You are no longer affiliated with DOMA, that means a new deck, along with a new DuelDiskTM. How can you start afresh if you cling on to the past?" _

_Kaiba had insisted on the new DuelDiskTM, and had taken great pleasure in trashing one of the last legacies of DOMA with vindictiveness Rafael was thankful not to be on the receiving end of..._

"And that's how it went," Rafael sighed, his own _Guardian Eatos_ throwing him a sympathetic look.

Yami and Yuugi exchanged looks before nodding. "That's Kaiba all right."

"I have new cards as well," Yami smirked. "So we're even. I end my turn."

"Draw," Rafael made a face at his card. "I'm going to assume that if I get Eatos to attack, I'm going to find myself on the very painful end of something?"

"Perhaps," Yami shrugged nonchalantly, his expression and body betraying nothing. "Though you would lose your monster, and I doubt you would do that."

"I believe you," Rafael finally replied. "Even if I think you're bluffing. Although, I think you forget Eatos's power."

"And I think you forget mine," Yami smoothly replied. "Come, attack then."

Rafael regarded the lone card in Yami's hand, weighing his chances. "I pass."

"Draw," Yami regarded the card drawn. "I play _Pot of Greed_, drawing two cards. Because it is added to my hand by a card effect, I play _Watapon_ [200/300] in attack mode."

Rafael blinked as the pink puffball-like creature appeared on the field. "Talk about an insult to masculinity."

"Duel Monsters is not about looks, Rafael," Yami chided. "I play the Spell card, _Monster Reborn_. Revive, my faithful servant!"

The Dark Magician once again made his grand entrance onto the field, hovering beside the Dark Paladin.

"I play the Spell, _Mystical Space Typhoon_! I destroy _Gust Fan_!" Yami called.

Eatos clenched her fist in anger as the fan was destroyed by the magical cyclone [2900/1800 → 2500/2000].

"_Dark Paladin_, attack Eatos!" Yami ordered.

"Trap card open!" Rafael called. "_Astral Barrier_! Each time you attack my monster, I can make that attack a direct attack! Come at me!"

The Dark Paladin instantly veered away from the stunned Fairy Type monster and slashed at Rafael, who gave no indication of shock as he bore the attack.

Rafael: LP 4000 → LP 1100

"Still the same Rafael, in a way, but at least it is a better Rafael," Yami sighed. "I end my turn."

* * *

><p>"There aren't any indicators I can see," Hawkgirl looked around for the third time, scanning their surroundings with hawk-like sight as she hovered above before slowly landing on her feet. "I can only see the city, but no details. And even then there are no street signs, no indicators or where we are."<p>

"Logically, there must be some indication of where we are," Batman took a deep breath. "Let me think back..."

_To kill through the Dark Game, all that is needed is the will to see your opponent dead more than your opponent's own will to live..._

_Don't even try lying; that gives them an excuse of accusing that you cheated. And if you cheat in a shadow game, you're toast. No god will help you, no magic can deliver you, no force will save you..._

_Skyscraper Two, Hero City, to be exact. It's cast over the city, so you're technically in Metropolis, except that… well, no one from the populace who's not a Duellist, has no Duel spirit, or not attuned to the shadows, can see you..._

_Here, the monsters, magic and traps become real. Those with the power may tap into the magic as they wish, as can the monsters such as I... _

_It seems that the Dark Knight here is compatible... _

"_The Dark Game is a world of fantasy and illusion," Yami stated as the Celtic Guardian successfully disarmed Green Arrow. "Everything you see is real. Even if you don't think it real, it usually is. The moment you play this game with us, you stake your life and soul."_

"How do they navigate the streets?" Batman realised.

"What?" Hawkgirl blinked.

"How did they know how to turn, how to move, which way to go?" Batman clarified, almost to himself. "Either they've memorised the whole map, or..."

"There is something that can be seen, but yet unseen," Zatanna caught on. "Magic users use these all the time to confuse enemies, waylay the unwary, and..." she swallowed. "... to trap the ignorant."

"The trick is, how do we perceive these indicators?" Batman murmured, almost to himself. "Is Question around?"

"Yeah, it's his shift this week at the Metro Tower," Green Arrow answered. "But I don't get why."

"How much do you bet that Question would be investigating this tournament?" Batman asked.

"Even so, you can't ask him," Zatanna immediately pointed out. "That'll be cheating."

"He's not here to see it," Green Arrow challenged.

"Perhaps whatever they did would not reach the skies," Hawkgirl thoughtfully considered. "I could fly up and see."

"'The Dark Game is a world of fantasy and illusion,'" Batman slowly repeated to himself, ignoring the arguments. "Even if you don't think it's real, it can be."

_The Dark Games reveal a person's character... _a voice murmured, soft as if standing far, far away. _Even if one loses.. shadows honour the brave and the strong of heart... There is a way to win this game, chosen of mine... if only you could hear me..._

"Zatanna..." Batman quietly murmured. "Just now, Bladedge... he could sense us, right?"

"Huh? Er, yeah," the female magician nodded.

"Among magicians, is it possible to keep watch on someone even when not physically present?" Batman raised.

"Duh," Zatanna nodded. "You just need a... base." she paled. "Dear Hecate. He could be watching right now. And he just challenged us. In a game." If it were possible, she would have paled more.

"It's magic, right?" Batman asked. "You're a magician, aren't you?"

"R-Right." Zatanna replied, calming down. "If it were normal magic, Hawkgirl's Nth metal mace would be able to break us out."

"There's a catch, isn't there?" the Thanagerian muttered.

"Normal magic requires the user to tap into the magical energies around us, as well as part of our own body's energy," Zatanna nodded, scanning the butter-yellow wall of the nearby buildings, eyes unfocused in recall. "But this magic comes from the earliest form of magic. It's powered by a soul. You take a person's intent and will and emotions and you use that to create magic. From what I can tell, that's how they create the field. This is probably the only known magic capable of resisting the Nth metal. I don't dare to try and manipulate this, it might take offence."

Batman nodded, thinking back. _No one from the populace who's not a Duellist, has no Duel spirit, or not attuned to the shadows, can see you..._

"Not a Duellist, no Duel spirit, not attuned to shadows cannot enter," Batman muttered, the pieces beginning to fall into place. "So, to enter and presumably to leave, at least one of us must be a Duellist, whoever that is, or be attuned to shadows, or have a Duel spirit. And presumably, the same conditions to leave..."

_Whoever you are, will you tell me who you are? _His own thoughts echoed in the recesses of his mind.

_You can hear me? You can hear my voice? _A mental smirk. _Excellent. I am the Warrior of Zera, borne of the three destinies of man. _

"Do you have a name?" The Dark Knight found himself whispering to what seemed a delusion. _This is a world of fantasy and illusion, I bet hearing voices are the norm here._

_Names... no, t_he voice murmured, louder than before. _Something so personal, so precious as an identity, a name, is not what I have the luxury to have. Generally, I am called Zera, but there are others like me back there... _A sigh._ Very well then. I offer you, the chance for you and your comrades to escape this labyrinth of shadows that may seem insurmountable to you. _

"And in exchange?" The Dark Knight whispered.

_Smart lad. _The voice sounded pleased even as its volume increased, only slightly softer than the average speaker. _In exchange, if you would use my power, you open the door towards the crossroads of destiny. You will lose something important to you, but yet you will gain something you will need. Those things will be something you can see, yet you cannot see. Choose well, for you stand before a door at a fork in the path now. Will you accept?_

"Like a deal with the devil," Batman muttered. "If I accept, whatever accounts we have is settled with me and me alone. No one else."

_You haven't even asked what that thing is, _the voice was amused. _For all you know, I may be dragging you into the shadows. Your life certainly counts as something you can see, yet not see._

"I'm disposable." the Batman and Bruce Wayne grunted, somewhere under the cowl. "The rest of them are not."

…_ah, you are an interesting one. Pharaoh was indeed wise in his judgement. _Amusement._ We will have a short yet enjoyable time together... Very well... Take my card, then..._

A black-gloved hand reached and hesitantly extracted the card out of the utility belt.

…_and call..._

"Get us out of here." The Dark Knight of Gotham hissed. The card began to glow bright yellow, as if exclusively sunlit...

_...and open the door... _

In a flash of light, the four heroes disappeared, and left fluttering there, was a single grey feather from the wing of Shayera Hal. The feather drifted on the winds and flew, until it descended and was caught in long fingers. Those fingers were attached to a boy wearing a red jacket and had brown hair, with bichromatic eyes gleaming.

"The path has changed," the boy smirked. "For better or worse, to press on or fall back, it is up to him now."

…_that may not close again._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh gods above, we reveal Batman and co.'s fate, and where did Bakura and Ryou go? Marik and Malik gets air time again as the two of them, Diana and the villains of this piece reach the venue of the next stage! <strong>_

_**Meanwhile, Yami is duelling an opponent from the past once more! What comes next? Will Bakura and Ryou collect their Puzzle cards in time? Who is Yuugi going to duel? **_

_**Stay tuned for the next turn: Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen. Duel, standby!**_


	15. Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen

_**Er, let's see... Bakura and Ryou I think I'll throw them in a tag-team duel again, and now I'll show the Darklord monsters, yeah. And we further fine-tune Bakura's deck. **_

_**But before our favourite white-haired pair duels, we see what happens to Batman and co, where did Marik and Malik go, and Superman's not-very-happy reaction. **_

_**Clarification: the Asian/American tag-team rules difference was started by MyAibou, I think. **_

_**Asian tag-team is that both sides share one pool of Life Points and one field. American is each player has their own Life Point pool and monster/spell-trap field. **_

_**Since American rules are easier, and this is in Metropolis, an American city, we're playing by American tag-team rules unless otherwise stated (which is not likely).**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Fourteen: Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen<strong>

_BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…_

You thought that was an alarm?

Batman knew better.

"What the h–?" Green Arrow swore as he dodged the car that threatened to turn him into part of the asphalt in the middle of the road that they had ended up. Zatanna and Hawkgirl definitely had it easier, floating above the road and its land-bound vehicles. Batman didn't even have the luxury of swearing as the sudden onset of lethargy threatened to overwhelm him.

_This is... god, I feel awful..._

_Energy can only be converted from one form to another. I assure you, that the principle of energy conservation applies in almost all facets of life, my chosen._

Batman chose to ignore the voice in favour of scanning the surroundings. Somehow, whatever the voice did to them landed the four heroes on the Metropolis Main Street.

"Kal El, I'm at the fly-way," he pronounced, confident enough in a certain Kryptonian and said alien's hearing to be heard. "Zee, I don't feel so good." he stated before he keeled over.

What met his back was definitely asphalt, he assessed. Clearly the rest of them were in need of reflex training.

_It is more a matter of distance, my chosen. The Emerald Archer is too far from you to sufficiently catch you in time, as are the descendant of Ra and the mirror magician. We must also consider that your sudden lack of energy set in too fast for any of them to do anything. _

_Shut up, you. _Batman fiercely sent the voice a mental memo. A chuckle alerted the Dark Knight as to the voice's opinion.

"Bats!" Zatanna calling him was the last thing he heard before the whoosh of someone arriving at speeds enough to break the sound barrier and oblivion claimed him.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Admitting to pain might not be a very Amazon thing to do, but Amazonian etiquette was the last thing on Wonder Woman's mind as the alcohol swab stung her cuts and scuffs in the Justice League infirmary. Circe had hit <em>hard<em>, something that Diana did not believe to be possible before. Wonders will never cease, she decided.

Still, something niggled the back of her head as she considered how Circe had escaped. Circe was a millennia-old sorceress, with experience to back up her strong powers. Compared to the relatively young Diana who had been raised on the shores of Themyscira, Circe would definitely win in a no-holds barred fight.

So why take the brown-haired man, the Amazonian princess found herself wondering. Definitely not as a hostage, and definitely not to transform, since Circe could transfigure the entire crowd then into animals happily without batting an eyelid right there and then. No, the man was a deliberate target, but why? What would Circe want him for?

It was at times like this that Diana wished that Batman was present. To the World's Greatest Detective, such a mystery would have been easily solved.

Her wish was granted as Superman actually barged into the infirmary, carrying over his shoulder a familiar black load that looked like so much spandex and Kevlar and a cowled face– "Batman!" the Amazon princess stood up, immediately forgoing her magic-inflicted wounds. She was immortal, the cuts would heal in time. The Batman, for all his intelligence and tenacity, was mortal. "What happened?"

"We don't know," A dishevelled Zatanna answered, holding up a slumping Green Arrow by the shoulder. "First we were in this place, Hero City or something, then we wandered around and this Pharaoh guy left us to find a way out and Bruce did something, I don't know what, and the next thing we knew we're at the Metropolis fly-way and Bruce is out cold and oh gods is he fine–"

"Batman will be fine, Zatanna," it was J'onn who answered as he touched Batman's mask, but not removing it. "He is alive, at the very least, if a tad weaker. What he did must have used energy from him. What did he do?"

"I don't know," Hawkgirl cut in. "He was muttering something, something about a deal with the devil, and then he pulled out a card and did something and there was light and then we appeared at the fly-way. We'll have to wait for him to give us the details."

"Or we can ask what the Pharaoh did to him," Green Arrow pointed out, slumping into a nearby seat. "He set monsters on us, he could definitely do something to Batman." His eyes fell on Diana and the cotton swabs. He whistled. "What happened?"

"Circe," Diana grunted. "Magical wounds require mundane treatment instead of waiting for the body to repair itself. Speaking of which, Kal, have you found the person responsible?"

"According to Luthor, Kaiba disappeared off the map," Superman answered. "There's no sign of the Battle City commissioner as well."

"Actually, Mr Terrific has been trying to break into the Kaiba Corporation mainframe for the past half hour," J'onn took up the conversation. "He believes that by doing so, he can locate Mokuba Kaiba. Furthermore, Duellists across the city have ceased their activities the moment we informed Aquaman as to the situation. We believe that someone in the League is feeding information to them."

"Is Question here?" Superman cocked his head. "He might have an idea."

"Question has just left the complex," J'onn answered. "Ice and Fire are off shift, Black Canary in the training room. Green Arrow, I have taken the liberty to assure Miss Lance of your safety ahead of time."

The Emerald Archer barely had time to answer when Black Canary stormed into the infirmary and began to berate him loudly. The rest of them turned to give the couple in denial some space.

"Odd," Zatanna considered. "I thought Question specialises in investigating odd stuff? Why would he be _here_ when there's a suspicious tournament sweeping Metropolis?"

"Only Question and perhaps Huntress would know," J'onn sagely answered.

"But Huntress isn't here," Superman replied, surprised. "She's in Star City."

"Huntress doesn't haunt Question, you know," Hawkgirl sharply replied, wincing as Black Canary came dangerously close to screaming. "Where's Flash?"

J'onn frowned, as much as it was possible for the green Martian to frown. "In his room, I believe."

"I wasn't." The heroes all turned to regard the speedster still with his arm in a cast and a surprisingly blank expression, hands to either side. "I was watching the online broadcast of the Battle City live on Internet in the cafeteria. Hi guys."

"Flash," J'onn inclined his head in greeting as he continued to probe Batman. "How is your arm?"

Oddly enough, Batman had not gripped his wrist yet. Perhaps the Bat trusted J'onn enough for the alien to touch his mask. And perhaps elephants would grow the wings of seraphim and take to the skies; it was far more likely that the Batman was well and truly unconscious, which was even scarier than him trusting J'onn.

"Still..." the World's Fastest Man Alive waved his cast. "You know I can get it off soon. Anyway, thought I'd check who's in the infirmary before going back to the broadcast." His eyes fell onto Batman's prone form. "Woah. What happened to Bats?"

"The Pharaoh might know," J'onn absently replied. "However, we cannot find him just yet."

"Perhaps I should recon the city," Superman offered. "Find the Pharaoh."

"The field is still up, he'll be hidden from all sight and sound," Zatanna replied. "And we have until sundown to find the venue for the next stage while we're still recovering from monster attacks."

"Er, yeah, guys," Flash volunteered. "A little help here? Guys?"

That was when all the conscious heroes present sat up and looked at Flash, who, at odds with his hyperactive self, hadn't moved at all for the past conversation. And that the infirmary door was still open.

An explosion sounded behind as Flash finally sighed and dust clouds billowed up behind him. "Thanks, GL."

"Intruders," Green Lantern clipped behind him, glaring at whoever was in the crater he had just blown up.

"Ow, ow, damn, ow," a voice moaned from the crater as the dust settled to reveal an irate dark-skinned blonde young man in a purple wife-beater, grey cargoes, black combat boots and jewellery enough to seriously question his sexuality in the crater. "What was that for?" A giant game console attached to a wire thudded on the ground beside him, before evaporating into shadows. "Damn, that's my Enemy Controller."

Lantern was still glowing, surrounding the blonde with green energy walls from his power ring. "Who are you?"

The blonde turned angry lavender eyes on Lantern. "Nice to meet you too," he scowled. "Darkness mine, get him."

A dark-skinned hand holding a long wavy-bladed knife touched the blade at the Lantern's throat. "With pleasure, _habibi,_" the more manic-looking twin of the blonde murmured behind the still Lantern. From the blade danced dark shadows that curled lovingly around the sharp edged metal and snaked out to dance across dark skin. "Are you alright?"

"I'll live," the first blonde replied, wincing as he stretched and bones cracked. "You know, Bakura was right. These guys are pretty complacent. It's easy to break in. You'd think a group of heroes dedicated to peace would have better security."

"Pharaoh noticed it too," the other blonde answered, still absently holding Lantern hostage. "Can we slit his throat, _habibi_?"

"Remember what we have to do," the first replied sternly. "That means neutral, if not cordial relations with them. That means no slitting people's throats, even if they are soldiers of the Green Lantern."

"They burn," the second replied mutinously.

"To you they would," the first replied absently, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you look familiar..." Flash cocked his head to one side, trying to remember. "Er..."

"Take your time," the first blonde kindly replied, fishing a slim pack from his pocket. "A gift for the Bat. It's safe, well, for a given value of safe. Catch!" And he threw it to Flash, who caught in perfectly despite his arm.

"Now, _kkwy_, put the knife away from the Green Lantern and let's go." the saner-looking blonde chirped.

"Hold it right–" Superman stopped when the wavy-bladed knife flew right past his face and embedded itself into the window behind, scratching Kryptonian skin in the process. Blood trickled down Superman's cheek as the knife disappeared into shadows.

"You were the one beside the Thief in Domino," J'onn murmured, finally recalling the manic blonde and red eyes that glowed with bloodlust at the sight of the knife. "Malik, I believe."

"The one you told me actually injured Superman?" Diana warily regarded the blondes as she asked. The armour of Hephaestus would defend her against only physical attacks, not mental or spiritual, and only to a given extent. Anything that could injure the Man of Steel could be either kryptonite or dangerous, and the young men did not look like they could safely handle the radioactive rock.

"Ping pong!" Malik clapped as he stepped away from Green Lantern, who looked vaguely ill. "The Martian remembers!" He critically scanned J'onn, eyes gleaming red in the fluorescent light. "You feel like Neos," he stated finally, before grinning maniacally. "The Neo-Spacians will like you. Shall we, _habibi_?"

"Dr Fate is on his way," Zatanna warned. "You won't escape."

The two blondes exchanged looks. The saner-looking blonde then gave her a look of pity. "How can he–"

"–when the King of the Sea is facing our own?" the insane blonde, Malik, laughed. "Welcome to our game, little heroes of justice. Will you survive unscathed, we wonder...? You have until Ra descends. Bye bye, little heroes of justice." He even waved.

Superman rushed as shadows twirled about their feet, enveloping the two blondes before dying off, empty air where they once stood as Superman punched through dark mists.

"Shadow magic," Zatanna murmured, shivering. "Strong, too."

"That's not the half of it," Flash looked ill. "I didn't know Enemy Controller could be used like that..."

"Enemy Controller?" Diana asked, puzzled.

"One of the cards in the game," Flash answered, slowly recovering. "One of the few cards that lets you take control of the opponent's monster." He turned to Lantern. "Hey, GL?"

"Yeah?" the ex-Marine regarded the speedster.

"This is what monsters from a card game can do." Flash grinned despite the situation. "Supes is bleeding!"

"We know that, Wally," Hawkgirl sighed. "But what is their aim, exactly? Why so much misdirection?"

"They plan to hunt down people and kill them for misusing a card game," Superman stonily replied as he grimaced at the cotton swabs. "That is a mockery of justice."

"Huh..." Flash looked at the lone card Marik had thrown at him to hand to Batman, then looked from the _Zera the Mant _to the Caped Crusader. "Interesting choice."

* * *

><p>Ryou sighed as he looked at the other two eliminators, code-named Kotodama and Yurei. Seto Kaiba had pegged them as 'performing unethical practices' – code that could be anything from 'embezzling funds' to 'outright unauthorized criminal activities' to 'illegally injuring civilians', damn Kaiba and the deliberately vague code – and needed to be <em>eliminated<em>.

Bakura had been more than happy to _eliminate_ them the moment both tried to hit on Ryou, which was why the twin-esque Duellists were in a tag-team duel, playing by American rules again. The only silver lining was that both of them had two Puzzle cards each and more than willing to stake them once it got out that four had already claimed their places in the next stage. Of course, there was also an additional bet with their rarest card as ante, but whatever Bakura wanted must surely be worth putting up Dark Necrofia as ante.

"Duel!"

Bakura: LP 4000

Ryou: LP 4000

Kotodama: LP 4000

Yurei: LP 4000

Bakura was clearly in a bad mood, so much that no one argued the point when he took the first turn. "Draw!" He scanned the cards. "I'll begin by setting two nice face-down cards. Then I summon _Headless Knight_ [1450/1700] in attack mode!"

The headless suit of armour appeared on the field.

"Then I end my turn," Bakura smirked. _Ryou, it's up to you now..._

"My turn," Yurei snickered. "I set a monster."

"I activate the Trap card, _Destiny Board_!" Bakura barked as the deadly board started up, the eerie Ouija board with Dark Necrofia's hand holding the metal planchette. A ghost flew up overhead, showing the letter: D. "Within five turns, you're dead, if we don't finish you off first, that is."

Yurei blanched at the sight of the Ouija board. "Then I end my turn."

"Draw," Ryou murmured quietly, examining his cards. "I set a card face-down. I then play _Card Destruction_, so we have to discard every card in our hands and draw new cards from our decks equal to the number of cards discarded."

There was grumbling as the opponents discarded and drew, until Bakura glared at them before looking back at his, in his opinion, improved hand.

Ryou scanned the cards once more, finding them to his liking. "I discard _Hecatrice_ [1500/1100] to move _Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen_, to my hand from my deck. I play Valhalla. Since I have no monsters, I special summon from my hand the goddess of wisdom and war, _Athena_ [2600/800]!"

A woman in white robes and cloak and Grecian armour and helmet, holding a halberd and shield appeared, long purplish-white hair trailing from the helmet down as the goddess glared at the two opponents.

"I normal summon my _Dark Valkyria_ [1800/1050] next," Ryou stated as a purple-skinned, silver adorned version of the Dunames Dark Witch appeared on the field, stretching out metallic-looking wings studded with jewels as it too glared at them. "Due to the effect of _Athena,_ all my opponents take six hundred damage whenever a Fairy Type monster is summoned. I then end my turn."

The Greek goddess glowed as its effect took hold, reducing the opponents' life points.

Kotodama: LP 4000 → LP 3400

Yurei: LP 4000 → LP 3400

"Is it me, or do the fairies all hate you?" Kotodama jeered as he looked from the actively glaring fairies to Bakura. Indeed, the strongest glares were not directed to the opponents before them, but to the side, where Bakura and the Headless Knight stood, the _Destiny Board_ hovering above.

"Say that when it's over." Bakura snarked, looking at his own hand. "It's your turn."

"I summon _Kotodama_ [0/1600] in defence mode," Kotodama whispered as the word spirit appeared and went onto a guard stance. "I then play _Double Summon_, which allows me to normal summon or set twice this turn. I set a monster. Then I end my turn."

"_Destiny Board_ activates, playing Spirit Message," Bakura intoned, pulling out a card from his deck. The hand shuddered and the planchette stopped on a letter, another skull-headed ghost holding a letter: E

"My turn, I draw!" Bakura smirked. "I tribute my Headless Knight to summon _Gaap the Divine Soldier_ [2200/2000] in attack mode!"

The headless suit of armour shattered, replaced with a swirl of shadows that revealed a skeletal fiend in purplish metallic-looking armour with a helmet with horns not unlike that of a beetle sticking out. Wings tipped with giant claws on either end grew from the fiend's back as it smirked, the defending word spirit recoiling from it.

"The effect of Gaap activates. All monsters on the field must be in face-up attack mode. Oh, and did I mention that Flip effects aren't activated?" Bakura cackled as the face-down monster cards creaked open to reveal _Castle of Dark Illusions_ [920/1930] before Yurei and _Izanami_ [1100/1800] beside the Kotodama monster who stood straight.

"And then, I remove from play three fiends in my graveyard to special summon _Dark Necrofia_ [2200/2800]!" Bakura cackled as the blue-skinned woman in armour appeared.

"Now, then, I reveal _The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams_ [1300/1800] in my hand, and Gaap gains three hundred attack points for every Fiend Type monster I reveal," Bakura smirked as Gaap glowed [2200/2000 → 2500/2000]. "Go, my soldier of war, destroy the_ Castle of Dark Illusions_! Call of War!"

A breath of fire from the dark fiend and the miniature floating castle crumbled under the onslaught, Yurei cringing from the pain as the flames singed Duellist and monster alike.

Yurei: LP 3400 → LP 1820

"_Dark Necrofia_, let's hit the other one too," Bakura smirked. "Attack _Kotodama_! Doomed to Death Gaze!"

The word spirit wilted into shattering under the authoritative gaze of the keeper of Dark Sanctuary.

Kotodama: LP 3400 → LP 1200

"Gaap is a new monster," Ryou noted.

"One of the perks of being the new master of–" Bakura swallowed abruptly. "Never mind."

Ryou sighed. "What happened? Again?" he amended.

It was one of the few times Ryou actually saw Bakura blanch, in their years together down the road. "Let's just say that the Pharaoh did some crazy things when it got to him that he wasn't going to see the shrimp again, and leave it at that, shall we?"

* * *

><p><em>The game was over. <em>

_Of course, Atemu could hardly challenge Zorc on power. It took the three Gods to form Ra-Horakhty and banish the Dark Master Zorc, creator of the Dark Games. Power was out of the question, physical or spiritual or magical. That left mental. And if Atemu wasn't King of Games for nothing, Atemu would eat his gold crown. _

_Calling Zorc out on the defaulted contract between he and Bakura was the hook. He himself was the line. Challenging Zorc on the contract between he and the Thief King Bakura was the bait Zorc would never give up, Atemu knew; gods, whether benevolent or malevolent, hated owing debts since breaking promises could permanently incapacitate their power. Zorc and his power was in increasing danger the longer the Pharaoh Atemu remained around, since there was only one way to compensate for breach of contract; relinquishing everything to the wronged party, Bakura. And Zorc the Dark Master was loath to give up power to a 'petty' mortal._

_So when Atemu challenged him to a game, he swallowed the bait. And fell into his own trap. _

"_The Dark Game does not look kindly on cheaters," Atemu serenely regarded the prone form of the giant Zorc, the shattered die in powder in the bowl before him. On either side of the Pharaoh, the dealer Malik and the witness Bakura looked on impassively, or more accurately with stunned incredulity. "In accordance with the rules, you concede everything to Bakura. Including your life."_

"_You can't do this!" Zorc screeched, his giant form becoming increasingly smaller as the shadows rapidly deserted him. "I am a god! To challenge me as you are is to destroy the order of worlds! To rebel against fate!"_

"_Does it look like I care?" Atemu's cold reply quieted the god momentarily. From here, the cold crimson eyes that burned like smouldering Hellfire terrified even the god. "If to destroy you means to destroy everything, I gladly accept that. If everything is destroyed, then at least I have a chance to rejoin my light when the universe recreates itself."_

"_You're mad," the dark god breathed. "There must be the balance, or nothing."_

"_Excellent. If this is balance as we are right now, then let there be nothing," Atemu coldly replied. "_Oath breaker_."_

_Zorc screamed as Atemu's words, spoken with the little power that could and did bind him and sundered everything about Zorc, everything that made the Dark Master, consigned to the oblivion of the primordial shadows by the Dark Games he himself created. _

_A heavy thud sounded where the towering god once dominated. Atemu picked up the object. _

"_The Dark Crown," he murmured, tracing the archaic markings on the slender unadorned diadem as he turned to the stunned snow-haired thief. "By the terms of the contract, the Dark Master Zorc forfeits his life, and his everything passes to the one he has wronged. We, Ahtemahu of the Great House of Osiris and Heru, hereby crown Ba-Khura of Kuru Eruna as the next Master of Darkness."_

_Perhaps the feeling of vindication as Atemu jammed the heavy black crown on Bakura's head was just some residual hate, but he enjoyed that someone _else_ was getting a heavy object jammed on their head for a change, supposedly as a reminder of the responsibility they were supposed to bear. However, knowing the thief, the crown would be reforged to a dagger or something the first chance he got. _

_Nevertheless, Bakura's expression Atemu would happily take to wherever led past Ammit's stomach for the rest of eternity. _

"_He did it," Malik repeated dazedly, dropping the dice cup. "He really did it. By–" _

"_Mahaado," Atemu smiled serenely as the Dark Magician appeared, robes askew and with the demons of Castle Zorc following in tow. The moment all the demons present saw the remains of their fallen master blown away and the dark diadem upon Bakura's head they fell prostrate before the new Dark Master. _

_Atemu ignored them. "Are you here to take us to Judgement now?"_

"_M-My king," the magician stuttered in shock and sorrow. "What have you done?"_

"_A lot of things," Atemu smiled again. "Shall we? Bakura, it is only polite that as one monarch to another you and the Lord of the Afterlife meet, no? Malik, come along. We must continue onwards."_

_Mahaado turned a questioning expression to Bakura and Malik. _

"_He's gone mad," Bakura hoarsely replied. Malik silently nodded even as he poked the crown and giggled. _

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yami and Rafael were glaring at the field. Specifically, at Watapon, for some inexplicable reason.<p>

Yami: LP 4000, _Dark Paladin_ [2900/2400], _Dark Magician_ [2500/2100], _Watapon_ [200/300], 2 face-down cards

Rafael: LP 1100, _Guardian Eatos_ [2500/2000], _Astral Barrier_.

"Draw," Rafael stated. He grinned at the cards. "Knew you wouldn't let me down. I set a monster. I then play _Book of Taiyou_ on my face-down monster."

A large volume with Egyptian hieroglyphs etched into it appeared, creaking open to reveal a green-haired mermaid who floated above the field, fish-tail waving. A jewelled smock graced her upper body as blue fins protruded on either side.

"The effect of Book of Taiyou means that the monster is neither normal, special or flip summoned, that's why _Guardian Kay'est_ [1000/1800] can exist on the field without the _Rod of Silence_," Yami mused. "Admirable."

"I then play _Monster Reincarnation_, discarding one card from my hand to return one monster to my hand," Rafael continued, discarding the _Sword of Dark Destruction_ in his hand to return _Arsenal Summoner_ to his hand. "I then set a card and end my turn."

"_Guardian Kay'est_ cannot be chosen as an attack target, hence I cannot attack _Guardian Kay'est_," Yami mused. _However, you have left Eatos wide open. That cannot be by accident, hence it must be by design. That face-down card should be a trap, or a bluff, I do not know. Nevertheless, caution must be applied. Even if I am ahead now, everything may hinge on the turn of a card. _

"My turn. I draw." he stated, drawing a card. "Let's call your bluff here, shall we? _Dark Paladin_, attack Eatos!"

"_Astral Barrier_ activates!" Rafael called. "And I activate the face-down _Spirit Barrier_. As long as there is a monster on my field, I take no battle damage." The Dark Paladin veered towards Rafael and slashed again, the blade impacting harmlessly on an energy shield.

"An intriguing situation," Yami smirked as Mahaado gave the shield a look of loathing, the Dark Paladin still unfazed. "I end my turn by moving Watapon into defence mode."

There was a barely perceptible change as Watapon floated lower.

Rafael looked at Yuugi. "Why did you let him keep the Dark Magicians?"

Yuugi looked nervous. "I never used them at all in the three years since he left... I guess it's because they don't feel mine. You know, like how sometimes you know that the monsters fight for you, but it's for another reason besides their own choice? It's like that. It feels much better to use the Gadgets and the Magnet Warriors to me, than to play Mahaado on the field." Yuugi then laughed. "Luckily we have two Dark Magicians, or the both of us would have continued to argue until the end of time."

"As it were, _aibou, _I still believe that you should have Mahaado," Yami scowled.

"I know how much you treasure Mahaado, and you really should focus," Yuugi gently rebuked his partner as the Dark Paladin and the Dark Magician exchanged long-suffering looks, the Dark Paladin's more of pity.

"I ended my turn," Yami mutinously said to Rafael, clearly unwilling to argue right now. "It's your turn."

"Draw!" Rafael rolled his eyes. "Please flirt when the duel is over, no during the duel. Now, I set Kay'est into defence mode. Then, I equip Eatos with _Twin Swords of Flashing Light_ and _Black Pendant_. Due to _Twin Swords of Flashing Light_, her attack decreases by five hundred, but the attack decrease is cancelled out by _Black Pendant_."

Two flashing fencers appeared in Eatos's hands as a black jewelled necklace appeared around her neck too. [2500/2000 → 2000/2000 → 2500/2000]

Yami's eyes widened in realisation. "You're setting up!"

Rafael smirked. "So nice of you to notice. Anything to say?"

"_Dark Paladin_'s effect activates," Yami dead-panned. "I discard two cards to negate and destroy both the Equip Spells activated."

Rafael face-palmed as the Dark paladin glowed and the two Equip Spells were shattered, the Guardian Eatos turning a consoling look to her Duellist as her attack went back to normal [2500/2000 → 2500/2000]. "Too good to be true... I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw!" Yami smirked. "I play _Dark Magic Attack_! I can only activate this card when _Dark Magician_ is on my field. I destroy all of my opponent's Spells and Traps on the field!"

"Oh crap!" Rafael swore as the Traps were destroyed, the Dark Magician smirking as the end of its staff fizzled out with magic.

"Then, I play the face-down _Diffusion Wave-Motion_!" Yami continued on his roll as the card lifted. "Paying one thousand life points as a cost, I can select a level seven or higher Spellcaster on my field and have it attack all of my opponent's monsters, regardless of effect, in exchange that only that monster may attack. I select _Dark Paladin_! Attack, my dark paladin! Ultimate Magical Slash!"

Yami: LP 4000 → LP 3000

The green-robed Spellcaster lifted its bladed staff as the magical slashes scythed out, destroying all the Guardian monsters on the field. Rafael cringed slightly as the Guardian Eatos and Kay'est were destroyed. _That's all right, I have Monster Reborn in my hand, Eatos will return..._

Rafael: LP 1100 → LP 700

"This has been a wonderful duel, Rafael," Yami seriously stated. "But all good things come to an end one day. Activate Trap card, _Enlightenment*_!"

"What is that?" the Eliminator asked with a hint of fear as the trap lifted.

"I cannot summon the turn I activate this Trap," Yami answered. "I activate this on the damage step when a Spellcaster Type monster destroys a monster, and that Spellcaster may attack again. _Dark Paladin_, attack Rafael directly and end the duel, as should befit the requiem of the strongest Guardian monster. *Herald the prophecy of the future king, Ultimate Magical Slash!"

_A requiem befitting the strongest Guardian..._ Rafael's shock transformed as he honestly smiled as the dark paladin charged at him, blade alight with magic. _I guess he's right..._

The downward slash ended the duels with the past, and opened the doors to the future of Rafael Eatos.

Rafael: LP 700 → LP 0

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Note; the Japanese name of the Enlightenment Trap card is 'Prophecy of the Future King'.<strong>_

_**The evil Cliffy reigns its head! And Bakura and Ryou face the last duel before the next stage!**_

_**By the way, in my definition, the idea that belief translates to power is a very common one shared in fantasy. So, since Zorc is really running out of worshippers, he would've been weakened and forgotten. However, the idea of a Dark Master is timeless; when there's a big nasty around, there's got to be a biggest nasty around that bosses them all. And who better for the role than the Thief King Bakura, whose whole Xanatos Roulette plan nearly destroyed the world? The Japanese subbed animé Bakura was kinda cool, in my opinion; dangerous without a doubt. Definitely Dark Master material; brawn enough to give that 'don't mess with me' vibe, and brains enough to be a real threat. **_

_**Yeah, about Malik... er, we're talking about a psychotic sado-masochist. Put **_**him ****_in a position of authority? But, he does command significant power, which will be shown in later flashy-backs... hopefully..._**

_**And as for the Justice League, fans of Aquaman and Doc Fate review if you want your heroes to show up significantly! Or I'll just give them a cameo appearance.**_

_**Okay, for those who know enough about GX, I need people to vote for their favourite GX character to make a duel appearance in the next stage, because I have fifteen people lined up but a GX character has to make an appearance... NO Judai/Jaden or Sho/Syrus. Some other GX duellist, okay? Review to submit your votes! **_

_**And all this as Yami wraps up the duel! Who will Yuugi duel next?**_

_**Stay tuned for the next turn: Tour of Doom. Duel, standby!**_


	16. Tour Of Doom

_**Batman and his Duel spirit meet. And sparks fly. And we find out who's Gladiator, yeah. **_

_**We're catching up to Unsolicited in review count! Whoo hoo!**_

_**Creative Commons apply. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Fifteen: Tour of Doom<strong>

_A game that demands everything that in return grants a single wish... _The voice murmured, hidden in the shadows that cloaked his vision and left him reeling from the dark._ That is the Dark Game..._

_Who are you? _He whispered.

_Ah, my chosen, you are awake now. It appears that you have used too much of your spiritual force in your escape from Hero City. It is simply wasteful, my own. You must correct that._

Zera. That was its name, right?

_Yes, my supposed name is Zera, and last I checked I most certainly am male, and therefore you should use the term 'he' when addressing me. _

A grammatically correct spirit in his mind. Whoopee. It was like having a mental Alfred around. Then cold realisation dawned. _Please, no, let this thing not have access to my thoughts twenty-four seven._

_Why would I? _He had the feeling the voice was deriving sadistic pleasure at his expense. _Only your dreams, perhaps. Maybe more, if you exercise your spiritual power. Either way, you fell unconscious when you used my power to free yourself. I merely chose to exercise my power to talk to you now. You do know that, to begin a partnership, something must occur for you to require my… involvement. Namely, a willing choice for you, my chosen, to exercise my power. Such as getting you out of Hero City. Now that I have done as asked, you are bound to me by a debt that will require repayment._

_And? You're going to negotiate now?_

_What better time than when you're unconscious and dreaming? If we terminate our arrangement, you can wake up and think everything is a dream when I have finished extracting my payment from you. And if not… well, you humans have this quaint turn of phrase that dreams are the province of revelation. _

_I stand by my impression; you sound too much like Alfred. Well, so, let's get myself clear first. I can use your power to do... things. Magic. And somehow I end up with you, monsters from a magic card game around Metropolis, and magic._

_You have summed it up admirably. _Amusement. _The Prince of Light have said that you have the potential. It is only a matter of embracing the potential, or directing said potential to derive improved results._

_One can have anything, if only one is willing to pay the price, I suppose, _he sighed._ I see. And your proposed deal?_

_As it stands, you cannot see me, though I chose you as my... champion, I suppose, in the Dark Game played amongst others like us, when you accepted my tablet-card from the Pharaoh. _

_I knew there was something up, I just didn't see it, argh..._

_You do not realise. _Admonishment. _Even if you are technically my champion, you have no way to summon me, nor do we share a link that allows me to grant you more than what you can access, or fill the cracks in your soul with the shadows borne of the realm and my own for you to gain power._

_Wait. What's this about cracks in my soul? _

Irritation followed by dawning realisation. _Those who are of shadow tend to have experienced a trauma sometime in their lives, _the voice answered, somewhat reluctantly._ The greater the trauma, the stronger their access to the shadows and our ilk, thus the shadows can fill up the cracks in the soul and integrate to a greater degree, which grants the shadow mage more power, and in the case of the Dark Games, able to sustain the Dark Game to a greater and more... lethal degree._

_Wait, so... technically you're integrated into my soul, and when I tap into your power, I'm actually tapping into the shadows in the... cracks of my soul, and that if I do it right, I can actually start a game that kills people? And can others like... me, I guess, do the same? _

_That is the popular theory. Shadows are inexplicable and beyond even the ken of the realm's denizens. Who can see in the dark save the dark itself? As to your second question, the only people I have met prior to this would be those of the Pharaoh and under him, who have only summoned monsters. I have yet to meet anyone of those that call themselves Duellists willingly start a Dark Game._

_Isn't it all the same? The Games, I mean. _

_I... do not understand?_

_I mean, don't they all play the same card game?_

_No. Summoning the denizens of the Realm to do battle is merely the earliest form of the Dark Game, and easily the most obvious. There are... more subtle ways. One way or another, one stakes their lives to play the Games. It would be rather foolish for one to stake their lives on what is, essentially, still a children's card game, no matter how powerful the mockery of higher powers. _

Batman and, somewhere inside, the billionaire who had lost his parents in his childhood, seriously felt disturbed by the comparison. _Has anyone died? No, don't answer that. I think I know._

_Of course you do. However, you are my chosen, and sufficient strength of will is almost a given. _Happy, for some sick reason. _Either way, the deal is this; you practice enough for me to interact with you and potentially physical objects on a regular basis, and I... assist you, I suppose. _

…_what happens if I refuse?_

_I'll take myself off your hands, and you wake up thinking that I'm a dream brought on by your overwrought imagination or something like that, I suppose. _

Somehow, he could imagine the damn voice smiling indulgently and laying the sarcasm nice and thick. _Nice try. I don't believe you. _

_Well, I'll have to erase every recollection of our interactions, which would be... rather migraine-inducing. _A pause. _In fact, I doubt that your mind would be whole after the whole process. I do lack the experience of other monsters and the wisdom of the Library Arcanum at hand, after all. _

_You... _

Did _every_ monster feel the need to omit need-to-know information?

_My chosen, you have been discussing what happens should you not take up my offer. _The voice cut in. _If you do take up my offer, you find yourself fighting others like us, those allied with other spirits of the battle or denizens of the Realm. You will lose something, but you will gain what you need, rather than what you want. Win, and you will regain what you lost, and I will be with you every step of the way. That is my offer. _

Then silence. Blissful and peaceful silence.

_What about your own benefits? How does this benefit you? _He finally asked after a long while.

_You have never seen the Central Shadow Realm, and even I hope you never have to. _The voice was sad and cold, barely a murmur, yet it evoked old memories of blood and gunshots and alleyways._ You have only seen what the Elemental Heroes stand sentinel over, never the entire Realm, never the abyss of the dark. It is... dark. Cold. Lonely. Searching as destiny dictates wears even the strongest souls down after a time, even if one desires power from the start. Even those that hide in the dark fear it. To be able to escape from the dark towards the light that fills this realm, that to us is quite fair, is it not? _

The ensuing silence stretched to indeterminate lengths before he responded. _How do I know if you will keep faith?_

Amusement. _Shall we give you a... what do humans call it? A trial run? Yes, we shall. Three rises of Ra, and no longer, then. _

_Huh? What? Hey, you– _

_To begin with, every Duellist with an ounce of power within the metropolis is here..._

As the location was revealed, Batman mentally kicked himself for not realising it earlier. _I was so caught up in the magic aspect, I never thought to see it from the commercial point of view..._

* * *

><p>"That Trap is new," Yuugi mused as Rafael and Yami shook hands.<p>

"Good duel," Yami told Rafael as he received the Puzzle cards. "Yes, _aibou_, it's a very... _symbolic_ trap."

"Reminds me of a story," Rafael smirked. "Was it that Christmas one about Christ?"

"I would hardly know," Yami shrugged.

Yuugi sighed. "So, where is the next stage? We're supposed to meet Jounochi there, right, Yami?"

"It would not be a surprise if we revealed the location right now, _aibou_," Yami slyly replied. "You opponent is, after all, eagerly coming for a duel with you to reveal the location as well, is he not? The least you could do is to duel the fellow before we reveal the location, no?"

"Yami..." Yuugi pouted with puppy eyes opened wide.

Rafael buried his face in his hands as Yami nervously bore the brunt of the puppy eyes cuteness. "Someone save me from this hell..."

"Rafe, I'm sorry I'm late, I, argh!" A higher-pitched masculine voice yelled as the newcomer tripped over his own feet, landing on his back to look up at Rafael. "I'm here!"

"You're just in time, Valon," Rafael smirked. "The Twins have new cards, and you have an entirely new deck to try out."

"Valon? Oh, right," Yuugi regarded the former Musketeer of DOMA. "So you're the Gladiator Duellist? I remember from Jounochi Kun that you used an Armour deck."

"Gladiators use armour as well, right?" Valon grinned.

"Don't be fooled," Rafael told Yami. "He's just in denial after Boss told him three times that the cards he used were illegal."

"I remember..." Yuugi mused. "Kaiba yelled at you for that last time, didn't he?"

_Flashback:_

"_HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO YELL INTO THAT THICK SKULL, IDIOT!" the voice of Seto Kaiba echoed about the city of Domino as its local eccentric CEO yelled, presumably at some hapless employee. Up and down the Kaiba Tower which housed one of the world's largest gaming conglomerates, employees winced as the 'Dragon' CEO proceeded to chew out some hapless employee at eardrum-breaking decibels. _

"_But, but, Mr Kaiba–" Oh gods; the man could talk back. Either it was Jounochi Katsuya (highly unlikely; the blonde would yell back) or a newbie (much more likely)._

"_THIS IS THE WHOLE LIST OF TOURNAMENT-APPROVED ARMOUR CARDS!" Papers shifting sounded behind the heavy oak door that led to KaibaCorp's CEO's office. "IF I DON'T SEE YOUR NEW DECK BY TOMORROW, VALON, I'LL SHOVE YOU WHERE I SHOVED YOUR DUELDISK! YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE THAT PARADIUS TRASH!_"

"_NO SIR!" A high-pitched voice squeaked as KaibaCorp's newest eliminator ran out of the CEO's office. _

_End flashback._

Yami shook his head tiredly, watching Valon sink into the blues at remembering that particular incident. "So, in the end what did you change it to?"

"I'm now the proud owner of a Gladiator Beast deck!" Valon grinned, shaking off the blues of remembrance at the ill-treatment of his deck at the hands of the KaibaCorp CEO. "And they're cool, once you figure out why they keep jumping around. So, wanna try it out?"

"Shall we?" Yuugi bowed, DuelDisk unfolding as he took up a position.

Valon grinned as his own DuelDiskTM Mark III unfolded. "Let's. Duel!"

* * *

><p>"I end my turn," Bakura announced. "And the increase in the attack points of Gaap is over [25002000 → 2200/2000]. Oh, and _Izanami_ goes back to your hand," he added off-handedly.

The Japanese woman bowed as she disappeared, Kotodama carrying a very unhappy expression as he peeled the card off the DuelDisk.

Bakura: LP 4000, _Dark Necrofia_ [2200/2800], _Gaap the Divine Soldier _[2200/2000], _Destiny Board_ (D), _Spirit Message '_E', 1 face-down card.

Yurei: LP 1820, 1 face-down card.

Ryou: LP 4000, _Athena_ [2600/800], _Dark Valkyria _[1800/1050], _Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen_, 1 face-down card.

Kotodama: LP 1200

Yurei swallowed. The fiends seemed to be leering at him, ready to tear his lungs out and feast on his innards and _are you sure that it was a hallucination? _Breathing quickly, he drew and considered the hand he held and the face-down Trap he laid.

"I play _Pot of Greed_." Yurei smirked at his hand. "I summon _Nightmare Horse_ [500/400]," he stated as the equine Zombie Type monster appeared on the field. "_Nightmare Horse_, direct attack on Ryou Bakura!"

Ryou made an 'oof' sound as the horse of nightmares collided with his midriff and knocked him back.

"Ryou," Bakura's eyes glowed crimson somewhere in the russet depths.

"Ow," Ryou winced as he dusted himself down.

"How's that?" Yurei laughed. "It hurts doesn't it? It'll hurt even more when we start the festival."

"I'll show you a festival," Bakura growled, a low animalistic sound in his throat that promised a painful, slow demise.

Somehow, Yurei did not doubt him, the smirk sliding off his face. "I-I end my turn."

"And _Destiny Board_ shows another message," Bakura hissed as another ghostly spectre came out with another letter: A

"Draw!" Ryou announced. "Gemini Summon, _Dark Valkyria_!"

The dark fairy glowed red as her effect took hold.

"_Dark Valkyria_ gains one Spell Counter, and with it, gains three hundred attack points. [1800/1050 → 2100/1050]." Ryou stated as the red jewel set in the metallic choker around her neck glowed bright crimson. " However,I activate Dark Valkyria's effect. I remove the Spell Counter to activate her second effect; to destroy one of your monsters! I choose _Nightmare Horse_! _Dark Valkyria_, destroy it! Fallen's Curse!"

The Valkyrie monster cast a dark burst of light at the equine monster, which shattered. She herself glowed purple as her attack went back to normal [2100/1050 → 1800/1050].

"Because _Nightmare Horse_ was destroyed by a card effect, I can still attack you!" Ryou called. "Go, _Dark Valkyria_, Fallen Burst!"

"Trap card activate!" Yurei called. "_Gravity Bind_!"

"Activate Counter Trap, _Solemn Judgement_!" Ryou called as the trap card revealed itself. "I pay half my life points to negate your _Gravity Bind_ and destroy it!"

Ryou: LP 4000 → LP 2000

The _Gravity Bind_ card filmed over before shattering, leaving Yurei defenceless as the Dark Valkyria cast another blast of black light that impacted on him.

Yurei: LP 1820 → LP 20

Yurei laughed. "You've fallen into my trap!"

Ryou's eyes widened.

"Because I took Battle Damage, I can summon my strongest monster from my hand," Yurei cackled as he slapped a card onto the DuelDisk. "Arise, _Tragoedia_ [?/?]!"

Bakura inhaled sharply as a familiar aura took hold and a grey centipede-like monster appeared on the field beside Yurei. "Kuru Eruna," he murmured. "Not all of us died in Akunadin and his men's pillage, then."

"Tragoedia gains six hundred attack and defence points for every card in my hand!" Yurei laughed. "And right now I have five!"

_Tragoedia_ [?/? → 3000/3000] raised its demonic maw and roared to the heavens as dark powers swirled about the field.

"Interesting," Bakura cackled loudly. "I never expected anyone else to survive the massacre of Kuru Eruna. Come, tell me your name!"

The beast roared to the heavens in response. "Bakura?" Ryou turned a questioning look to his darkness.

"Che, can't remember its name, then?" Bakura laughed. "No matter." He turned to Ryou. "That one belongs to Kuru Eruna. I can feel it."

Ryou's eyes widened. "What do we do?"

"Win," Bakura smirked. "It's still your turn, _hikari_ mine. You can win this!"

"Oh!" Ryou blushed. "I activate _Athena_'s effect and tribute _Dark Valkyria_ to special summon another Fairy Type monster from the graveyard."

The dark fairy bowed its head as the goddess raised her spear and enveloped Dark Valkyria in light that seemed to shine from the ground beneath.

"I summon the lord of the sin of pride, the _Darklord Superbia_ [2900/2400]!" Ryou announced as from the shining ground rose a dark figure that flapped its black wings as it floated above the field.

"What about it?" Yurei boasted. "It's still weaker than my _Tragoedia_!"

Bakura cackled at that empty-headed declaration. "You aren't exempt from monster effects, _baka_! Athena inflicts six hundred points of damage each time a Fairy Type monster is summoned! And... you only have twenty life points!"

Athena glowed, shearing away the last of Yurei and his life points and leaving him stumped as he watched on, Tragoedia roaring as if weeping, if a Fiend could cry.

Yurei: LP 20 → LP 0

Kotodama: LP 1200 → LP 600

"_Darklord Superbia_ has an additional effect," Ryou smiled serenely. It was the very kind that you never want to see, for it preluded a storm to come. "When it is special summoned from the graveyard, I can special summon an additional Fairy Type monster from my graveyard. So come forth, _Darklord Edeh Arae_ [2300/2000]!"

Another dark angel, this one with black-feathered wings, appeared on the field.

"The angel and the fallen within the same deck," Bakura murmured, though his eyes alternated between the dying _Tragoedia_ and the angelic demons. "A deck of duality indeed."

"It's still my battle phase," Ryou smiled very uncharacteristically. It was so uncharacteristic, that people forced to choose between that smile and Bakura would choose Bakura, because Ryou really shouldn't smile like that, so deceptively and odd and _scary_. "_Athena_, player direct attack on Kotodama! My Darklords, join her!"

The three jumped into action, the Kotodama Duellist cursing his luck as he fell prey to the angels.

"Run!" Yurei called as he tried to scarper, but Gaap and Dark Necrofia blocked his way.

"Trying to default?" Bakura loomed behind him as he tried to curl in on himself, crawling away from the fiends. "Puzzle cards. And _Tragoedia_."

"You can have them!" Yurei threw the cards at Bakura, who neatly caught them. The fiends, however, did not let up.

"Good evening," Bakura murmured to the tragic fiend whose ghost seemed to wrap around Bakura and weep. "I'm family. You can tell, right? Yeah, one is still around. You're not alone. And you'll serve me as a follower of the Thief King Bakura of the Dark. Yes. Forever. Of course." Bakura turned a sharp gaze to his monsters. "Seal him."

The Yurei Duellist screamed as the last thing he saw was Dark Necrofia and her sharp gaze...

"Bakura, I got the Puzzle cards!" Ryou called a moment later.

"So did I." Bakura held up the plastic cards, smirking. "Where do we go?"

Ryou slotted the cards into the DuelDisk, which lit up and threw a holographic map of the Metropolis city, and in the centre was...

Bakura growled as he poked at the floating X. "Predictable. X marks the spot, my foot. Kaiba's just poking fun at the intelligence of every Duellist who gets six Puzzle cards!"

Ryou never answered, preferring to look forlornly at the empty space where the Yurei Duellist used to stand, the eddies of dust and loose flyers spinning about the empty space.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, Hibiki Matsumoto scowled as he poked at the same floating X. "Isn't this just insulting our intelligence?"<p>

"If you continue poking at it," the flame-haired Hadrian Erik scowled, glasses dropping down his nose, "It'll really be insulting all of us, Hibiki."

"Ah, it's fine," Hibiki shook his head, scowling back.

"Please stop that," the other Asian brunette murmured, grey eyes downcast at the floating hologram.

Both the other Duellists started. It was rare for them to hear a word from their comrade in a day, let alone three. The third Duellist of the quartet, Iemitsu Nakamura, plainly looked back at the pair as the limousine the entire group was in speeded on its way.

"Now, behave," their leader, Apollymi, chided as he turned the steering wheel left to clear a corner. "Hibiki, we've just passed Main Street. Where now?"

"Turn right about now," Hibiki scowled as he regarded the passenger riding shotgun. "Did you really have to bring your driver along?"

"Loose ends," Apollymi smirked, and the bound and gagged chauffeur shivering at the manic look in his former employer's eyes. "We simply cannot afford for attention at this juncture. However, rest assured that I will... tie it up soon enough."

The three Duellists exchanged looks.

"It's at times like this," Hibiki slowly stated. "That Boss really scares me."

"What's the other times?" Hadrian asked.

"When Boss kills people," Hibiki shivered.

Iemitsu opted to remain silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>"Bishop," Sven spoke into the secure cell-phone issued to all of the Gathering. In his wake slumped the bodies of several men, thankfully still alive. "Horse speaking. He talked. There's more members than we thought; they're going to be working together to sabotage the first round."<p>

"I see," the tinny voice sighed. "Arrange for whoever isn't occupied with the King of the Seas to help out. They'll be there."

"Speaking of which," Sven growled. "Why is a witch after me? I didn't even do anything!"

"I'm sure it's a case of mistaken identity," the tinny voice brusquely replied. "I'll clarify it with Pharaoh and King later, maybe Fusion. Anything else to report?"

"We found the bodies," Sven relayed flatly. "Two burnt, one decapitated, one half-frozen, and the last I can't identify what happened to it."

"Any suspicion?"

"I can tell that no natural means were used," Sven replied. "But no concrete aura. I'll have to be around the perps to identify them."

"Interview the ones in the Clock Tower," Bishop stated. "Maybe they can tell us more."

"Er, Boss, Hero isn't around right now," Sven scowled.

"Hero is near the LexCorp building, you can ask him for passage. Also, when you're meeting up with Hero, tell him that Jewel Beast made it." Even through voice modification it was easy to decipher the boss's pleased mood.

"We're talking about the guy who trumped Siegfried von Schroeder before here," Sven smirked as he hung up. "Of course he made it."

"What are you talking about?" the brown-haired boy behind him asked, bichromatic eyes glowing in the dark.

Sven momentarily jumped, almost reaching for his deck before he thought better of it. There was nothing in it capable of handling the Yubel hovering beside the boy anyway.

"What to do next, and apparently Jewel Beast made it," Sven calmly replied despite himself. "Thanks for helping me escape the crazy lady."

"I'll have to have words with Circe later, and holding you would ensure that the message gets through," the young man shrugged, grinning. "So, what next before I leave to see Johan?"

"Get to the Clock Tower one way or another, interrogate perps, get information, any last-minute instructions there are." Sven's expression turned solemn. "People will get hurt, and kids certainly don't deserve to be hurt by supposedly holographic monsters."

"Or real monsters, for that matter," the brown-haired Fusion Duellist nodded. "Right. Let's go."

"But I don't have a copy of the card!" Sven yelled as the boy turned to leave. "How?"

Bi-chromatic eyes of turquoise and orange regarded the Eliminator with some amusement. The cat that seemed to intermittently follow the boy meowed, the normally endearing sound made eerie by the boy's presence.

"Before you ask, I am a herald of the gentle darkness. I am capable of a lot."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, and the bit about the cracks in the soul and etc., I sort of borrowed from the concept of 'King's Jackal', a HP x YGO crossover written by esama. <strong>_

_**Definitely one of the better reads there. Huh, in quite a few ways there's a lot of influence from esama in this fic, I think... **_

_**The quote at the last bit wasn't mine, it's written by Troublesome Dragon in his fanfic, 'Naive'. I just slightly modified it for my purposes.**_

_**Yuugi duels next! Stay tuned for the next turn: Gladiator Beast's Battle Manica. Duel, standby!**_


	17. Gladiator Beast's Battle Manica

_**Wow... I'm so close to the next stage already, I can feel it start... **_

_**One thing I didn't expect was how dynamic the whole Gladiator Beast archetype was. I ended up writing the outline and probable outcome involving Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord first, then rewriting the duel with Contact Fusion and without Van'Dalgyon. **_

_**Apologies if some parts don't flow smoothly.**_

_**Edited: 5 December 2011. Thanks to Mei for pointing out the life point discrepancy, but may I ask why you felt the need to post the same review twice? **_

_**To Mei and Azraelean, your suggestions have been taken into consideration.  
><strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Sixteen: Gladiator Beast's Battle Manica<strong>

Riding on the waves might be very good and all, but, assuming you could, ask anyone of the Undersea Kingdom of Atlantis how it is and they would answer the same as any other: _wet_.

At the time, the King of the Undersea Kingdom regarded the sorcerer floating just above the ocean, right by the Metropolis Bay.

"Well?" Aquaman impatiently asked. "Yes, the place reeks of more magic than usual, but then, this stuff happens in Metropolis every other week. Are you sure that the magic isn't residual?"

Behind the full-face gold helm, Doctor Fate regarded the Atlantean king. "Positive. This magic is even... familiar." He cocked his head. "We have someone approaching from before us."

"If we may," Aquaman held up his harpoon-hand ready.

From the dark waters rose a head of blue hair, elfin-like ears, then porcelain-like features as the mermaid's head bobbed in the waters, long blue locks swirling about her shoulders. Her eyes were blue as the sea and glazed over as she regarded the two men.

"If the king of the Undersea Kingdom may," the mermaid murmured, though audible over the crash of the waves and the cries of gulls, "I carry the message of the Ocean Dragon Lord."

"I am the King of the Seas, and you may address the message to me," Aquaman stated firmly.

"And, to the one called Kent Nelson, the one who proclaims himself the Doctor Fate," the blue-haired mermaid continued. "The same message, and a different one."

"And you are?" the Doctor looked at her curiously.

"I am a herald of the Ocean Dragon Lord Neo-Daedalus, a Warrior Lady of the Sea and of the Legendary Citadel of Atlantis," the mermaid replied, her tone perfectly modulated, not a note out of tune. "I carry a message to the one crowned King of the Undersea Kingdom of Atlantis, and the one proclaimed as Doctor Fate, to carry a message from the Lords to Your Excellencies."

"The Legendary Citadel?" Doctor Fate regarded her. "Ah, yes. The one where my assistance was requested to arbitrate. The result was hardly favourable to the Undersea Kingdom, I remember."

"Then what's the message?" Aquaman impatiently asked.

The mermaid's eyes widened before the blue transformed, red rings forming around her eyes as she spoke in a definite masculine baritone:

"_To the King of the Seas and to the Doctor Fate, if you are hearing this, then you would know that we are handling this situation internally. The Justice League and the Undersea Kingdom need not involve themselves into the affairs of other worlds. If however, you would persist in doing so, we will be awaiting you, courtesy of the Ocean Dragon Lord. From one king to another, I offer you the advice to stay away, lord of the Undersea Kingdom. To the Doctor, if he so persists, I cannot stop him, merely warn him as to the perils of curiosity and too little precaution. I am the son of Pharaoh Aknamkanon, the one so called the Nameless Pharaoh of the Shadows. My name is–" _

Here the message cut off as the messenger recoiled. "I am sorry, but no one may speak the Pharaoh's name," she stated monotonously. "I have been instructed to receive and relay your reply to my superiors."

"Darkness trails the city where it has not before," the Doctor observed, as if they were talking about the weather instead of a potential situation. "Why is it that your superiors knew of our coming?"

The mermaid blankly looked at him. "My superiors are the light and dark," she slowly answered. "They know a lot of things."

"Of course," the Doctor nodded. "I presume that the magic felt is actually a field, then?"

"It is," the warrior lady replied.

"Blood stains the city too," the Doctor continued nonchalantly. "Even with the field."

"That cannot be helped," the messenger answered truthfully. "A bloody battle of the shadows reign throughout the metropolis. It is inevitable that casualties happen in the struggle."

"You hold a battle in a city when you know there will be casualties?" Aquaman exclaimed. "Right, let's move. Doctor?"

A blast split the water as the doctor aimed long and hard, the mermaid only surviving by dint of the invisible shield that protected her. "I do not tolerate people who would endanger innocents," Doctor Fate stated. "Even if to the supernatural world they are mere humans, I cannot condone their exposure to such, whether accidental or deliberate."

"I am under the aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord," the messenger stated coldly as her hands broke through the water surface. A glowing card hung suspended from delicate fingers. "By attacking me, it is tantamount to attacking the Lord." Her eyes sharpened, normal cerulean turned cold as the waves around her seemed to turn even choppier. "_Gravity Bind_!"

The forces she called seemed to defy nature itself as gravity bent and the Doctor used all his will to remain hovering instead of plummeting into the seas. Aquaman were hardly as lucky as the blonde king plummeted into the depths of the Metropolis waters. "What the–?" he exclaimed as he found himself beginning to be surrounded by creatures of the sea that certainly did not belong to Earth.

The largest of the creatures surfaced enough for the light to hit it, revealing smooth glossy black skin and armaments and cannons and about three tons of giant armoured whale to go with. One of the barrels levelled themselves at the Atlantean king.

_No you don't,_ Aquaman tried to use his communication ability.

For a species without much in the way of vocabulary, the armoured whale actually gave a proficient answer: _The creatures of the Shadow Realm do not respond to the authority of the Undersea Kingdom or to blood of Poseidon. You have tried to harm the herald of Lord Neo-Daedalus. You do not command me, Your Majesty._

If whales could look like they were eerily smiling, that one did right there and then.

* * *

><p>Yami looked up to the darkening skies, long fingers playing with the silver chain around his neck from which hung a cartouche, the ancient hieroglyphs eerie and foreboding. "Hmm. Interesting."<p>

"What is?" Rafael asked, the pair of them watching Valon duel Yuugi.

Yuugi: LP 4000

Valon: LP 4000

"I'll start," Yuugi smiled. "I'll play _Green Gadget_ [1400/600] in attack mode." A green robot with a gear attached to its back appeared. "This allows me to move one _Red Gadget_ [1300/1500] from my deck to my hand. Then, I play the Spell, _Swords of __Revealing Light_!"

Valon twitched as the sealing swords appeared around his field. "You suck. You suck so much."

"Language," Yuugi chided. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Oh," Yami took notice of the duel. "This must hurt. If I remember, the Gladiator Beasts focus on attacking or being attacked during either battle phase for them to be returned to the deck and to be special summoned."

"And Swords of Revealing Light prevents all monsters on Valon's side of the field from attacking for the next three turns." Rafael nodded. "The Gladiator Beasts aren't that flexible if they can't attack to begin with."

"My turn, I draw!" Valon announced. "Heh, I summon _Gladiator Beast Tygerius_ [1800/800] in attack mode!"

What could only be described as a white tiger wearing emerald gladiator armour, standing on its hind legs and sword in hand – or paw – ready to attack. The tiger grimaced at the glowing swords upon seeing them.

"I end my turn by setting one card," Valon smirked. "It's your turn, Yuugi San. One turn down."

"I draw!" Yuugi called. His expression seemed to turn wooden upon seeing what he drew. "I activate the face-down Trap card, _Ultimate Offering_. I then summon _Red Gadget_ [1300/1500]. _Red Gadget_'s effect activates, and I move one _Yellow Gadget_ [1200/1200] from my deck to my hand. I then pay five hundred life points to summon _Yellow Gadget_ to the field."

Yuugi: LP 4000 → LP 3500

The red counterpart to the gadget monster appeared on the field, quickly followed by another geared monster, this time in yellow.

"It's like a traffic light," Valon muttered. "Then?"

"I set two cards and end," Yuugi gave a blank look.

"Right," Valon nodded. "I draw!" he grinned. "I summon _Gladiator Beast Bestiari_ [1500/800] in attack mode!"

A humanoid bird with green plumage and gladiator armour appeared on the field besides the bipedal tiger, who nodded in approval.

"Armour Fusion*!" Valon announced. "Contact!"

Yuugi watched wide-eyed as the tiger actually disassembled, the pieces of armour overlaying themselves upon the winged Gladiator Beast as the bipedal winged beast grew bigger and the armoured plates grew more elaborate and forest green. "Whoa."

"Meet the _Gladiator Beast Gyzarus_ [2400/1500]!" Valon pumped his fist in victory.

"Counter Trap activate!" Yuugi called in panic. "_Solemn Judgement_! By paying half my life points, I can negate the special summon of _Gladiator Beast Gyzarus_!"

A bearded old man in a white tunic appeared and pointed an accusing finger to the winged gladiator, causing the green-plumaged beast to dissolve into sparks before the man disappeared.

Yuugi: LP 3500 → LP 1750

"Aww, man!" Valon complained.

"Speaking of which, it's still your turn," Yuugi seemed to snap out of his reverie as he turned his head to glare at the Cheshire-like smile Yami was bestowing.

"Yami," he said, quite clearly irritated and flustered. "I can see what you're thinking. Stop thinking of that."

"Yes, _aibou_," the robotic tone was completely at odds with the _look_ Yami bestowed upon his partner. It couldn't be called a smirk, it couldn't be called a smile, there was hardly a descriptor for _that look_.

Rafael discreetly coughed, pulling at his shirt collar.

"I set a card! I end my turn!" Valon hollered. "Now stop flirting! You're the spectator, not the duellist, Pharaoh!"

"I'm sorry!" Yuugi yelped as he turned back to the duel, scanning the field. "My turn, and I draw. Then, I activate _Stronghold the Moving Fortress_. When I activate this Trap, I can special summon it as an effect monster in defence position [0/2000]." A huge golem with gear-like holes in its chest appeared, going down on bended knee to defend its master. "Because of its second effect, Stronghold gains an attack of three thousand [0/2000 → 3000/2000]."

Valon swallowed. "Lucky it's in defence mode, then."

"Not quite for you," Yuugi innocently said. "I have three monsters in attack mode, and you don't quite have any cover."

Valon smirked. "Try me."

"Red Gadget, player direct attack!" Yuugi called after a while.

"Trap activate!" Valon called. A trio of priestesses appeared before the biker, shielding him from the attacks.

"_Waboku_," Yuugi murmured, scanning his hand. "I set a card and end my turn." _Two turns down..._

"Draw!" Valon smirked as he slapped a card onto the DuelDisk. "I play _Gladiator Proving Ground_ to move a level four or lower Gladiator Beast from my deck to my hand. Then come forth, _Gladiator Beast Murmillo_ [800/400]!"

An armoured fish-like bipedal in scaly armour appeared on the field.

"A Fish type?" Yuugi was surprised. "Most are Beast type."

"I know," Valon scowled. "I then equip Murmillo with _Gladiator Beast's Battle Manica_!"

An armoured arm appeared around the fish's arm.

"_Gladiator Beast Murmillo_ cannot be destroyed by battle now." Valon smirked. "I set a card and end my turn, and the Swords disappear. After your next turn, you're going to see the horror that is my Colosseum!"

"I'd love to," Yuugi smiled as the swords of sealing light dissolved. "I move Stronghold into attack mode."

Valon swallowed as the Moving Fortress stood to its full height and cracked its knuckles. When the golem is cupping a heavy fist in one hand, you knew you are in deep trouble.

"Stronghold, attack Murmillo!" Yuugi commanded.

"My bluff didn't work..." Valon moaned.

"You'll still take damage even if Murmillo cannot be destroyed by battle," Yuugi gently pointed out as _Stronghold the Moving Fortress_ stomped on the Gladiator Beast, but the bipedal fish miraculously stood its ground. "Twenty-two hundred damage."

Valon: LP 4000 → LP 1800

"_Green Gadget_, attack!" Yuugi called as the green machine punched at Murmillo.

Valon: LP 1800 → LP 1200

"_Red Gadget_, attack!" The red machine kicked it in the face with a flying kick.

Valon: LP 1200 → LP 700

"_Yellow Gadget_, attack!" The yellow robot took it further and executed a perfect bridge.

Valon winced in sympathy. "Aw, crud."

Valon: LP 700 → LP 300

"At the end of the battle phase Murmillo is attacked, I can shuffle it back into my deck and summon another Gladiator Beast! And the Battle Manica returns to my hand!" Valon called. "I summon _Gladiator Beast Darius_ [1700/300]. I then activate the face-down Trap, _Double Tag Team_, which I use to summon _Gladiator Beast Laquari _[1800/400] from my deck. Due to the effect of Darius, I special summon the _Gladiator Beast Tygerius_ [1800/800] in my graveyard."

"Three monsters in one turn," Yami murmured as the bipedal armoured horse warrior, the masked warrior with flames licking its body and the armoured tiger knight appeared on the field. "He is setting up for something."

"I set a card and end my turn," Yuugi grimly stated.

"And my turn! I draw!" Valon called. "I summon _Gladiator Beast Equeste_ [1600/1200]." An armoured centaur, wings of bluish metal outstretched on either side, appeared on the field. "Then, I Contact Fuse Laquari, Darius and Tygerius to summon my strongest Gladiator Beast! Armour Fusion, Contact! Arise, my _Gladiator Beast Heraklinos_ [3000/2500]!"

Once more the tiger and the horse disassembled, combining to Laquari to form bigger and better armour as Laquari grew in size and strength. Darius became the shield, Tygerius the sword, and soon Laquari stood upon the field, newly kitted out in armour of reds and blues and purples and ready for battle.

Yuugi frowned as trumpets sounded to herald the Gladiator Beast's arrival.

"I equip Heraklinos with the _Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius_, giving Heraklinos a boost of three hundred attack points." Valon continued as a short sword appeared in the hand of the warrior [3000/2500 → 3300/2500]. "Heraklinos, attack Stronghold!"

"Trap card activate!" Yuugi called. "_Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_!"

"Heraklinos has a special ability," Valon answered. "I discard a card from my hand in order to negate any Spell or Trap activated and destroy it. I do so right now!" The trap shattered as the warrior blasted it with its flames.

"And now my attack is unimpeded!" Valon crowed. "Flame Sword Slash!"

Yuugi winced as the gladiator plowed through Stronghold and chopped the Mobile Fortress into half.

Yuugi: LP 1750 → LP 1450

"Then, Equeste, attack _Yellow Gadget_!" Valon commanded as the centaur cut through the machine.

Yuugi: LP 1450 → LP 1050

"Yeah," Valon grinned. "I end my turn now, but next turn, I'll finish the job."

Yuugi gave a huge sigh as he readied himself to draw. _Please... _

"Draw!"

Yami smirked, crimson eyes alight as he saw The Look. _Yuugi got it._

Two cards removed, one card laid down in triumph. "I tribute _Red Gadget_ and _Green Gadget_ to summon _Gandora the Dragon of Destruction_ [0/0]!"

Valon started as the two Gadgets were swallowed up in a dark vortex that combined and increased in size, towering over until the winds died and the dark dragon slowly descended upon the field, red jewels embedded in its dark skin gleaming, leathery wings aflutter and maw opened to bare fangs.

"When Gandora is summoned, in my main phase, I can pay half my life points to destroy and remove from play every single other card on the field!" Yuugi called. "I pay half my life points! Gandora, Boundless Giga Rays!"

Yuugi: LP 1050 → LP 525

"What!" Valon shouted as red rays shot out of the dark dragon and incinerated the whole field, including Heraklinos, Equeste, Yuugi's lone face-down card and Valon's Equip Spell.

"And then, Gandora gains three hundred attack points for every card destroyed this way," Yuugi inclined his head as the dark dragon glowed an eerie red [0/0 → 1200/0]. "Gandora, player direct attack!"

The resulting boom threw up dust clouds as the blast impacted.

Valon: LP 300 → LP 0

The biker groaned as he picked himself up from where he had fallen onto one knee. "Wow, talk about an insult to pride. I lost."

"It's still a good exercise in using special summons," Yuugi smiled as he walked to the former DOMA duellist, hand outstretched. "Good game."

Valon smirked as he pulled out four Puzzle cards. "Same to you."

Yuugi nodded as he received the cards and slotted them into the DuelDisk. "So the location is..."

Lights flashed from all the spell-trap slots and shone through the cards, some miracle of refraction revealing a hologram of Metropolis, and above the centre of the city... a red X floated.

Yuugi and Yami exchanged looks.

"He's insulting us," Yami said finally.

* * *

><p>Somewhere on the ship <em>Taiyou<em>, Ryouta Kajiki yawned as his eyes scanned the bay. "Hmm. Pretty much all clear."

The waters broke as a blue-haired mermaid's head formed. "The Gravity Bind is placed," she stated, without any inflection.

"Thanks for the work, An Chan," Kajiki smiled. "You want some fish?"

The mermaid sighed, breaking the icy facade. "Ryouta, please be more careful. This is the King of the Undersea Kingdom of Atlantis after all. And we don't have that much power to begin with. If the Doctor Fate truly desired, he could slay us. There is only so much the Sea Dragon God can do."

"Yeah, well," Kajiki shrugged. "You saw what happened during the Jigen Bakudan incident. I don't want that to happen again. Remember what happened after? And then the Cu Chulainn thing? A whole street dead because the spirit and master shared such a great bond, even though we destroyed the wild card..." the fisherman sighed. "I don't like what we do. But it's better than what happens if we don't. At least, it's not all the time, you know? And..." here he grinned. "Here I can see my deck and my partners. Here, at least, I know that the monsters are real."

"But, Ryouta," the Amazon of the Seas protested. "You might die."

"People die," the fisherman shrugged. "Least I can do is die at sea, happy. So, the message is delivered?"

"We are not finished with this conversation," she sighed. "Yes. Oh, and the word out is that Jewel Beast got in."

"That guy?" Kajiki was surprised. "Well, good for him. But why not Cyber Dragon? Or Cyber Dark?"

"Dragon had new cards," she shrugged. "And... you know about Cyber Dark."

"Bit like Yuugi Mutou, but Marufuji Sho is taller," Kajiki nodded. "Ah. The kid's too nice. But we Duellists are dominated by the vertically challenged. It's always the quiet ones, you notice."

"So, where to next?" the mermaid enquired.

"Hmm... East Asia was dominated by Mutou, the Bakura two, Kaiba and Jounochi," he ticked off his hands. "Marik Ishtar and his twin holds the North African crown this year, Europe's circuits are still occupied, so... the All-America Championships, then," Kajiki decided. "We'll be in time for the signing up."

"You're only saying so because you think Rebecca Hawkins is the weakest across the board, aren't you?" the mermaid scowled. "Ed Phoenix is participating this year, you know."

"Let him," Kajiki scowled. "He'll have to take on us then. You guys will be with me, right?"

The Amazon of the Seas sighed, like a mother with a less than stellar child. "Always, Ryouta."

* * *

><p>The Doctor blew a long stream of air as he finally landed on the blessed solid ground of the Metropolis Bay. Beside him, Aquaman landed on his back, winded from receiving a blast from the Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness (not that he knew it). Beside the Atlantean king landed a heavy cannonball, still intact despite having buried itself into Aquaman. A lovely bruise was forming where the cannonball hit on the blonde warrior's stomach.<p>

"I believe that the Justice League forgot to mention that we were dealing with Shadow Mages," Doctor Fate muttered. "It would certainly explain much as to the darkness that surrounds the city."

"That was not Earth steel," Aquaman grunted, hands brushing over his side to check for injuries. "Steel is not that heavy."

"Neither do they seem to use much technology," Doctor Fate observed. "The magic involved in it was simple, yet effective. I had to escape to a side dimension to escape the... gravity field, I believe."

"The mermaid called it Gravity Bind," Aquaman muttered.

"Rather an accurate description, I imagine," the Doctor mused. "Nevertheless, the meaning is clear, that Shadow Mages are in the city. That by itself is dangerous."

"Shadow Mages," the Atlantean king mused. "Never heard of them."

"Some say that they are allied to the Old Ones," the Doctor answered. "Some murmur that they are gods personified. Whatever it is the stories are, they all mention one thing; games. One way or another, to play their games is to play a game with fate, a game against the gods and with the gods."

"Spare me the mystics and tell me," Aquaman replied. "Can they somehow invade Atlantis?"

"The mechanics of that would be rather interesting," a boy's voice rang out. Both of them turned their heads to see a brown-haired boy in a red jacket and faded jeans, smirking at them. "I don't really know how much magic Yami San can amass, but you gotta admit that getting past about ten thousand feet of sea is rather difficult alone, magic or no magic."

Energy crackled about the Doctor. "You are?"

The boy's eyes began to glow, one orange, one turquoise. Beside the boy, shadows coalesced and formed a feminine-like figure that solidified itself into a fiendish-looking humanoid with turquoise hair, the same eyes as the boy right now, and a third eye throbbing sinisterly, purple shadows dancing about it purple skin as the fiend hovered protectively about the boy.

"I am a herald of the gentle darkness," the boy regarded the Doctor coolly. "Good evening. Lovely sunset we're having, eh?"

"Spare us the dramatics, and leave, boy," Aquaman rebuked. "It's dangerous out here."

"King Arthur of the Undersea Kingdom," the boy smirked. "Kinda like Merlin and all that, right? Oh, and Doctor Fate, or was it Nelson you prefer, doctor?"

"A herald of darkness?" the Doctor repeated sceptically.

"Darkness is a lot of things, and it hides itself." The boy's shadow seemed to stretch out into infinity as the sun painted the sky the bloody orange-red of sunset. "Now the fact remains, if you know enough of the facets of darkness? Or, are you ignorant of them? Fear what you cannot see in the dark, Doctor, for I am a harbinger of it, and I cannot allow you to pass and interrupt the battle of shadows."

"I am not afraid of the darkness you wield," the Doctor replied. "I have lived aeons and known more magic than you would ever comprehend, boy."

The eyes narrowed. "If that is so, and true, why do my shadows sense your fear?"

The fiendish creature smirked at the Doctor's flinch. "Perhaps, we should teach the Doctor that there are still things to fear in the dark, beloved."

"Let us match this by power, and power alone, then." the Doctor called as the shadows about the boy solidified. "Bring your powers to bear, boy."

"I will tell you the difference between your power and knowledge, and my power and knowledge," the boy growled, no longer innocent-seeming, but sinister and terrible and great that Aquaman, standing on the sidelines, felt a momentary fear pass his heart. "Your power was granted by a helmet of gold that contained the strength of others that luck gave you. My power is borne of sacrifice and blood and sweat and pain and wits that I have fought for, for the sake of my comrades and the necessary. And that is why you will not pass."

* * *

><p>"Batman, I cannot in good conscience let you–" J'onn went unheeded as the Caped Crusader stormed out of the infirmary, still pulling off the remains of the IV tape from his glove. In his hand was clutched a piece of wrapping paper.<p>

"We are running out of time!" Batman stormed. "I know where. They'll be at the Metropolis Stadium."

J'onn J'onzz stopped short. "Why?"

"By road, the Metro Tower stands in the middle of the city," Batman sharply replied. "However, they would travel by foot. The most accessible spot on foot in the city is the Stadium. Also, consider that this is still a commercial tournament. If it's a tournament, where better to gain publicity for public duelling than the largest venue in central Metropolis?"

"Even so, Batman, it is too late," J'onn pointed out. "You collapsed when you exited the field. We do not know if there are further repercussions should you enter another."

Batman's retort died as he spied the low sun over the horizon. "Sundown," he breathed, picking up speed. _Time is not on our side, my chosen. Another field will take the place of the second. This one vastly different._

"Bruce?" Wonder Woman's voice echoed in the hallways. "What are you–?"

Batman quickly turned a corner and came to the main floor of the Tower, the place strangely deserted. "Please, I'm running out of time..."

"We can solve that," Bakura's cold laughter had never seemed so coldly welcoming before behind him. Batman turned around, Batarang in hand to see Bakura and Ryou, side by side and regarding him with vastly different eyes of green and russet set in similar features.

_The Shadow Lord Rykura! _The voice called._ Borne of the Thief King Bakura of the Dark and the ethereal prince..._

"The useful thing about magic, isn't it?" Bakura continued as Batman squashed down the voice. "Where's the rush?"

Batman warily regarded the pair. "What?"

"Pharaoh gambled that you'd make it past," Bakura scowled. "I owe a twenty now."

"'Kura," Ryou moaned at his partner's irritable attitude. "Actually, Yami no Yuugi just told us to pass by here if we made it and after Marik and Malik dropped off the next card."

Batman looked down at the new card in his hand from when Flash had left it while he was unconscious, the first card hidden in the utility belt. _Zera the Mant_ glared back at him.

"Zera too was once a good person," Ryou whispered. "But he no longer looked as he once did."

_Would I be like that too?_

"It is a choice," Bakura murmured, licking the blade of a butterfly knife. "Take, or don't take."

"Why sundown?" Batman finally asked.

"Why not?" Bakura replied rhetorically. "Sundown is symbolic, is it not? The time when everything in the dark comes out to play... The only time more symbolic is midnight. And when the bell tolls, there is no more to be said, for everything is over and done with."

"Bruce?" Wonder Woman called, her footsteps approaching.

Batman turned away from the door only to see empty air.

* * *

><p>The rays of the sun had nearly left the skies when Diana Hunter finally arrived at the Metropolis Stadium, irate as she spotted the small group of men and the troublemaker of the moment already there on the main stadium. She had only taken a step forward before will o' wisps ambushed the Duellist Eliminator.<p>

An iron scarecrow took the attacks as a familiar blue-armoured Spellcaster appeared.

"Oh, it's you!" Hibiki yelled.

"My Crusader, Magical Jewel!" Diana commanded on reflex as the blue-armoured Spellcaster readied to attack.

Even so, the Crusader of Endymion's attack was intercepted as a red dragon appeared. At the same time, a smaller orange dragon stomped down the will o' wisps.

Black eyes narrowed as a figure wrapped in a long black trench coat sauntered down the grandstands, winds combing through spiky black hair as the man scowled. "As the Security in charge of this place, I'll have to ask you to please, do not engage in fighting."

"Thunder," Diana scowled, but did not press the point.

"She hit me first–" Hibiki quieted as the tallest of the quartet, Iemitsu, bopped him.

"Let us approach this like Duellists," Apollymi smirked uncharacteristically. "On the Duel field."

"Stow it, all of you," the one called Thunder scowled. "And you three, shut up!"

To anyone else, the man would have been yelling at thin air, but all the Duellists present looked in sympathy as they saw the Ojama Yellow giving its owner the butt.

"Tut, tut," Marik Ishtar shook his head as he walked in, Malik following behind with some inexplicable trail of red on the ground that no one present wanted to know about. "Troublesome decks, eh?"

The Ojama trio quieted as Malik gave them the evil eye.

"Please stop torturing innocent Duel spirits, Ishtar," Seto Kaiba appeared, white trench coat billowing out behind him as he sauntered in, Jounochi Mai, and a beautiful white-haired woman in a white knee-length dress following behind. "Anything up, Manjoume?"

"All clear, boss," the man in the trench coat reported dully. "Fusion is at the Bay dealing with whatever it is he does, the rest of them are somewhere about, and the twin terrors are already here. Now we just wait for the Bakura twosome and the King and his double. And a few more, of course."

"Jounochi!" Rebecca Hawkins ran up, laughing. Behind her trailed an aged man in a suit and bow-tie. "I finally made it! Have you seen Darling?"

"Rebecca!" Jounochi yelped nervously. "Er, not quite..."

"Please keep the volume down," Mai sternly told them off. "Di, how's the tournament?"

"Tiring," Diana yawned. "Especially when one's troublesome siblings are siccing Duel Monsters on the general populace via various forms of violence." If Apollymi was offended, he never showed it.

"Heheheh..." Bakura's evil cackle echoed around the stadium as the Thief King appeared, Ryou beside him. No one made any comments about how close they were standing. "There were... other concerns. Kaiba, the bat flies tomorrow."

Kaiba nodded. "Got it. So, we have thirteen out of sixteen here. Not too bad, and within eight hours too. I'll have to raise the number of Puzzle cards next time..."

"Sorry!" A voice called as a boy with turquoise hair and turquoise eyes ran into the stadium, desperation evident. "I got waylaid by a couple of things–"

"We can tell," Apollymi flatly replied, the rest of the Duellists merely raising one eyebrow as the boy looked as if he were shaking something off.

"I remember Judai Kun saying something," Yuugi mused as he walked in, Yami in tow with arm wrapped around Yuugi's shoulder. Unknown to the shorter Duellist of the two, Rebecca was glaring at Yami, who seemed to share the same sentiment. "Your family is here to see you. How nice."

"Eh heh..." the young man laughed nervously. But the point was made; to the rest of the Duellists, he was surrounded by Duel spirits as well, though not as many as the ones currently swarming the security as well. "Oh, Manjoume San is here as well?"

"Security," the brunette replied tersely.

"Such a warm moment is so awkward to interrupt," Yami smiled, eyes half-lidded. "Don't you agree, Mr Johan Anderson, duellist of the Jewel Beasts?"

"Eh?" the young man blinked as all eight translucent beings took a look at Yami and adopted a stunned expression. "How do you...? Oh, right. Nice to meet you, Mr–?"

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Yami no Yuugi," Yami gave a cold smile that was all teeth, a strong reminder of a crocodile.

"Er, the same to you." The young Scandinavian resisted the impulse to retrieve his hand as Yami took it in a firm, yet not overly strong handshake.

"And the ride should be here in about three, two, one..." Manjoume looked up. The rest followed his gaze to see the huge grey behemoth that was the KaibaCorp zeppelin lower itself down from the skies into the stadium, slow and majestic.

"Broke out the blimp again?" Jounochi commented.

"The briefing takes place aboard," Kaiba scowled. "And no, this is a bigger version. For purposes known only to my marketing department, we will be duelling aboard this tomorrow as it flies around the city for the elimination rounds before we start the quarter-finals. Also, Yuugi, you have two people waiting aboard for you. Miss Hawkins, Professor Hawkins is aboard the ship as well. Mutt, your sister and future brother-in-law are on the ship as well."

"Two people...?" Yuugi blinked. "Shizuka Chan and Honda Kun is aboard as well? That's nice."

The ship slowly lowered itself, technicians rushing to it as the aircraft slowly lowered enough to drop the gang-plank. Even before the bottom of the zeppelin touched solid ground, a black blur had already dashed down to stop in front of Kaiba.

"All done, Nii Sama!" Mokuba Kaiba gave a big grin. "Someone tried to hack the system, but we waylaid them good! He's fighting Millennium Shield right now."

"Interesting," Kaiba sighed. "I'll handle him later. For now, let us get the briefing over and done with. The Duellists here are tired..."

A rumble sounded from a certain blonde male's direction.

"...and hungry," Kaiba finished on cue.

A vein pulsed on Jounochi's temple. "Kaiba _teme..._"

The KaibaCorp CEO's right hand man appeared, bowing to his boss. "Everything is ready, Seto Sama."

"Good work, Isono," the KaibaCorp CEO flatly replied, stomping up the gang-plank. "Let's start."

"Yuugi! Jounochi!" A high female alto sounded as a woman with brown hair cut into a bob appeared, followed by a man with long zigzag black hair tied up in a ponytail. They were in turn followed by Jounochi's younger sister, her long brown hair falling behind, and a man with brown hair cut into a soldier haircut, grinning as Jounochi's expression turned to mutinous.

Yuugi brightened up, running up the gangplank. "Anzu–!"

"Darling!" Rebecca glomped the shorter Duellist before he could reach the top of the gang-plank. Yami caught the pair before Yuugi fell over.

An old man wearing a dark grey suit with a blue bow tie appeared. "O Jii Chan!" Rebecca hugged him next as Yuugi and Yami bowed to the archaeology professor.

Slowly, the other Duellists made their way up, four of them keeping away from the rest, through hallways into a huge metallic hall. In the middle of the hall sat a huge version of the Bingo machine, this time filled with multi-coloured six-sided dice instead of balls with numbers written on them for a change.

"Dice?" Yami wondered. Just then, an explosion sounded from behind as two figures appeared. Both had blue hair, but one was taller, had more angular features and wore a DuelDisk Mark III, the other was slightly shorter, had on glasses and slightly rounder features, holding a slightly more battered DuelDisk.

"_Sumimasen,_ Ryou and Sho Marufuji here," the taller panted. "Ryou Marufuji to participate."

"Hell Kaiser," Bakura licked his lips. "And the one who holds the Deck of the Underworld." The one named Sho Marufuji looked too stunned or shell-shocked to reply.

"Erm, my apologies," Isono began. "But there are already sixteen Duellists present..."

"Isono," Kaiba barked. "It's fine. What the kid wants is to face me. If that's all, then I'll face him after all sixteen has duelled tomorrow!"

The older Marufuji brightened considerably. "Thank you very much!"

"But, Seto Sama..." Isono quailed under Seto Kaiba's infamous glare. "Yes, sir."

'Well?" Kaiba barked. "Begin!"

Isono began the explanation. "As you can tell, there are sixteen Duellists present for the next stage. However, here, only eight may enter into the finals."

"What?" Hibiki exclaimed, beating Jounochi by a second.

The tallest of the four, Iemitsu, sighed.

"That's why, tomorrow from nine onwards we'll begin the elimination rounds!" Mokuba cut in, grinning. "The dice is for this purpose of deciding your opponents. If you notice, there are four colours of dice, red, blue, yellow and green. When the machine dispenses the dice, the colour will divide sixteen into groups of four each. There are dots on the die, just like normal dice. In the group of four, the two who roll an odd number will battle, and the two who roll an even number will battle. Are we clear so far? Oh, and you can keep the dice as a souvenir of the Sixth Battle City."

"Then what about after?" Jounochi raised.

"In the quarter-finals, the victors in each group will battle," Mokuba answered.

"So, it's a measure of probability..." Yuugi considered as the machine began to whir and dispense dice.

The details were rather unnecessary to add here, so here was the eventual breakdown of duels:

Red Dice

Mai Kujaku vs Katsuya Jounochi

Apollymi Hunter vs Diana Hunter

Blue Dice

Hadrian Erik vs Johan Andersen

Marik Ishtar vs Yuugi Mutou

Green Dice

Yami Bakura vs Hibiki Matsumoto

Ryou Bakura vs Iemitsu Nakamura

Yellow Dice

Seto Kaiba vs Malik Ishtal**

Yami Yuugi vs Rebecca Hawkins

"All right!" Jounochi yelled as the results were flashed onto the screen and Duellists began glaring at their prospective opponents, except for Yuugi who was too nice, Ryou who was too nervous, Kaiba who looked down on everyone anyway, and Iemitsu who had his eyes closed. "Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Note; this is just Contact Fusion, i.e. Fusion without using Polymerization. But Duellists have this tendency to make up terms and attack names, so let's not deny Valon some fun, shall we?<strong>_

_****Unless you can pronounce the Arabic term for 'darkness' into the English language and be kind enough to tell me, I'm sticking to the corruption of Ishtar. Anyone who can deliver it will get the next chapter dedicated to them... :D**_

_**Kajiki was a bit difficult to capture and portray, but I hope I managed it. I know that he's supposed to be an ordinary Duellist, but he does respect his cards, is more likeable, and it's gotta be lonely to sail alone. Doesn't hurt for a pretty lady mermaid to hang around... eh heh.**_

_**So, we smoothly pass into the next stage, introduce Johan, Ryou and Sho, and coming up would be the interim. After all, I just bunged sixteen-plus Duellists into a zeppelin, there's **_**got****_ to be a break from duelling. It's going to be trouble-filled, especially if I unleash a DC villain here... which shall I choose?_**

_**Question: Who wants Johan to win his first duel? Review to reply!**_

_**Stay tuned for the next turn: Question. Duel, standby!**_


	18. Question

_**Johan looks at the Boss carefully. "There's no Spirit-shipping here, right?"**_

_**Boss (looks at him): What's that word mean?**_

_**Johan: *sighs* thank gods.**_

_**Yami: Too late. If you didn't want it, you should never mention it to the boss. Otherwise...**_

_***Both look at author pulling up an Internet glossary***_

_**Johan: -.- Oh crap. I just gave the author an idea...**_

_**Author: Why? The story focus isn't on you. And I'm a YamixHikari shipper myself. There's loads others Spirit-shippers galore. Go to them if you want a Spirit-shippy fic. But thanks for the idea, rainbow boy. Now get out there! We have a DC villain making an appearance, and I don't want Bakura to mangle him before the scene comes!**_

_**-Johan rushes before author writes sappy Spirit-shipping-**_

_**Yami: I love Aibou, but not like that! And even if it was like that, I don't like our private, intimate moments being put up for everyone to read!**_

_**Author: Duh. Lemons... I'll leave that to other fics. Tell me, where exactly have I wrote in an intimate scene?**_

_**-Yami points to TPoD script, Turn 16, then turn 17-**_

_**Author: -vein throb- Very funny, Atemu. *Cue something breaking* Do you want the sappy interrogation scene in Dark World Dealings to be scrapped? Or the sappy scene here?**_

_**Yami: NO! -cough- I mean... er... anyway, lalunaticscribe does not own YGO or Justice League. So there! -runs-**_

_**WARNING: By nature, I am a YamixHikari shipper. Hence, if my characters seem a bit weird, well, you know why now. Also, I'm looking to see that Bakura and Malik (Yami Marik) mellow out in the company of their hikaris. It's a bit like cats; you can never completely tame them, but the difference is noticeable. Anyway, the six outlined are likely to be... rather fluffy. -cough, cough-**_

_**As promised, this chapter is dedicated to Mei and Azraelean for suggesting Arabic names for 'darkness'. Thanks a lot, people! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Seventeen: Question<strong>

It was a well-known fact that KaibaCorp events held some of the better catering known to public events. Seto Kaiba did not like to stint much on food, and generally kept some of the better caterers on speed-dial for business and private purposes. To the man who more or less ate on the go, good catering must be a necessity.

"Man, this is good!" Jounochi declared in the on-board galley, tucking into what could only very uncharitably be called airline food and more of a proper American meal, or as close as one could get in any transport. "Hey, Kaiba, care to tell us your caterer's details?"

"Like you could afford it, mutt," Kaiba shot back, absorbed in the programming code scrolling down his laptop before where he was seated, far away from the rest. He tapped a few keys, muttering under his breath: "Idiot. Unleash Puppet Master."

"Yes, Boss," Diana, sitting across him, tapped a few keys on her BlackBerry, before she held up another phone. "Guardian? Oh, I see. Fusion's handling the King of the Seas now then? Any more reports?" Her eyes sharpened as she turned to regard Apollymi.

Apollymi smirked as he regarded the rest of the group, his comrades either eating or staring at their food, in the case of Iemitsu. Needless to say, most of the others were giving them a wide berth on their end of the table.

Hiroto Honda and Shizuka Jounochi pre-empted their friend and brother jumping at Kaiba almost immediately, Mokuba merely grinning at his antics. Mai, sitting across Jounochi, just sighed, shaking her head at the other blonde's immaturity. Meanwhile, Rebecca regaled Professor Arthur Hawkins with her duelling methods, the old archaeology professor merely nodding and smiling indulgently at his grand-daughter.

"Where is Ishizu and Rishido anyway?" Marik looked about, still playing with his vegetables.

"Bastard said something about _hikari_'s sister having to oversee another excavation and he went along to help out," Malik tersely answered, stabbing the slab of meat with side dish of tomato slices viciously with his fork. "Besides, you know we'll have a _problem_ if we went back right now, _habibi_."

"Oh, you mean with the law enforcement on our tail, or the courts***?"

"Never see why you'd want to go back," Bakura declared, stabbing the cherry tomatoes in the very healthy, very bland vegetables Ryou had plonked in front of him with a viciousness bordering on hate. "Last I recall, it was sand, sand, and more sand."

Ryou sighed. "The Sahara is more than sand, _koe_."

"_Hikari _mine, I've seen it all." Bakura rebuked. "It was sand a long time ago, it's sand now."

On the other end of the table hung a rather awkward silence. Anzu was giving the once-Pharaoh looks in between fending off questions from Yuugi, Otogi simply regarded the whole thing with amusement, and Yami ignored the conversation in favour of the contents of his plate. How the caterers brought china aboard, and how much exactly was going into this tournament, was a question for the ages.

"And, what about the Pharaoh?" Anzu's voice cut through the oppressive air that hung around the ancient king as crimson eyes turned to focus.

"Excuse me?" Yami blinked.

"I mean, you have something to do while Yuugi's in uni, right?" Anzu looked at him critically. "At– Yami, surely you can't spend every waking hour in the game shop."

"I fail to see the issues with that," Yami replied. "I am currently looking over the shop accounts for the past few years. Our current accountant has been cheating us, and I uncovered evidence of severe fraud just a few months ago."

Anzu had gone abruptly still at this answer. "What happened to him?"

"Possibly a term in incarceration, if the jury ever gets around their heads to convict him," Yami flippantly replied, cutting up the fish curiously.

"That's _it_?" Otogi sceptically asked.

"Yami has a talent for accounts," Yuugi chipped in. "I can't imagine why."

"Numeracy was prized in my time, _aibou_," Yami softly answered. "Just short of language, mathematics was perhaps one of the most sacred skills, held as gifted from the divine itself."

"Er... I mean..." Anzu nervously asked. "You didn't do... anything else?"

"I reported him to the proper authorities and left it at that," Yami answered. "If he does not get the sentence I expect him to, I suppose that I will have to see justice done, will I not? No one cheats my partner and expects to get away with it."

Yuugi frowned. "Yami... Yoshitaka San has a wife and children..."

"And a second household," Yami flippantly replied. "It is the truth, _aibou. _And much as I admire your charity, I cannot in good conscience let off someone who betrayed our trust and took what is ours, no?"

"So, where is Yami staying now?" Anzu quickly changed the subject. "I know Bakura is staying with Bakura Kun*, since Bakura Kun complained about it in an email once, and Malik is staying with Marik Kun, but what about Yami?"

"Yami's staying with me in the game shop now," Yuugi scrunched his brow cutely in thought.

"Won't it be a bit boring, spending day after day in the same place?" Anzu mused. "Oh, Otogi and I and co-habiting right now. We have this place in Greenwich** that has a great view. You should come to New York after the tournament. We'll love to show you around."

"Ah, that place we were looking at last time?" Yuugi perked up. "We were going to move in until Jii Chan..." he trailed off, looking down.

"Ah, yes," Otogi shifted uneasily in his seat. "My condolences for Sugoroku San's passing."

"Yuugi," Anzu sighed sympathetically. "You transferred to Domino University from Columbia already, don't you want to try to move on?

The shorter Duellist blinked. "Eh? But... the shop, I can't–"

"Yuugi," Anzu cut in. "You've already had two years to miss Jii San, and you know that Jii San wouldn't want you to be like this, right? Think about your future for once, Yuugi!"

There was a blur, and her eyes widened as Yami was suddenly standing, Yuugi's small form enfolded within his arms and small face turned to his chest, his crimson eyes glaring as if he would love nothing more than to scatter her soul to the four winds.

"_Aibou _is selfless, I will grant you that," he whispered, every bit as deadly as the darkness he had adopted as a name. "But even the strongest would need time to recover from the death of the closest and only family. _Mou hitori no ore _will choose on his own time, and you will not tell him otherwise. Is that clear, Anzu?"

"Y-Yami..." she stuttered as he made his way out, Yuugi still ensconced with him. "That..."

Johan turned to look at the stunned Jounochi, halfway through the mashed potatoes. "Er, what just happened?"

Jounochi swallowed and answered, voice flat. "Yuugi's grandpa died a few years back. Yuugi came back from the States and took over the family game shop, still having to arrange the funeral of his only family. Anzu stayed in the States and studied dance, and she's now living the Broadway dream. Last I heard, she and Otogi are dating. But Yuugi... well, even best friends have their limits, and before Yami came back... well..."

"Yuugi was a mess," Honda stated outright. "There's no other way to put it."

Somewhere in the corridors of the zeppelin, Yuugi struggled to get out of his partner's grasp. "_Mou hitori no boku_–"

A door slid open as Yami slipped the card through the built-in slot. "_Mou hitori no ore._" he acknowledged as he walked in, still holding onto the other. "Yes?" Crimson eyes blinked as they landed on the bags by the side of the bunk beds. "It appears that our luggage has been moved onboard as well. Kaiba does move fast."

Yuugi was still dithering as Yami set him down on the lower bunk. "Erm... er... _mou hitori no boku. _Do you think that Anzu is correct? I mean, Jii Chan is dead, right? And he's not coming back... not like you... and..."

Long fingers curled around Yuugi's face and amethyst eyes met crimson.

"The dead generally remain dead," the dark finally answered. "In that regard, we are special. Sugoroku Jii San has passed, and he is happier for it, no? He led a long, fulfilling life and died satisfied. We may look to the future, but first we come to terms with the past, for I believe that, without the past, one has no future." Foreheads touched, the gesture comforting and strangely intimate. "Take all the time you need to come to terms with the past, _aibou, _for I will be here every step of the way with you."

More fingers encircled Yuugi's leather collar as Yami leaned closer. "It would take a lot more than death to separate us, Yuugi. That is what I can assure you."

Yuugi's reply was drowned by a mini-explosion. Snapped out of their reverie, both tri-coloured haired Duellists turned to the perceived source. "That was–?"

"Everyone!" Yuugi jumped to his feet. "We have to–"

"_Aibou_," Yami's voice interrupted. Shadows danced about the taller's form as Yami the kind darkness was gone, replaced by the angered Pharaoh who commanded the darkness as his to wield. "Leave this to me."

Stunned amethyst met crimson for a moment before diminutive features set and a nod of the head was given. "Please... _mou hitori no boku._"

* * *

><p>Only three hours spent on it, and already Mr Terrific was ready to tear off his mask in frustration.<p>

"I hate this thing!" He shouted to the grinning leg-less clown bouncing about the computer screen. Who knew that the KaibaCorp database was protected by cyber Duel Monsters? By the bottom of the screen lay his avatar, knocked out cold and awaiting the Reaper of the Cards.

The momentary silence after was broken as an explosion sounded outside, quickly followed by Mr Terrific abandoning his station and the crazy Puppet Master to run towards the source of the commotion in the Metro Tower. The scene was quickly spotted; Doctor Fate and Aquaman, both looking the worst for wear, barricading the main entrance with anything and everything on hand.

"What the –?" he exclaimed.

A roar sounded outside the door.

"Don't ask," Aquaman replied. "Just know that it's Shadow magic. And strong magic. And next time, I'd appreciate prior warning when I am requested to handle them."

"What's going on–?" the Man of Steel barged into the scene.

It was Doctor Fate who answered. "A herald of darkness. A powerful one, too, to be able to match my magics."

"Dark magics," Aquaman confirmed.

Terrific quickly brought up the camera feeds outside the building on his hand-held computer. "It's a _boy_," he registered in disbelief.

The brown-haired boy gave him a thumbs-up before the tiny screen fizzled out into nothing, the last thing he saw being bi-chromatic eyes before the tiny device was knocked out of his hands.

"Convenient," said boy standing before him sighed, stretching languidly despite standing in the heart of many armed meta-humans. Behind him glared a humanoid-looking creature of pinkish skin and three eyes, two of them the same colours as the boy's right now. "So many here at once. So easy to hold down."

"Great Poseidon." Aquaman swore quietly.

"Who are you?" Superman asked.

The boy tilted his head. "A herald of the gentle darkness. Nice to meet you."

"Superman, we shall have to get him away from here," Doctor Fate started. "The boy is powerful."

"Someone who barges into Justice League headquarters wouldn't just walk away," Superman retorted.

A gasp sounded behind him as J'onn J'onzz stepped back. "Kal El," the green Martian shook his head. "The creature behind him... Yubel the Terrible. You cannot fight it."

A running Flash stopped short as he caught sight of the three-eyed fiend. "Okay, that is _seriously_ wrong."

"Kal El..." the fiendish monster considered, leathery wings a-flare as her eyes wandered to regard Superman curiously. "_El_... Kryptonian." Sharp eyes gleamed. "Beloved, the name of El is echoed in the phantom dimensions, always cursed, never praised, particularly the name... Jor El."

Superman twitched to regard Yubel. "You knew my father?"

"Not personally," Yubel murmured. "Your planet is far, but word abounds even in the stars. See, even your compatriot recognises me, despite that I have never quite seen his kind before."

"As a supposed force of destruction known as a harbinger of demise," J'onn murmured in answer.

"Anyway, curiously enough, the name of Jor El is particularly cursed in the different dimensions," Yubel stated. "Further hearing them curse Jor El, some very informative information can be gleaned, particularly something about the Phantom Zone. A place where those cast in wander about as a formless spirit until they are thrown out once more."

The boy twitched in alarm. "The Shadow Realm? Aliens accessed it before us?"

"Not quite, beloved," Yubel conceded. "If we really had to approximate a location, somewhere around Helios the Primordial Sun would be more accurate."

"That's in the Different Dimensions," he retorted, appalled. "Who in their right mind would cast anyone there?"

"Excuse me?" Superman blinked. "My father proposed to throw criminals into the Phantom Zone for incarceration! What are you saying?"

The boy and the monstrous fiend exchanged looks before they answered.

"Have you ever been in there?" Yubel asked pityingly. "Because even the worst criminal hardly deserves to be stripped of a bodily shell and forced to wander the shadows in perpetuity as a tortured spirit facing the horrors there until released or otherwise. No wonder they curse your House."

Shadows danced about the boy as his eyes finally gave way to reveal brilliant eyes of gold-white, the darkness clinging almost lovingly to the boy. "We only need delay them," he whispered. "Right, Yubel?"

"Indeed," the fiend cocked her head. "Mercy... is something not needed here."

"Until midnight," Judai murmured, eyes wandering. "Well then, shall we play a game? Monster Ball, Neo Spacian version! Neos!"

A flurry of sparks, and a hulking humanoid figure in a white suit with a mask that left only two slits for eyes appeared, blue and red streaks accentuating the figure's musculature and power. Speed was apparent as the figure blurred before it appeared again, burying a fist into the Man of Steel's chest.

As Superman flew backward from the shock and impact, Mr Terrific was quickly taken down and the Elemental Hero had J'onn by the throat before slamming the green Martian onto the walls. The white-suited hero was on the move again before the Martian hit the ground.

"The boy's controlling it!" Wonder Woman called as she readied her lasso at the boy. The brown-haired Duellist narrowly avoided it as the pink-skinned fiend extended a palm. A red ball of energy impacted onto the heroine and caused Wonder Woman to hit the walls again.

By then, Superman had recovered and was now making a beeline towards the boy. Before he got within reach, an orange figure materialised and what looked to be an anthropomorphic mole gave him a wink before the head was replaced with a drill which hit him. Superman hit the ground and stayed there.

"Superman!" J'onn yelled before a black panther outfitted in a cape jumped upon him and body-slammed him to the ground, sharp teeth poised to his throat.

"Neo Spacian Cocoon Party!" the boy grinned as several more cocooned beings appeared as more heroes came running. The cocoons burst and the contents glowed, growing masses shaping to reveal a bipedal dolphin, a humanoid winged bird-man, and a glowing mass of green vaguely shaped like a human being. "Extend!"

"What the hell!" Flash eloquently summed up the situation as he ran from the glowing mass of green. To be frank, it all seemed bleak...

Batman frowned as he ran into the scene. "What's that sound?"

What sounded awkwardly like a digital beeping sounded as the boy quickly dug out a folding cellphone from his jacket pocket.

"Fusion," he stated tersely. "Endymion? I thought you– Ah. Yes." He tossed the cellphone towards Batman. "For you."

A black-gauntleted hand caught the tiny device. "Yes?" The Caped Crusader warily spoke.

"The Batman?" a sing-song voice spoke in some surprise. "Well, to think that I picked the worst time to visit Metropolis. To think that the Dark Knight would chase little old me all the way to Superman's city, it's almost flattering."

The Batman could only blink in response. "Riddler?"

"Kaiba Corporation is known for its many games, and its connections," Riddler continued. "Well then, I am at the entrance of the next stage for the showdown at Hero City. Come in one hour, or this unfortunate group would–" the rest of his words were drowned out by static.

Batman closed the cellphone and threw it back to the boy, who caught it and quickly pocketed it. Nervous energy ran through the brown-haired herald. "Neo-Spacians, our friends are in danger."

The numerous monsters evaporated into mist, save for the white-suited humanoid who landed right next to the boy, and the fiend who hovered beside him. Smoke enveloped the trio, obscuring them from sight.

"They're getting away!" Superman shouted. His super-speed allowed him to get close enough to throw a punch which hit pinkish skin.

Blue lips curled into a smile as thorned vines wrapped about the Man of Steel. "_Nightmare Pain_."

Thorns dug into Kryptonian skin as the trio disappeared into black smoke. Superman hissed as he tore off the thorned vines, red blood dripping from where the thorns had perforated skin. "What was that?"

"The Riddler," Batman quickly answered, turning towards the direction of the Tower's teleporter. "We've to set out for the Metropolis Stadium. That's where the next stage is supposed to be. That's where all of them are. Kal El, go get bandaged. I'm going to deal with Riddler."

"Supes is bleeding!" Flash's way of stating the obvious caused almost every other hero present to swivel to regard Superman.

"No way!"

"Someone get the first-aid kit!"

"Be careful," Superman grudgingly told Batman as the latter left. "Diana, please, follow Bruce."

"I will," Wonder Woman nodded. The founders all shared the unspoken agreement to watch Batman, the only one of them vulnerable to a well-placed bullet.

"I'd be more worried for Riddler than for me," Batman tartly replied as they approached the Tower hangar, and amongst the Javelins outfitted stood the Bat-mobile.

Wonder Woman slid into the shotgun seat before Batman could drive off.

* * *

><p><em>Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, <em>the Pharaoh thought. _Situation._

_Huh? _The presence of stained light that was Ryou answered mentally. _Er... Bakura and I are..._

_We're sucking face in a closet, Pharaoh, _Bakura snarked back. _Wasn't the explosion due to the gruesome Tomb Keeper twosome? _

_Hey! I resent that! _The turbulent presence of darkness that was Malik shot back. This was followed by a series of mental invectives that caused even Yami to break a smile momentarily.

In the real world, Yuugi winced at some of the nastier invectives.

A dimmer light presence. Marik. _Some guy called the Riddler. He's planted bombs around the ride. We'll be blown sky-high if that's the case... _

A momentary pause as the six discussed plans at the speed of thought. Due to the speed of the conversation being that which is faster than light and coming from six different parties and thus impossible to transcribe, the author has opted not to elaborate.

_Very well then, _The Pharaoh sighed. _Bakura and Ryou will please make sure that we don't take off. Marik and Malik will please retrieve all the bombs and throw them out of the ride. Yuugi will call the authorities and make sure that no one leaves the zeppelin._

_But, Yami, _Yuugi pointed out. _What about you?_

There was a mental smirk, dangerous and foreboding. _I'll be playing a game, little light._

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the hall, the green-masked villain known to Gotham as the Riddler gritted his teeth under the looks the 'duellists' as they put it gave him. They were hardly overtly hostile; some coolly assessing, some angry, some calmly accepting and studying as if he were under a high-powered microscope. It made him slightly nervous; no normal people should be so calm when in a hostage situation.<p>

Very coolly, Diana Hunter slid a secure cellphone from her jacket pocket and dialled a number long memorised. The dial tone went unnoticed amidst the noise Jounochi made.

"Fusion," the masculine voice that picked up answered.

"Endymion here," she whispered. The 'mutt' as the Boss ungraciously called Katsuya Jounochi, was at least distracting; even the henchmen were watching him call Riddler a few things that didn't seem anatomically possible.

"Endymion? I thought you–"

"Jigen Bakudan," she tersely replied. "Riddler has planted bombs in the zeppelin. Is Batman there?"

"Ah. Yes." There was a momentary silence in which Diana stood up and held up the phone to Riddler. "For you."

Guns swivelled to her direction, yet she remained outwardly calm. Magic thrummed about here, where the six gathered; almost every Duellist here could defend themselves. Two white-haired Duellists and two blonde Egyptians were missing; _good._

"Batman?" Riddler's voice registered surprise. "Well, to think that I picked the worst time to visit Metropolis. To think that the Dark Knight would chase little old me all the way to Superman's city, it's almost flattering."

From the corner of her eye as she crouched, she saw shadows rise and fall, undulating in a herald of it.

"Kaiba Corporation is known for its many games, and its connections," Riddler continued, oblivious to the coming nightmare. Several present had already begun to subtly move away. "Well then, I am at the entrance of the next stage for the showdown at Hero City. Come in one hour, or this unfortunate group would–" the rest of his words were drowned out by static.

At the same time, shadows rose to cover the whole field and a voice like the very shadows themselves, dark and foreboding and heralding of horrors whispered: _"I challenge you…" _

* * *

><p><em><strong>*No, this is not a typo error. 'Bakura' is just Yami Bakura. 'Bakura Kun' is Ryou.<strong>_

_****Not London, but Manhattan. By the way, this is PRIME real estate. Not sure about the American economy now, but it's in the Big Apple, and very expensive. Very nicely situated, though. **_

_*****Homosexuality is actually banned by law in the Middle East, but there seems to still be cases of such things happening... forbidden fruit and all that, I think? Although technically speaking, if you consider that Malik is a part of Marik, then isn't it masturbation instead? **_

_**By the way, yes, maths was really, really precious in Ancient Egypt. It was taught by word of mouth, presumably because maths was considered too precious to write down. Numeracy didn't even become common until after the Crusades when it spread to Europe via the war with Saladin. Considering that architecture, finance and science involved maths, I'm pretty sure that Atemu as a Pharaoh would have learned at least how to count and how to do sums and numbers. Accounting is more or less a step up from that... I think. I don't know. **_

_**Yeah, we have our DC villain! See what happens in the resulting Shadow Game in the next turn: Reversal Quiz! Duel, standby!**_


	19. Reversal Quiz

_**Wow... I really don't think that Riddler deserved this fate, but it was too good to pass up... **_

_**Yami: …Season Zero?**_

_**Author: Yep! We're following the tradition!**_

_**All the yamis: …-.-**_

_**Bakura: Sweet! When's mine?**_

_**Author: -revise notes- when you're duelling in the first round. The Yokai vs Occult duel. **_

_**Malik: -grin- Me?**_

_**Author: -check- still under revision. Debatable, really.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Eighteen: Reversal Quiz<strong>

"Princess," the Batman began. "I know you can fly, and definitely fly far faster than I can make it on land, so... why are you here?"

Wonder Woman looked out at the rapidly changing scenery as the Bat-mobile sped onwards. "You were rendered unconscious in your last mission," she replied. "It is only wise that someone follows you. And I dare say that I may look after myself."

Batman twitched. "If I remember correctly, you are still hunted, Your Highness."

"Why would Riddler attack a game tournament?" Wonder Woman chose to change the subject.

"KaibaCorp is one of the world's largest manufacturers of games," Batman mused. "Puzzles, strategy, brain teasers, Kaiba's done it all one way or another. And the Riddler, for all his faults, is someone who loves puzzles. He won't give this up."

Silence reigned for a moment before Wonder Woman asked. "Are you worried for those who play that game?"

It was a while before he answered. "I'm more worried for Riddler than them."

* * *

><p>"It's game time..."<p>

The lights had gone out, leaving the green-suited villain to turn about blindly in the dark, looking for the source of the mysterious voice that seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Mr Riddler, was it?" the voice murmured, amused.

A spotlight shone on a spot about five feet away from the Riddler, onto a figure who was shorter than average and yet seemed larger than life. A head of spiky hair of black, red and blonde topped the ensemble of black pants, multiple belts and a black tank top under a grey jacket. If the Riddler were more sharp-sighted, he would have seen the ankhs on the lapels of the jacket, warning enough for any familiar with the occult. Bronzed skin stretched as the boy smiled, crimson eyes alight and manic. The light was wholly focused upon him, such that the rest of the surroundings were shrouded in darkness.

The Riddler had been in and out of Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane many times, and had seen those eyes before. Scarecrow. Joker. Harley Quinn. Poison Ivy. Penguin.

Sometimes, even himself.

"And why should I play the game of a boy?" he sneered.

Said figure produced a device from his hand, really nothing more than a red button attached to a piece of machinery.

The Riddler gasped, reaching into a suddenly lighter pocket for the remote trigger that was no longer there. "You–!"

"The terms of the game is this," the figure stated. "At stake is this remote trigger purloined from you earlier. If you win, I will return this to you. If I win, I place a penalty game on you, and you stay to face justice. Hurry and choose, for the Batman is on his way, Mr Riddler."

The Riddler bit his lip, considering his options. No sane villain in Gotham, him included, wanted to face the Bat ever. "And if I refuse?"

"I am the one holding the trigger," the boy replied. "And if any of us were to press it, by accident or design, we will be blown up as well."

"Indeed, and I have no death wish," the Riddler nodded. "This game is–?"

"The game shall be a war of words, riddles," the boy smirked. "Your favourite, no? Our wit will be challenged, our creativity unleashed – our imagination brought to life."

"You challenge me, the Riddler, the master of riddles, to a game of riddles?" the villain laughed. "I accept, boy. There are more ways to win than just not knowing the answer."

"Of course," the boy nodded. "We shall both use all the knowledge to which we have ready access to both confuse our enemy and best him, within the limits of the English language. However, this game... will be a Dark Game. For purposes of example, I shall begin. Game... start!"

There was a momentary silence as the mysterious figure thought before he started: "**I come in darkness, but fill the mind with light. I bring enlightenment to some, while gripping others in the hand of fear. With me it can be a journey of inexplicable joy and sorrow. What I will show you will often be unreachable. Journey with me and what you see may haunt you. Journey with me and you may never want to return home. Journey with me and you will never know when it will end. What am I?"**

**The Riddler considered. "Darkness."**

**"No. Dreams," the boy whispered, as a breeze blew and something shifted and the Riddler was swarmed in darkness, coughing and gasping. **

**"W-What was that?" the man yelped in shock once the darkness had died down. **

**"I told you," he whispered. "This is a Dark Game. Of course, the same penalty will be incurred to me should I guess wrongly. Will you play, or will you forfeit?" **

Shakily, the Riddler stood. "I'll play." He considered. "I give you a group of three. One is sitting down, and will never get up. The second eats as much as is given to him, yet is always hungry. The third goes away and never returns."

The figure frowned, before his brow cleared. "A stove, fire, and smoke."

A creak of metal, a thud of heavy objects, and a flaming metal stove stopped in its tracks.

"Interesting," the Riddler murmured. "This game..."

"It is my riddle now," the figure mused. Silence reigned for a moment. "**I am as small as an ant, as big as a whale. I'll approach like a breeze, but can come like a gale. By some I get hit, but all have shown fear. I'll dance to the music, though I can't hear. Of names I have many, of names I have one. I'm as slow as a snail, but from me you can't run. What am I?"**

**"Why, a shadow," the Riddler whispered in glee. **

**Shadows rose from the ground and swarmed the figure, the boy showing no outward sign as the dark masses died down. "It is your riddle now."**

**More confident, the Riddler launched forward: "This thing all things devours: birds, beasts, trees, flowers. It gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stones to meal. It slays kings, ruins towns, and beats high mountains down. What am I?" **

**"Time," the young man whispered, as voices murmured by their ears, indistinct and eerie. "The sands of time will swallow everything sooner or later."**

**Winds brought sands which rubbed against the Riddler's skin, the man wincing from the raw feeling of being trapped in a desert sandstorm. **

**"It is my riddle now," the figure whispered. "Two words… the answer you seek is merely two words. To keep me, you must give me to others. What am I?"**

**The Riddler frowned. "Two words... two words... intangible, but of value... 'your word'?"**

**The figure thought for a moment. "Close enough. It is your turn."**

**The Riddler smirked. "Very well then. Five hundred begins it, five hundred ends it, five in the middle is seen. The first of all letters, first of all figures, take up their stations between. Join all together, and then you will bring before you, the name of an eminent king."**

**He took long and hard. ****_The name of a king... within the English language, hence it is English. Which language uses the English alphabet as numerals? The Roman numerals! Five hundred... D! D at the start and the end...five is V..._**

D_V_D

_The first letter is A, and the first figure... in the Roman numeral system, the first is I, and if we string them together..._

"David, the ancient king prophesied," the young man whispered. At that, a crowned figure in a throne appeared and pointed at the Riddler, speaking words so awful and powerful that the Riddler was driven to his knees as the last echo faded and the king disappeared.

"It is my turn now, and I give my word, it will be the last riddle," the boy murmured, breaking the silence. "When one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing. What is it?"

"Does not know what it is, something, knows what it is, nothing..." The Riddler whispered, almost pulling his hair out at the scope of the riddle. "Argh... something, nothing... ask another!"

"A riddle is something mysterious that stands in your way," the young figure looked down on him, all traces of amusement gone, leaving a severe and forbidding figure behind. "But once you know it, nothing stands in your way. You fail to understand this and call yourself the master of riddles? Prepare to accept your punishment." The symbol of the Eye, the eye that sees all at its truth laid bare shone upon his forehead. "Penalty Game! Labyrinth of Riddles!"

Light, brilliant like the sun such that none could pierce it, shone, before the Riddler found himself sitting on brick.

Wait, brick isn't used in a zeppelin... he stood abruptly. He was in a hallway or sorts, walls of worn stone blocks stretching from the right and left to either side of its unfathomable depths shrouded in shadows and darkness. From the shadows, appeared a pair of red eyes.

Edward Nigma blinked at seeing those crimson jewels, unaware of the hands of shadows tangling about his limbs until they began pulling at him...

"No..." the genius criminal moaned. "No... no! Help me, somebody, anybody... help!"

His screams were lost as the shadows descended upon him.

"You know," Yami whispered as he stepped out of the shadows, dismissively watching as the shadows faded, crimson eyes heavy, "Another answer would be trivial knowledge. For what are riddles but trivial knowledge? You love riddles so much, so I'll let you explore the Shadow Realm and all its riddles... see the riddles of darkness for eternity, then."

* * *

><p>"Ah, yes. Please." Yuugi hung up just as a gaggle of men in green suits, all tied up in what looked suspiciously like a Shadow Spell landed before his feet.<p>

The short Duellist sweat-dropped. "Er..."

"We're all done!" Marik gave a thumbs up. "And Bakura's piling the bombs outside with Ryou."

"Ah, thank you, Marik Kun," Yuugi gave a small smile. "Do you think _mou hitori no boku _is done yet?"

Cue the screaming. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Yep," Marik sagely nodded as Malik came up behind the Egyptian, wrapping tanned arms carrying the same amount of jewellery as Marik around the smaller.

"Yo, _chibi King,_" Malik smirked. "Looks like we all did fine."

Yuugi noted the blood dripping down Malik's leg. At least Malik had opted to not wear the cape for once, hence the blood trail leading behind Malik was rather long and visible. "Malik, you're bleeding!"

"It's not mine," Malik brightly replied. "And Kaiba can afford to clean it."

Marik and Yuugi looked dubiously at the huge blood trail, then at each other, and then Marik looked at his dark, raising an eyebrow. "I'm going to tell Nee San."

"No!" Malik yelped, hugging Marik around the midriff. It would have bee very cute without the blood. "Don't tell _hikari_'ssister! She'll make me sleep on the couch for months!"

"Then where do you usually– I don't want to know," Yuugi quickly did an about-face when the answer occurred to him. There were some details about his friends' sex lives that could remain buried.

"Ishizu got tired of us and the pounding..." Marik was about to elaborate when a loud thud sounded and Bakura and Ryou appeared, hand in hand.

"Bombs secured," Bakura grinned as he moved past the trio, dragging Ryou behind. "Now if you'll excuse us, me and Ryou'll be in our room."

Through some genius known only to him, Seto Kaiba had placed the three rooms on one side of the zeppelin, all the doors on the same wall. It was probably a good idea, they decided as they walked away from the thuds and pounds that sounded like it could bend metal.

* * *

><p>"What the–?" Katsuya Jounochi could only say as the shadows cleared and Riddler was revealed, moaning feebly and face-down on the ground. "Yami?"<p>

"Yes," the former Pharaoh nodded as he stepped away from the Riddler. "Kaiba, I need you to think of a story to feed the authorities."

"He got in the way of a DuelDisk battle, and the resulting shock did this?" Kaiba suggested. "After all, it's definitely nothing to do with magic or Duel Monsters being real, right?"

"Of course," Yami sarcastically replied as he walked out.

Apollymi Hunter stood by, coolly observing the scene with a detached calm.

"Boss," Hibiki muttered, eyeing the Riddler. "What happened?"

"The power of the king," Apollymi whispered. "What we're searching for. But first... as a warning..."

A large figure bearing an axe appeared beside Apollymi, ready to swing down towards the Riddler...

The silver-haired girl following beside Seto Kaiba appeared, holding the axe blade in one hand as if it were nothing more than a chopstick. Her hand had become metallic, sharp claws replacing delicate fingers to dig into the metal of the axe. "Violence is not allowed outside the duel field."

"Thank you, Kisara," the KaibaCorp CEO acknowledged. "Mr Hunter, if you would please refrain from enacting any further violence, I am sure that we would not be forced to eject you from the premises."

Brown eyes narrowed to meet cold imperious blue before Apollymi closed his eyes and nodded in acquiescence. "Very well, Mr Kaiba. We will leave the destruction to the duel field... and perhaps after, when the festivities are over and done with, and the new king is crowned..."

"You're pretty cocky for someone with no prior experience," Kaiba snorted as the axe-wielding figure withdrew its axe and the girl, Kisara, withdrew her claws to before fingers again before returning to Kaiba's side. "If anyone going to beat Yuugi, it'll be me. You're a thousand years too early for that."

"Talent blooms in the most unexpected of places... Mr Kaiba," Apollymi smirked in reply as both men made their own way, Kaiba to the entrance of the transport, Apollymi to the inside of the zeppelin. "And circumstances occur as one least expects. Hibiki, she's a Blue Eyes White Dragon, you know."

"Eh?" the Japanese-American yelped, jumping away from the girl he tried to flirt with moments ago, blinking. "I can't tell... but honestly, I don't mind..."

"She bites," Kaiba off-handedly added as the pair left. "Hard."

Nervously, Hibiki swallowed.

Diana Hunter was waiting at the entrance when Kaiba and his bodyguard had left the main hall. "The authorities are here, sir," she reported.

"Excellent, Hunter. Get ready," Kaiba grunted. "Kisara, you know what we covered about pushy reporters."

"Don't fry them, claw them or blast them?" the silver-haired girl blinked faux-innocently.

"Even if they deserve it, Kisara San," Diana solemnly nodded. "Well then, shall we, boss?"

"Time to deal with the press," Seto Kaiba muttered, straightening the lapels of his billowing white trench coat. "And Metropolis's own media nightmare."

"I believe that Miss Lane would take offence to being called a media nightmare, boss," Diana placidly said.

"It's a compliment," Kaiba retorted half-heartedly as the doors opened and the gang-plank rolled out to admit the police. With the Metropolis paparazzi following along. And along with them...

"Metropolis's media terror," Kaiba grunted upon seeing the violet-eyed brunette. "Lois Lane."

* * *

><p>The Bat-mobile parked itself further away from the Stadium upon seeing the crowds of ambulances, police cars and media vans around. Batman's fist found itself punching the steering wheel in a rare show of anger. "We're too late."<p>

"Riddler passing into police custody is hardly a bad idea," Wonder Woman sensibly pointed out.

"Not when the choice is either in a coma, insane, or dead," Batman scowled, stepping out of the car. "I'm going to sneak around. You stay hidden. The last thing we need is for Amazonesses to jump you."

He faded into the shadows so fast that Wonder Woman blinked before she realised that she was looking at empty air. "That... man!"

"I agree," a strong feminine voice replied behind her and Diana had just barely turned around before she was forced to duck, a large sharp sabre embedding into the wall moments where her head attached to her neck.

What little light there was thrown by the nearby streetlights shifted to reveal a coffee-skinned blue-haired female warrior in tribal garb, bare-footed save for bandages round her feet and ankles up to her calves, jewellery of ivory teeth and claws hanging from throat and cloth and wristbands and calves. Her left eye was obscured by a blue eye-patch like a crown, and curled tattoos like henna markings covered the entire left side of her body. A fur skirt completed the ensemble.

The newcomer barely blinked an eye as she extracted the deeply embedded sabre with no more effort than one would expend in getting something out from honey. "Princess," she acknowledged. "A wonderful evening, is it not?"

"Queen Adrasteia of the Amazonesses," Diana replied, the word difficult to extract off her tongue. "It has been better before this."

"Oh, I don't know about that," the Queen nodded as she checked her weapon. "Two more hours to the witching hour, princess. Although it seems that the ship would have to set off earlier than usual now."

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked.

"You know very well," the queen hefted her weapon. "Though I applaud you for addressing me as should be, Queen Hippolyta refuses to acknowledge that we have broken away from Themyscira. It is most worrying when she petitions the goddess Athena for blessings to wage war on us. However, that is not why I am here tonight." She winced at the glare from the street-light. "Like mother like daughter, I see."

"You were a warrior before you were lost, Adrasteia," Diana pointed out. "It is right to see who is the queen, and who is the warrior."

Adrasteia laughed, the sound bitter and sharp. "You speak like someone who has lived on Themyscira all her life. Read your histories, open your eyes! I too was a contender for the throne, _princess. _And far better than Hippolyta was. Athena does not dispute it. Your goddess fights for the reincarnated strategist this night, and he in turn fights for the Pharaoh. Why do you think that the goddess's presence is not with you this night, champion of the gods?"

Too late, Diana had noticed that the skin on her hand where thumb met hand was sliced, a trickle of blood running down her arm. The most unusual thing was that the cut did not immediately seal up.

"Well then, let us match the strength of the champion of the gods with the power of the Amazoness Queen," Adrasteia raised an eyebrow, hefting her blade.

Diana blinked. "You do realise I am unarmed, correct? How are we to fight on equal ground?"

"My dear, you have the armour of Hephaestus, you can fly, and you have the Lasso of Truth on your side," the queen replied tartly. "Forgive me if I say that the blade is only a small edge."

With that, the two leapt into action.

* * *

><p>Skulking in the little shadows around the brightly lit stadium, Batman listened as the terror of Metropolis media in the form of Lois Lane began a rapid-fire barrage of questions.<p>

"Mr Kaiba, would you say that the Riddler's attack on your tournament was related to KaibaCorp's shady past of weapon dealing?" Lois was asking.

"I recommend you ask the Riddler himself, for he would know the motive behind such an ill-advised move," Kaiba tartly replied, just as a stretcher went past with the unconscious Riddler laid out upon it. "That is, when he can give his answer. For now, I have the preparations for a tournament to oversee, Ms Lane. Any and all questions may be directed to my administrative assistant Miss Hunter."

Quite the brush-off there, Batman admired.

"Mr Kaiba, what about the rumours behind your previous tournaments of... 'monsters coming alive'?" Lois was yelling as Kaiba turned back to the huge airship.

"Ms Lane," the blue-eyed brunette laid a strong grip on the journalist's shoulder. Batman saw Lois Lane still in shock or pain, he could not tell. "Due to the threat, we would have to disembark earlier than scheduled. Mr Kaiba is not available to ask questions. All questions are to be directed to me."

Batman mentally applauded as Hunter proceeded to disarm the Metropolis media with a few well-armed comments subtly poking at their illogic, and questioning the feasibility of monsters appearing in a card game tournament.

_The Duellist of Endymion, _Zera whispered. _An agent of the High Priest. _Attention turned. _The one you call the Riddler has lost a Dark Game. He is in danger. _

"Danger how?" The Batman muttered.

_When one loses a Dark Game, one loses their soul to the shadows. Ammit will come for him soon. _There was a sadistic glee hidden under cultured words. _The Pharaoh most likely did not take this threat lightly. The Labyrinth of Riddles is not a game one would wish on anyone. _

Batman chose not to answer in favour of scanning the layout. "How do I get up there?"

"Knock on the door and ask," a voice brightly added behind him.

Batman almost jumped as he turned to regard the brown-haired boy who had chased Doctor Fate and Aquaman back to the Metro Tower. The translucent form of the fiend-like monster that followed him hovered protectively behind him. Beside him stood a man in a white suit, black shirt open at the collar, a cream jacket thrown over the ensemble, and a diagonal scar across the left cheek. Behind him hovered the silhouette of a woman in Grecian armour with spear and shield at the ready.

"Batman was it?" the boy grinned. "Judai Yuuki." Eyes now brown regarded the Warrior that hung behind the Dark Knight.

"Interesting choice of a guardian angel." the brown-haired, brown-eyed man nodded. "Sven Lowe."

The Caped Crusader paused there for a moment to check his sight. "Where–? How?" After a moment, he nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Right. Kid, I'll be reporting for the next shift. You complete whatever words you want with the Dark Knight before eleven. Now is..." he checked his watch. "Nine forty-five. Plenty of time. Scat." Sven walked towards the airship, invisible female warrior following.

"You people must be the most unusual I have ever met," Batman decided.

Judai shrugged. "Deal with weird stuff on a daily basis, it happens. So, you're here to do something? 'Cause I don't see what there to do."

"One case of immolation," Batman recalled the pouring in of unusual cases throughout the day he'd checked the Tower mainframe before setting off. "One case of decapitation. And a few others."

"Oh, that," Judai nodded solemnly.

"And now the Riddler," the Batman turned towards the ambulance driving off. "Weird stuff happens, and we can't do anything against them."

"You do good works to maintain justice," Judai shrugged. "Even Themis acknowledges your work. However, sometimes there are already heroes present. Champions who do the necessary already exists."

"Sure doesn't seem that way," Batman shook his head.

"Many things are not as they seem, the worst in life never is," Judai nodded. "However, you saw already what happens when your heroes faced my Neo Spacians. There are worse things to face, and already we see what happens when some of the worst come."

"What's worse?" Batman was almost afraid to ask.

Judai gave him a smile that was all teeth. "I don't know. That's what I'm afraid of. The Justice League does a lot of things, but their knowledge is woefully... inadequate. On some level, we're all afraid of what we don't know, right? The dark is powerful because you can never know everything about it. But me and you, Batman, whatever you call yourself... we're different. Knowledge is power. And knowledge is and will be the currency in this coming battle of wills and wits in the day yet to come."

The boy got up from where he'd been leaning against the wall. "Here... is where I leave you. I have a friend up on the ship who needs propping against the stars of the Duel Monsters world. It'll be a shame if he faints in his first big tournament."

Blink. Blink. Blink. "They're _still_ holding the tournament?"

Judai shrugged. "Seto Kaiba continued the first Battle City tournament despite an Interpol investigation into one of the contestants and people getting literally knocked out in the quarter-finals, and the KC Grand Prix despite the systems going wild. This is nothing."

Batman spied a flash of violet and white near the airship. "Even with the media terror of Metropolis investigating?"

Judai paled, not very visibly, but enough for the Batman to tell. "I'd be more worried for her than for them, to be honest. Media terrors have a tendency to go insane with conspiracy theories and that's what Kaiba might say if she does go insane."

"Oh," Batman realised. "Then–"

The conversation was interrupted when a part of the stadium collapsed and Wonder Woman appeared, embedded into the concrete wall opposite the hole she had crashed through moments earlier. She was soon followed by the Amazoness Queen of Duel Monsters, who paused to give a nod to Judai and the pink-skinned fiend -Batman remembered J'onn calling it 'Yubel the Terrible'- before jumping over to Wonder Woman. Diana had barely rolled before the blade swung down and bit into concrete.

"Queen Adrasteia," Judai stated as the Amazoness Queen pulled out her sabre. "May I ask why is violence being carried out now?"

"What the –?" a dark-haired Lois Lane, notepad and pen in hand, yelped as Judai snatched the writing implements from her hand. "Kid, give those–"

The Yubel took solid form and one clawed hand clamped down on Lois's forearm.

"Yubel," Judai stated. "Please show Ms Lane out and show her why the cat was killed by curiosity."

"With pleasure," the monster hissed as thorned vines snaked about the two. Wonder Woman tried to leap into the fray, but the Amazoness Queen blocked her at the last moment.

Batman readied a Batarang, before he questioned the feasibility of using it and switched to explosive pellets. The Amazoness Queen jumped back as the pellets hit ground and exploded. "Dark Knight!" she hissed. "Why?"

Diana stood, cuts on her legs and fore-arms bleeding where the silver bracelets and the blessed armour did not cover. With super-speed, Diana was about to land a punch when the Amazoness Queen acted on reflex. The large sabre found its way to her throat faster than she could blink, and before the Bat realised it, the blunted edge of the sabre had been used as a bat to whack the Greek heroine into the nearest concrete wall.

"Explain," the coffee-skinned Queen turned to him without preamble. She had not escaped unscathed as well; a brilliant bruise from Diana graced her jaw, and the same purple shiner ran along her right side. "Think, Dark Knight."

_There are more advantageous places the Queen may use to fight the Amazon heir, _Zera elaborated. _The fact that the fight took place here, in urban setting, when the Queen could bring the both of them to her domain where she is stronger means that the fight was intended as a delaying tactic. _

"To delay this means that... they're executing people," Batman realised. "And they don't want us to interfere." Almost immediately after this realisation, he realised that the background hum had grown larger, and that the airship was already a foot higher that before. "They're flying."

The Queen turned to regard the zeppelin. "I see," She turned to the crater where Diana sank, cradling a broken forearm with the other. Black-purple smoke rose from her feet. "My contracted calls. My work is done. With that, I take my leave. Dark Knight, should you choose our path, I would look forward to facing you with my contracted once in a while."

Batman stared as the smoke enveloped her and there was empty air where the warrior queen had been standing earlier. "Contracted?"

_It would be difficult to get aboard the transport in the midst of the skies, _Zera mused. _Especially with the High Priest and the Mistress of the Harpies aboard. The Harpies rule the skies, after all. _

Diana finally sat up, groaning as she rubbed her arm where a bruise had started to form. "Batman?" she called. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Batman shook his head. "Somehow they don't seem to want to attack me."

_My very presence is a deterrent, _Zera answered him, a ghost in his mind. _Few Duel spirits, even in solid form, would take on a Duellist with a partner. An attendant spirit means that one has the potential to affect them, cast them out, maybe even banish them. You can expect little violence from that quarter unless facing a Duellist, my chosen. Of course, if only you had more cards it would be nice, but I suppose that would be beyond you._

"I can fly up there and see," Diana offered.

"No," Batman shook his head. "They have monsters capable of flight." _And a goddess onboard as well. _"We might face an aerial attack." _Not might, will. _"And, they said that the second round is tomorrow. So tomorrow, Superman will be on his morning patrol, and accidentally collide with the airship on its way around Metropolis."

It was a few moments before Diana caught on. "And if he leaves behind someone..."

"Or something," Batman nodded. "It'll be nothing. For now, I need to get back to the Tower, figure out how many die in this tournament, get proof before I sneak aboard and find out what they're after."

Diana shook her head. "Sometimes, I wonder by the gods if you were Odysseus returned."

_No, he's not. _Batman squashed down the voice. "I wonder that myself sometimes. Then I decide, no. It seems so reliant on a higher power that may or may not answer."

_So much like Odysseus, _a feminine voice whispered.

"Batman?" Diana said as the Batman immediately turned around.

Standing beside Zera and his imposing figure, the armoured Grecian female nodded, features alight with some... charisma, glamour, he knew not what as she looked at him, her features neutrally arranged. She hadn't left with the man after all. _My champion must do as the gods will, that cannot be helped, _the second voice whispered_. But I thank you for stopping her, the one called the Dark Knight of the city Gotham. It would be heart-rending to have to fight one's champion._

"Then why would you?" he asked aloud, earning himself a look from Wonder Woman.

The armoured goddess smiled as she turned towards the airship, hovering. _Love is a powerful force, Dark Knight. Even goddesses feel it._

Batman's lips parted slightly as the spectral form disappeared in a gale, the night winds blowing softly to herald the storms of yet to come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And the Dark Game ends! One more interlude before the next round of duelling starts! Batman surprised!<strong>_

_**Stay tuned for the next round: Athena. Duel, standby!**_


	20. Athena

_**Magic is a headache to deal with. It makes you wonder how on earth do people manage to write Fantasy Kitchen Sinks.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Nineteen: Athena<strong>

"_We're at an altitude of a thousand feet above sea level and climbing. Passengers, please remain calm and do not move to the hold. It is currently eleven-ten pm. Lights out will take place at midnight. Passengers would please hold on for some turbulence as we are climbing. This is your pilot speaking..." _

Sven Lowe's fingers twitched as he looked at the reinforced steel door to the hold. "Damn," he scowled, fingering the half-empty box of cigarettes.

_Those are bad for you, _the nearby shadows whispered.

"Wall Shadow," he sourly greeted. "You're right. I'll quit when I'm dead."

_That could come sooner than you think, _the shadows contemplated. _The Sorceress today captured us for unknown purposes. Lady Athena may know why._

"Lady Athena can keep her own secrets," Sven scowled. "And, Wall Shadow, I thought I needed the Labyrinth Wall to summon you?"

_On the field perhaps, _the monster acknowledged. _But not like this, when we are not facing battle. Like this, the Labyrinth Wall stands silently to listen and watch._

Sven felt the familiar shivers up his spine at the Monster's phrasing. "Talk about a new meaning to walls having ears," he muttered. Sharp brown eyes wandered over to footsteps approaching.

"...understood," the clear voice of Diana Hunter replied as the woman herself clipped off the radio. "Horse, it's your shift on the hold. Thunder will relieve you sometime around morning, then Cyber Dragon takes the last shift."

"Got it, Endymion," Sven growled, opening the reinforced door. "Make sure no one tries to kill each other before they reach the duel field, okay?"

* * *

><p>"So, where did you put the bastard?" Bakura bluntly stated as he moved another black knight on the chessboard. "And as I figure, that's how they're arranged."<p>

"A very accurate assessment," Yami observed the formation of three knights protecting the black king, moving a white bishop into place. "I cast him into the Labyrinth of Riddles, since he loves riddles so much. As far as I can tell, we are currently arranged like this, due to Kaiba's computer's random assortment."

One white bishop poised as the front, another bishop ready to take the left and one knight at the right. A white queen stood by the black king, ready to take the king from behind.

"Then he's dead," Bakura pointed to the queen. "And the masked one deserves it. Good choice."

"You forget, it's black playing now," Yami corrected. To anyone else but the two darks and Malik, who observed the game silently, it would be a highly unusual chess game. "So, unless the Duellist of Endymion succeeds, it would be..." he tipped over the white queen. "The most probable outcome is that you and Ryou succeed in taking down your opponents tomorrow." The bishops took out two knights.

"And I have nothing to do except scare Kaiba," Malik yawned.

"What are you doing?" The three _yami _turned to regard their lights looking at the game, puzzled.

"Playing chess," Bakura bluntly answered.

Ryou looked at him, then looked around. Satisfied that no one's life was at stake, the white-haired half-British looked over the game. "What kind of game requires three knights?"

"The very heated kind," the white-haired almost albino _yami _dragged Ryou over to him. The poor boy resembled a white-haired tomato once Bakura's hands had finished wandering enough to plop the smaller into his lap.

Yuugi looked from the game to Yami as Malik got up to drape himself all over the smaller dark-skinned Egyptian. "Can't sleep?"

"Nervous," Yami replied. "And I don't like the idea of threats hanging around while we're about three to four hundred metres above sea level. I also don't like the implications behind Kaiba's room arrangements and am thus avoiding them until need be."

Yuugi blinked. "Why?"

"Note that all our rooms are in the same wing of the airship," Yami mused. "And the walls are thicker than the rest. I checked."

"The man is prescient," Marik growled as he got away from Malik's admittedly tight grip and hugs. "He even put a washing machine* and a notice telling us to dump the bedsheets there when we're finished."

The resulting silence was a palpable thing. Yuugi had turned a shade of bright red comparable to Ryou. Yami barely managed to keep a straight face.

"Interesting." All six of them turned to regard the lithe form of Apollymi Hunter leaning against the door of the recreation room. They were no longer smiling, but regarding Apollymi with neutral expressions as the man of the hour scanned the chessboard. "May I have a word with all of you, gentlemen?"

Yami swiftly placed the fallen queen to the side. "Make it fast."

"I see you've met the Preston clan," Apollymi nodded. "An admirable father-son pair, aren't they? The Doctor is facing a difficult court case where he stands to lose his son. He came here to seek enough funds to appeal, along with the son, you see, and the mother worries. Of course, now KaibaCorp hires the doctor for certain work, and he has enough to pay off his legal fees and appeal. An interesting turnabout."

"Apollymi Hunter," Yami stated without preamble, playing with the knight next. "According to our sources, you find people with an unusually strong link to Duel Monsters, and then you hire them for work in your company, Hunter Securities and Co.. The people you pick up do anything for the one who rescued those ostracised for strange happenings each time they pick up a card. You get them to attack the populace, spread panic, and in general, terrorism, under the cover of body-guarding in your security company. Three years ago, you sought to use a man named Takuma Watanabe and, with a well-placed Jigen Bakudan, destroyed half of the Domino Stadium. The resulting explosion killed ten people and injured eight, the most famous victims being some of the world's top Duellists. It was eventually reported as a gas leak, but those present know well what happened then. Word spreads about, and soon it is an open secret that somehow, those monsters are real." Crimson eyes sharpened to focus upon the brunette Duellist. "What you intend by doing this is rather unknown, do please enlighten us as to such an unwise move."

"You have some very unusual sources," Apollymi smirked. "However, since you asked, if I did such a thing, it would be in the interest of Duel Monsters."

The shadows shifted as tension mounted, a slender ghostly figure forming behind Apollymi Hunter. This figure was obviously feminine, wore a long dress of red accentuated with white and black, with matching black elbow-length gloves to match long white hair and pale skin. The spectre carried a small two-bladed axe in one hand as she wrapped the arm not holding the axe around Apollymi's neck in a rather loving gesture, if you discounted the bloodlust in empty eyes.

"_Hametsu no Megami,_" Yami's eyes narrowed a fraction. "The Queen of Oblivion, Ruin. I presume then, that the giant behind you earlier was Demise?"

"Indeed," Apollymi nodded. "Those in my employ, that you claim I use for my own gains, were turned away from the rest of humanity for their strangeness. They don't even have the luxury of being called a meta-human, just _strange._ Even when the forces they command are far stronger, they are seen as the outcasts of society. In a way, we all are, you agree? We all love the cards, that a part of us was lost to them that makes us different from the rest of the rabble."

"We are all unique, in our own way," Yuugi volunteered.

"You know what I mean, Duel King," Apollymi countered. "We are outcasts, for all our power. It is my philosophy that the strong reign, and the weak obey the strong."

Bakura yawned. "If this is where you give us the join up or die speech, count me out. I've delivered better."

"I don't want to know," Yami told the white-haired occult Duellist. "As to you, Mr Hunter, what exactly do you propose is beyond me."

"This airship will be going around Metropolis for the entire day through the next stage of Hero City," Apollymi explained. "The quarter-finals will occur when the ship moves from Metropolis to Gotham City, and the finals at the Wayne Tower proper on the third day, upon the very equinox."

"The third day... mid-summer?" Yami realised. "The longest day of the year, with the shortest but most potent night."

"And the night where monsters are strongest," Apollymi nodded. "The time where the transfer of power is most favoured. I am sorry, but I did not quite catch your name."

"I am Yami Yuugi in official channels," Yami mused. "The one currently with a death grip on Ryou is Yami Bakura, and the one with the wild blonde hair is Malik Ishtal. You already recognise my Yuugi, Ryou and Marik, and we already know your name, so we end the introductions there. Stop dancing around the question and state what you want."

"The power of the king, of course," Apollymi smiled ingratiatingly. "Enough to set free every monster to the physical plane. Even my own. But great as that power is, I would require help, in the form of the strongest Duellists. And the strongest Duellists are gathered in this city right now."

Behind him, Ruin tightened her ghostly grip lovingly.

"You would set free the Ritual Gods of Destruction?" Yami said. "That's not reform, that's destroying everything."

"To build something new, one must remove the old,"Apollymi pointed out. "And what better than destruction? Build a new structure in place of the old after Demise sweeps the land with his lament."

"With you at the top?" Bakura scoffed. "Do you even have the skills to achieve it? That's only _if_ you can gain the power of the king. In the end, what you propose still escapes us."

Beside the queen appeared the skeletal figure of doom, looming menacingly despite technically not taking up any space. Behind the _yami _rose their own Monsters, the Dark Magician, Diabound Kernel and an red-cloaked entity shrouded in shadows hovering about to match the two destruction deities. The lights' own monsters rose as well, the tall Silent Magician with her poker face, the Guardian Angel Jeanne cracking her knuckles, and, in Marik's case, the entire Vampire family, from the Vampire Lady cradling a Red Moon Baby, to the great Vampire Genesis standing firm. The Vampire Lord gave the two deities a very unpleasant smile of all teeth and intent.

"We shall see, shall we?" Apollymi gave a polite nod to the two stony-faced Ritual Monsters, who backed off immediately. "Of course, time is required to think it over, so I will leave all of you to think. Do get back to me as to the answer. For now, a truce? I do not think that Mr Kaiba would be very happy to see his airship trashed by Duel Monsters. "

"The King of Armageddon fought the Blue Eyes," Bakura told him coldly as the businessman turned to leave. "I suggest you ask Demise how fighting Kisara was like."

Apollymi paused, back still turned so his expression went unseen. "Of course. I will endeavour to do so."

"What are you doing now, Apollymi?" Blue eyes met brown from the doorway.

"Nothing, little sister," the man sighed, walking past the brunette. "Have you finished playing around already?"

"You know that I'm making a life for myself," Diana sighed.

"How true. And like the big brother I am, I wait for you to realise your folly with open arms and axes," the man sighed as he retired to the shadows. "It's still open, you know."

The indistinct form of Ruin, Queen of Oblivion paused to give the female Duellist a stony look before passing.

"Good to see you haven't killed each other yet," Diana nodded to the darks. "Boss said you have that tendency when in the same room."

"Needs be, devil's must, all that," Bakura shot back. "None of your beeswax, Hunter."

"You know each other, _yami_?" Yuugi turned to his own _yami. _

"The Huntress has a connection with the Magical Citadel of Endymion," Yami answered. "The three of us partook of the Divine Magical Deity's hospitality after our sentence, and we... crossed paths?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Master, please," the Black Magician pleaded towards the locked door of the Royal Magical Library. "You have been holed up in the castle for too long already."<em>

"_We are so close, Mahaado," his own voice whispered through the heavy wood. Mahaado, along with Mana, had followed him ostensibly on the orders of the gods, to the Shadows he now called home, having been thrown out of the afterlife. "I may see him again soon."_

"_Little master would not want to see you like this," the Black Magician pleaded. "At least come out for a while. You have been cooped up within the Castle of Dark Illusions for far too long. Come, my king. Ra frets that you may pull another stunt like what happened with Zorc and the Hall of Judgement."_

"_I never asked to be borne of Nu and blessed as one of Keku, Mahaado," the magic flared even more._

"_But my king, as it stands the gods fear that you may do something rash." the magician patiently argued. "Somehow, you have struck above any of your forebears. They have reason to watch you now, my king."_

_There was a pause, before the doors ponderously creaked open to reveal the weary tri-coloured haired king, bleary crimson eyes focused upon the magician. "You may have a point," the god-king finally answered. "Where are the other two?"_

"_The..." Mahaado swallowed. "Magical Citadel."_

"_Loose in the–? Mahaado."_

"_My apologies," the magician bowed. _

"_It is no matter," the ancient king sighed, leaning against the door-frame. "We can only pray that nothing was broken." _

_Famous last words..._

"_I had no idea that the Magical Citadel had a human correspondent," he chatted over tea later in a tea-shop located somewhere in the sprawling streets of the Magical Citadel. Bakura and Malik were nowhere to be found, and a human in the Duel Monsters World was unusual._

"_Someone tried to use a Jigen Bakudan to blow up the Championships last year," the pale brunette Asian-looking woman replied, sipping her tea. Beside her hovered the Crusader of Endymion, presumably the reason why the human had yet to faint or die in the Shadow Realm besides the white belt around her waist that carried the Citadel's aura signature and Endymion's aegis. "Total of eighteen casualties before Boss and Yuugi San could stop him. Kaichou elected to employ Duellists to prevent the same incident from ever repeating."_

"_Was Yuugi hurt?" The unlucky Duellist was in for it now. Yami did not care for people who tried to hurt his partner._

_She paused. "Yes. Second-degree burn on his arm, but no one could figure out how he managed to heal so fast. If you are truly the Nameless Pharaoh... please, return to the living world. I do not believe that he can live much longer."_

"_I am finding a way," he had honestly answered as the truth of the situation hit him. "But I will require assistance from the mortal end. Bring a message to Kaiba to meet here in a week's time."_

"_I will," she nodded. "Will he believe me though? Kaichou is a realist above all, and despite Kisara about him, he does not respond as well as us."_

_An explosion sounded from somewhere far off, accompanied by cackling._

"_Bakura and Malik," he frowned as he stood. "I will send word to Mountain, but now I must leave here."_

"_I will bear your message," the woman nodded again before he left. _

* * *

><p>"How did she know anyway?" Yuugi blinked, before yawning lightly. Yami shifted to allow his light a more comfortable seat.<p>

"Endymion says a lot of things," Diana nodded. "And knows a lot of things as well."

"Curious," Yami muttered. "There is no Duellist who has not experienced pain, but what drove Mr Hunter to this gamble of madness?"

Diana sighed, sinking into the recently vacated chair. "My brother has... something odd. Mother once said that he would have been happier fighting for survival than born heir to a security company. I suppose that should have been an indicator, but... he's family. And my only kin now. Father died and Mother brought us back to our maternal home in Japan, before she too succumbed to illness. In the end, we were the only two left. Apollymi got himself emancipated, so he could run the company and hold my guardianship as well. It was... fine, I think.

"When the Duel Monsters game first began, we didn't really take an interest in it. We played because it was fun, but he didn't really fixate onto any card... until we won a tournament together. The Industrial Illusions Under-18 Duel Monsters tournament. The grand prize was eight cards, four first edition Ritual Monsters and the Ritual Spells... and the Field Spell card. The _Magical Citadel of Endymion_. I received the first edition from Pegasus Crawford himself. I guess that should have been the sign... that Monster took him."

"That monster?" Ryou leaned forward curiously.

"Ruin, Queen of Oblivion," Diana answered monotonously. "The cards were real, they contained the Duel spirits. We could summon them on the holograms, they could hurt people when we got serious, and soon they became real, we could touch them if we tried hard enough. They were our friends, our partners... But those monsters, they twisted him... Norsewemko couldn't save all their victims even if we tried..." her voice shook slightly.

"The bad case of Duel spirits then," Marik nodded, halfway through nodding off.

"At least it wasn't a shiny gold item," Malik muttered.

"_Kyusei no Bishin, Norsewemko_?" Yuugi piped up, interested, despite nodding off earlier.

"Yes," Diana nodded. "I have three of the eight cards won that day, including _Divine __Grace – Northwemko_. Apollymi has the three Ritual Gods of Destruction and the Spell cards needed. Now, all I know is that he's here to find followers and power... the power I once overheard Garlandolf and him discussing before I left the house. Something about the power of the king..."

"That one we know," Yami interrupted. "What he intends with that power is a different story."

"Apollymi always wishes for the Monsters to remain permanently real," Diana stated, her eyes downcast.

Bakura snickered. "Ra, it's so obvious! He's going to make them real, duh! Even if it's probably going to result in mass destruction," he added the last part plainly, like commenting on the weather.

"Letting Demise loose would be like those weapons," Yami agreed. "What were they... nuclear bombs? Except not confined to one city. And if his wife joins him, it would be a bloodbath. Mortal weapons are incapable of standing against those Monsters. Duellists would have a hard time as well."

"There is also Garlandolf to consider," Malik muttered as he got up, Marik thrown over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Marik's silence could only be attributed to the man sleeping. "_Habibi_ is sleepy now, so good night, _baka_ Bakura, _baka_ Pharaoh, _baka_ _chibi,_ Ryou-yo. Hunter, we shall take care of your brother and return him to you~" the silence that echoed after the dark left was foreboding.

Ryou yawned lightly as Malik left. "Tomorrow's going to be a busy day, so I'm turning in. Bakura?"

Bakura gave Ryou a grin that had the blood rushing to Ryou's face again. "Are you being coy again, _omote_?"

Yami rolled his eyes as he hefted his own sleepy light in a bridal carry back to their quarters. "Huntress of Endymion, if you really seek our aid in settling your brother, there is nothing we can do until tomorrow, and provided you lose to him. Whether you can defeat him is wholly dependent on you now."

There was only a small whisper as the once Pharaoh left. "... I understand."

_I will not allow him harm, _the once crowned Pharaoh thought as he laid the small form out and laid himself close once he had reached their quarters. _He has done so much for me already, I will kill anything that dares to hurt him. He has always been there for me. Even though he may not need me, I will be there for him. _

With that resolve, he felt his self wraparound the light, warm and comforting it was.

_My own, _he dreamt. _I am here now._

Somewhere in the dark recesses of the mind, the light whispered to the darkness;_ I know._

* * *

><p>A man in a khaki trench coat found himself meeting the fist of the Batman.<p>

"I want a word with you, Question," the Caped Crusader scowled. "Or should I say, Copycat?"

The man's head tilted up. "Excuse me–?"

Batman threw another punch, which went unheard in the hangar of the Metro Tower. "I know," he snarled. "Now take off the mask."

_An unusually violent specimen I have adopted this time, _Zera murmured, hovering by the Batman. _You can throw off the disguise now, Copycat. _He stated to the other._ The faceless one does not serve well in battle. _

"You know I can't," the man replied, motioning not to the Bat, but to the spirit unseen by all save those attuned to darkness and shadows.

_Very well, _the Duel spirit nodded. Batman had barely asked what was going on before the blade of the Warrior of Zera was buried in the man's stomach. Batman had barely glimpsed a look of the facade shattering to form clownish white-gloved hands, stripy robes, colourful hats and a mirror where the face would be before the entity shattered.

_Copycat, _the spirit sniffed, sheathing the blade. _One of the lowest levels of Spellcaster, with its only skill being able to copy the other's looks, attack and defence. Perfect for espionage when no one expects it._

"Well, now we don't know who sent it," Batman scowled irritably.

_Pharaoh did. If you were trained, the Monster's aura would tip you off. For example, you knew that your comrade the Sea King was bested by a beast of the Sea, was it not, despite him never saying anything? That was the aura of Umi, the Sea of the Shadow Realm. _

"For now, I'll take your word for it," Batman scowled as Zatanna walked in.

"Bad luck?" she sympathetically asked. The League had been tipped off about the spirit when J'onn latched onto the foreign presence and Zera felt the need to protect its host's mind and reacted accordingly. According to Doctor Weller, the resulting cut along the arm and leg would need a day to recover from. For now, while Terrific was still attempting to hack into the KaibaCorp mainframe and Aquaman returned to the Metropolis Bay, hopefully not ambushed by monsters, Batman was stuck on ground planning for the worst-case scenarios as Superman absolutely refused to let him anywhere near the airship.

"I don't like magic," Batman told her bluntly enough. "And I barely know it enough to trust it."

"You saw the herald today," Zatanna pointed out, holding out a tin box as an offering. "Flash pulled out his cards and right now he and Fate are figuring out what attacked them at the Bay. A... gravity field of some sort."

Batman reached into the box and pulled out a pink card. "Flash should be more attentive," he murmured as he fingered the first card he picked. _Gravity_ _Bind _stared up at him_._

* * *

><p>A flutter of wings like a bird<em>,<em> a dance of feathers of purple, green and white, and the green-haired Harpie Queen descended from the skies to land on the Duel field with elegant clawed feet. Her skimpy navy blue bodysuit was, in many respects, different yet similar to the Harpie Ladies, favouring manoeuvrability than power, for the Harpie Queen was the strongest Harpie Lady and needed no armour most of the time.

Blue eyes scanned the city of Metropolis, laid out like so many jewels of night on the ground as the airship passed overhead, half-hidden in clouds. A corner of her eye caught sight of a red jacket, and said wearer of jacket winked and placed a finger on his lips. The Duel Monster nodded slightly, acknowledging the herald's presence before scanning the city of lights far below again.

"Aria?" Sharp blue eyes like a hawk's regarded the blonde Duellist for a moment before the Queen relaxed her claws from its ready position to bury into any perceived threat.

"Mistress," the green-haired Monster nodded.

"What's wrong?" Mai Kujaku asked. The newest Harpie Lady in her deck was more of a loner than most other Harpie Ladies.

"Nothing," the Queen clipped back, looking down at the city spread out. "Just the winds. They herald the battle yet to come."

"Er... yes," Mai replied, confused.

"You will face Master Jounochi here," the Harpie Queen calmly said.

"What about it?" Mai replied quickly. The Harpie Queen was a newcomer to the Harem of Hell, but she was perceptive enough to tell.

"I have every confidence that you will be able to face your heart's truth," the Duel Monster stated after a long silence. "Win or lose, let us face battle prepared."

Mai could only stare as the monster dissolved into smoke and incorporeal shadows. "I really don't get her sometimes."

"Harpie?" the bleary features of Sven Lowe appeared on the hold, shivering at the strong night winds. "What are you doing up here for?"

"Duel Monster," Mai tartly replied, walking back into shelter. "You, Horse?"

"Security," the Duellist yawned. "Lady Athena ran somewhere that way."

"You got over Penny yet, Sven?"

"Lady Athena's great, don't get me wrong, but Penny's one of a kind," Sven yawned, his tone indicating that the subject was closed. "Go get some sleep, Harpie. Tomorrow you're facing Knight, and I doubt Lady Luck's going to be stinting on her champion tomorrow."

"When did Jounochi become luck's champion?"

"Because in that respect he's luckier than most gamblers," Sven shot back. "Shoo."

"Good night too," Mai scowled as she retired back into her quarters for a few hours of uneasy sleep before the battle for the next stage.

Like this, the crossroads form.

* * *

><p>"Judai!"<p>

"Oh, Johan, you see, there's a perfectly good explanation how I ended up here–"

A sigh. "Herald stuff?"

"...yeah?"

"I didn't see you around at all. How did you get up?"

"Herald stuff." *meow*

"...when did Pharaoh follow you?"

"Long story. So, congratulations on making it! I'd love to duel you again officially, but some blonde guy with a Guardian deck won and took my Puzzle cards. Miracles never cease, eh?"

"Judai. _How_ did you lose?"

"Long story short, the guy has a whole contingent of Duel spirits and the luck of the draw. I swear the man had experience psyching out his opponents. Yami San sure was nice to recommend him."

"That's nice. I should find the man and duel him as well, shouldn't I?"

Around the turquoise-haired Scandinavian gathered six beasts, each of a different colour of the rainbow, given a very loose definition, stared at their brown-haired friend who had managed to get onto an airship which was currently a few hundred feet above sea level by bending the laws of physics and perhaps more. Their expressions, if any could tell, were that of tired acceptance and probably the same as their owner, if feline, elephantine, equine and avian expressions could be read. There was no way to read the expression of a currently sleeping tortoise.

The brown-eyed, brown-haired herald of the gentle darkness coughed. "...right, so, I'm here to cheer you on... and take a holiday from things while I'm at it! Say..."

"I have alerted the organisers of a friend who would be coming as well," Johan sighed. "At least there's advanced notice this time. I don't fancy informing Seto Kaiba that an unexpected guest came here. That man looks like he could kick you over the ledge without blinking an eye. At all."

"...right. So, now that we've covered Seto Kaiba's scariness, how about a duel!"

Judai Yuuki might be lacking in tact, and Johan Andersen might be too nice to reject him, but that was what the Crystal Beasts were for; making sure that Johan did not die from overworking his body due to friends.

"Judai," the severe expression of Amethyst Cat, though indistinct, was enough to give the herald pause. "Johan is exhausted from running around the city, and facing you would not help me against his opponent tomorrow, which by the way is Kaiba, the man you just called scary. Sho is here as well, and Ryou is here as well. Go pester them. On the off chance that he survives Seto Kaiba and the Blue Eyes tomorrow, he will duel you, for twenty-four hours if need be. Okay?"

The herald of the gentle darkness pouted, but nodded. "Good point, Amethyst. Lights out! Let's tuck the boy in!"

"Oi! Where're you touching!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Not the real one. It's those portable mini plastic ones that work on about the same principle. Interesting if you wonder how on earth Kaiba's going to bring the water up when there's a limited supply onboard... Mile High Club! <strong>_

_**For Spirit-shippers I hope the conclusion is a large enough hint.**_

_**Stay tuned for the next turn: Harpie Queen. Duel, standby!**_


	21. Harpie Queen

_**The Duels begin! Yay! Who loves Polar-shipping! Azraelean does! They specially reviewed to ask for it! I couldn't refuse, but I couldn't write it either... it's a pain to write romance in a Duel, you know. I just settled for tactless words and well-meaning actions and maybe more ambiguity. **_

_**I'm a bit undecided really; I love Polar-shipping, but Puppy-shipping is a major draw as well. Maybe next time I should write a love triangle...?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Twenty: Harpie Queen<strong>

It somehow never quite mattered what the weather was like in Metropolis; any weather was mild compared to its neighbour Gotham. If Gotham was the Dark City, then Metropolis must be its very antithesis, being more or less bright all year round.

Yet, the sun that rose over Metropolis that morning was dim, half-hidden by clouds overhead. That suited the Batman just fine; the Bat-plane was thusly hidden by cloud cover instead of the Bat having to devise another way to get onto the KaibaCorp airship undetected. Despite all of Superman's arguments _against _his further participation, Batman ignored the Man of Steel and continued. There were answers to be gotten, and lives to be saved.

_Interesting technology, _the green-armoured spirit commented as he performed the final checks. _I have never seen such outside of Geartown or the Dark City. How inspiring._

"They don't have planes where you came from?" Batman commented as he ran the final system check.

_Not your human transport infrastructure, _the spirit answered. _Flight is a feat achieved by evolution instead of within easy reach of many. When several creatures are capable of aerial flight, one finds that the need for air transport diminishes rapidly. Furthermore, there are dangerous creatures such as the Cloudians who control the weather and can blow up a storm at any time. Such unpredictable conditions render mechanised flight a costly endeavour._

"Come to think of it, you may be correct," Batman muttered.

_Sea transport is almost the same, _the spirit continued mused. _But far less so. The Ocean Dragon Lord Neo-Daedalus is a more benevolent than malevolent entity, so long as he is not angered. Land transport is the main mode of travelling, and there are vehicles for public use by all save a few who are... too large to fit. _

The console gave a beep, indicating the all-clear. Batman began to taxi the large, expensive plane to the hangar exit. The plane soon picked up speed and acceleration enough that the take-off went smoothly and, most importantly, unnoticed, as the black vehicle flew out.

"…This is Metro Tower to Batman," Superman's voice broke in over the radio. "Batman, what are you doing?"

"Batman to Metro Tower," the Caped crusader clipped. "I'm going to take a look at the airship."

"You know I can–"

"Kal El," Batman cut in. "Reminder; no one who likes you is on that ship. If what the pink-skinned terror J'onn says is the bogeyman of Martians white and green alike says is true, then the Phantom Zone is connected to these Shadows. Then, these Monsters would have every reason to kill you."

"I could bring along the projector–"

"They unleashed a monster enough to take you down, Kal." Batman growled, the effects of lack of sleep sinking in. "They can probably summon more. And I don't want to risk them releasing the whole contents of the Phantom Zone on us." _Can they do that?_

It was a while before Zera answered. _Perhaps. Maybe. This dimension and its relation to the Shadow Realm escapes me._

"But, Batman–"

"They won't touch me," Batman argued. "I stand the greatest chance, and you know it."

"Riddler was reported to be in a coma!" Superman hotly retorted. "No one knows what happened to him! Batman..."

The plane was already close to the airship when a blip sounded on the radar. Four small blips, too small to be any air-craft to date, at twelve o'clock... Batman looked straight ahead as the radar signalled that the two blips were right in front of him.

The two could not be Thanegarian. None of those of Thanagar had the red plumage of the male's wings, or the pure white of the female's that came with claws to match. No self-respecting Thanagar would wear that stringy blue bodysuit that was little more than stretched spandex, or lower themselves to civvies like the belt, gloves and scarf with casual khaki pants and top, all red. No Thanagerian had hair the colour of the sea, that shade of green, that he was sure of, and none were quite that slight. They flew not like Shayera and her speed or accuracy, but rather like a dance, limbs and body painting the air about them as they seemed to walk from cloud to errant cloud to bare air, almost luminescent in the sunlight, and despite their graceful flight could keep up with a plane going at close to supersonic flight.

_Master of the skies, the Harpie's Brother, _the mental voice murmured. _And the Queen of the Harpies, mistresses of the winds they are._

Huh. There were monsters capable of fast flight. Batman found himself swallowing nervously. He wasn't keen to find out if a Monster that slight could bend steel yet.

The two figures hovered close, but not enough to be sucked into the jet turbines, inquisitively looking until they blinked and were gone again.

Batman released a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, programming the plane to autopilot itself back to the Tower before preparing to launch. A small self-propelled pod holding the only passenger released itself and latched onto the closest air transport, i.e. the airship. Conveniently, the zeppelin opened to the top, where a Duelling platform stood ready for the battles yet to come.

Hearing the thud of the pod's heavy-duty casting hit the deck, Batman waited to make sure that it wasn't going to roll off due to some unforeseen error with construction before getting out quickly. Leaving the glorified, technology-fied coffin where it was, hidden away from sight, the Dark Knight of Gotham slunk into the little shadows there were to wait as the little sunlight hit the deck.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the booming voice of Isono announced as Duellists gathered in the viewing box and by the platform alike. "Welcome to the next stage! Today, only eight of you will remain standing! We now begin the elimination rounds for the next stage of the Sixth Battle City tournament! First off, the match between Mai Kujaku and Katsuya Jounochi! Will the Duellists please take the stage!"<p>

Yuugi grinned at the blonde bully turned best friend. "So, this will be your... fifth time?"

The usually energetic Duellist looked pale, and swallowed. "I've... Yuugi, if I don't survive this, I've named you the executor of my will."

"Jounochi Kun!" Yuugi cried in protest as the blonde walked towards the stage, grinning hard-headedly.

"So, Jounochi," Mai started. "Have you improved since our last duel? Or still relying on luck to see you through?"

The blonde young man grinned. "Why don't you try?"

"Okay." Mai winked. "Let's raise the stakes, shall we?"

"Let's not," Jounochi scowled. "I'm going to show you, Yuugi, Yami, even Kaiba that I'm worthy to be called a Duellist! And then, when I win, you'll have to come to Domino for Shizuka's wedding! Okay?"

"And..." Isono gave the signal to begin. "Start!"

Honey eyes met lavender as DuelDisks unfolded. "Duel!"

A group of the younger Duellists watched spellbound as two DuelDisks unfolded.

Mai: LP 4000

Jounochi: LP 4000

"I'll go first," Mai started. "Draw! I play _Amazoness Fighter_ [1500/1300] in attack mode!"

In the shadows, a caped crusader swallowed as a muscled dark-skinned female fighter in green jungle-like clothings appeared. _Amazonesses here? Was this the contracted the Queen referred to?_

"Then, I place a face-down card and end my turn." the blonde woman, dressed today in lavender tank top with jacket thrown over and purple Bermuda shorts to match, finished with fingerless gloves and boots ended. "Big words for a gambler like you."

"All right!" her opponent grinned. "I draw! I play _Rocket Warrior_ [1500/1300] in attack mode. Then, I play the handy Spell called _Double Summon_, so I can summon twice, and I summon _Hayabusa Knight_ [1000/700]."

What could only be described as a humanoid-looking thing wearing parts of a missile's armour painted green and yellow, armed with sword and shield, appeared before Jounochi. This was immediately followed by a falcon-headed warrior with cloak and sword.

"I roll the _Graceful Dice_!" Jounochi announced as a figure with wings on its hat appeared, carrying a blue die which it threw into the air. The blue die bounced around for a while before it landed with a two face-up.

"Two? Better than none, I guess," the blond young man sighed. "So, _Hayabusa Knight_ gains two hundred attack and defence points [1000/700 → 1200/900] until the end of my turn."

"Oh?" Mai blinked.

"_Rocket Warrior_, attack the _Amazoness Fighter_!" Jounochi announced.

"Won't that KO both monsters?" a brown-haired girl in the private viewing box on the hold asked a long-haired brunette with a die hanging on his ear, from where Batman could see.

"One step up, I guess," it was Seto Kaiba who muttered as the odd monster folded itself into a missile and shot like a bullet towards the Amazoness. The warrior attempted to retaliate but the monster passed harmlessly through her.

"When _Rocket Warrior_ attacks, I take no battle damage and the monster it battled with has its attack decreased by five hundred points until the end of my turn," Jounochi grinned as the _Amazoness Fighter_ began to glow [1500/1300 → 1000/1300].

"_Hayabusa Knight_, you're up!" Jounochi called as the falcon-headed knight charged forward.

"I won't let you!" she called. "Reverse card open, _Amazoness Archers_!"

Several Amazonesses armed with longbows appeared behind the fighter and fired, trapping the Hayabusa Knight in his tracks. The arrows glowed as they sapped the strength from it [1200/900 → 700/900]. Beside the knight, the other warrior winced as the arrow pierced its foot [1500/1300 → 1000/1300].

"_Amazoness Archers_ can only be activated when the opponent declares an attack while I control an Amazoness monster," Mai explained. "It decreases all your monsters' attack by five hundred. And _Amazoness Fighter_ fights back! _Hayabusa Knight_, defeated!"

The falcon-headed knight was quickly taken out with a kick to the head. Its owner winced. "Sorry."

Jounochi: LP 4000 → LP 3700

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," Jounochi sighed, slightly dispirited. _Amazoness Fighter_ recovered [1000/1300 → 1500/1300], as did _Rocket Warrior_ [1000/1300 → 1500/1300]. "You'll have to try harder, Jounochi. That strategy won't work on me!"

"Why didn't she activate the trap earlier?" Hibiki asked the tall Iemitsu.

"_Amazoness Archers_ forces all monsters to attack after decreasing their attack," Iemitsu grunted. "If she activated the card, then Rocket Warrior would still escape without damage. Like this, at least Mai Kujaku gains the upper hand temporarily."

"At least his tactics have improved somewhat," Mai muttered as her fingers danced on top of a card. "Draw! I summon _Cyber Harpie Lady_ [1800/1300] in attack mode."

A flurry of dark feathers preceded the entrance of the armoured crimson-haired beauty, talons out for blood.

"I then play the Spell, _Graceful Charity_," Mai announced as the silhouette of an angel with hands cupped appeared over her. "I draw three cards and discard two. I then place two cards face-down. _Cyber Harpie Lady_, attack _Rocket Warrior_!"

The Lady smirked as she dived towards the rapidly panicking monster.

"Trap card open!" Jounochi announced. "_Fairy Box_!" Loony carnival music began playing as a purple box similar to the ones used to play Whack-A-Mole appeared. "I call heads!"

A large golden coin appeared, flipping and spinning as it slowly descended to rest... Horus eye face-up.

"Er... yay!" Jounochi cheered as the Harpie stuck its hand into the wrong hole and _Rocket Warrior_ flew out of another and slashed at the female monster, causing it to shatter. Mai frowned lightly.

Mai: LP 4000 → LP 2500

"'Er?'" Mai repeated incredulously. "Jounochi, are you focused on this duel or not? I end my turn by setting a card."

"'Course I do!" Jounochi grinned. "I draw! I pay five hundred life points to secure _Fairy Box_!"

Jounochi: LP 3700 → LP 3200

"And let's see... I play G_earfried the Iron Knight_ [1800/1600]!"

The black knight in gleaming iron armour appeared on the field. "Gearfried, attack the _Amazoness Fighter_!"

The knight charged and stabbed, the female warrior shattering, yet Mai's life points remained untouched.

"Because of my _Amazoness Fighter_'s effect, I take no damage from a battle with her involved," Mai informed him smugly.

Jounochi smirked. "That's fine. _Rocket Warrior_, player direct attack!"

"Reverse card open!" Mai signalled as the card rose. "_Mirror Wall_!"

The silver wall rose, but Rocket Warrior phased through it harmlessly, albeit at a slower velocity, to hit Mai in the shoulder with less impact [1500/1300 → 750/1300]. Mai merely winced as she took the attack.

Mai: LP 2500 → LP 1750

"I end my turn by setting a face-down." Jounochi grinned. "You're in great form, Mai, but I'm even better!"

"Oh?" the blonde femme fatale murmured sweetly. "I draw! I don't want to pay the cost for _Mirror Wall_, so it's gone!"

The silver wall shattered as Mai considered her move. "I'll play _Pot of Greed_, so I draw two cards." Two cards duly drawn, and Mai smirked as she regarded the cards in hand.

Jounochi narrowed his eyes at her expression.

"I summon _Harpie Queen_ [1900/1200] in attack mode!" Mai announced as she slapped the card down on the Disk. There was a whirlwind of white sparks, a flurry of feathers of pure white, as a vision of green hair and lean body and sharp claws, brow crowned with a gold piece set with purple stones descended on the field.

There were a few 'oohs' and 'aahs' but not many Batman actually heard as the hologram actually looked at him. Holograms couldn't see him... right?

The hologram just winked. Fine, it could.

"_Harpie Queen_, destroy Gearfried! Dance of the Sky!" she ordered, the Queen finishing off the black knight with a single swipe of claw that was both graceful and deadly.

Jounochi: LP 3200 → LP 3100

"I then play the quick-play Spell, _Swallow's Nest_, which allows me to tribute _Harpie Queen_ to summon a Winged Beast type monster with the same level as her," Mai continued in a business-like tone as the Queen was swallowed up in white sparks. "I summon _Harpie Lady Two_ [1300/1400]!"

The orange-haired sister of the first Harpie Lady appeared, baring her claws.

"When did Harpie Ladies have different colours?" Another voice in the viewing box asked.

From Batman's vantage point, it was Yuugi Mutou who answered: "Industrial Illusions released new types of Harpie Lady cards and more support cards last year. Mai was given first picking to all of them."

"And then I activate the quick-play Spell, _Inferno Reckless Summon_!" Mai continued. "This card can only be activated on the special summon of one of my monsters with fifteen hundred attack points and below while the opponent controls at least one face-up monster. It allows me to special summon as many monsters with the same name from my hand, deck and graveyard. So come forth, my Harpies!"

The orange-haired Harpie was soon joined by her sister of crimson hair in a purple bodysuit, two of the green-haired queens, and the armoured Cyber Harpie, all of them claws bared. There were now five Harpies on the field; two of the original three sisters [1300/1400], the _Cyber Harpie Lady_ [1800/1300] and two _Harpie Queens_ [1900/1200], around whom they congregated like a team would surround its captain.

A team of the scariest ladies this side of Duel Monsters had not been seen yet.

"Oh, not bad," Yami commented from the sidelines. "Quite a useful swarm technique."

"My opponent can also choose one monster they control and special summon all cards with the same name from their hand, deck and graveyard," Mai continued. "But, Jounochi, the only monster you have on the field is _Rocket Warrior_. Unless you have more than one copy of it, I don't think you can use the effect of _Inferno Reckless Summon_."

Jounochi looked at his field and at his hand before nodding. "I'm doomed, aren't I?"

"Depends," Mai shrugged. "_Harpie Lady One_," she indicated the red-haired Harpie Lady in a purple jumpsuit that did a lot to show off its assets. "Grants all Wind Attribute monsters a three hundred attack point boost when she's on the field."

"That means..." Jounochi gulped.

"Two Harpie Ladies with sixteen hundred attack, one Cyber Harpie Lady with twenty-one hundred attack, and two Harpie Queens with twenty-two hundred attack," Ryou quickly chipped in. "Good luck, Jounochi Kun. Be glad that it's not a real-life duel."

"Please don't say that with such a straight face..." Jounochi moped.

"Nii San?" the vertically challenged bespectacled young Sho Marufuji assessed. "Why did Kujaku San use two _Harpie Queen_s and two Harpie Ladies and one Cyber Harpie?"

"Mmm," Ryou Marufuji assessed. "The _Cyber Harpie Lady_ and the two other Harpie Ladies have their names treated as _Harpie Lady_, so due to the rule that say that a maximum of three copies of one card can be placed in any deck, the _Harpie Lady_ cards have an issue as there are so many of them but only any three can exist in a deck. However, _Harpie Queen_ is different as its name is treated only as _Harpie Lady_ on the field or in the graveyard. That's why Mai Kujaku probably used _Graceful Charity_ to discard a _Harpie Queen_ into the graveyard beforehand, and then used this combination to swarm the field. Her opponent is in danger, with only a _Rocket Warrior_ and a _Fairy Box_. Unless he's lucky, Katsuya Jounochi is out."

_Interesting rule, _the Batman thought.

"_Harpie Queen_, destroy _Rocket Warrior_!" Mai commanded. "The rest of my harem of hell, follow the Queen's Aria! Harpie Slash Festival! That's why I told you not to gamble with me! There's still things I need to face before I go back to Domino with you!"

"My trap's continuous!" Jounochi called, indicating the already revealed Continuous Trap. "_Fairy Box_!"

Bakura wolf-whistled. They all gave him looks.

"What?" the thief scowled. "It's true. The kid better start praying already."

"Jounochi has very... unusual luck," Ryou diplomatically chose to answer. "He might pull through yet."

"He'd better hurry up," Marik looked at the field. "Pharaoh, you think he's got a prayer?"

"Yes," Yami replied. "Either destroy the whole field, or stop the Harpies from attacking until he can marshal his forces. But no use thinking of that unless he can weather his way through."

"_Harpie Queen_, attack!" Mai commanded.

"I call, heads!" Jounochi yelled. The giant gold coin rolled to reveal a blank side.

"Argh!" The Harpie Queen shredded the warrior to bits.

Jounochi: LP 3100 → LP 2400

"My other queen, player direct attack!" Mai declared.

"I activate _Nutrient Z_!" Jounochi yelled as the next queen flew towards him. The blond young man winced as the Queen's claws cut into the side, despite the other trap lifting to reveal a bottle capped by a demonic skull with the numbers '4000' printed on it. The bottle quickly drained as Jounochi's life points increased.

Jounochi: LP 2400 → LP 6400 → LP 4200

"_Cyber Harpie Lady_, direct attack!" Mai screeched.

Grimacing, the blonde's hands fisted, luckily not crushing the lone card. "I... I call Heads! Mai, I'm just asking you to go back to Domino for Shizuka's wedding! I haven't even decided on a ring yet!"

Mai choked.

"What?" a tall brown-haired young man beside the two tri-coloured haired Duellists exclaimed. "Okay, I think the conversation just got away from us."

The coin spun again to land: a Horus eye glimmered in what little light there was.

"Yes!" Jounochi yelled as the Cyber Harpie's claws harmlessly phased through him.

"Not yet!" Mai called, no longer as confident. "Harpie Ladies One and Two, player direct attack!"

_Fairy Box_! Harpie Lady One, heads! And her sister, tails!" the blonde man snapped his fingers as two coins appeared and spun again towards the heavens. The audience seemed to hold its breath as the coin landed with a thud and their verdict; before the crimson-haired Harpie and her sister were two blank coins.

"Phew!" the young man heaved a sigh of relief as the claws narrowly missed him. He wasn't so lucky as the crimson-haired Harpie scratched.

Jounochi: LP 4200 → LP 2600

"I end," Mai looked very disoriented. "Incredible luck, this one..."

"Luck of the devil," Kaiba commented. Batman had to agree there, based on what little he knew about the game from observation.

"At the very least he has bought himself some time," the tall blue-haired man the shorter one had addressed as 'Nii San' analysed. "Now, all lies in what he draws."

"Heart of the cards, heart of the cards... please, I really need to get through this..." the whisper was audible even as a lone wind howled. "Okay! I... draw!"

* * *

><p>The princess Diana was beside herself. "How dare those–"<p>

"Calm yourself!" Doctor Fate barked, scanning more tomes. "Furthermore, Batman chose. No one forced him against his will. He is seeking answers. Answers that they will not permit us to follow him for."

"The airship is still around Metropolis!" Diana protested. "We have a chance to rescue him! Please–"

"There are aerial sentinels," The Doctor severely replied. "Even I would have trouble appearing about. There is also Circe to consider. Why would the sorceress of legend seek Metropolis, knowing full well that here is Superman's protectorate?"

This gave them all pause to consider, save J'onn, who was still lying in the infirmary after the spirit inhabiting Batman's mind, as the alien had identified, had cut at him. The severity of the wound had not been expected from any of the League.

"So there's no way then? Flash, if you would... Flash?" Lantern had turned his head to see the red speedster absorbed in a laptop. "_Flash._"

"Battle City live Internet broadcast," Flash absently replied. "They've started the first round of Duels. Go 'way, GL."

Zatanna sighed. "Before he left, Bats said that you needed to be more attentive when he was looking at your card collection. He was looking at a card the entire time I saw him."

Fate had perked up considerably at this. "Which card?"

"Er... hang on," Picking up the tin box, she rifled through it until she found it. "A blue globe trapped in a green net... here!" She extracted it. "_Gravity Bind_?"

"That was the exact thing the herald of the Ocean Dragon Lord said," Doctor Fate thoughtfully murmured. "We can assume that these cards actually have power, and were used to trap us. Another possibility is that they have on their side a meta capable of controlling gravity, but I would have been able to fight it should it be a meta-human. That magic I felt at the Bay was from another source. Hence, the only possibility is that the card, against all logic, was used to trap us at the Bay."

"The Pharaoh summoned monsters with these," Zatanna pointed out, telling them about the Dark Magician and the others, finishing off with: "Surely it isn't so far-fetched that someone could... play these cards."

"Hold it, we're being used in a bloody card game?" Lantern half-yelled.

"A game in which the rules we do not know," Doctor Fate corrected. "Shayera, you mentioned that your mace does nothing against these entities?"

"No," Hawkgirl shook her head. "So... it's not magic?"

"I do not know the answer," the sorcerer answered. "Is our expert here yet?"

"Oh yes!" A chirpy voice answered as a man with long white hair masking the left half of his face, dressed in a ruffled white poet's shirt under a red suit jacket with red pants and white shoes to match sauntered in, personal escort and Mr Terrific in tow.

"One Pegasus J. Crawford, present!"

* * *

><p>Mai: LP 1750, <em>Harpie Lady One<em> [1600/1400], _Harpie Lady Two _[1600/1400], _Cyber Harpie Lady_ [2100/1300], _Harpie Queen_ x2 [2200/1200]

Jounochi: LP 2600, Continuous Trap _Fairy Box._

The silence was a palpable thing as the audience looked on, whether interested or otherwise. Despite half the Duel Monsters world believing Katsuya Jounochi as a hack riding on the coat-tails of his friend, the other half knew better. The blonde must have had the devil's luck to survive as long as he did, especially on gambling cards.

"I pay five hundred life points for _Fairy Box_," Jounochi stated. The carnival box glowed as it took the cost.

Jounochi: LP 2600 → LP 2100

"Then, I play the Spell card, _Roll of Fate*_!" the blonde hollered as said card appeared to all, showing a die and the faces of two lovelorn lovers. "Mai, if you're at an impasse, and you don't know whether to say yes or no, let fate decide! Dice roll!"

"Jounochi..." the glamorous blonde murmured softly.

A white die appeared out of the air, spinning about its axis as the cube spun and bounced and finally landed. A dot in each corner of the die face showed itself. "Yes! So, I draw four cards and send four cards from the top of my deck to my graveyard!" He said as he drew and slotted cards into the graveyard slot of the DuelDisk.

"I play _Monster Reborn*_*!" the blond then announced. "_Gearfried the Iron Knight_, come back!"

The knight in black armour returned in the flash of an ankh, knives ready.

"Then, I play the Spell, _Release Restraint_!" Jounochi announced as he played. "Tributing _Gearfried the Iron Knight_, I special summon from my deck the legendary swordsman!"

The black armour shattered, revealing pale skin and muscled chest and long hair as the master swordsman _Gearfried the Swordmaster_ [2600/2200] appeared upon the field, tall and strapping and a lot like Conan the Barbarian. The five Harpies began tittering as the Swordmaster appeared on the field.

"Why... are they laughing?" the Caped Crusader heard the dark-skinned blond, Marik Ishtar, ask.

"Translate Gearfried's Japanese name and you'll find out," Yami coughed awkwardly. It was then that the Caped Crusader realised that the other blond, Malik, was nowhere around. _Laid up?_

"And I equip Gearfried with _Lightning Blade_!" Jounochi announced loudly, and Batman's attention switched back.

All the Harpies stopped laughing, looking fearfully as the Swordmaster reached out to grip the handle of the crackling sword. "Gearfried gains eight hundred attack points [2600/2200 → 3400/2200], but that's not the point! The point is, Gearfried's effect kicks in, so I destroy one monster! And I destroy _Harpie Lady One_!"

The Harpie Lady looked fearfully as the blade aimed at her and a high-pitched scream sounded as she shattered.

"My Harpie Lady!" Mai exclaimed as the other Harpie Ladies wilted and glowed, losing their attack power boost. [2200/1200 → 1900/1200] [2100/1300 → 1800/1300] [1600/1400 → 1300/1400]

"Then, Gearfried, attack the other Harpie Lady too!" the blond joked. Whether the monster got the joke was unknown, but the orange-haired Harpie was quickly impaled upon the crackling sword blade and shattered, taking the last of Mai's life points with it.

Mai: LP 1750 → LP 0

"And the first round is concluded, with Jounochi Katsuya as the victor!" the referee announced.

Kaiba snorted. "Got lucky again. But that's the luck of Jounochi, the underdog... A come from behind win... the speciality of the Knight Duellist."

However, the shadows were as they were already; empty.

* * *

><p>The Batman wandered, silently assessing the airship as he did so. <em>Should I? It seems harmless and should be, except that those six are here...<em>

_Watch out!_

The Great Bat dodged in time to avoid the small axe that landed where his head who have been earlier. Looking up, he rolled in time for the slight albino woman holding the axe to miss. Kicking out at her, the Caped Crusader was surprised when his foot radiated pain like he had just hit a Mack truck as the albino in her gown glared at him, lifting her axe again. Batman dodged, throwing himself out of the way as a miniature incendiary device he had left in his place went off.

As he ran, the smoke cleared and the same woman appeared, glaring but otherwise perfectly fine.

"A meta?" Batman growled.

_No! _the voice was sharp. _Ruin, the Queen of Oblivion! _

He had no time for a explanation; the Queen had managed to get a hold of him. Slamming him against the steel wall hard enough to dent slightly, the red axe-like sceptre lifted, and Batman could see tendrils of white surrounding it...

"Well, now," a masculine tenor asked, as a brunet man casually dressed in slacks and a long-sleeved shirt of cream appeared. "What do we have here?"

In the stand-off, neither noticed the little green entity fly off to warn its Boss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Animé card<strong>_

_****Couldn't decide, use Raise Dead or Monster Reborn. Decided to use more well-known name instead. Shame; I thought Raise Dead was a lot cooler.**_

_**And we close out! **_

_**Stay tuned for the next turn: Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins! Duel, standby!**_


	22. Ancient City : Rainbow Ruins

_**The main issue here, other than searching the cards and piecing together a strategy, was the outcome. Who wins? People vote Johan to win, people want the opponent, my OC Hadrian to lose, and lose Hadrian shall, but should it be spectacular, or not? Or should Hadrian win, and then lose in the quarter-finals? Can't decide, and a tie was out of the question. **_

_**In the end I went for the tried and true method; just write. The outcome will reveal itself. **_

_**But for people who want to see Johan vs the King of Games, review. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, and this fic plot and Hadrian Erik is my OC. The Gishki archetype is real, it's just limited to the Japanese OCG. I chose it because I thought it was nice... that and I was running out of ideas, because I don't want to introduce Synchro monsters...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Twenty-One: Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins<strong>

Within the Metro Tower, there was a momentary silence before all faces turned to Flash.

"That's him," Flash nodded. "Loony as the game he's created."

"I resent the implication, Flashy-boy," Pegasus J. Crawford sighed with mock hurt. "I based the _Elemental Hero Sparkman_ on you, you know. Goes to show I should find another inspiration." Another theatrical sigh. "Well then, what would the Justice League require with a reclusive billionaire like me?"

"We need to find out if anyone has ever summoned real Duel Monsters," Superman said. "Have you ever heard of such a case?"

"My, my," Pegasus airily replied. "Why ask little old me, when you have other sources on your side?"

"This is your game!" Superman protested. "You created it!"

Pegasus actually laughed at the Man of Steel. "Created? Oh, I wish. Perhaps then I would have been able to return my beloved wife to the living world."

"Excuse me?" Flash repeated after a while.

"Once upon a time there was a great Pharaoh who loved to play games," Pegasus parroted, as if the story he was about to relate was memorised by heart. "At the same time, in the Pharaoh's kingdom there was a very special game, played only by seven special people with seven special magical items. Taking away the soul that festered in the hearts of criminals, they sealed it into stone tablets to be released into tangible form for later use in battle. That was the earliest instance of the Dark Game, or Shadow Game. This Pharaoh would later be called the Nameless Pharaoh."

"The Nameless Pharaoh!" Zatanna realised. "Nimueh told Batman and I that story."

"I applaud your mentor's resourcefulness," Pegasus gave her a polite bow as he walked about. "Do relate the ending to us."

"There was a great evil, that the Nameless Pharaoh sealed himself away with." Zatanna recalled. "He won a game played against destiny, giving up his name to seal the dark powers this game inspired. The Pharaoh had his soul rend into two, one half of light, and another half of darkness. _Ba_ to reincarnate through the ages alone, _Ka_ to remain trapped within the enchanted metal of the Puzzle of a Thousand Years to trap the dark powers he sealed. Whoever manages to piece together the Puzzle..."

"...will gain the power and knowledge of darkness," Pegasus sighed theatrically. "It is a quest long over, however. The Millennium Puzzle has been pieced and buried, a legend long conquered and buried by the sands of time. Any of the seven holders of the special items can summon monsters using the cards, as those before them did using stone tablets. So you see, I merely remodelled an ancient concept to suit the time and commercialised it."

"But the rules are the same, right?" Superman pressed. "You can win your own game, right?"

"I may be the creator of the game, but I have been defeated before," Pegasus sneered. "I was once a holder of one of these special talismans, but no longer, and the one who defeated me was another holder. Your friend Flashy-boy knows well. "

Flash gulped. "Yuugi Mutou," the speedster muttered. "The champion of Duellist Kingdom, the King of Duels."

"With the other Yuugi in the Puzzle of a Thousand Years. The possibility of others who have summoned without the talismans exists," Pegasus added as he neared the table. "Former holders of the items can also summon, and to a wider extent, play the Dark Game... such as, _Gravity Bind._"

Every hero felt the gravity of the area increasing, trapping them in their place, unable to move. All except Pegasus.

"You..." Fate gasped, trapped by his own magic tied to geas by the foreign magic. Or the not-really-foreign magic, since he had been trapped in it before.

"Off," Pegasus stated, now breathing heavily, and the gravity returned itself to normal heights. "There are those far stronger than me, and far less moralistic. Can you imagine? So much power hidden in a simple game, available to those who can touch the heart of the cards."

A wan smile. "Much as I enjoy the idea of justice and freedom to fight, I too know, that the game is dangerous to those who would not obey its rules. Change of Heart. Brain Control. Mesmeric Control. Enemy Controller. Ask Flashy-boy what are those, understand the implications. That is why I cannot help you. I am sorry."

"Dangerous... monsters... oh! The attacks!" Flash blurted. "Batman was investigating the attacks on different cities!"

Zatanna's eyes widened. "Of course, they can't be the only ones. So right now... the Pharaoh is actually on our side. He's hunting them... but... they're going to die." The realisation was stark and bleak. "That's what Batman was on to. They're going to kill the ones responsible."

"What?" Green Lantern blinked. "They can't just write off people like that!"

Pegasus obviously did not share his opinion, if his expression was anything to go by. "If that is all, I must leave now." the eccentric billionaire sighed. "I must be in Gotham City for the finals and the prize presentation ceremony tomorrow, you know."

"Wait, what?" Superman paused. "Gotham?"

"The first stage and the elimination rounds are in Metropolis," Pegasus stated, surprised. "As Battle City tradition, the quarter-through finals are held on the move to another city or a desolate area, and the finals proper held away from the first stage's venue. This is to prevent unhappy Duellists from sabotaging the finals. And Kaiba-boy does it like this almost every time. He should really host it in Rome next round..."

"_Gotham_?" Superman repeated, heart sinking. Batman was _really_ going to blow a gasket.

* * *

><p>"A little rodent on the ship is a bad rodent," the brunet man smirked, observing the Batman. "Ruin, please kill the rodent for me?"<p>

Prior experience told the Batman that hand-to-hand with the demonic-looking woman who looked like she'd like nothing better than to tear him down was a seriously bad idea. Weapons would only buy him some time, and considering that he was still trapped by her grip...

His eyes studied the brunet, noting the stance and build. _Maybe as a hostage? No good; trained. _

The feral grin the man gave him later told him that it was a bad idea. It was the same kind of grin the Joker commonly sported, and brown eyes sparkled with the same intensity that most of Gotham City's more colourful terrorists possessed.

_He's armed too, _the spirit made an observation. _Knives in ready reach, and his deck is there. We could incapacitate him, but it would be potentially lethal, and you might not want that, my host. Plus, you are in no position to move. Your head!_

Batman heeded the last bit, the sceptre shaped so much like an axe denting metal just as he moved his head. The Bat took the opportunity, burying a sharp-edged Batarang into the midriff of Ruin.

The woman, no, monster, scowled, her face twisted into fury as the metal boomerang crumbled in her other hand, the one not holding him, into so much powder. _Holy... _Batman reined in the mental swearing to struggle, reaching to his utility belt for something, anything that could stall for him to escape. Did kryptonite work on monsters? Not a good idea to test that.

His fingers brushed a sharp edge. Pausing, the Batman pulled out a card. An ugly thing that vaguely resembled what most people thought as demonic stared back at him. _Zera the Mant._

He had barely time to respond when the sceptre was at his throat. _I'm going to be killed by a monster from a card game. _

"Ojama Delta Hurricane!"

A large blast impacted onto Ruin and sent the woman stumbling back, a harsh scream escaping before the monster finally shattered, purple-black shadows smoking as they faded.

The brunet and the Batman turned to see another spiky-haired brunet man in a black trench coat. Around the man hovered three spirits, one yellow, one green, and one black.

On the man's left arm glowed a DuelDisk, same as the one controlling Ruin.

"No injuring outside of a Duel," the man stated firmly.

"Jun Manjoume," the first man growled. "How dare you do that to my precious Ruin!"

"If you want, I can send you to the infirmary to cool down before I notify the boss, Mr Hunter," the now identified Jun Manjoume yawned. "The second Duel is about to start. You want to risk missing that?"

Then one called Hunter looked torn for a moment before he turned away and walked off.

"Thanks," Batman nodded to the man in the black trench coat.

"Head of security here," the man scoffed as he walked off. "Letting even you get injured on my watch doesn't look good on the resume. Besides, we can't allow a fellow to be injured as well."

"Aniki!" the yellow one yelped. "There's a spirit around him! Be careful!"

Manjoume took a good look at the hero. "Not without support. We can take him. Now, is there any reason for you to be here, before I yank you to security headquarters?"

Batman bit his lip, considering his options as his hand wandered to his utility belt.

_Distract them._

One smoke bomb later, the Dark Knight was already hiding in the shadows again.

* * *

><p>Malik yawned again as he draped himself over his smaller near carbon-copy.<p>

Marik rolled his eyes. "You're late. Jounochi won the first duel."

"Pay up," the dark sleepily nuzzled against the light.

Marik snorted, turning his attention towards the duel stage.

"And for the second round, is Johan Andersen versus Hadrian Erik!" Isono began.

Teal eyes met green as both Duellists glared on the Duel field.

"Begin!"

DuelDisks immediately unfolded, Johan's more slotting out to form the plate when Hadrian's DuelDisk unfolded. It was a custom-made job, that was apparent; the Duel plate was edged in gold beaten to a pattern like the scales of sea creatures.

"Duel!"

Johan: LP 4000

Hadrian: LP 4000

"I'll start!" Hadrian's strong Germanic accent was more pronounced as the duel hype got to him. "Draw! I summon _Cure Mermaid_ [1500/800] in attack mode!"

An attractive blonde mermaid, fish-tail red as a carp's, appeared, winking at Johan as she took position, hovering in mid-air. Johan raised his brow.

Hadrian smirked. "And then, I play _A Legendary Ocean_!"

Water flooded the field when the Field Spell appeared, and Johan's brow creased as a magnificent castle appeared beside Hadrian. From the viewing box, activity became more pronounced as the mermaid glowed blue, gaining power from the water [1500/800 → 1700/1000].

"I then set two face-down cards and end my turn," Hadrian smugly ended.

"My turn. I draw!" the Scandinavian Duellist drew. "Come out, _Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle_ [1400/800]!"

An eagle's cry sounded as the monster appeared, brown feathers flecked with white and orange accentuated with the jewels that shone from its wings. The avian Monster took its place on the field, eyes sharp.

"I then play _Crystal Tree_," Johan continued as a tree glimmering with jewels appeared beside him. "And I set two cards. I end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Hadrian took it up. "During my standby phase, _Cure Mermaid_ allows me to gain eight hundred life points." the cheery mermaid glowed as its effect took hold.

Hadrian: LP 4000 → LP 4800

"Go, Johan!" a cheerful voice cheered from the viewing box.

"Noisy fellow," Hadrian muttered. "I discard _Gishki Shadow_ [1200/1000] to add _Gishki Aquamirror_ to my hand from my deck."

A silhouette of a robed blue lizard supported by a gnarled walking stick appeared, around its neck clinked a blue sapphire-coloured mirror. It soon faded out as Hadrian took the Spell from his deck.

"I next summon _Gishki Beast_ [1500/1300]!" A green kappa-like monster, teeth bared and gleaming, appeared next to the mermaid. Around its neck clinked another blue mirror, edged in gold carved like the scales of seahorses. It glowed as the ocean fed it power [1500/1300 → 1700/1500].

"When _Gishki Beast_ is normal summoned, I can special summon another level four or lower Gishki monster from my graveyard in defence position. _Gishki Shadow_ would do!"

The robed lizard returned to the field, now kneeling. It glowed as the Legendary Ocean fed it power [1200/1000 → 1400/1200].

"I play _Gishki Aquamirror_!" Hadrian announced. "Using _Gishki Shadow_ as my tribute, I ritual summon _Evigishki Gustkrake_ [2400/1000]! Witch of the seas, answer my call, hear my plea, come to my aid! The Ritual Mirror bring you forth!"

The blue mirror appeared, swallowing the robed lizard whole. The smooth glassy surface of the mirror began churning as a figure of shadows rose from it. The suds of the water spray flowed off to reveal long red hair under a green wide-brimmed witch's hat, feminine features which would have been beautiful if not for the tentacles that poked out under the black armour the Monster wore. The female upper body held a staff, the head of which was the same blue sapphire mirror that brought it forth, and the Monster glowed blue as it received the power of the Legendary Ocean. [2400/1000 → 2600/1200]

"That mirror..." Johan whispered.

"This is the Mirror of Gishki," Hadrian answered. "The Ritual Monster Mirror."

"Er... I thought you need tributes equal to the level of the monster you're trying to ritual summon, when ritual summoning a monster?" Johan volunteered.

"_Gishki Shadow_ can be used as the entire tribute in the ritual summon of a Water Attribute Ritual Monster," Hadrian answered. "Now, when _Evigishki Gustkrake_ is summoned, I can look at up to two random cards in your hand, and shuffle one of them into your deck," Hadrian said. "So, oblige me, since you have only two cards in your hand."

"Before that, in response to your ritual summon, I activate _Triggered Summon_!" Johan called as the trap card lifted. "Each of us can special summon one level four or lower monster from our hands. I special summon _Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus_ [1800/1200]! Come out!"

Hadrian grimaced. "And I have no monsters of such class in my hand."

A white winged horse appeared on the field with a whinny, stretching pure white wings to reveal the pale blue jewels that gave it its name, a sharp contrast to its avian compatriot's dark blue. The horn upon its forehead gleamed blue as well, wickedly sharp.

"When Sapphire Pegasus is summoned onto the field, I can select another Crystal Beast monster from my hand, deck or graveyard and place it in my spell and trap card zone," Johan continued. "I choose to place the _Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise_ [600/2000] from my hand."

A large green turtle appeared on the field, its shell gleaming with the pristine green gem before it was swallowed with more emerald and hovered on the field. Murmurs sounded around the green stone, unintelligible to anyone but Johan, who kept smiling.

"And then, _Crystal Tree_ activates, so one Crystal Counter to the tree." One jewel lit up accordingly. "Now, I have no cards in my hand," Johan dead-panned. "So _Evigishki Gustkrake_ can't use its effect!"

"Eh? How did he manage to pull that off?" Honda asked.

"This is using the rule of order," Yuugi answered. "Trap cards are a higher spell speed than _Evigishki Gustkrake_, and Sapphire Pegasus a trigger effect that is the same spell speed as a Trap card. Therefore, those two effects would resolve before _Evigishki Gustkrake_ can activate its effect."

A tic mark appeared on Hadrian's temple, the brunet Duellist already realising what it meant. "_Evigishki Gustkrake_, attack the Cobalt Eagle! Magic of the Kraken!"

"Trap card open! _Last Resort_!" Johan announced. "When my opponent's monster declares an attack, at the cost of allowing my opponent to draw a card, I can select a specific Field Spell card from my deck and activate it! Welcome to the _Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins_!"

The watery field was gone, replaced with dry land as a Colosseum formed around the field, pillars done in Greco-Roman style dotting the field. Overhead, a rainbow of seven colours gleamed in the skies. There was much ado from the viewing Duellists and audience, and the people viewing as well. The Water monsters floated awkwardly on the field, _Evigishki Gustkrake_ [2600/1200 → 2400/1000], _Gishki Beast_ [1700/1500 → 1500/1300] and _Cure Mermaid_ [1700/1000 → 1500/800] awkwardly observing their new surroundings as they lost power.

"That doesn't change a thing!" Hadrian yelled. "Gustkrake, destroy Cobalt Eagle!"

"Ack!" Johan yelped as the eagle shattered under impact from a water blast. "That hurt!"

"This is a duel!" Hadrian snapped. "Of course it'll hurt!"

"This... Johan, be careful!" a voice murmured from the viewing box.

"Ugh..." the Scandinavian groaned. "Luckily... because of its effect, I can place Cobalt Eagle in my Spell and Trap zone instead of sending it into the graveyard." The eagle materialised, to be coated in indigo crystal and floating next to Johan.

"But you still take damage!" Hadrian defended.

Johan: LP 4000 → LP 3000

"_Crystal Tree_ gains another Counter," the jewelled tree lit up as Johan continued.

Hadrian gave the indigo stone a look of loathing. "I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw!" Johan announced. "I activate _Rare Value_. I can only activate this card when You can choose to send one of the Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap card zone to send to the graveyard, and at that cost I can draw two cards."

"I choose the Cobalt Eagle!" Hadrian immediately replied.

"Thought you would." the raw indigo jewel was swallowed up into the ground. Johan carefully drew.

"I send _Crystal Tree_ to the graveyard," Johan started after thinking. "In exchange, I can place as many Crystal Beasts from my deck as there are Counters on _Crystal Tree_ in my spell and trap card zone. I choose _Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle_ [300/300] and _Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth_ [1700/1600]."

A small blue cat-like monster with a red ball on its tail and a large, four-tusked mammoth, its forehead completely dominated by an amber jewel, appeared, before being swallowed by its raw forms and soon, raw ruby and raw amber accompanied the green stone.

"I activate _Crystal Beacon_," Johan continued. "Special summoning, _Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger_ [1600/1000]!"

A large white tiger, complete with extra claws on its legs and head, appeared with a terror-inducing roar. Yellow topazes gleamed on its flanks as it growled at the Water monsters.

"Topaz Tiger, attack _Cure Mermaid_!" Johan ordered.

"I won't let you!" Hadrian yelled. "Trap card open, _Forgotten Temple of the Deep_!" Hadrian called in response after drawing. A stone entrance, a temple half buried in rocks and open to water, appeared at the far end of the Colosseum. The Water monsters appeared more relaxed at once. "I can remove from play one Fish, Aqua or Sea Serpent Type monster on the field once per turn. I banish _Cure Mermaid_!"

The giggling mermaid disappeared into the temple as the tiger pounced.

"I then place another card face-down and end my turn." Johan looked distinctly unhappy. Sapphire Pegasus and Topaz Tiger pawed around at Johan's agitation.

* * *

><p>"Mr Crawford, we thank you for your help," Superman said as the hero walked the businessman out.<p>

"Oh, always a delight," Pegasus Crawford nodded as the pair walked out of the Metro Tower. "I say... that's an... interesting light... show..."

Superman followed his gaze up and felt his eyes bug out. "What on earth–?"

From within the Metro Tower, Doctor Fate looked out of the window and dropped whatever papers he held then.

"Fate? What are you...?" The question died on the Atlantean king's lips as he beheld the skies of Metropolis.

It was as if the Northern Lights itself had descended on Metropolis. Red, yellow, orange lights painted the skies, intermixed with blue, indigo, green. The lights danced about the skies, almost unnoticed amidst the dark clouds. Against the backdrop of colour against a dark background was a dot in the sky, clearly an aerial vehicle.

"Ah," Pegasus's voice broke. "I see. Johan is in town today."

* * *

><p>Hadrian: LP 4800, <em>Evigishki Gustkrake<em> [2400/1000], _Gishki Beast_ [1500/1300], Continuous Trap _Forgotten Temple of the Deep_, 1 face-down.

Johan: LP 3000, _Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus_ [1800/1200], _Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger_ [1600/1000], Field Spell _Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins_, Continuous Spells _Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle_ [300/300], _Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth_ [1700/1600], _Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise_ [600/2000], 1 face-down card.

"I draw!" Hadrian announced. He considered the card drawn before looking at the field. "I activate _Forbidden Arts of the Gishki_! Offering _Gishki Beast_ as a tribute, I ritual summon _Evigishki Psychelone_ [2150/1650]! Dark sorceress of the sea, heed my call!"

The Mirror of Gishki formed beneath the green beast as it was sacrificed, the mirror surface churning like the waves of the sea as a new being arose, this one black and scaly like a lizard, yet beautiful human features could be seen, like a beauty dressed in a lizard costume. In her hand was a staff, its head the Mirror of Gishki.

"_Forbidden Arts of the Gishki_ allows me to sacrifice the level four _Gishki Beast_ to summon the level four Psychelone," Hadrian clarified. "However, the attack of _Evigishki Psychelone_ is halved, and I cannot conduct my battle phase the turn _Forbidden Arts of the Gishki_ is activated. So, you're lucky this round as I end my turn, and _Cure Mermaid_ comes back to my field." _Evigishki Psychelone_ glowed as its attack was halved [2150/1650 → 1075/1650] and the cheery blonde mermaid appeared on the field.

"Okay," Johan nodded. "I draw!"

"Trap card open!" Hadrian called. "_Spiritual Water Art – Aoi_! I tribute _Evigishki Psychelone_ to activate its effect, that is, I can look at your hand, choose a card, and send that target to the graveyard! Show your hand!" the dark sorceress was swallowed by the Trap card as it activated.

"_Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins_ takes effect," Johan replied as the Colosseum rumbled. "When a Spell or Trap card is activated when I have three or more Crystal Beasts in my Spell and Trap zone, I can send one Crystal Beast to the graveyard to negate the activation and destroy it. I send Emerald Tortoise to pay for negating and destroying _Spiritual Water Art – Aoi_."

The ground cracked open and swallowed both the trap and the large floating emerald on the field.

"I then summon _Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat_ [1200/400]," Johan continued as a large pink panther appeared on the field, its chest dominated by the large jewel that gave it its name set in a gold shield setting.

"Enter the battle phase," Johan began. "Amethyst, please, player direct attack for Cobalt!"

"What?" Hadrian was scratched by the panther leaping for him.

"Amethyst Cat can attack the opponent directly, at the price of whatever battle damage earned by the attack being halved." Johan explained.

Hadrian: LP 4800 → LP 4200

"Topaz Tiger, attack _Cure Mermaid_!" Johan ordered again.

"_Forgotten Temple of the Deep_ activates," Hadrian quickly countered as the cheery mermaid was once again sucked into the temple before the tiger pounced.

"That's about it... I end my turn," Johan considered.

"How dare you! Draw!" Hadrian called, slapping the card onto the DuelDisk after drawing. "I activate the effect of _Gishki Aquamirror_ in the graveyard, to shuffle it into my deck and move one Evigishki Ritual monster from the graveyard to my hand, in this case, _Evigishki Psychelone_. I then summon _Gishki Avance_ [1500/800] in attack mode!"

A white-haired Spellcaster in a dark blue cloak trimmed in yellow, with a sword hanging by his side, the hilt in the shape of the Mirror, appeared.

"Once per turn," I can choose one Gishki monster in my deck and place it on top of my deck," Hadrian gloated. "I choose _Gishki Diviner_ [1200/800]."

_Gishki Avance_ glowed as Hadrian pulled a card from his deck and added it to the top.

"_Gishki Avance_, attack _Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat_! Sword of the Gishki!" Hadrian ordered.

"Amethyst Cat goes into my Spell and Trap zone when it's destroyed," Johan pointed out as Amethyst Cat appeared, now encased in raw amethyst, wincing as the shards cut into his skin.

"But you still get damage," Hadrian snapped back.

Johan: LP 3000 → LP 2700

"Then, Gustkrake, attack Topaz Tiger!" Hadrian continued. "Magic of the Kraken!"

Johan winced again as Topaz was blown to bits, only to appear again, this time encased in raw topaz beside the amber and ruby. "Oww... Due to _Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins_, I can halve the Battle Damage I take once per turn."

Johan: LP 2700 → LP 2300

"I end my turn, and _Cure Mermaid_ comes back." Hadrian grinned as the cheery mermaid appeared. "Soon I'll drown your Crystal Beasts with you!"

"Why does it... it hurts..." Johan realised. "My turn, I draw!"

The ancient city glowed as he drew.

"Now that I have four Crystal Beasts in my Spell and Trap zone, I can draw another card," Johan panted. "I... draw!"

There was some time as no one dared to breath as they watched with bated breath, as Johan drew a card. At the same time, a distant roar sounded.

"I activate the face-down Spell, _Crystal Promise_!" Johan started. "I special summon a Crystal Beast from my Spell and Trap zone. I choose to summon Ruby Carbuncle. Due to Ruby's effect, I can summon as many Crystal Beasts from my Spell and Trap zone as possible. So, to join the lonely Sapphire Pegasus, come out, Ruby Carbuncle, Amber Mammoth, Amethyst Cat, Topaz Tiger!"

Four crystals broke open as the Crystal Beasts joined their brethren to swarm the field in a literal menagerie, the monsters giving a loud roar as they came together.

"And then, I also activate the Spell, _Crystal Blessing_," Johan continued. "The Cobalt Eagle and Emerald Tortoise in my graveyard return to the field in my Spell and Trap zone."

The Beasts all celebrated as a raw cobalt and emerald joined the field.

"So you have a few weak-ass monsters," Hadrian sneered. "Big deal! None of them can beat Gustkrake!"

"I activate the last Spell," Johan severely replied. "_Pot of Greed_. So I draw two cards." Two cards duly drawn and Johan grinned. "I equip Sapphire Pegasus with _Crystal Release_, granting Sapphire Pegasus an eight hundred attack boost [1800/1200 → 2600/1200]."

The horse seemed to grin as it glowed with power.

"Battle phase," Johan said. "Sapphire Pegasus, lead the charge and attack Gustkrake! Sapphire Tornado!"

"Yes!" The horn of the unicorn Pegasus hit true as Gustkrake shattered on impact.

Hadrian: LP 4200 → LP 4000

"Then, Amber Mammoth, attack _Cure Mermaid_!"

"_Forgotten Temple of the Deep_ activates, so I remove _Cure Mermaid_ from play," Hadrian snarled as the mermaid was once again sucked into the temple. The woolly mammoth gave a huff as it missed.

"Topaz, attack _Gishki Avance_! Please!" Johan added as an afterthought. "When Topaz Tiger attacks, it gains a four hundred point attack boost! Topaz Incisor Shred!"

"If you say so," a voice seemed to mutter as the white tiger leapt and shredded the Spellcaster into shards. [1600/1000 → 2000/1000]

Hadrian: LP 4000 → LP 3500

Ruby, Amethyst, tag-team direct attack!" Johan continued. "Ruby Flash! Amethyst Nail!"

"Got it! You hurt Johan, so we won't forgive you!" another voice called, audible only to the field and those in the viewing box as the pink panther leapt and clawed at Hadrian.

Hadrian: LP 3500 → LP 2300

The small cat-like Ruby swung its tail such that the jewel hit Hadrian in the face.

Everyone watching sweat-dropped. "Pikachu doing Iron Tail?" Jounochi asked in disbelief.

A duck flew by, quacking: "_Aho. Aho. Aho_.*"

Hadrian: LP 2300 → LP 2000

"I set a card and end my turn," Johan ended.

"My Gustkrake... Draw!" Hadrian called. "I summon _Gishki Diviner _in defence mode!"

A red-capped Diviner in black and yellow robes, holding a large mirror, appeared, kneeling.

"The Diviner's effect activates." Hadrian continued. "I can declare one card name, and reveal the top card of my deck. If it's the card I called, I can add it to my hand, otherwise, I return it to the top of my deck. I will stake everything on this gamble! The top card is... Pot of Greed!"

"He's gambling everything he has to play," Yuugi whispered.

"Sink or swim, then," Apollymi's baritone whisper echoed behind the Duel platform. "Can you, Hadrian? Can you reach the cards?"

The bespectacled brunet was sweating as he turned the card. The nervous expression was replaced by a smirk.

"No way..." a brown-haired boy whispered quietly.

"I play _Pot of Greed_!" Hadrian announced.

"He really drew it..." Yuugi whispered, amazed.

"I draw two cards," Hadrian continued, examining his hand. "It'll do for now. I set a card and end my turn. _Cure Mermaid_ returns to the field."

"My turn," Johan sighed. "I draw! Your luck ends here now! Amber Mammoth, attack _Cure Mermaid_!"

"_Forgotten Temple of the Deep_ activates," Hadrian argued as the mermaid disappeared again.

Johan was undeterred. "Sapphire Pegasus, charge!"

"Activate Trap card, _Ceremonial Mirror of Illusion_!" Hadrian screamed. "I can special summon a Gishki Ritual Monster from my hand, ignoring the summoning conditions, but that monster cannot attack and is destroyed at the end of the turn! I summon the strongest Gishki Ritual monster, the _Evigishki Zealgigas_ [3200/0]!"

A great humanoid behemoth with grey skin, six arms, and gold armour all around it appeared from the Mirror of Gishki that appeared out of nowhere. The beast was headless, yet the thunderous roar that it sounded upon appearance was fearsome enough, and the Mirror on its chest, minuscule against the great expanse of grey, glowed a feverish red. Sapphire Pegasus charged straight at it, the blue horn impacting on the glowing red mirror on its chest and shattering.

"Guh!" Johan winced as the shards cut him vaguely. _Crystal Release_ also shattered as its wearer did.

Johan: LP 2300 → LP 1700

"Hah! Now let's see how you deal with this!" Hadrian smirked, but the half-smile died as he caught sigh of Johan's expression.

A raw sapphire, blue as the sky itself, solidified on the field as Johan called: "Activate Trap card, _Rainbow Gravity_! When I have all seven Crystal Beasts on the field, I can summon the ultimate Gem Beast from my deck! Come forth, the Ultimate Gem God, _Rainbow Dragon_ [4000/0]!"

"Go, Johan!" A voice cheered from the sidelines.

There were the seven colours of the rainbow, each shining from the Crystal Beasts, and then the white dragon itself descended from the heavens. Opals of the colours of the rainbow gleamed from its flanks as the dragon undulated and spread its leathery gem-studded wings out, flying down and around the airship, almost as large as Osiris as it curled its body around the airship before its head paused to roar from above Johan, the Gishki monster recoiling from it.

"Rainbow Dragon, attack _Evigishki Zealgigas_!" Johan yelled. "Over the Rainbow! My Crystal Beasts, my family, will you help me?"

"Need you ask?" the white tiger seemed to snort, yet some of the Duellists cracked a smile, inclusive amongst them three pairs and a brown-haired boy in a red jacket.

The Rainbow Dragon cried out, its roar musical as a symphony, bathing the great behemoth of the Gishki in rainbow light that pierced the Monster and sent it crashing to pieces.

"Zealgigas!" Hadrian called in shock as the pieces shattered and hit him.

Hadrian: LP 2000 → LP 1200

"Topaz, player direct attack!" Johan called. "Topaz Incisor Shred!"

"For Cobalt!" the Topaz Tiger leapt and clawed.

"For Sapphire's sacrifice!" Amethyst Cat roared as she pounced.

"For Emerald!" Amber called for the Monster incapable of human speech as Ruby leapt into the fray and clubbed Hadrian again with its tail at the same time Amethyst Cat landed, body-slamming Hadrian off the platform.

Hadrian: LP 1200 → LP 0

"Ah," A sigh sounded behind Hadrian. "Oh well."

"And the winner is Johan Andersen!" The referee called. "We will now take an intermission before the next round. In the third round, the participants will be... Hibiki Matsumoto..."

The brunet smirked.

"...against Yami Bakura!"

Bakura grinned, russet eyes like the colour of old blood gleaming...

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Japanese for: Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. A gag used in the YGO Duel Monsters, Battle City arc: Jounochi vs Kajiki. <strong>_

_**Stay tuned for the next turn: Mischief of the Yokai. Duel, standby!**_


	23. Mischief of the Yokai

_**I had kittens writing this. Yokai Deck vs Occult Deck! I almost turned it into a horror-fest but stayed my hand... sad...**_

_**One of my stories finally reached over 20,000 hits! Yay!**_

_**Better yet, this story reached the fifty-review mark! We must celebrate! I am going to type a gift fic for **_**deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover **_**in gratitude!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Twenty-Two: Mischief of the Yokai<strong>

"Oh..."

The heroes watched slack-jawed at the skies of the city. All around, Metropolitans stopped their daily business to watch the spread of colour about the sky, an arch of colour against the black-blue backdrop of a half-cloudy sky. The magically inclined Aquaman fell to his knees at the full-length window, followed shortly by Doctor Fate.

Zatanna cradled her head against the onslaught of magic and power, like a brick wall holding back a dam.

In a moving limousine, Pegasus cradled the left side of his face. "Yes." the white-haired man murmured. "Power strong enough to bridge between dimensions... only Johan has ever managed to unlock their potential. It will be a show of hope, followed by the darkness yet to come..."

He then chuckled. "But the greatest irony, is that the darkness is on our side now."

Although it was nearly high noon, the clouds in the Metropolis skies gave the feeling that the city had plunged into darkness. Even the rabble near Stryker's Prison quieted as they sensed something in the air. Something malicious, something unlike any of the rabble locked up there had ever felt. This was not the atmosphere of impending doom; the inmates had felt Darkseid as well as any of the citizens of Metropolis. This was not the silences preluding the violent clashes of any of Metropolis's villains and their violent crimes; no one villain could stand up to the city's protector.

No, this was the slow, inevitable horror of death that would come, sooner or later, and no champion would ever stand in its way, for it was the inevitable, and it was coming, and none would dare to say nay.

The light of the rainbow over the city had died away into black clouds once more as the gloom spread over even the Metro Tower and the air grew heavy.

"What will happen now?" the blond King of Atlantis muttered.

"Darkness," Doctor Fate replied stoically.

* * *

><p>Bakura yawned, unimpressed. Around his opponent hovered the shades and spectres, occasionally taking the form of ghosts or figures of Japanese folklore. Bakura himself recalled the horror stories enough from the Pharaoh's tendency to collect books. <em>And to force them on us. Not that we're complaining... Seriously...<em>

Bakura dispassionately watched the will o' wisps gather around the boy, Hibiki Matsumoto, knowing full well that those floating flames were real. _I have even more real ones, bastard..._

"Bakura," Ryou whispered, frowning with worry as a pale hand touched his own. Bakura scowled; his _hikari _really needed to be less expressive.

As least that was what he thought until he felt a sharp edge. His eyes widened as they flickered to the card in his hand to Ryou's wide-eyed innocent expression. Then his thoughts turned more towards _oh Ra, he's a master at this... I'm so proud..._

Bakura was still smirking as he walked up the stage. The Pharaoh might be looking at him with that deadpan expression that questioned his sanity, and Malik might be smirking at him, but Bakura didn't care. To his knowledge, none of the other _yami_s had received anything from their own lights yet and he wanted to crush the insignificant one and leave to rub it into their faces before dragging Ryou off for some alone time.

No one ever said that Bakura was a social creature.

"Yami Bakura, master of the Occult Deck," Hibiki sneered as his DuelDisk unfolded. "Let's see how you do, then."

"Oi, oi," Bakura sneered. "Little kids shouldn't play with the big boys." His own DuelDisk unfolded, as if in reply.

"Duel!"

Hibiki: LP 4000

Bakura: LP 4000

An organ seemed to play a funeral march as Hibiki grinned. "I'll go first! I draw! I play _Fox Fire_ [300/200] in attack mode!"

A small common red fox appeared, it's tail alight with a flickering flame.

Bakura twitched. "Cute."

"I then place two cards face-down and end my turn," Hibiki smirked.

"I see. My turn, I draw!" Bakura smirked at his hand. "Baiting me, eh? Very well. I set one monster. Then, I set two cards and end my turn."

"Baiting?" Johan, recovered from his duel and watching with interest, asked.

"Bakura uses that strategy a lot," Yami coolly answered. "He is a master at recognising such." A cold smirk. "Pity no one told his opponent."

Yuugi gave his partner a look. "Was that necessary?"

"It is," Yami replied with a straight face. "Do not forget that while Zorc is a powerful force, Bakura is the brains behind the Dark One's rise."

"Oh?" Malik sneered, albeit with interest. "He didn't seem that strong when I faced him last."

Yami scoffed. "He wasn't being serious. You would be the one in the Realm if he were and you didn't have Ra on your side."

"I'm the one leading in our games now!" Malik yelled, but there was no heat in the protest as both Duellists watched their fellow _yami _cackle at his opponent mockingly.

Hibiki twitched. "I draw! I summon _Shutendoji_ [1500/800] in attack mode." A large red-skinned humanoid dressed in straw clothing appeared, a gourd dangling from its right hand. "Entering battle phase. _Shutendoji,_ attack!"

The red-skinned humanoid charged forward to hit a small blue chest, armed with teeth and tentacles and eyes on it. The eyes bulged from their sockets in the inlay as the gourd smashed it.

"Thank you," Bakura smirked. "You've just triggered my _Dark Mimic Level One_ [100/1000], so I can draw a card." He drew accordingly.

"_Fox Fire_, direct attack!" Hibiki called, infuriated.

Bakura was caught off guard as the small fox singed him, but only for a moment.

Bakura: LP 4000 → LP 3700

"That's all to the master of the Occult Deck?" Hibiki scoffed. "I end my turn. My Yokai Deck will beat it easily."

"Yokai Deck?" Johan stated in surprise.

"A series of monsters based on Japanese folklore," Yami duly informed him. "The occult of the Japanese culture, so to speak. How unusual..."

"I activate the face-down _Call of the Haunted_!" Bakura snarled. "Returning my _Dark Mimic Level One_ to the field." The blue chest appeared beside Bakura again, this time open to reveal a teethed rim. "I draw! During my standby phase, I send _Dark Mimic Level One_ to the graveyard and special summon _Dark Mimic Level Three_ [1000/1000] from my deck in defence mode."

A more ornate purple chest, opened slightly to show tentacles poking out, appeared beside Bakura in place of the small blue chest. The Cry of the Living Dead card shattered as its attached went to the graveyard.

"Reverse card open!" Hibiki smirked. "_Demise of the Land_! When my opponent special summons a monster, I can activate a Field Spell card from my deck. I choose _Zombie World_!"

Bakura's eyes widened a fraction and returned to normal as the field turned dark and gloomy like a cemetery. In the viewing box, most of the non-Duellists and Jounochi began to shiver. Yuugi and Ryou looked more nervous while Marik looked with some interest at the new development. Only Malik and Yami remained relatively unperturbed; there was hardly any way to scare Malik, and Yami had seen worse in the Shadow Realm. Nevertheless, by the looks both exchanged, they had caught the significance.

"All monsters on the field and any graveyard become Zombie Type monsters as long as this card remains on the field!" Hibiki called. "Furthermore, none of us can tribute summon any monsters other than Zombie Type ones!"

Indeed, the Fox Fire looked vaguely more ghoulish, while Shutendoji looked fine, given that it was a Zombie to begin with. The purple Dark Mimic, on the other hand, looked rather more monochrome than usual.

"That's fine," Bakura sneered. "The more cards I draw, the more you come closer to death..."

In the viewing box, Ryou Bakura stiffened and winced, clutching his head.

"Bakura's darkness is strong," Yami whispered as he and Yuugi stood on either side of Ryou to support the white-haired Duellist. "But for darkness to flourish, light is needed, and even more so for him. Focus, Ryou. Your dark, no matter how stubborn the man is, will need you."

"Got it..." Ryou panted, clutching his head.

Meanwhile, Bakura scowled as the darkness of the undead Field Spell covered the field. "Hmm... I place one card face-down. I then play _Trade-In_, discarding a level eight monster to draw two cards," One discarded, two drawn. The corners of his mouth lifted. "I then end my turn. Come at me, you idiot."

"Oh, trust Bakura to find a way around it..." Yami murmured appreciatively.

Hibiki narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Bakura. "I draw! I play _Field Barrier_ to protect _Zombie World_. Then, I'll show you why you should be afraid of my Yokai deck. I summon _Mezuki_ [1700/800]!"

"That is one ugly monster," Jounochi remarked as a horse-headed demon with cloven hoof and armed with an axe appeared.

"Go, _Mezuki,_ chop that thing up!" Hibiki ordered as the chest was cleaved into two and shattered.

"I get to draw two cards, thanks to you," Bakura smirked as he drew.

"Doesn't matter," Hibiki snarled, half-grinning. _"Shutendoji,_ direct attack!"

The smirk died as Hibiki saw Bakura grinning madly as the zombie rushed over and clubbed Bakura.

Bakura: LP 3700 → LP 2200

"Bakura!" Ryou called in concern as the thief recoiled from the blow, yet the thief remained grinning.

"_Fox Fire_, attack!" Hibiki called.

"Not so fast," Bakura cackled, clearly already walking a thin border between insanity and sanity. "When I take battle damage, I can special summon _Tragoedia_ [?/?] from my hand!"

The darkness surrounding the field became even darker as clicking mandibles sounded and a centipede-like silhouette appeared around Bakura, curled protectively around its master. A human-like face, eyes glowing, the Tragoedia lifted one crab-like claw and clicked menacingly before the fox could come near. Mandibles dripped with saliva and its lower appendages stretched numerously around to protect the dark.

Several people shivered in the viewing box. "Scary," Johan muttered, rubbing his arms as they began to goose-pimple. The fact that they were covered by long thick sleeves apparently did not register to his epidermis.

"What? A monster with zero attack?" Hibiki laughed. "_Fox Fire_, take it down anyway!"

"Tragoedia gains six hundred attack and defence for every card in my hand," Bakura sneered. "And I have four right now, so that's twenty-four hundred attack points!"

"What? No!" Hibiki cried as Tragoedia glowed a sinister red, its attack increasing [?/? → 2400/2400]. The fox shattered as one claw smashed it into the field, causing Hibiki to flinch as shards flew and cut him in whatever skin was exposed. Some of the cuts began to bleed.

Hibiki: LP 4000 → LP 1900

"Better luck next time," Bakura cackled.

"Monster..." Hibiki murmured as he beheld the one the darkness clung to lovingly like one of them.

"That's it..." Bakura laughed. "The sight of faces twisted in fear... continue, fool..."

"Hibiki gritted his teeth. "I set a card and end my turn, and _Fox_ _Fire_ is special summoned to my field at the end phase it is destroyed by battle. I then activate the face-down _Inferno Reckless Summon_, summoning all the _Fox Fire_s in my hand, deck and graveyard in defence mode."

"Mai showed us earlier," Bakura yawned. "Now, be a good boy and get on with it. _Tragoedia_ is one-of-a-kind, after all."

Hibiki grimaced as three small foxes with their tails alight appeared, eyes bright. "It's your turn."

"My turn, I draw!" Bakura laughed. "Hmm... I activate _Tragoedia_'s effect, discarding one monster to take control of one of your face-up monsters with the same level as the discarded monster. What I discarded was _Blazewing Butterfly_, so I'll take your _Mezuki_!"

Hibiki growled as Mezuki marched over to Bakura's side of the field. "You'll pay for that."

"Definitely not to you," Bakura smirked at his cards. "Now, then... _Tragoedia,_ attack _Shutendoji!"_

"I activate the trap, _Mirror Force_!" Hibiki called as Tragoedia reared its head to attack. Both Tragoedia and the horse-headed demon were destroyed in a burst of light in the form of a barrier.

Bakura growled threateningly. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Three face-down cards," Hibiki considered. "I draw!" A grin threatened to split otherwise handsome features. "When I have one or more Fire Attribute monsters on the field, I can special summon _Goka, the Pyre of Malice_ [2200/1900] from my hand. So, come, my soul of malicious intent!"

Flames stemmed from the two foxes to form will o' wisps that percolated as a clay jar formed. The flames formed as expression that seemed to scream for vengeance as flames flickered about it and one of the foxes yelped as one of the flames swallowed it.

"In exchange, I have to destroy one Fire Attribute monster I control, but that's fine," Hibiki shrugged. "And then, by tributing one other Fire Attribute monster, I can increase Goka's attack by five hundred points until the end of this turn. I'll sacrifice another Fox Fire to feed my flaming malicious servant."

The fox was swallowed by the flames as the monster's fire grew in size [2200/1900 → 2700/1900]. The one remaining vulpine monster yelped as its comrade was shattered.

"Now, then," Hibiki smirked. "_Shutendoji,_ attack!"

"Fool," Bakura muttered as he pressed a button on the DuelDisk. "Trap open, _Sakuretsu Armour_! When you declare an attack, I'll destroy the attacking monster!"

A suit of armour appeared and swallowed up the red-skinned Zombie, shattering it completely.

"_Shutendoji_!" Hibiki called in concern.

"Why, are you scared?" Bakura mocked. "_Come at me, then_."

"Goka, direct attack!" Hibiki called as the flames shot up into the skies, completely in defiance of the fact that they were a few hundred feet above sea level. "I'll burn you! I'll finish you!"

"No chance," Bakura pushed another button and a skeletal spirit flew at the fire, stopping it in its tracks. "Trap card, _Dark Spirit of the Silent_. When you declare an attack, I'll negate that attack, and select another monster which attacks instead. You little fox can come over and make a nuisance of itself now."

The fox ran over and head-butted Bakura lightly, the white-haired thief shaking it off as he put out the lone hair singed by the fox.

Bakura: LP 2200 → LP 1900

"Cute," Bakura muttered. "You done yet?"

"I end my turn!" Hibiki growled in frustration as Goka got over its high [2700/1900 → 2200/1900]. "My Hyakki Yakou will kill you!"

"Che," Bakura scoffed, looking at his cards. "I draw!"

The almost albino dark giggled as he saw what he drew. "The pieces are assembled... now, scum that presumes to match against my Occult Deck, face the darkness and repent... first, I play _Tribute to the Doomed_, discarding _Doom Shaman_ to destroy your _Fox Fire_."

Bandages twirled around the fox and dragged it into a hole in the ground, to the opponent's numb shock.

"Then, I activate the face-down Spell, _Silent Doom_, to summon a normal monster from my graveyard in defence position," Bakura continued. "I summon _Blazewing Butterfly*_ [1500/1500]."

A butterfly, wings alight in orange flames, appeared beside Bakura.

"I normal summon _Blazewing Butterfly_ again," Bakura grinned. "_Blazewing Butterfly_ is a Gemini Monster, that is, it is treated as a Normal Monster until summoned again, like the light uncovered to reveal darker aspects... the effect of _Blazewing Butterfly_ activates: so I can tribute it to special summon another Gemini Monster in my graveyard. A Gemini monster special summoned by this effect is treated as an Effect Monster, and gains its effect. So, I'll exchange this butterfly which cannot attack for _Doom Shaman**_ [2400/2000], which gains its effect instead of having to be normal summoned again."

The lit butterfly was swallowed up by a dark vortex, to be replaced by a hunched over sorcerer in black robes, holding a staff topped with a skull, grey skin and clawed feet gleaming. The shaman glowed purple as its effect set in.

"_Doom Shaman_'s effect is special," Bakura cackled. "Once per turn, I can special summon a Fiend Type monster from my hand or either player's graveyard. What I want is in my graveyard, but due to your inconvenient Field I cannot reach it yet. So, I play _Spiritualism_, returning_ Zombie World_ to your hand."

Hibiki was riled up. "Hold it, _Field Barrier_–"

"Only prevents the destruction of Field Spells, not their return," Bakura smirked as a trio of dancing skeletons circled the field and the dim shadows went away and the Field Spell went back to the opponent's hand. "So, with that out of the way, my _Doom Shaman_, if you so please."

The Spellcaster lifted his staff and slammed it into the ground, causing it to split open and a figure slowly arose from the fissure.

"Call of the Living Dead." Bakura purred. "There are agents of the light, and there are the agents of darkness. Here is one of the foremost of demons, the dark prince of hell, the fallen _Belial – Marquis of Darkness***_ [2800/2400]!"

The Marquis had long white hair, falling in ringlets neither Ryou or Bakura would be caught dead in. An overly muscular arm held a dark broadsword in one hand gauntleted in fingerless black, the other hand standing at attention on the other side of the muscular body swathed in armour and purple robes. A white cloak with dark shoulder armour padding swathed the entire body, failing to hide the dark-feathered wings flaring out from either side. The dark halo overhead firmly established beyond a shadow of a doubt that _this_ angel was _not_ nice. At all.

"The ace card that showed the dark angel that I am," Bakura murmured softly. "Upon the faith of my light, I will use it to kill you. Doom Shaman, destroy Goka! Spirit call of death!"

The shaman aimed its staff at the fire demon, which shrivelled up and shattered under the dark magic.

Hibiki: LP 1900 → LP 1700

"Belial, attack him directly, destroy this trash!" Bakura ordered. "Sword of the Fallen Lord!"

The dark angel's sword ponderously descended and cut through the Japanese-American's midriff, reducing his life points.

Hibiki: LP 1700 → LP 0

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Zatanna was growing increasingly twitchy, as time passed. Doctor Fate was hardly better, his grip on the steel table already enough to dig grooves into the surface. Aquaman himself was groaning in frustration and assisting Fate into mutilating the table.<p>

"What are you doing?" Flash asked the three magic-sensitive beings with some trepidation.

"Darkness haunts this city," Wonder Woman whispered as she looked up at the sky where the airship ponderously made its way around.

"This darkness..." J'onn considered. "Batman is in danger. I can no longer feel his mind, Diana."

"We'll have to go pick him up," the Last Kryptonian cracked his fists. "Whatever they think about it."

Up on the KaibaCorp airship, Batman doubled over from the sudden stress of fear, hidden in the shadows of the hallways. A hand, wrapped in a clawed gauntlet, gripped at his shoulder. _The Master of Darkness..._

"What was that?" the Dark Knight of Gotham muttered under his breath.

_The agent of darkness... apparently he got carried away. Oh, the light is near. We should be fine now. _

Up on the deck, Bakura was on his knees, breathing heavily as if he had just ran a marathon. Across him on the other side of the field was Hibiki Matsumoto, laid out and unconscious as the demonic angel faded away, its deed done.

Behind Bakura, the arms of Ryou Bakura wrapped comfortingly around the dark. No one commented on how close the two were; some sense of self-preservation told them how it was inadvisable to rile the dark while unstable.

"The third round is now finished." Isono broke the temporary hush that serenaded the viewing box. "We shall pause for a lunch break before progressing onto the next round, of Seto Kaiba versus Malik Ishtal!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Was debating about this, though it's not a Fiend, but then decided that its Japanese name (Blazefiend Butterfly Wilps) qualified it for entry into the new Dark Occult Deck. <strong>_

_****Was considering about the feasibility of Dark Sanctuary vs this, but decided to go with Doom Shaman. **_

_*****I looked up trivia about this card and apparently it's related to Darklord Asmodeus as well. So there are four cards named after princes of Hell, that is, Darklord Asmodeus, Belial, Gaap the Divine Soldier (shown in earlier chapters) and Versago the Destroyer (in Kaiba's possession).**_

_**Stay tuned for the next turn: Call of the Haunted! Duel, standby!**_


	24. Call of the Haunted

_**Wow... already over a hundred thousand words... **_

_**Happy New Year, everyone!**_

_**Edited: Forgot to account for Coffin Seller**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Twenty-Three: Call of the Haunted<strong>

"It's pretty straightforward," Superman reported into the earpiece as he flew up, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl following. "I can't see any problem just yet, J'onn."

"Keep searching," J'onn replied. "I feel presences around the airship. Obviously there are guards about here."

"We're within sight of the ship– J'onn!"

"Great Hera!" Diana cried.

"What's wrong?" J'onn called into the communications panel. "Diana, Superman, Shayera, answer me!"

The only thing in reply was a hint of static...

Above the skies of Metropolis, Wonder Woman dodged a sharp gold-armoured claw in mid-flight as the ambusher, a white-winged green-haired woman in a blue bodysuit, floated about her, just out of reach.

"I am the Harpie Queen, with the name of Aria," the newcomer narrowed an imperious expression at her and her companions. From her hand dangled a whip, thorns lining the leather weapon. "No one is allowed near the ship."

Wonder Woman nursed her arm where the thorned whip had impacted. "Why? I do not believe that there is any lawful restriction about here."

"If we must debate this, let us take it to battle," the Harpie Queen replied coldly. "State your names, trespassers, so that we know who we slay and drag to our mistress."

"Do we?" Superman murmured to Wonder Woman.

"I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons, Champion of the Gods of Olympus," Wonder Woman gave to the Harpie Queen. "Perhaps now you would present us before the commander of this transport?"

"The Amazon," Aria murmured in reply. "And your companions?"

"I am Kal El, formerly of Krypton," Superman gave, feeling that they might as well do this civilly.

A corner of the Queen's lips lifted. "El? Your family is cursed in parts of the shadows."

"I am Shayera Hol, formerly of Thanagar," Hawkgirl replied, auburn hair whipping in the wind. "I have a standing invitation from the Pharaoh himself. Tell him that the one he calls descendant of Ra seeks an audience."

The Harpie Queen raised an eyebrow, the jewel centred on her forehead gleaming in what little light there was. "Indeed? I am not aware of any, other than the herald and the Dark Knight. Ocupete!"

An orange-haired winged female appeared almost at once, slender as the Queen, though this one wore only the gleaming gold bondage armour without the thorny whip. "Aria, you called?"

"She claims to have an invitation from the Pharaoh," the Queen answered. "Yet, there is no token, no aura. Yet we must confirm this."

"If there is no token, then asking is redundant," the orange-haired lady answered, unsheathing her sharp armoured claws. "Good for you to call us though, sister-queen. _Mangekyo – Kareinaru Bunshin_!"

There was light splitting into three different directions, there was a flash, a dance of feathers dancing in the wind before a crimson-haired green-winged lady and another with dark blue hair standing in spikes appeared, both wearing skimpy bodysuits. All of them bore the same sharp claws that seems like it could impale steel. That or a Kryptonian. Or Amazon. Or Thanegarian.

"We really mean no harm," Superman slowly began. "But if we really must..."

Aria lashed out with her whip, but missed as Superman grabbed it. Before the Last Kryptonian could haul, there was a long scratch on his back. Distracted by the sudden pain, Superman turned on reflex to be met with an entrancing pair of eyes.

"_Shadow of Eyes_," the blue-haired Harpie laughed as her mesmerising magic did its work and froze the man in his tracks. "_Men_. Fools to fall for such a trick. So stay, fool, until I call for you."

With a sharp laugh, the third sister of the Harpie Ladies flew up to begin her assault.

* * *

><p>The Marufuji brothers were a special case, as far as Duelling pro-circuits went. They were obviously KaibaCorp competition, and yet Kaiba had invited them on his ship. For what reason, the two brothers did not quite know, but were hardly about to push their luck. Seto Kaiba was said to feed people he really hated to the Blue Eyes White Dragon. How true was that could hardly be contested without being one of the most roundabout ways to commit to a suicide pact.<p>

Which was why Ryou Marufuji was still poring over a list of names, only just guessing Kaiba's intentions. The Cards of God were already missing (and forbidden for tournament use, otherwise Duellists across the city would give their Duelling arms for them). That left vengeance, which gave Ryou Marufuji some pause. Kaiba's vindictive streak was comparable to that of the Hell Kaiser, perhaps even longer.

"Nii San, what are you doing?" Sho fixated on his older brother. With their mutual friend (no matter how Marufuji denied it) trawling the globe on who knows what on some hair-brained scheme that the elder Marufuji wanted no part of, and the younger incapable of keeping up with said friend, the two brothers had rather bonded by a need of companionship. One way for brotherly bonding to pass smoothly; play a deck liable to give you myocardial infarction and end up with your younger brother or face medical care. So far, that had worked for the elder Marufuji.

"Reading, wondering," he grunted in reply. The galley did not stock enough coffee for his tastes. "I feel like... I'm missing something."

At the porthole by the two brothers, a crimson-haired Harpie Lady winked before flying off. Both brothers ignored her.

"Something?" Sho blinked.

"Like there's a fight going on that I can't tell," Marufuji clarified. "And my Cyber Dragons are screaming to join in..."

"Remember your heart," Sho reminded him, almost like a mother hen, albeit one at least a metre shorter than its object of charge. "I know the Cyber Dragons are easier on you, but... Nii San, you tend to overkill things, remember?"

"Just like Kaiba," the elder Marufuji smirked whimsically at the thought.

While preparing for the next duel, Kaiba shivered. "Someone is talking about me..."

Six pairs of eyes, three of them tinged with red one way or another, sniggered as they saw Kaiba shiver. Katsuya Jounochi was hardly restrained and laughed. "Oh man, is Kaiba nervous? Actually _nervous_ about Duelling Malik?"

"I can't?" said dark looked crestfallen at the thought of not being able to drag Kaiba's soul into the shadows.

"No," Marik replied. "It's not like you have to kill him, right?"

"It could be arranged..."

"Malik. No. Or the couch."

Now he just looked horrified.

"Weird," two voices spoke at the same time as Johan turned to Yami, careful not to stress the tender ribs from Gustkrake and its attacks from his previous duel. "Is he like this all the time?"

"Yes," the Scandinavian Duellist's companion replied instead. "I once investigated why did three souls escape the afterlife. They nearly killed me. They're _that_ crazy."

"I staked my claim long ago, herald, and the gods be damned if they separate us now," Yami hissed, his eyes flashing red.

Said herald lifted his hands placatingly. "I get it already! Geez, one little investigation and attempted exorcism and you won't let me forget it, huh, Yami San?"

"Neither does Bakura," Yami sardonically replied. Beside him, the spiky-haired light froze before he threw an incredulous look at Yami.

"Yami," Yuugi asked sternly. "Where do you keep a rack?"

"Not at home," Yami sullenly replied. "So I can't torture at leisure." he threw another dark look at the herald of the gentle darkness before cuddling up to his light.

With the feeling of having only narrowly escaped a death sentence, Judai Yuuki sighed. At least the white-haired dark and his partner were locked up... doing what he hardly dared contemplate. One extremely vicious death threat from an irate _yami _that he did not doubt would carry out said threat was bad enough.

* * *

><p>Long fingers quietly stroked black locks as Hibiki Matsumoto opened his eyes. "Boss," he murmured.<p>

"You're awake," the reply was cool, clinical. "At least you got a few hits in before you were sent here. We're in the infirmary now. Hadrian was better; less injuries."

"Did I set him on fire?" Hibiki murmured in reply. A choked laugh, from the bed next to him. Hadrian.

"Not quite," Apollymi answered quietly. "Don't worry. Iemitsu will be facing Ryou Bakura and I'll be facing my little sister. We should be fine."

"Hurts..." Hibiki moaned quietly.

"Ours is a double-edged sword," Apollymi bemusedly replied as the airship's intercom rang: "_The next round is about to begin. All Duellists, report to the viewing deck in ten minutes. Repeat, all Duellists report to the viewing deck in ten minutes..._"

"Boss," Iemitsu warningly rumbled.

Apollymi smiled as he turned to Iemitsu. "But yes." he looked at the laid out Hibiki, before turning to the barely awake Hadrian. "Hibiki, Hadrian, rest. Our stand at the end will need you. All of us."

The two men silently exited the infirmary, walking right before Apollymi paused. "Go ahead for a moment, Iemitsu. I have some small business to handle."

The stoic man nodded and left the slender brunet alone to walk on.

Silence echoed for a moment before a skirt, followed by black gloves, a red gown and a headdress, white hair and pale skin and Ruin, the Queen of Oblivion appeared beside Apollymi.

"Diana," Apollymi purred as said Duellist walked up slowly, wide bottom jeans hugging her legs and hips matched with her black halter top, on which she had thrown a denim jacket. The Black Pendant graced her neck, thrumming with power, not to mention the blue-robed Spellcaster that hovered about her. Around her hips were what could be the most dangerous; the two card-boxes that hung from two belts crossed around. "What a surprise."

"Hardly," Diana nodded. "When one's sibling is out to create an apocalyptic scenario, one turns up to beat some sense into said sibling's head and drag him back home."

"You try, Diana," Apollymi indulgently replied as he walked by her. "I will win this round as well."

"Power corrupts, brother," Diana murmured in reply. "Fly high and one would be shot down."

"How reliant," Apollymi said as he prowled off. "You will know soon enough, sister."

* * *

><p>"So, the trash from the first Battle City is here again," Kaiba sneered as an opening gambit as both Duellists assembled on the platform and the audience filed into the viewing box, Apollymi following last. "Without Ra, I can crush you easily."<p>

"You try," Malik grinned at him. The effect was all together disconcerting.

"Enough talk," Kaiba's DuelDisk unfolded on command, as did Malik's.

"Beat him!" Marik cheered in the viewing box.

"And the next round of the elimination rounds begin!" Isono called. "Start!"

"Duel!"

Kaiba: LP 4000

Malik: LP 4000

"I will start," Malik murmured as he took five cards. "Draw! I summon _Lord Poison_ [1500/1000] in attack mode." A gnarled woody monster, thorns poking out from the bark, appeared on the field. "I then set three cards and end my turn, since I cannot attack."

"Draw!" Kaiba drawled. "I summon _Z-Metal Tank_ [1500/1300] in attack mode." the low yellow caterpillar tank appeared. "I then set a card and end my turn."

"Heh," Jounochi scoffed by the sidelines. "Kaiba's playing defensively."

"This is Malik we're talking about," Yami scoffed.

"Speaking of which, where is Bakura?" Marik suddenly blinked in panic. "What if the thief's messing with the controls?"

"He's with Ryou. Why else do you think I didn't pull _aibou _with me? I certainly have no wish to hear the thief's exertions." Yami replied offhand, earning a blush from Yuugi and Jounochi's open-mouthed gaping, as well as a glare from Rebecca Hawkins.

"My turn, I draw," Malik drawled. "I sacrifice _Lord Poison_ to summon _Helpoemer_ [2000/1400] in attack mode."

The gnarled woody monster was gone, replaced with a cross on which a monster was attached, black gnarled hands reaching out for some form of salvation with only a purple toga as accoutrements.

"That monster..." Jounochi gasped, recalling the Dark Game atop Alcatraz Tower.

"Such tricks won't work on me, idiot," Kaiba sneered.

"Oh?" Malik smirked. "_Helpoemer_, attack _Z-Metal Tank_!"

"Reverse card open, _Shrink_!" Kaiba yelled. "I'll halve the attack of your _Helpoemer_, and then it's open prey to my _Z-Metal Tank_!"

Helpoemer decreased in size as its attack shrunk [2000/1400 → 1000/1400], and it was taken down as the metal caterpillar tank. Kaiba grimaced despite having taken the lead.

Malik: LP 4000 → LP 3500

"Che," Malik scoffed. "I play _Dark Room of Nightmare_ and end my turn." the Spell card appeared next to its player.

"My turn, I draw!" Kaiba yelled, his not-inconsiderable lung power enabling the microphones to receive his voice loud and clear in possibly the whole West Coast. "I summon _Y-Dragon Head_ [1500/1600] in attack mode! Well, before I have to toss my cards, I'll give you some pain to experience. _Y-Dragon Head_, direct attack!"

Malik winced as _Y-Dragon Head_ aimed true and fired.

Malik: LP 3500 → LP 2000

"_Z-Metal Tank_, follow up!" Kaiba barked.

"Thank you," Malik sighed as a Trap lifted and he was surrounded by a blue shield which the missiles impacted harmlessly on. "I activate _Draining Shield_, which negates your attack and allows me to gain life points equal to the attack of the monster."

Malik: LP 2000 → LP 3500

Kaiba grimaced, knowing what was coming next.

"Since you can't attack, your battle phase is over," Malik gloated. _"Helpoemer_ activates, forcing you to send one card to join him in the graveyard." A ghostly hand reached out from the graveyard slot and took a card, after a slight struggle while the supernatural hand pried said card from Kaiba's fingers.

"And then, the face-down Trap, _Magical Thorn,_ activates," Malik gloated. "When you discard from your hand to the graveyard, five hundred points of damage is inflicted for each card discarded. The hatred of cards strike back..."

Steel vines studded with thorns lashed out from the revealed trap towards Kaiba, smacking at him. The CEO did nothing but wince.

Kaiba: LP 4000 → LP 3500

"Oh, and the _Dark Room of Nightmare_ activates," Malik elaborated. "For every time you receive effect damage, another three hundred points of damage is inflicted on top of that."

The Spell glowed as tendrils shot out and lashed at Kaiba.

Kaiba: LP 3500 → LP 3200

"Anything else you'd like to do?" Malik sweetly asked.

"Turn end," Kaiba replied after a while.

"Excellent. I draw," Malik literally purred. "Excellent... I play _Lava Golem_ [3000/2500]"

"What?" Kaiba twitched as his two monsters were sacrificed. Something definitely sizzled as a pile of magma appeared on the field, Kaiba suspended from it in a metal cage. The KaibaCorp chairman's reaction was definitely cooler than when Jounochi was on the receiving end of it.

"Oh, and the face-down Trap, _Coffin Seller_ activates," Malik continued. A man shrouded in purple robes with the air of an undertaker appeared, followed by an overpowering stench.

"What is _that_?" Mai complained, holding her nose in disgust. Anzu, Otogi, even Honda and the two Jounochi siblings followed.

"Graveyard dirt," It was Professor Hawkins who replied with some interest. "I recognise it from when we were excavating ancient burial grounds. Interesting."

"A technological marvel," Yami stated, Yuugi merely holding his nose. "It's not so bad. The Castle of Dark Illusions has rooms that smell worse."

"Bakura is living there, not us," Yuugi pointed out. "At least, he would be living there when he's not with Ryou."

"_Coffin Seller_ inflicts three hundred damage each time a monster card is sent to your graveyard," Malik smirked as the purple-robed being glowed. Kaiba stood back defensively from it. "And _Dark Room of Nightmare_ adds three hundred more damage."

Kaiba: LP 3200 → LP 2900 → LP 2600

"Get on with it," Kaiba snarled as the dark tendrils receded from his person.

"Patience," Malik counselled. "I set a monster and end my turn."

"It's my turn, I draw!" Kaiba called, drawing before grimacing as lava dripped through the bars onto the floor of the cage. "Due to _Lava Golem_, I lose one thousand life points."

Kaiba: LP 2600 → LP 1600

"_Dark Room of Nightmare_ also inflicts its share," Malik gloated as dark tendrils lashed out once more.

Kaiba: LP 1600 → LP 1300

Jounochi whistled. "Kaiba's losing."

"I play _Pot of Greed_, enabling me to draw two more cards." Kaiba ordered, looking at his cards. "I then play _Poison of the Old Man_, and use it to gain twelve hundred life points."

An old man appeared and handed Kaiba a bottle which he proceeded to chug.

Kaiba: LP 1300 → LP 2500

"I then activate _Cost Down_," Kaiba growled. "I discard a card to reduce the level of every monster in my hand by two until the End Phase of this turn."

"Don't forget _Magical Thorn_, with _Dark Room of Nightmare_ added in," Malik reminded him, though the dark's expression was more wary than gleeful. There was a point there to be noted by generations to come. "Then again, it might be a faster way to die after all, since you have one foot in the grave already."

"There is no mere strategy in Kaiba's deck," Yami said as Kaiba discarded. "For a mortal, there is nothing mere about him. I think that he would have tossed Apollymi over the deck already if not for the tournament."

"In _this_ town?" Marik scoffed. "No chance. Some flying fool would have caught him. And then the Earth would be short one hero."

Throughout the duel, none of them noticed the three heroes currently facing the Harpie Ladies below.

Steel thorns and dark tendrils lashed out at Kaiba again, reducing his life points and not leaving a scratch. Malik did learn some self-control, after all.

Kaiba: LP 2500 → LP 1700

"I don't care what you think, fool!" Kaiba bellowed. "_I_ will decide when I die, and right now _I_ will not be defeated by the likes of _you,_ you second-rate one-trick hack!"

"Strong words," Malik coolly replied.

"That must hurt," Marik sympathetically said on the sidelines.

"I then sacrifice this mockery of a monster to summon my greatest servant!" Kaiba yelled, the up-draft winds causing the navy-blue trench coat he donned today to billow out as he raised his right hand and the lava monster crumbled to the ground. "Arise, my _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ [3000/2500]!"

"_Coffin Seller_ activates, inflicting three hundred life points," Malik pointed out. "_Dark Room of Nightmare_ follows suit."

Kaiba: LP 1700 → LP 1100

Trumpets seemed to blare out in herald of the great monster descent as the dark clouds overhead parted and light shone down from the heavens. Metallic claws gleamed, its body shone with light, and its great maw roared as the giant white dragon descended on the field, a breeze stirring as it arrived to hover above, spreading out leathery white wings.

"Show-off," Jounochi muttered though he still looked awed at it.

"So this is the Blue Eyes," Johan murmured in awe.

"You should see what happens when the Blue Eyes Ultimate comes," his companion remarked. "Damn scary, that one."

"I then play _Stamping Destruction_," Kaiba continued. "I destroy your _Magical Thorn_ and inflict five hundred damage to you with it."

"Che," Malik scoffed as a dragon's foot appeared out of thin air and stomped the card flat.

Malik: LP 3500 → LP 3000

"And?" Malik smirked. "What are you going to do, then?"

"For that, I will destroy you," Kaiba solemnly replied. "I then activate the last card in my hand, _Nobleman of Crossout_, to destroy your face-down monster."

Malik now gave a big grin as a knight in medieval armour appeared and cut through the set _Dark Jeroid_. "Ah. I see now what you mean, Pharaoh," then the smile dropped. "Although a less cryptic warning would be nice."

"Take it as revenge from Ra's attack back in Battle City," Yami sweetly quipped back.

"Take this! _Blue Eyes White Dragon_, Burst Stream of Destruction! Direct attack!" Kaiba yelled as lightning crackled in the jaw of the Blue Eyes.

"You're _still_ holding a grudge about that?" Was Marik's words before the dragon blasted the dark Malik with a satisfying _boom_.

Malik: LP 3000 → LP 0

"Say what you like," Malik cackled once the smoke from the blast had faded, still standing with pride. "If I have to lose, I lose with grace to the man crazy enough to sacrifice _Obelisk_ _Kyoshinhen_ for his servant."

"So this is the Blue Eyes White Dragon," Johan whispered in awe. "Just one of three..."

"The white dragon of victory," Apollymi whispered. "Wonderful, beautiful... of course, few can compare to my goddess, but still... Kaiba's bringer of victory is a force to be reckoned with."

"This man is one of the main powers behind our gathering," Yami murmured in reply as Kaiba stalked off, trench coat flouncing behind him. "The one whose reach extends far, to traverse the board to punish for a perceived slight... That is the high priest of the Pharaoh, to reach where the Pharaoh cannot by means of the forces they wield. This is the Bishop of the Duellist Gathering, Seto Kaiba."

In the lower viewing deck, Batman paused at the bright light hit him, recovering his day vision for a moment before he took in the sight of the three heroes against a horde of feathered ladies and the green-haired Harpie Queen.

"Kal!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review!<strong>_

_**Stay tuned for the next turn, Ritual of Destruction! Duel, standby!**_


	25. Ritual of Destruction

_**And now we come to the crux!**_

_**To Mei: You're welcome to draw them, as long as you post it and send me a link so I can admire the fruits of my writing :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Twenty-Four: Ritual of Destruction<strong>

"Kal!" One irritated Batman yelled out from the lower viewing deck of the airship towards the dazed Superman. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Batman!" Wonder Woman responded, narrowly dodging an assault from the orange-haired Harpie. "We couldn't contact you at all–"

"I'm fine, I'm here! Watch out!" the Batman called. Wonder Woman just barely dodged the crimson-haired Harpie.

_The Harpie Ladies, _the voice whispered. _Your male friend, that looks like the work of the Seductive Shadow. He will not snap out of it for awhile._

"He's open!" Batman shouted as he saw the Harpie Queen dive down towards Superman. "Diana, get Kal!"

_She will not make it, _the voice analysed.

"Stow it," Batman growled in irritation. "Unless you have something constructive, shut up."

"Well, that's no way to talk," a masculine voice different from that of the Warrior stated. Batman turned to see the same brunet in trench coat, Jun Manjoume, with three beings of black, green and yellow respectively hanging about. "Afternoon."

Batman tensed to run.

"Don't even try," the brunet crossly said. "I know this place inside out and I have people patrolling it."

Batman considered before reaching a decision.

A Batarang hit true, Manjoume going down on one knee before the brunet was grabbed in a headlock in the Batman's arm.

"Tell me how to call off the Harpies," Batman hissed.

"Not mine," Manjoume coolly replied despite that the Batman had him in a headlock. "Either fight them or get their summoner to call them off."

"Who?" Batman half-growled, half-demanded as he tightened his hold, as out in the sky Hawkgirl squawked as the whip stung her hand with the Nth metal mace.

"Ack! Stop, can't breathe!" Manjoume began struggling. "Oi, Horse, get him off me!"

Chains shot out and bound Batman, causing the caped crusader to let go of the Duellist.

"Well, you looked fine there," Sven Lowe replied, flipping a pink-edged card in his fingers.

"I dare you to try it!" Manjoume yelled back at him.

Batman ignored their bickering in favour of escape. _These chains..._

_Fused with shadow, _the voice observed. _He_ _does good work. You should learn from him._

"Get me out of this and I'll consider it," Batman snarled.

There was a flicker in the corner of his eye, and soon the silhouette of the warrior, green helmet gleaming slightly in the light as red blade slowly sawed through the chains. _Shadow Spell, _the voice murmured, the warrior's lips actually moving. _It would be a great help if you were to keep a Remove Trap around..._

"I don't play games," Batman hissed.

_So you say, _the voice absently replied as the warrior continued to saw. _In other circumstances, I would simply cut through and spare my sword, but you may be hurt, my chosen. Nevertheless... _There was a tap of steel meeting steel as the chains crumbled into a mass of iron links. _This is still within my ability._

Batman slowly picked himself up amidst the links shattering into shadows, finally on his own power once more. "I don't suppose you could beat those Harpies?"

A moment of pause. _With so many present, the power of those of the winds would increase, such that they, once weaker than I, are equal to my power. And the Queen is beyond my power to fight without support. You would have to either find support, or ask another Duellist to help you._

"But if I find the summoner, I can beat them, right?" Batman asked without preamble, sneaking away as the two continued bickering. "And there's only one on the ship who uses Harpies, if I recall."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Wonder Woman flew back away from the Harpie Queen, nursing a cut lip and scratches on her shoulders and forearms. Shayera was hardly better, with a cut arm and leg.<p>

"What's wrong with Superman?" Shayera asked as she raised her mace to whack a passing blue-haired Harpie and missed.

"He is under the spell of the Seductive Shadow," the blue-haired Harpie tittered. "Men, the same no matter where. So willing to stay where he is if you ask him just right." She did a back-flip as Wonder Woman's fist barely missed her head.

"Oh, no, no," the orange-haired Harpie murmured as she and her two sisters flew towards the two in a triangle formation. "We cannot allow you disrupt the proceedings."

Wonder Woman took her lasso and began to swing it.

"Foolish endeavours," the crimson-haired Harpie laughed. "The Triangle Ecstasy Spark cannot be disrupted by any magic!"

"No?" Wonder Woman snarled as she turned behind and threw the lasso to loop neatly and catch the armoured Harpie Queen. "Then _this_ will!"

With one powerful swing backed by Amazonian strength, the Harpie Queen flew backwards towards the three sisters, who, unable to stop, collided head-on with the Queen. The three sisters scattered immediately, their momentum lost as they hung about to watch the Queen fly backwards before finally slowing down and about to hit the ship.

"Queen Aria!" the Harpies called, their voices screeching.

"Now!" Shayera used her mace and swung, hitting the crimson-haired Harpie in the midriff dead-on. The look of shock on the Harpie's face was soon broken as her form dissolved into shadows that faded with the winds.

"What the–? Never mind," Shayera swung again to take out the other as Diana smashed the third.

The shadows had barely dissolved from their solid forms when Superman snapped out of his daze. "Did I miss anything?" he asked, confused.

Shayera was about to answer when there was a long, high shriek and Aria came barrelling forth, no longer with whip in hand and claws raised, wings of pure white flaring out. "My sisters! How dare you!"

"Right," Shayera cracked her knuckles. "She's alone now, that makes it easier, right?"

The moment of berserker fury stopped cold as the Queen hovered, out of reach, azure eyes sparkling. "So you think so, then? Come forth, my servant!"

Her voice rang out over the skies, lending silence where there was the winds, and then there was a howl as a vortex began to form, the winds twisting and turning into visible form this high in the sky until it grew. A great maw of teeth, on a head carrying a black headpiece edged with green and decorated with jewels appeared first, followed by a scaly red body, sinuous with muscles rippling under the skin, leathery wings fanning the winds' howls, and a tail lashing out at nothing in particular. A gold chain dangled from the headpiece into the Queen's gauntleted hand.

Superman could think of no better response to how Shayera eloquently summed up their situation: "Oh, _crap_."

"This is my pet dragon, the strongest servant of the Harpie Ladies," Aria quietly murmured. "Now, to business. My servant, defeat them! Saint Fire Giga!"

Fire gathered in the dragon's maw in answer to her order, before the fiery breath flew towards the three heroes, just as the sky lit up with lights.

* * *

><p>"Come now, let's not frown so," Apollymi serenely said as he shuffled the deck. "A valuable lesson can be had here, you know, sister."<p>

"That is in life," Diana eloquently replied as she handed back the other deck and accepted her own. "This is a duel now."

The two Duellists walked to opposite sides of the duel field to turn and regard each other as their DuelDisks unfolded.

"The fifth round between Diana Hunter and Apollymi Hunter begins!" Isono declared. "Start!"

"Duel!"

Diana: LP 4000

Apollymi: LP 4000

"I'll go first," Diana stated flatly. "Draw!"

"Endymion," Kaiba stated, watching from the sidelines. "Win, and it'll be so much easier for us."

"I play the Field Spell, _Magical Citadel of Endymion_!" Diana called, considering her hand and the card just drawn, _Ritual of Grace_. Floating jewels and platforms appeared about the field, gleaming in the afternoon sun.

"And then, I play _Arcane Barrier_!" Diana called as a statue of a magician, with the same clear crystals on it, appeared beside her. On a nearby platform, a crystal lit up. "My Citadel gains one Spell Counter every time a Spell card is activated."

"Yes, yes, I know," Apollymi nodded. "Do continue."

Diana gritted her teeth. "I will defend my Citadel to the death. I summon _Rapid-Fire Magician_ [1600/1200] in attack mode." A magician in black robes with a claw-shaped short staff in each hand appeared, spheres of different coloured light rotating about him. "I then set a face-down card and end my turn."

"How nice," Apollymi mused. "It's my turn then. I draw. I then activate the Continuous Spell, _Veil of Darkness_. Then, I summon _Gishki Chain_ [1800/1000] in attack mode." A light appeared on the Citadel as he played his cards.

"A Gishki user?" Johan, who was watching, yelped as a lizard-like monster with a wavy-bladed spear appeared on the field.

"_Gishki Chain_ allows me to look at the top three cards of my deck and add a Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell to my hand, and then placing the other two cards at the bottom of my deck," Apollymi considered the cards. "I will add _End of the World_."

Diana stiffened at hearing the card's name.

"With that done, _Gishki Chain_, attack _Rapid-Fire Magician_," Apollymi lazily commanded.

"Reverse card open! _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_!" Diana commanded as an iron scarecrow took the spear's attack. "I can negate your attack, and set it again."

"A useful card, that one," Apollymi praised. "I follow up with setting one card and end my turn."

"Che," Diana scoffed. "I draw! Now, I summon _Summoner Monk_ [800/1600]. Due to its effect, it is summoned in defence mode."

A monk in purple and white robes, with a tall hat in which a red jewel gleamed appeared, kneeling on both knees in _seiza. _

"I then activate its effect, discarding a Spell to special summon one level four monster from my deck." Diana ruefully discarded the _Ritual of Grace_. "I special summon _Maiden of Macabre_ [1700/0] in attack mode."

Jounochi shivered as a lilac-skinned _geisha_ bearing a scythe with skulls decorating the handle appeared. "Creepy lady."

"_Maiden of Macabre_ cannot attack this turn, hence I end my turn." Diana finished ruefully.

"Thank you," Apollymi sighed. "I draw!" He considered the card drawn. " During my draw phase, if I draw a Dark Attribute monster, _Veil of Darkness_ allows me to draw once more in exchange of sending the monster drawn to the graveyard. I send _Djinn Presider of Rituals_ [1800/1400] to draw once more."

The silhouette of a green monster, its flesh flabby and its hands holding a shield and sword, appeared momentarily before disappearing as he discarded the card.

"I reveal _Golden Ladybug_ [0/0] in my hand until the end phase to gain five hundred life points." Apollymi declared as he showed the card.

Apollymi: LP 4000 → LP 4500

"He's gaining life points?" Johan murmured in contemplation.

"I then summon _Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands_ [1400/1000] in attack mode," Apollymi smirked as the ten-thousand hand spirit appeared on the field. "When I normal or flip summon him, I can add a Ritual Monster or a Ritual Spell from my deck to my hand. I choose to add _Ruin, Queen of Oblivion_ [2300/2000] to my hand."

"_Gishki Chain_ is level four, so is Manju," Yami muttered. "A Ritual summon is coming..."

"I play the Spell, _End of the World_!" Apollymi called triumphantly as the ground seemed to crack as black-light, almost blue, shone down from the heavens and from the one ray descended a white-haired vision of beauty, red and black dress and headdress perfectly complementary to her pale skin. It was the eyes that gave her away as a sadist hell-bent only on complete and utter destruction. "Offering _Manju of __the Ten Thousand Hands_ as a tribute, and removing the _Djinn Presider of Rituals_ from my graveyard in sacrifice, I ritual summon! Great goddess of destruction, descend to help your champion in his need. Come forth, Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!"

"Removing from play in the graveyard? Is that possible?" Jounochi yelped.

"The Djinn of Rituals archetype focuses upon banishing its members in the graveyard in place of tributes to summon Ritual Monsters," Diana rattled off. "As long as the Ritual Monster remains on the field, an additional effect is granted to the Ritual Monster."

"How accurate," Apollymi applauded. "Not that it would help you particularly. I equip Ruin with _Cestus of Dalga_, increasing her attack by five hundred points."

The Queen of Oblivion smiled as she received her two-handed weapons [2300/2000 → 2800/2000].

"Now, _Gishki Chain_, attack the _Summoner Monk_!" Apollymi ordered.

Diana cringed as the priest was stabbed through. A light appeared on the magician statue. "When a Spellcaster type monster is destroyed in battle, _Arcane Barrier_ gains one Spell Counter."

"I will add more to it," Apollymi replied. "Ruin, attack the _Maiden of Macabre_! Light of Obliteration!"

"Reverse card open, _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_!" Diana called as the scarecrow took the place of the monster once more.

"With that, I end my turn," Apollymi said after looking at his cards.

"I draw!" Diana ordered. "I play _Crusader of Endymion_ [1900/1200]!"

The blue-robed Spellcaster appeared, bowing to his mistress before resuming an attack stance.

"And then, I play the Spell card, _Double Summon_!" Diana ordered. "I can normal summon another monster."

"But you don't have any more," Apollymi pointed out.

"I will normal summon my _Crusader of Endymion_ once more!" The Crusader began to glow in response to her declaration. "Once per turn, I can add a Spell Counter to a card capable of accepting Spell Counters in exchange for an attack boost of six hundred [1900/1200 → 2500/1200]. I add one to my _Maiden of Macabre_, allowing her to gain two hundred attack points [1700/0 → 1900/0]. My Citadel gains a Spell Counter due to _Double Summon_, and because a normal Spell was activated, _Rapid-Fire Magician_ inflicts four hundred damage to you."

The spheres around the magician glowed as one of them flew and hit Apollymi.

Apollymi: LP 4500 → LP 4100

"And then, my _Crusader of Endymion_, attack his _Gishki Chain_!" Diana called. "For the Citadel, charge!"

The Crusader, sparkling as it charged forward, knocked the fish-warrior clean over with a punch and sending it shattering as its player reeled back from the impact.

Apollymi: LP 4100 → LP 3400

"I then end my turn, and my Crusader's attack goes back to normal," Diana sighed as the Crusader glowed once more [2500/1200 → 1900/1200]. "For my magical citadel, I will do anything, including beat you."

"Fine words," Apollymi spat back. "I draw! Because I drew another Dark monster, _Djinn Disserere of Rituals_ [200/200], I discard it by the effects of _Veil of Darkness_ to draw once more. I reveal _Golden Ladybug_ again to gain five hundred life points."

Apollymi: LP 3400 → LP 3900

"Then, I play _Preparation of Rites_, adding a level seven or lower monster from my deck to my hand," Apollymi smirked as he took a card out from his deck and added it to his hand. "I can then add one Ritual Spell from my graveyard to my hand. I will add _End of the World_."

"He's going to use that card again–" Johan panicked.

"No," Yami tartly replied. "_Demise, King of Armageddon_ is a level eight monster."

"Then... what did he add from his deck?" Johan ask.

"After that, I place one card face-down and end my turn." Apollymi smirked. The smirk faded as the _Rapid-Fire Magician_ threw another sphere at him. "Eh?"

Apollymi: LP 3900 → LP 3500

"_Rapid-Fire Magician_ inflicts four hundred damage to the opponent when a normal Spell card is activated," Diana replied. "Including yours. I draw!"

A frisson seemed to run through as she beheld the card in her hands. "By removing six Spell Counters from the _Magical Citadel of Endymion_, I special summon the Divine Magical Deity! Full Moon Awakening! Appear now, _Endymion, the Master Magician_ [2700/1700]!"

Six Spell Counters swirled around in a hexagonal circle before shattering, the glittery pieces glimmering as they swirled around like some crystal vortex. As the vortex died down, slowly, swathed in robes the colour of night edged with gold like the starry night skies, eyes of garnet gleaming and staff glowing gold that shone bright in the afternoon sun, the Master Magician appeared, lifting his staff in readiness.

"When Endymion is summoned this way, I can retrieve one Spell from my graveyard," Diana solemnly replied as she took the _Double Summon_ card out. "I then discard one Spell card to pay for Endymion's other effect: to destroy one card on the field! I choose to discard _Double Summon_ to destroy Ruin! Endymion, my champion, my protector, destroy that fake idol! Half Moon Blast!"

The Master Magician glowed green as it lifted its staff and struck the ground once with the butt of it, Ruin staggering back as the resulting fissure cracked open and light shone from the crevasse. Almost in answer, ethereal white light shone from above.

"I won't let you!" Apollymi called, cool facade abandoned in the face of the monster's panic. "I activate the face-down reverse card, _My Body as a Shield_! Paying fifteen hundred life points in exchange, I negate Endymion's effect and destroy it!"

Apollymi: LP 3500 → LP 2000

"Endymion... no..." Diana whispered as the Master Magician nodded before it shattered. "Endymion!" she screamed.

"We love the cards so much, that it hurts us just to see them die," Apollymi hissed. "I fight for the cards, to show that the cards are so much more than they seem. Neither of your monsters can fight Ruin. Give up already."

"Endymion..." Diana echoed numbly. "Turn end."

"Very well, then," Apollymi shrugged, more and more calm now that the immediate danger had passed. "I draw." he considered it briefly. "I play _Mystical Space Typhoon_ to destroy the _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_."

The magical cyclone shattered the card as another light lit up on the Citadel.

"Ruin, attack the _Maiden of Macabre_," Apollymi solemnly ordered. "Light of Obliteration!"

The Spellcaster screamed as it shattered, before a light escaped and remained amidst the expanse of clear jewels floating in the sky. A light also lit up on the Arcane Barrier.

"When a Spellcaster Type monster is destroyed, _Arcane Barrier_ gains one Spell Counter." Diana flatly stated even as she doubled over from the blast. "Also, the Citadel keeps the Spell Counter gifted from the Crusader to the _Maiden of Macabre_."

Diana: LP 4000 → LP 3100

"_Cestus of Dalga_ activates, giving me the same amount of life points as the damage inflicted by the equipped monster," Apollymi started. "Also, _Djinn Presider of Rituals_' effect allows me to draw one card when Ruin destroys one monster by battle."

Apollymi: LP 2000 → LP 2900

"Ruin can attack again when she destroys a monster by battle," Apollymi continued. "Ruin, attack the _Rapid-Fire Magician_! Light of Obliteration!"

The magician had no chance against the destruction goddess at all as it shattered from an ignoble death, another light on the magician statue to commemorate its fallen.

Diana: LP 3100 → LP 1900

Apollymi: LP 2900 → LP 4100

"Ugh!" Diana stepped back as another blast of pain came at her. "This pain... Death Duel?"

"Yes," Apollymi nodded. "You remember, right? Your first duel with death almost six years ago..."

_Cracks appeared in the concrete of the walls, the simple plank parquet of the floor, as the opponent collapsed, bones cracking from where the blue-robed Spellcaster, orange gems glowing about it, had punched straight through on a direct attack. By the sidelines of the duel, several students dressed in red, yellow or blue drew back in fear from the victor of the duel, as a younger Diana in yellow comprehended what had just happened._

"_So scary!"_

"_She just sent him flying back!"_

"_Someone call an ambulance!"_

"_Monster..."_

_The other monster on her field, the Ice Queen, still sparkling like a statue of jewels, turned and regarded the crowd coolly. The students watched as the icy monster lifted her sceptre as snowflakes began to form about the sceptre in a cool light that seemed so warm and so cold at the same time... the temperature plummeted sharply such that the breath of each student could be seen as an icy puff as the Queen prepared to fire..._

"_Stop!" Diana called, the jewels of the Magical Citadel still hanging about its mistress on the field. "Ice Queen, enough already. Let's go."_

_The icy royal silently stood for a moment before momentarily lowering her sceptre. One of the crowd took the chance to yell: "That's right, run, you freak!" He never had a chance as the icy blast struck him and sent him flying across the duel stadium, adding another crack as the temperature descended further._

_A younger, less careworn Apollymi was waiting there, the water bottle in his hands freezing into something cold. "Let's go."_

"The cards listen to us, and hurt those who would hurt us," Apollymi whispered in remembrance. "I end my turn here. Now, you have only one Crusader, and no other monster left to protect you from Ruin. Give up."

"I won't leave my citadel," Diana whispered fiercely. "I am a Duellist, and I will not give up! Draw! I summon _Apprentice Magician_ [400/800] in attack mode!"

A tomboyish female in purple robes with a small gnarled staff appeared. A white light gleamed about the tip of its staff.

"When _Apprentice Magician_ in summoned, I can place a Spell Counter on a card of my choice," Diana rattled off. "I place it on _Arcane Barrier_." The white light flew to the magician statue and was encased in crystal.

"Then, I send _Arcane Barrier_ and _Apprentice Magician_ to the graveyard in order to draw as many cards as there are Spell Counters on the _Arcane Barrier_. There is a maximum number of four, thus I draw four cards."

"Good," Kaiba smirked as the _Apprentice Magician_ and the magician statue was swallowed into the ground. "She's getting back into the duel."

"I then play _Spell Absorption_, a Continuous Spell that will allow me to gain life points each time a Spell card is activated," Diana continued, azure eyes burning with determination. "The Citadel gains one more Counter. Furthermore, I activate _Crusader of Endymion_'s ability as an activated Gemini monster to add one more Spell Counter to my Citadel." The magical warrior glowed as two lights burst out on the floating jewels [1900/1200 → 2500/1200]. "I now play another Spell, _Monster Reborn_! Come back, _Rapid-Fire Magician_!"

The black-robed magician appeared on the field, spheres glowing.

"Furthermore, I gain five hundred life points, and my Citadel gains one more Counter." Diana fiercely said.

Diana: LP 1900 → LP 2400

"I then play the quick-play Spell _Magical Dimension_, which allows me to special summon one Spellcaster from my hand when I control a Spellcaster monster in exchange of tributing one monster. I tribute _Rapid-Fire Magician_ to special summon _Ice Queen_ [2900/2100]!"

The black-robed magician was swallowed up in a coffin-like sarcophagus suspended on an iron frame, which was then opened to reveal a beautiful icy royal, her white dress that revealed pale shoulders contrasting with the teal ice and icy crown of the queen and the sceptre of ice she carried.

Diana: LP 2400 → LP 2900

"This is the monster that earned me a place as the White Queen," Diana declared. "It is definitely stronger than Ruin. Furthermore, _Magical Dimension_ allows me to destroy one monster on the field, and I choose your Ruin!"

"Reverse card open!" Apollymi called. "_Remote Revenge_! When one of my monsters is targeted by a card effect that destroys, I can switch the target to another monster you control. I choose to destroy your _Ice Queen_!"

The bandages within the sarcophagus, which had been flying to Ruin, stopped and turned about to wrap around the _Ice Queen_, who barely struggled as she was pulled into the sarcophagus.

A small smirk formed around Diana's lips. "Gotcha."

Apollymi blinked. "What?"

"When _Ice Queen_ is destroyed and sent to my graveyard, I can add one Spell card from my graveyard to my hand," Diana explained, adding _Monster Reborn_. "Furthermore, I can remove six Spell Counters to special summon Endymion again. Full Moon Awakening, _Endymion, the Master Magician_!"

Six Spell Counters swirled about and shattered, the glittery pieces glimmering as they swirled around like some crystal vortex. As the vortex died down, slowly, swathed in robes the colour of night edged with gold like the starry night skies, eyes of garnet gleaming and staff glowing gold that shone bright in the afternoon sun, the Master Magician appeared, lifting his staff in readiness.

"And then, I can retrieve one Spell card from my graveyard," Diana continued, picking up the Double Summon card again. "I discard _Double Summon_ to activate Endymion's effect and destroy Ruin! This time, you have no cards to stop me! Endymion, Half Moon Blast!"

Silver light glimmered about the Master Magician as he aimed true and fired, his aim true as Ruin shattered.

"Ruin!" Apollymi called.

"Now, you're wide open!" Diana called in triumph. "Endymion and my Crusader have a total attack of fifty-two hundred, more than enough to finish you! Go, my protector, my Divine Magician Deity, player direct attack! Crescent Moon Slash!"

Endymion's magic sent Apollymi reeling back half a foot and the man doubled over at the impact of twenty-seven hundred attack points.

Apollymi: LP 4100 → LP 1400

"My crusader, finish him off!" Diana called. "Magical Jewel!"

The crusader flew forward, charging a fist of magic as it flew to deliver the final blow.

"I win," Diana whispered as the fist poised to land.

"Not quite," Apollymi's voice coolly replied as from the smoke of the first blast, a blue-skinned ogre with three horns and a huge club parried. "_Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow_ [0/0] can be special summoned upon a second direct attack in the same battle phase. When you do, its attack and defence becomes equal to the attack and defence of the first monster that attacked directly this turn, if it is still face-up on the field. [0/0 → 2700/1700]. So, my Ogre wins for now."

"My Crusader!" Diana called as the blue-robed combat Spellcaster shattered under the Ogre's club.

Diana: LP 2900 → LP 2700

"Cool," Johan whispered. "This round is really fierce. Miss Hunter is good, but Mr Hunter is... almost like a pro."

"I end my turn," Diana growled.

"I have always won our duels, sister," Apollymi sighed. "And I will do so again. I draw! I discard the _Djinn Prognosticator of Rituals_ to draw once more. I then reveal _Golden Ladybug_ again to gain five hundred life points. I then play _Graceful Charity_ to draw three cards and discard two." Golden Ladybug was amongst the cards discarded.

Apollymi: LP 1400 → LP 1900

"Next turn," Diana ominously echoed. "One more turn."

"There won't be a next turn," Apollymi considered the card drawn. "I summon _Ritual Raven_ [300/300] in attack mode."

"What is he up to?" Jounochi grumbled as a tiny bird with gold masks where there were eyes appeared.

"I then play the Ritual Spell, _Ritual of Destruction_!" Apollymi declared. "Offering _Ritual Raven_ as tribute, I ritual summon! Dark demon king of destruction, follow in the footsteps of the end and rule over destruction with I as your avatar! _Garlandolf, King of Destruction_ [2500/1400]!"

"_Ritual Raven_ can be used as the entire tribute for a Dark Attribute Ritual Monster," Yami mulled as a huge circular thing wrapped in dark cloths and chained shut with chains and a circular arcane seal appeared over a ritual altar. "Hence..."

The raven squeaked as it was thrown to the seal and swallowed up, before the seal cracked open, the dark thing splitting open like an egg to reveal a blue-skinned fiend, its claws and talons sharp, chains winding around its body and armour with spikes on, the red eyes of the monster glowing ominously as its bluish leathery wings spread out, all the better to frame its demonic-looking self.

"When Garlandolf is Ritual Summoned, I can destroy all other face-up monsters on the field with defence less than or equal to its attack of twenty-five hundred." Apollymi declared in triumph. "Garlandolf then gains one hundred attack points for each monster destroyed by this effect. Reign of Destruction!"

Chains of darkness lashed out and destroyed the two Spellcasters and the Ogre, the Demon King of Destruction laughing in triumph all the while as its power grew [2500/1400 → 2800/1400].

Diana: LP 2700 → LP 3200

"I will still have enough to survive," Diana coldly replied.

"But with that, you no longer have anything to protect your life points," Apollymi continued. "So, I'll use this card called _Rush Recklessly_ to give him a boost of seven hundred points [2800/1400 → 3500/1400]. Garlandolf, attack directly! Rule of Destruction!"

"Endymion," Diana whispered as the magicals jewels of the Citadel surrounded her in a show of support but lacking power to defend its mistress. "I'm sorry."

Dark energy swirled around the Demon King of Destruction before it blasted true at Diana, sending her flying off the platform and colliding above the entrance of the door back into the ship and more jewels.

Diana: LP 3200 → LP 0

A white feather, pure as snow, fluttered in the wind as a pair of gentle arms with hidden strength wrapped around the unconscious Duellist. Even the dragon paused as a flash of red and brown stopped to show a woman with white wings, her eagle headdress bent low as Diana was wrapped in the winged shaman's arms and quickly dropped onto the relative safety of the Duel platform side, where an emergency response team was already waiting on hand.

"And the winner is Apollymi Hunter," Isono brusquely stated as tension rose aboard the transport. "We will be taking a short intermission before the next round between Marik Ishtar and Yuugi Mutou!"

Far below, Rafael turned a corner on the street, DuelDisk active as he sighed in relief. "Made it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>For some reason, I keep hearing 'Anger of God' from the YGO OST when Garlandolf was summoned...<strong>_

_**Stay tuned for the next duel: Hand of Nephthys! Duel, standby!**_


	26. Hand of Nephthys

_**Okay, insane villain victory moment achieved beautifully! Now, to the next one!**_

_**To deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover: Your dedication is already posted. Check my stories for it and comment, please :D  
><strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Twenty-Five: Hand of Nephthys<strong>

"Diana!" Mai called in panic as the brunette Duellist was lowered onto a bed in the infirmary.

Soon, the blonde senior Duellist also doubled over as a sudden pain hit her temples. "This pain... Aria, what are you doing..."

"Is she all right?" Jounochi ran in after Mai, comforting his on-off girlfriend of sorts.

"Some mild physical trauma, but at least she would pull through," the white-coated doctor reported. "However, the cause for her sudden attack I cannot say. Rest is advised for the moment, though I cannot tell when she'll wake up."

"Thank you," Seto Kaiba himself had appeared, Mokuba following behind, now forlorn. "Your services are no longer needed."

"Yes, Seto Sama." Even the medical staff Kaiba hired knew when to escape from their boss.

"I just noticed, that Apollymi and Diana have the same family name," Johan asked Mai. "Are they related?"

"Yes," Mai sighed after a while. "They're siblings, about two years apart. I met Diana about two years back when she was working in KaibaCorp's American secretarial department in Los Angeles. At that time, there was a Duellist circling the streets who was attacking other Duellists left right and centre. The thing about this Duellist was that the monsters were real, they could inflict pain."

"Ah," Johan nodded.

"I was finding this Duellist on the streets when I ran into Diana," Mai continued. "The whole alley froze when I saw her use Blizzard Princess to finish off another Duellist. We duelled there and then, and there was more ice. That was how I found who Pegasus would refer to as the Crystal Queen. We duelled to a draw, and then Kaiba's Duellists came. She's been with KaibaCorp ever since."

The other two Duellists nodded in understanding.

"But what about the crazy guy that's her brother?" Jounochi finally asked. "No brother should do that to his sister. And he sent her flying!"

It was a long silence before Kaiba, of all people, finally broke it. "Amongst really good Duellists, you find two kinds of people. Those who treat their cards like tools, and those who worship their cards beyond anything. Apollymi Hunter belongs to the latter class. He is the possible mastermind behind Duel Monster attacks on several cities, reports of monsters in this Battle City tournament, some card thefts, and the attack on Domino Stadium almost four years ago. I believe Hunter to formerly be one of his pawns in this terrorism until she was found by us."

The blond Duellist bit his lip. "That's sick! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Oi, Jounochi San!" Johan ran after the steaming Duellist, out of the infirmary.

"I'll be handling her medical records," Kaiba nodded to Mai. "Mokuba, we've got three more rounds to oversee."

"Eh, Nii Sama!" the Kaiba brothers soon left, leaving Mai alone with the unconscious brunette.

Mai shook her head in frustration as she contemplated Diana in the cot. "At least it wasn't a Dark Game this time," the older woman sighed. "But misfortune sure follows you like those ice cards, eh, Di?"

"If you don't mind, Miss Kujaku, you have a few harpies to call off," a low masculine voice said as the sharp edge of a Batarang suddenly pressed itself to her slender throat.

Cautiously, Mai stilled. "Who are you?"

"We've met," White eyeholes appeared from the shadows as the Dark Knight of Gotham stepped out of them. "Now, will you follow me?"

* * *

><p>"I don't like this," Yuugi fearfully murmured to the listening darkness. "People are getting hurt, and Hunter San was already becoming so nice already..."<p>

"It is perhaps inevitable, but it cannot be helped," Yami murmured in answer, wrapping his arms around Yuugi. "We will fight him on our own time, _aibou_, and then he will answer. Concentrate on the here and now for now, the only truth you need know. Do not be afraid to face defeat, ne, _aibou_?"

Despite himself, Yuugi chuckled slightly, relaxing into the dark's embrace. "It's not the first time I've faced Marik alone, you know."

"One should never underestimate their opponent, _aibou_," Yami answered in reply as the intercom rang: "_Attention all duellists, the next round is about to begin. Please report to the Duel arena within ten minutes... repeat–_"

"Yes, _mou hitori no boku_," Yuugi chuckled in reply as the pair walked forward, hand in hand, together.

They ran into a raging Jounochi, a panicking Johan trying tocalm down the older Duellist.

"I'll tear that bastard a new one!" Jounochi swore.

"Jounochi Kun, aren't you Duelling Apollymi Hunter next?" Yami reasonably asked.

Their blond friend froze for a moment. "Oh, right! So I can wait and tear him a new one! Let's see how he likes it!"

"But, Jounochi San, if we don't move now we might be disqualified," Johan pointed out, puzzled. "Reminds me of Judai, honestly..."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing now?" Bakura poked his head over his <em>hikari<em>'s shoulder to see, ensconsced in their private quarters alone.

Ryou privately sighed. "I'm revising my deck, _koe._"

"Yeah, I know," Bakura contemplated, before leaning closer to Ryou. "If you win, we'll have to battle each other."

"Do you want to?" Ryou asked in reply.

"Part of me doesn't really want to," Bakura honestly answered. "But the other part of me is excited to see if my _hikari _is strong. It's been a year already, hasn't it?"

"Almost," Ryou corrected, contemplating the _Celestial Transformation_ card.

"Hmm," Bakura looked over the spread of cards. "You'll have to revamp your deck later, but I got the thing needed."

Ryou blinked as Bakura produced a card from their shared card pile in their bags. It was slightly bent, the frayed edges and blunt corners indicating its age. "That's..."

"Our Duelist Kingdom deck," Bakura muttered, handing over the card. The wings of the being depicted were of two sets, one of an angel's, the other of a demon's, and the red armour the being wore crackled with the power of the inevitable. "This card has never been played by me, but it heralds death to those who would oppose us. One side the angels, the other side the demons, and this card stands in between to welcome all at the end."

"In between," Ryou echoed as he angled the card, such that the depicted being's eyes glowed in the half-light. "I will choose you, then."

Half-hidden in shadow, the card-monster seemed to smile with its two masters.

* * *

><p>"I bet my <em>hikari <em>beats yours," Malik smirked as Marik walked up onto the Duel platform.

"Prior history indicates otherwise," Yami raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll bet a twenty on it," Malik grinned. "You chicken?"

"Raise you ten," Yami answered as he watched Yuugi walk up, his piercing eyes hardly moving away until the shorter of the two was safely on the platform. Yami frowned as he spotted the serene Apollymi Hunter standing by, coolly watching the Duel, but otherwise did nothing.

"I wanna join!" Jounochi jumped in. "I'll bet a twenty on Yuugi anytime."

"Twenty on Yuugi," Rebecca echoed, glaring at Yami, who coolly ignored the glares in favour of producing a notebook and a pen.

"I bet you our darks are betting on this," Marik smirked at Yuugi as both watched Yami collect bets.

"Let's give them a show, then," the other _hikari _nodded as their DuelDisks unfolded.

"The sixth round between Marik Ishtar and Yuugi Mutou begins! Start!" Isono called.

"Duel!"

Marik: LP 4000

Yuugi: LP 4000

"I'll start, draw!" Marik called. "I summon _Dark Grepher_ [1700/1600] in attack mode! I then discard _Stygian Street Patrol_ [1600/1200] to send one Dark Attribute monster from my deck to the graveyard. I choose _Samsara Lotus_ [0/0]. I then set one card and end my turn."

"Very nice," Malik purred appreciatively as the dark Dai Grepher appeared with the set card.

"Marik runs a Yubel deck, eh?" the brown-haired boy in the red jacket muttered beside Malik.

"Maybe," Malik replied. "My _omote _isn't that dumb to rely on only one monster. We have other cards blessed as well."

"My turn, I draw!" Yuugi called. "I summon _Beta the Magnet Warrior_ [1700/1600] in attack mode!" A yellow monster with magnet poles on its head, its arms and legs appeared on Yuugi's side of the field.

"I then play _Double Summon_ to summon _Blockman_ [1000/1500]!" Yuugi called as a humanoid robot seemingly composed of Lego bricks appeared on the field. "I then set two cards before I end my turn."

"What is he up to?" Johan wondered as he looked at the cards on the field.

"My turn, draw!" Marik called again. "What are you up to... no matter anyway. I'll banish _Stygian Street Patrol_ in my graveyard to special summon a Fiend Type monster with two thousand or less attack points from my hand. I summon _Yubel_ [0/0]!"

Yuugi winced as the silhouette of the demonic rider appeared, seeming to burn a ghostly highway into the air before the Fiend of the Rose Thorn appeared, flaring its wings.

"And, because I can, I'll activate the face-down Spell, _Foolish Burial_," Marik grinned. "I'll send a present from Ryou, _Marie the Fallen One_ [1700/1200] from my deck to my graveyard. I then move _Dark Grepher_ to defence mode and enter the end phase, and because I control no spells or traps, _Samsara Lotus_ is special summoned to my field, which I tribute to keep Yubel around."

A small lotus appeared on the field, before it was swallowed up into the ground by thorned vines as the Yubel glowed.

"I draw!" Yuugi called. "I summon _Alpha the Magnet Warrior_ [1400/1700] in attack mode!"

A flurry of white sparks and the grey monster with red and blue magnet poles appeared, its sword out. Marik raised an eyebrow as the monster proceeded to motion threateningly at him. Alpha's antics was hardly missed by the rest, who proceeded to sweatdrop.

"I then set another card and end my turn." Yuugi consulted.

"Draw!" Marik called. "During my standby phase, Marie gives me two hundred life points."

Marik: LP 4000 → LP 4200

"You know, this is getting annoying." Marik growled as the fallen angel faded. "So, I'll summon _Hand of Nephthys_ [600/600]." An Egyptian dancer appeared in a flash of flames. "I tribute _Hand of Nephthys_ with _Dark Grepher_ to special summon the _Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys_ [2400/1600] from my deck in attack mode!"

The dancer and the Dark Grepher bowed as they were swallowed up in flames and a musical cry sounded as the golden phoenix of the night and of the dead appeared in a flare of wings.

"Nephthys, mother of night and darkness, attack the Magnet Warrior Alpha!" Marik called.

"Reverse card open!" Yuugi called. "_Waboku_!"

Marik grimaced as the three holy priestesses appeared to block the phoenix's flames. "I end my turn. As I control no spells or traps, I can summon _Samsara Lotus_ again. I tribute it to keep Yubel."

The lotus appeared and wilted, Yubel glowing.

"Good luck," Yuugi sincerely replied. "Draw! I tribute _Blockman_ to activate it effect to special summon _Block Token_s [1000/1500] of a number equal to the number of turns it's been on the field in defence mode." the Lego block monster vanished, replaced by numerous tokens similar to it, three that took up space on the monster zone.

"I tribute one _Block Token_ to summon _Silent Swordsman Level Five_ [2300/1000]," Yuugi announced as one Block token was sacrificed and a blond blue-robed warrior with a huge sword appeared. "I then equip Silent Swordsman with _United We Stand_, increasing its attack by eight hundred for every monster on the field."

"Diabolical," Marik breathed as Silent Swordsman's attack ratcheted up [2300/1000 → 6300/1000]. "This will hurt."

"I might not be able to attack Yubel, but _Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys_ is still open!" Yuugi called. "_Silent Swordsman Level Five_, attack _Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys_!"

The phoenix gave a dying cry as it was slashed by the Silent Swordsman.

Marik: LP 4200 → LP 300

Marik winced. "Diabolical, like I said."

"What a huge lead! As expected of darling!" Rebecca cooed in the viewing box. Yami rolled his eyes, though no one saw him do so.

"Turn end," Yuugi sighed.

"Since you want it, I'll oblige you," Marik snapped. "Draw! Marie gives me two hundred life points."

Marik: LP 300 → LP 500

"I play _Fires of Doomsday_ to summon two _Doomsday Token_s [0/0] in defence mode." Marik continued. "I then set three cards and end my turn, tributing one _Doomsday Token_ to keep _Yubel_ on the field."

Two black will o' wisps appeared, one quickly winking out of existence as Yubel glowed.

"I draw!" Yuugi called. "If you want to... I tribute one _Block Token_ to summon _Prime Material Dragon_ [2400/2000]!"

Marik began to curse up a storm as the dark clouds parted to allow a small golden dragon onto the field, its skin rippling like fur in the wind as the dragon pranced about on the field, golden tendrils flowing from the dragon's back out to wave about.

"What's his problem?" Jounochi asked Yami.

"When damage would be inflicted on a player, _Prime Material Dragon_ makes it so that the player gains life points instead," Yami informed him. "Quite troublesome for the Yubels."

Finally, Marik's tirade ended when he announced: "Activate Trap card, _Torrential __Tribute_!"

"Ah," Yuugi sighed, snapping his fingers. "Knew I forgot something."

"This card destroys all monsters on the field," Marik smirked as waves and torrents of water washed out to blast at all monsters, destroying every one on the field. "And because of Yubel, I summon from my deck _Yubel – Terror Incarnate_ [0/0]!"

Yuugi gritted his teeth as the huge monster appeared on the field, the draconic fiend's two heads roaring.

By the sidelines, Jounochi stated: "That's gotta hurt."

"I then chain a Trap, _Coffin Seller_," Marik continued. "You know, we're lucky we have two copies of the card, Malik. So that's twelve hundred damage to you."

Yuugi: LP 4000 → LP 2800

"I end my turn," Yuugi decided.

"With no cards in your hand at all, can you even survive?" Marik asked in faux pity. "I draw, and Marie gives me two hundred life points."

Marik: LP 500 → LP 700

"I'll help you out there, as well as myself." Marik said after the fallen angel had disappeared. "I play _Card of Sanctity_*, allowing us to draw until we have six cards in our hand."

"Nice hand?" Yuugi asked conversationally as both drew.

"Quite," Marik acknowledged. "I banish _Samsara Lotus_ and _Dark Grepher_ in my graveyard to send _Dark Nephthys_ to the Graveyard from my hand. I then play _Monster Reborn_ to summon back _Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys_ to my field."

The golden phoenix appeared back on the field with a musical cry.

"Sacred Phoenix, attack him directly!" Marik called. "Winged Flame Storm!"

"Activate Trap, _Mirror Force_!" Yuugi called as the holy barrier of light appeared, the golden flames bouncing off it to shatter the golden phoenix and the two-headed dragon.

"When _Yubel – Terror Incarnate_ is removed from the field, I can summon the final incarnation of Yubel," Marik smirked. "Arise, the extremely sorrowful dragon, _Yubel __– The Ultimate Nightmare_ [0/0]!"

An extra head appeared on the dragon's chest as a larger-than-ever dragon appeared, eyes of slitted pupils gleaming on its armour as it roared and generally threatened.

"Ah well, I'll just end my turn," Marik sighed. "By my next turn, it should be over."

"Next turn?" Jounochi asked.

"_Dark Nephthys_ would be revived in the next turn, as would _Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys_," It was Malik who answered, grinning. "And _Yubel – the Ultimate Nightmare_ is capable of finishing off any monster he can summon. Now, let's see if the Pharaoh's brat can overcome this."

"It's my turn. I draw!" Yuugi finally called after some thought. Silence seemed to weigh down as almost every Duellist in the viewing box leaned forwad for the moment of truth.

Hidden away from the crowds, Yami began to smile.

"I summon _Silent Magician Level Four_ [1000/1000] in attack mode," Yuugi decided as the blue-robed magician appeared on the field. "I then play _Level Up!_ By tributing _Silent Magician Level Four_, in exchange I special summon from my deck the strongest of the magicians, _Silent Magician Level Eight_ [3500/1000]!"

The magician was encased in a cocoon of light, which grew in size before it split open to reveal the silver-haired, white-robed older magician that was its stronger incarnation, short staff glowing with power. Light shone from it in some ethereal beauty comparable only to the Fairies, as befitting the strongest magician that served the Duel King.

"Then, I play the Spell _Fissure_ to destroy Yubel!" Yuugi called as the ground cracked open to swallow up the huge dragon. "Go, my Silent Magician! Attack him directly!"

"Well, crap," Marik stated as the beam of white light hit him.

Marik: LP 700 → LP 0

"Pay up," Yami smirked, holding his hand out. Malik grimaced as he handed over a twenty to all three.

"So this is the Duel King," Apollymi pondered. "Iemitsu, win the next round and it would be much easier for us."

"Yes, Boss," Iemitsu nodded.

* * *

><p>Below the ship, Superman flew to place some distance between the dragon and him as another fire blast singed the heroes. There was dark flashes coming from above the airship, but they had been busy evading the dragon and its fast mistress to investigate or slip through.<p>

"Hysteric Party!" Aria called, her form blurring until one Harpie became four, the three Harpie sisters returned to the field.

"Just what we need," Shayera groaned, readying her mace. "More of them."

The red dragon glowed with a blue-white light as it struck out, scoring the Last Kryptonian's chest across and leaving the wound bleeding slightly. "It's getting stronger!"

"The dragon gains power froms more of them!" Shayera realised in a flash. "Kal, the Queen! Target the Queen! We'll take down the others!"

"Diana!" Superman called as his eyes glowed. Wonder Woman took out her lasso.

"To take on the queen, you'll have to go through us!" the sisters screeched as a wing-shaped object appeared before them. "Queen Aria!"

"Thank you!" the green-haired Queen grabbed the object in one clawed hand and swung. "_Harpie no Haneboki_!"

The resulting slicing winds caused Superman to blink and Wonder Woman to lose her grip on the golden lasso, allowing the Harpies to regroup by the dragon.

"My servant, go!" the Queen called. "Saint Fire Giga!"

A fireball from the dragon's maw was about to be unleashed when a high-octave voice broke through the battle-chaos:

"Aria! What are you all doing?"

The four Harpies and the dragon froze immediately before all the fighters turned towards the sound, the soon-to-be-fired fireball dying immediately.

On the lower deck, an irate Mai Kujaku accompanied by Batman stood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Anime effect.<strong>_

_**Curiously enough, I feel more excited already... next up, Ryou vs Iemitsu! Wonder what's coming up!**_

_**Stay tuned for the next turn: Six Samurai United! Duel, standby!**_


	27. Six Samurai United

_**Hopefully, we see an even more badass Ryou here, along with Mai chewing out her cards and potential mythological confusion.**_

_**One of the biggest pains of this was figuring out how the rulings of 'Gateway of the Six' applies. If you have a lot of counters, does it mean that you can remove 2 Bushido Counters again for a, say, 1000 attack increase? Or you can use the effect more than once? Can't figure out, really... So I just went with the general rule of thumb: Once per turn, activate either effects once. **_

_**Readers who can tell me the true ruling will receive a chapter dedication. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Twenty-Six: Six Samurai United<strong>

"Aria! What are you all doing?"

The resulting tableau was one no normal person would ever be expected to see. The red dragon had begun whimpering, the three Harpies exchanging nervous looks and titters, and the fierce Harpie Queen like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Those of the Justice League looked on with wide eyes, too surprised to do anything other than watch.

No one ever said that Mai Kujaku was a normal person. It was probably in a Duellist's prerogative when one fought with monsters on a regular basis.

"Explain," the fearsome blonde Duellist growled as the Harpie Queen flew up to her, looking sheepish. "I get attacked by a guy in a bat suit, and he tells me that my Harpies are currently flying around the ship in broad daylight. I believe I have gone through the concept of secrecy with all of you many times, have I not, Aria, Airo, Ocupete, Kerairo and Akai over there?"

Believe it or not, even the dragon seemed rather shamed then.

"Well?" Mai demanded.

"Did Mistress not tell us to guard the ship against all intruders?" Aria asked, confused. "We were informed as to the tragic lack of security upon a ship, which would threaten Mistress's own safety, so we assisted in the security detail. That is why there are three different security details within thirty metres of the ship. Mistress did not say so?"

"No normal person would attack a ship in midair," Mai sharply informed her monster. "Who said so?"

"Lady Athena oversaw security," Aria truthfully answered. "We were informed by her that there were not enough and so we had to assist."

"Sven that bastard, I'll beat him up," Mai growled. "What did Athena say?"

"That her champion needed to be delayed if the Pharaoh were to succeed," Aria gravely relayed. "With so much power flowing freely, we could take a solid form for short moments and assist more effectively when previously an act of will from Mistress was needed."

"...I see," Mai slowly nodded in understanding. "So Sven's errant card was behind this, then?"

"This has slowly retreated into the realm of the bizarre," Batman muttered to himself. "At least we've called off the forces."

"I think the Cyber Dragons are coming already," Aria muttered quietly, her murmurs caught by Mai, who started.

"Cyber Dragons? This sucks," Mai muttered. "I mean, it's obvious no one wants them aboard the ship, but Cyber Dragons?"

"What's hidden on this ship then?" Batman asked. "If you don't want the Justice League aboard?"

"It's a dangerous game we play here," Mai grumbled. "Would you believe it if I said that the fate of worlds could depend on it?"

"Perhaps," Batman admitted. "I'll need to send a message to them to get them off, not that Kal would believe me, but work with me."

"People will die if I... I don't know," Mai shook her head. "What can the Justice League do? This is something you can't drag the authorities in, no one would believe us. Even if I do, how can they fight on par with the monsters?"

"Mai Kujaku," a masculine voice murmured. Mai and Batman turned to regard the brunet Batman realised had been controlling the crazy female monster earlier. "And the Bat," Cold blue eyes wandered to see the heroes held at bay by the frozen Harpie's Pet Dragon. "And _friends._ We should get them away from the ship, really. What need do heroes have with a card game?"

"When the games begin to kill people, it becomes problematic," Batman growled in reply.

"That's part of the appeal, no? To stake everything in the turn of a friendly card, the dark game of monsters," Apollymi chuckled darkly. "And some of us love the cards enough to do this. Garlandolf!"

Instinctively, Batman took a step back when leathery wings formed, followed by what could only be a demonic fiend with strength enough to take out probably even Superman.

"Go!" A breeze caused by the wings beating was felt as the fiend took off, clawed hands flashing as it shot towards the heroes.

"That monster took down Diana," Mai whispered, her DuelDisk unfolding. "I won't forgive you! My Harpies, your mistress commands, stop the fiend!"

"Got it!" The Harpies bared their claws and dived as the dragon roared, the resulting fireball just skimming the fiend.

"Do you really want to do this, Mai Kujaku?" Apollymi asked, his own unfolding. "It cannot be helped, then?"

"You hurt my friend and your own sister! Don't take that look with me, monster!" Mai yelled at him.

"Duel!"

* * *

><p>Up above, Isono looked at his watch before considering that only Iemitsu was present. "Where is Ryou Bakura?"<p>

"I'm sorry!" Said white-haired Duellist ran in and jumped onto the platform stairs towards the centre. "I'm sorry!"

"Wow," Johan's eyes bugged out as he took in the dark blue long-sleeved wide-collared top, the black slacks and dark shoes to match, the two contrasting criss-crossing white belts and the dangling long necklace with a piece of obsidian hanging off it around Ryou's neck. His DuelDisk hung on his left forearm, the deck already placed when he pulled it out.

"Wow," Beside him, the brown-haired boy echoed.

"Talk about wow," Fresh from his shift, Jun Manjoume added, his dark eyes wide.

"Eyes away from my _hikari _or I tear them out," A snarl sounded from the same entrance as Bakura appeared, dressed in a similar attire except that the top was replaced with a blood-red piece and the obsidian necklace with a red jewel the size of a pigeon's egg and the colour of pigeon's blood. The three very quickly looked away.

Yami very carefully kept a straight face while Yuugi choked and Rebecca, Anzu, Shizuka and oddly enough Otogi discussed the pair's fashion choices.

"And the seventh round between Ryou Bakura and Iemitsu Nakamura begins now!" Isono called once the decks had been shuffled and both Duellists were at opposite ends of the platform. "Start!"

"Duel!"

Ryou: LP 4000

Iemitsu: LP 4000

As the Duel began, the other Ryou by the sidelines cocked his head. "Hmm?"

"Nii San?" Sho asked, noting his brother's curiosity.

"Athena," Marufuji replied quietly. "Nothing much."

"I'll start. I draw!" Ryou called. "I play two Continuous Spells, _Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen_ and _Court of Justice_."

A temple very much like the Parthenon appeared behind Ryou, accompanied with a floating gold disc with winged beings floating about it.

"Because I control no monsters, I can special summon one from my hand with _Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen_," Ryou continued. "I'll summon _Athena_ [2600/800]."

The goddess of Greek wisdom and war appeared from her temple, brandishing spear and shield at the ready.

"I then normal summon _Dancing Elf_ [300/200]," he continued as a sprite in green wings appeared on the field and twirled around in the air. "Since now I have a level one Fairy Type monster on the field, I can activate _Court of Justice_, which lets me special summon one other Fairy Type monster from my hand. I summon _Guardian Angel Jeanne_ [2800/2000] in attack mode."

An angel complete with wings and halo appeared, descending from the gold disc in a flash of gold light, gold-edged robes glimmering in the late afternoon sun.

"Three monsters already?" Jounochi yelped by the sidelines.

"And two of them heavy hitters," Johan contemplated. "Incredible opening."

"I'm not finished," Ryou continued. "Each time a Fairy type monster is normal or special summoned, _Athena_ inflicts six hundred damage. I just summoned two monsters."

Athena glowed as its effect burned at Iemitsu.

Iemitsu: LP 4000 → LP LP 2800

"I then set one card and end my turn," Ryou concluded.

"A strong opening," Iemitsu agreed. "But I shall stand fast. I draw one card. I play the Field Spell, _Temple of the Six_, followed by the Continuous Spells, _Six Samurai United_ and _Gateway of the Six_. Due to that you control monsters and I do not, I special summon _Elder of the Six Samurai_ [400/0] from my hand."

A mechanised Japanese-style palanquin with an old man seated in it appeared on the field as a Japanese _shiro _and the Continuous Spell appeared behind and before Iemitsu respectively.

"_Temple of the Six_ activates, along with _Six Samurai United_ and _Gateway of the Six_," Iemitsu stated as something lit up on the _shiro _gate and the two cards, a crest of two circles, six smaller circles inset in the inner circle prominent in the faint light. "When a Six Samurai monster is summoned on the field, each of these cards gain Bushido Counters. In the case of _Temple of the Six_, monsters my opponent control lose one hundred attack points for each Bushido Counter on the Temple."

"So, Ryou can summon powerful monsters, but the advantage is negated by the presence of the Temple," Yami observed.

"How tricky," Rebecca matched, glaring at Yami. Yuugi watched this event, perplexed.

"I then summon _Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai_ [1500/1500]," Iemitsu started as a blue-armoured samurai armed with two-handed clubs studded with iron studs appeared on his field. "I remove two Bushido Counters from my side of the field, specifically from _Six Samurai United_, with the effect of the _Gateway of the Six_. With this, I can increase the attack of Shinai by five hundred until the end phase of the turn [1500/1500 → 2000/1500]. Then, when I control Shinai, I can special summon _Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho_ [1600/1000] from my hand."

"With this, that's three counters on _Temple of the Six_, six on the Gateway, and one on _Six Samurai United_," Ryou observed as a female samurai in flame-coloured armour and carrying a scythe in each hand appeared. "So my monsters lose three hundred attack points each [2600/800 → 2300/800] [300/200 → 0/200] [2800/2000 → 2500/2000]. Quite the terrifying card."

"I'm not finished yet," Iemitsu nodded. "I activate the effect of Mizuho: once per turn, I can tribute one Six Samurai monster to destroy one card of my choice on the field. I'll destroy the _Guardian Angel Jeanne_, using _Elder of the Six Samurai_ as my sacrifice."

The Elder was swallowed into the ground as the flame-coloured samurai leapt into action and sliced the angel into shards. Ryou swallowed nervously.

"Now, Shinai, attack the _Dancing Elf_!" Iemitsu commanded.

"Trap card activate!" Ryou called. "_Pixie Ring_! When I control two or more monsters in attack mode, my monster with the lowest attack cannot be chosen as an attack target!"

A circular barrier appeared around the green elf as the blue samurai ran and collided with the barrier.

Iemitsu nodded. "I send _Six Samurai United_ to the grave to draw as many cards as there are Bushido Counters on it, in this case one," he looked at the card drawn. "I set one card and end my turn here and the attack power of Shinai returns to normal [2000/1500 → 1500/1500]."

"Oh?" Ryou looked curiously at him. "I draw. I play the Spell, _Graceful Charity_, and I draw three cards, discarding two in return." He frowned at his hand of three before discarding. "With this, I play _Card of Sanctity_*, allowing us to draw until we both have six cards. I then activate _Court of Justice_, summoning from my hand _Tethys, Goddess of Light_ [2400/1800 → 2100/1800] in attack mode. I then normal summon _Nova Summoner_ [1400/800 → 1100/800] in attack mode. Because of _Athena_, you take twelve hundred more damage."

Iemitsu gravely nodded as Athena glowed.

Iemitsu: LP 2800 → LP 1600

"He's already swarmed the field with this many monsters..." Jounochi whispered, impressed. "Remind me never to get on Ryou's bad side."

"Entering the battle phase," Ryou started. "Tethys, attack Mizuho! Holy Light!"

The winged monster formed a ball of light in its hand and blasted the samurai.

"Trap open, _Shien's Scheme_," Iemitsu triggered the Trap. "When a Six Samurai monster is destroyed by battle, I can special summon up to two Six Samurai monsters from my hand. I choose to summon _The Six Samurai – Yariza_ [1000/500] and _Legendary Six Samurai – Enishi_ [1700/700]."

Ryou grimaced as more armed samurai appeared to take the place of the just-shattered monster.

"Also, because of _Shien's Scheme_, _Temple of the Six_ gains two more Bushido Counters, so your monsters' attack decreases further." Iemitsu continued in quiet satisfaction.

Tethys [2100/1800 → 1900/1800] and Nova Summoner [1100/800 → 900/800] glowed violet as they were weakened further. Even Athena seemed perturbed as Bushido Counters weighed her down [2300/800 → 2100/800].

Ryou nodded in understanding. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"Very well then. I draw!" Iemitsu called. "I will make sure you regret allowing me to draw more cards. I normal summon _Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan_ [1800/500]. Both Kizan [1800/500 → 2100/00] and Enishi [1700/700 → 2200/1200] gain an attack and defence increase when I control two or more Six Samurai monsters. Since I control four Six Samurai monsters now, I can special summon from my hand the new ruler of the land, _Great Shogun Shien_ [2500/2400]!"

The appearance of the battle-scarred warrior was rather anti-climatic in comparison of the shogun's arrival. Flames raged from the ground up as a warrior decked in traditional Japanese ceremonial armour burnished red rose up from the ground, complete with ugly mask and numerous katana. A blue cloak completed the ensemble, flaring out dramatically as the shogun drew his sword out in a ready stance.

Behind the shogun, two more Counters winked, glowing as they exerted their power over the Fairies [1900/1800 → 1700/1800] [900/800 → 700/800] [2100/800 → 1900/800].

"If he succeeds in all his attacks, Ryou is finished," Jounochi murmured in shock at the swarm of monsters.

"Using these cards, I will destroy you this turn with the help of the Gateway," Iemitsu declared. "Do you have any last words?"

Ryou's face was half-hidden by his long white bangs as he looked up at iemitsu with the fear-inducing look of the half-insane. "I activate the face-down quick-play Spell, _Demise of the Land_! From my deck, I activate the Field Spell, _The_ _Sanctuary in the Sky_!"

The dark _shiro_ was gone, replaced with a clean, bright and airy palace that glowed with light as another Greek temple appeared behind Ryou, this one literally glowing with light. Before Ryou, the Fairies fairly shimmered as their power returned, the weights of the Bushido Counters gone [0/200 → 300/200] [1700/1800 → 2400/1800] [700/800 → 1400/800] [1900/800 → 2600/800].

Iemitsu drew back slightly, shielding his eyes from the light. "That card..."

"_Demise of the Land_ can only be activated when my opponent special summons a monster," Ryou explained. "The Six Samurais focus on swarming the field with monsters and using spells and traps with Bushido Counters gained from summoning to weaken opposing monsters and strengthen your own. That speed of special summoning led to the demise of the Temple."

"And without the Bushido Counters, Ryou's Fairy monsters are at full strength!" Johan leaned forward in excitement. "I see!"

"I still have more monsters than you," Iemitsu growled. "Don't underestimate us! We have the power to back our ambition. Even if the Temple is gone, the Six Samurai will prevail. Yariza, direct attack!"

"Eh?" Ryou blinked as the halberd-wielding samurai rushed forward and leaped, clearing the Fairies to stab at him. "Ah!"

Ryou: LP 4000 → LP 3000

"Oi!" Bakura called as Ryou bent slightly over in pain.

"When I control at least one other Six Samurai monster, Yariza can attack my opponent directly," Iemitsu rumbled in reply. "And then due the _Great Shogun Shien_, you cannot activate more than one Spell or Trap per turn, and your quota has already been reached due to _Demise of the Land_. I remove two Bushido Counters from the Gateway to give _Great Shogun Shien_ an attack boost of five hundred attack points [2500/2400 → 3000/2400]. I do the same to give Enishi the same attack boost [2200/700 → 2700/700] Shien, kill Athena! Enishi, finish off Tethys! Kizan, destroy the Nova Summoner! And finally since the effect of Pixie Ring is now useless, Shinai, kill the Dancing Elf! Six Samurai, mobilise!"

The samurai leapt into action, destroying each and every monster as Shien and Athena fought, the shogun eventually gaining victory over the Greek goddess. Tethys fired holy light, to eventually be beaten down. The glowing orange wreath with wings was destroyed, as was the green elf.

Ryou: LP 3000

"What?" Iemitsu exclaimed. "How can–?"

"_The Sanctuary in the Sky_ allows the controller of a Fairy Type monster to reduce battle damage to zero," Ryou replied. "I suppose I should thank you, though. Since you destroyed my _Nova Summoner_ when the Sanctuary was active, instead of special summoning a Fairy Type monster with fifteen hundred or lower attack points, I can special summon the Sanctuary's guardian, _Airknight Parshath_ [1900/1400]!"

There was the whinny of a horse and the clip-clop of hooves as the armed centaur appeared from a beam of light from the skies around, its halo and blue armour and sword gleaming in the light.

"I end my turn," Iemitsu sighed. "_Great Shogun Shien_ [3000/2400 → 2500/2400] and Kizan [2700/700 → 2200/700] recover. For us to rule, there must be patience. I will wait for the opportunity, and you will not escape next time."

"Why do you always talk about ruling?" Ryou wondered, confused.

"Because it is the way of the world," Iemitsu began. "Bushido is a code of honour already thought of as dead. The strong rule, the weak serve. This is the truth the boss showed me when the Hunter family took me in when everyone else shunned me for my power. For us, for me, Shien mobilised his troops to destroy those who would oppose us. I will do the same for the boss. You are in my way now."

"He would destroy everything and you're going to help him?" Ryou sceptically asked.

"Look at the situation now and tell me if destruction is preferable or not," Iemitsu flatly replied. "When the Boss gains the power of the King, and everything is destroyed... Shien would become real. Shinai, Mizuho, Kizan, Enishi, Kageki, Irou, Kamon, Zanji, Yaichi, Yariza, Nisashi... all of them, all of Duel Monsters, would become real. I will do anything for this dream to become reality. You are standing in the way of our dream. So I will destroy you with the pain of my monsters borne of sacrifice."

"And that's it?" Ryou quietly murmured, eyes no longer visible.

"Eh?"

"Your dream isn't worth it if people have to die for them," Ryou fiercely shot back, green eyes blazing. "I too have a wish that I would fight for! Draw!"

A flash of light reflected off some surface, though Iemitsu would swear that Ryou's eyes had, for a moment, gleamed white.

"By tributing _Airknight Parshath_, in exchange I special summon _Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin_ [2300/2000] from my hand!" Ryou called as the winged centaur disappeared in a flurry of sparks, replaced soon enough with a larger-than-ever white winged angel, wings of pure white feathers gleaming with armour of gold-edged blue as the angel spread its wings out, large halo behind flaring with bright white light and sword and shield gleaming and shining. "This is a monster effect, which Shien cannot stop!"

"Eh? But... Neo-Parshath doesn't have enough power..." Jounochi wondered, confused.

"Be quiet," Bakura hissed, leaning forward. "Damn, that feathered pansy-ass gains power from the Sanctuary in the Sky. It'll be a huge advantage..."

"I then normal summon _Freya, Spirit of Victory_ [100/100]!" Ryou called as a diminutive fairy appeared on the field, dressed like a cheerleader, complete with pom-poms. "Now with a level one Fairy on the field, I activate _Court of Justice_, which allows me to special summon a Fairy Type monster from my hand as long as I have a level one Fairy type monster on the field. The conditions are fulfilled, hence I special summon one from my hand. Dark-winged angel, herald of the end, ruler of the end of existence, come, _Doma the Angel of Silence_ [1600/1400]!"

Bakura smirked as the darkness in the air grew heavier as the dark-winged angel rose from the depths of the shadows of the earth, its lower body wrapped in white linens contrasting against the dark armour on its upper body, the white wings on either side of his back sharply contrasting with the dark wings on its back as well, both of them feathered like a dove's or a raven's. Its eyes gleamed as the air of malevolence grew, like the inevitable end about to come.

"What's that?" Jounochi yelped, taking a step back. "It's a normal monster... but it's scary..."

"This is the Shadow Realm's spectre," Yami pronounced, looking at the malevolent angel. "_Shin no Chimoku no Tenshi_, Doma!"

"Neo-Parshath gains the difference in our life points as attack when _The_ _Sanctuary in the Sky_ is on the field," Ryou stated as the Sky Paladin glowed white like a magnesium flare [2300/2000 → 3700/2000]. "Furthermore, as long as Freya remains on the field, all Fairy Type monster gains four hundred attack and defence points!" Freya began to jump around, cheering and waving her pom-poms around, as the two other monsters glowed violet. [3700/2000 → 4100/2400] [1600/1400 → 2000/1800] [100/100 → 500/500]

"Doma, herald his death, attack Shinai!" Ryou called as the dark angel dived. "Silence of Death!"

A dark blast took care of the blue-armoured samurai as Iemitsu, its shocked owner took a step back.

Iemitsu: LP 1600 → LP 1100

"Neo-Parshath gains the difference in life points as power!" Ryou raised his arm as Neo-Parshath glowed bright white [4100/2000 → 4600/2000]. "Neo-Parshath, attack _Great Shogun Shien_!"

"When the Shogun is attacked, I can destroy another Six Samurai instead of Shien!" Iemitsu called. "What use is there for your Paladin to attack!"

"Even if Shien doesn't die, you lose!" Ryou shot back fiercely. "Go, Neo-Parshath, Knight Charge!"

The great angel spread its wings as a lance of light formed in its hand and it charged forward, impaling the Shogun through the chest even as the Grandmaster of the Six Samurai threw himself forward to take the blow. The lance easily sliced through both warriors, sealing Iemitsu's fate.

Iemitsu: LP 1100 → LP 0

Still in shock, Iemitsu collapsed forward on his knees, cards spilling out of his hand as the other samurai crowded around him. "This..."

"You lost," Kaiba scoffed by the sidelines. "Give it up."

_If you win, it'll be so much easier..._

_I hate them, I hate them all. Wouldn't it be much easier if it was just us and the monsters?_

_Just us, and the monsters... and Shien's ambition is fulfilled. _

"Go forth and seek your ambition," Iemitsu chuckled to the imposing shogun. "That's what you said before, wasn't it?"

There was a beat before the shogun gave a sharp nod.

"Ah," Iemitsu Nakamura sighed, picking up his cards once more. "Then, let's do this. Shien, Raging Flame Sword!"

* * *

><p>Below the deck, Apollymi looked up in the midst of parrying a blow away from the Harpie Queen with Ruin. "Ah."<p>

"What?" Mai growled, her Harpies hanging around her like some protective bodyguard team of dominatrix harpies, which they were. Superman, Wonder Woman and Shayera had flown up to the upper deck already, upon realising that the dragon was not attacking them any longer and hearing Batman's explanation. The Dark Knight of Gotham, on the other hand, had elected for the mortal way up: stairs.

"Just a defeated ally," Apollymi replied, unconcerned. "No issue really."

* * *

><p>The lone hero arrived in time to see the raging shogun smash a white-winged angel across the Duel platform, actual cracks forming where the angel collided with the airship. The shogun was soon surrounded with samurai wearing armour of different colours, carrying different weapons, and each holding different stances.<p>

"I'm sorry," the brunet man on his knees murmured as he help up a card. "_Backs to the Wall_ activate–"

"It won't," the shorter white-haired figure on the platform Batman recognised as Ryou Bakura murmured, cutting him off. "Doma... Silence of Death."

The dark angel that appeared slashed across the chest of the brunet man, sending the man flying back and colliding head-on with Batman, who was relatively unfazed as he set the man onto his feet.

"Shien," the man wheezed. "Kill... him..."

The vigilante's eyes widened before the shogun in red armour appeared and grabbed the hero, about to stab through with a katana. The slim blade was stopped by a hand which was attached to an angel with large white wings which stabbed through the shogun.

The Japanese warrior shattered in shadows of blood-red and purple as the brunet man doubled over, vomiting, though not on the platform. Dark red intermixed with bile stained the floor lightly as the man coughed and wheezed as the emergency response team appeared again.

Batman looked at the man, then into Kaiba's blue eyes, and said only four words: "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Anime effect.<strong>_

_**Stay tuned for the next turn: Trial of the Princesses! Duel, standby!**_


	28. Trial of the Princesses

_**I look at this and I always think: Oh, wow, this has Puzzle-shippy potential!**_

_**Yami: …remember the rating!**_

_**Yuugi: …right...**_

_**Yami: -lean forward to Yuugi- right now?**_

_**Yuugi: Agh! Yami, hands!**_

_**Okay, addressing reviewers Ms. Lilly:**_

**This is SO good!**

**And I can't believe how much details you put in the duels! I actually google most of the cards you use to see what they look like.**

**Um... Yeah. That's all I had to say really. Have a nice day and I hope you update soon! Bye!**

_**I find that detail helps to tell a story really well.**_

_**Thanks to Mei for offering to draw the Harpie Ladies (and if you can I'd like it if you could draw Ryou and the Darklords) and for offering the Gateway of the Six Samurai ruling, but I worked out that maybe it's effect applies to once per monster, as evidence in 'Six Samurai United'.**_

_**Thanks to people who support Ryou and the Angel deck (which will face more expansion upon the theme in later chapters) and onwards!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Twenty-Seven: Trial of the Princesses<strong>

There were days things absolutely could not go right, even for super-heroes.

And then, there were the days where it just did not pay to get out of bed.

Wonder Woman was quickly realising that today was one of the latter as she evaded Circe's magic blasts again. _How_ had the sorceress found her in this particular airspace in this sector of Metropolis? Was her first reaction. Wonders would never cease, she decided again as Circe blasted at her again. Hard.

"We need to get close enough to either grab her or for Shayera to use her mace," Superman yelled past the slipstream as the heroes regrouped, having fought off the blue-skinned fiend earlier with only marginal difficulty due to the help of the Harpie Ladies. "I'll distract her, while the both of you attack from behind. I'm the only one fast enough to be a serious threat."

"Makes sense," Diana considered after a while, dodging more magic blasts.

"I doubt it," Circe's voice cooed in her ear as the Amazon stilled on instinct. "He might be able to move at speeds close to light, but there are few things faster than thought. Too bad I can't transform you this time, princess, but _this_ would do."

Heavy iron shackles appeared around Wonder Woman's ankles and locked shut, the sudden change in centre of gravity leaving the heroine floundering momentarily as the sorceress aimed at Shayera. The mace that could defeat magic just barely deflected the blast in time.

"What do you mean?" Shayera asked, puzzled, still with a death grip on the mace. "You can't?"

"The battle is not here that we have to watch, and the princess is technically a bystander in this secret war," Circe sighed. "This struggle is between the Pharaoh and those who would oppose the natural order of light and dark. It is not something that your League can be involved in. Try to fight, and they will repel you. Fight them, and they will fight back, both against you. Try or no, one will die in this round. You would know, wouldn't you?"

"What?" Shayera shot back, irritated. "I don't have time to decipher riddles or chase conspiracies. Tell me!"

Grinning, the sorceress flew forward, just barely out of reach of the Nth metal mace, before her lips moved. What was said could not be heard, but Shayera's grip on the mace slackened as the Thanegarian drew away.

"So you know now," Circe laughed as she vanished. "Welcome, then."

The sorceress appeared behind Superman now, aiming a blast for him. "A frog sounds like a good idea," she commented.

Part of a set of shackles flew at her and hit, sending the sorceress flying back, wincing in pain from where the shackle hit as the magic blast went wild but hit Superman anyway, only this time it sent him flying back to collide with random skyscrapers dotting the skyline, thankfully not destroying buildings. The sorceress barely dodged in time to avoid the fist aiming for her head, attached to Wonder Woman.

"Self-defence. Well, then, ta," Circe lifted her hands, where magic danced ready to transmute the first unlucky victim and Wonder Woman, unable to run, closed her eyes.

"_Dramatic Rescue_!"

There was a yellow glow as Wonder Woman was swallowed into a cocoon of light and then said cocoon broke open. A golden chain wrapped itself around Circe's wrist as its wielder hauled forward and looped one arm around Circe's neck, keeping a firm hold on the shocked sorceress.

"Circe," the Amazoness Chain Master of Duel Monsters greeted calmly.

"Alexis?" Circe blinked before smiling down at her. "Well, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Very," Alexis agreed. "I'd ask if you had time for a night out, but you know, duty before playing. Plus the fact that we're a few hundred metres above sea level and I'm on a contracted time."

"Oh?" Circe answered, intrigued. "So finally the Amazonesses found a contractor?"

"Two!" the Chain Master cheerfully replied. "One's fun, and the other's entirely too serious, but that's fine, really, because we don't see her much nowadays..."

Aboard the lower deck, Wonder Woman blinked as the last of the yellow light faded away. "That was... odd," she finally stated after some consideration.

"Quite," the glamorous blonde woman in purple with the strange device hanging on her left arm before her shrugged. "Never tried it myself, but since I figured you're an Amazon, so it should work." She held out a hand. "I'm Mai Kujaku. The monster hanging around the sorceress out there is mine."

"Diana of Themyscira," Wonder Woman replied, taking the hand in her own as she stood.

Mai sighed, her hand not outfitted with device on her forehead. "Small world. I have a friend with the same name as you. Her jack-ass of a brother just escaped when he summoned Demise and blasted us. He's the guy behind all this. Now, if you don't mind, do tell me what the Justice League is _thinking_ exactly, intruding in Battle City."

"And why would I say so?" Wonder Woman asked, all the while absorbing everything just said. "Why don't you tell us what your side thinks as well. We could figure out a plan together."

"That would be sensible," Mai admitted, nodding slightly. "Except that, what is your opinion of those like us?"

"...not very good," she admitted. "On my island, we do not speak of it much."

"It is a war we are fighting here, and if you are involved, your side gets involved," A feminine voice echoed in the hold as the skimpily-clad Chain Master appeared back on the closest thing to ground at the moment, the links clinking as she swung the chain. "Even the gods will not will it, _princess_."

The golden chain looped around Wonder Woman and latched tight as its wielder hauled and threw the captured princess out into the skies. The chain then sprang free and unravelled, throwing the Amazon heiress into the wide blue expanse as the Amazoness Chain Master retrieved her weapon.

"Alexis!" Mai yelled at her monster in shock as a blur in green streaked across towards Wonder Woman.

"She can fly due to the armour," the Chain Master scoffed dismissively. "Besides, remember. Lady Athena told us not to involve her champion. This is a game played against fate, there is no need to further disrupt plans already laid with those of Olympus and their ilk."

"I remember," Mai sullenly replied as the Amazoness faded. "Keep yourselves safe!"

"As you wish, mistress." the Amazoness echoed. "As you wish..."

Silence only echoed the monster's final warning in the steel corridors then.

Meanwhile, Superman had collided into Wonder Woman, the two heroes rubbing their heads where Wonder Woman had impacted the Kryptonian.

"What exactly is going on here? Who was that?" Kal El asked.

"A Duel Monster," Wonder Woman answered, looking back to the airship deck. "One of the Amazonesses, presumably under the lead of the rebel leader Adrasteia."

"That's the Themysciran stand?" Superman blinked. "Ah. So, did you find a way onboard, Diana?"

"No," the Amazon princess shook her head. "Neither are they willing to talk to us. Perhaps Batman would have more help from them."

"Yes, but at what cost?" Superman sighed. "You and I know the Bat. He works alone unless we beat it into his head with a crowbar that he can't do everything alone, and even then it's only temporary. I'm afraid that after this, he's going to become even more... him."

"More than already possible?" Wonder Woman queried.

She never got her answer as a blast of magic scattered them, Circe already back into the fray.

* * *

><p>"Fair play, fair Duel, then," Yami said as he shuffled Rebecca's deck.<p>

The young American Duellist scowled as she shuffled his own deck with hardly the same amount of care he showed to her own. "I'll win fairly enough," Rebecca shot back. "How about a deal?"

"A deal?" Yami asked as he handed back the deck.

Rebecca took it and handed him his own deck back. "If I win this Duel, you have to let Darling go out with me at least once."

"_Aibou_'s time is hardly monopolised by me," Yami coolly replied. "Furthermore, what does Yuugi say about it?"

"Darling can just sit back and watch as his princess rescues him from the mean Pharaoh!" Rebecca yelled back at Yami as the two walked to opposing sides of the Duel platform, the onboard emergency response team having already cleared an unconscious Iemitsu to the infirmary. The tournament goes on; such was the way of the Duellist world. The mysterious masked man that had appeared suddenly and demanded to talk with Kaiba had disappeared with the Kaiba brothers somewhere on the ship, leaving Isono to oversee the last duel of the preliminary rounds.

Judging from the looks Isono gave to both of them, he probably decided that the two of them were insane. "The final round between Yami Yuugi and Rebecca Hawkins begins, now! Start!"

DuelDisks unfolded simultaneously as Professor Arthur Hawkins sat down in chairs specially set out – even Kaiba wasn't inhumane enough to make people stand on an airship platform for eight hours on ends – and sighed. "My little girl is all grown up..."

"I just wish she'll grow out of her crush," Yuugi sighed as Yami and Rebecca exchanged glares.

"Duel!" both Duellists declared.

Yami: LP 4000

Rebecca: LP 4000

"Ladies first," Yami bowed.

"Thanks," Rebecca shot back. "Draw! I summon _Ebon Magician Curran_ [1200/0] in attack mode! I then play _Graceful Charity_, allowing me to draw three cards provided I discard two. I set two cards and end my turn."

"Very well then," Yami nodded as the sour-faced black-robed magician with bunny ears and carrying a whip appeared. "My turn, draw!"

"Trap card open!" Rebecca called. "_Pikeru's Second Sight_! Until your second end phase, you have to show me all your drawn cards before you add it to your hand!"

"Very well," Yami revealed the card drawn: _Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts_. "Then, I'll summon _Phantom Beast Cross-Wing_ [1300/1300] in attack mode."

A golden bird appeared on Yami's side of the field as he placed the card down, shimmering in the dying sunlight as its tail feathers floated all around above the field.

"Phantom Beasts?" Jounochi turned to Yuugi. "Those new?"

"Yes," Yuugi nodded. "Yami and I divided our old deck between us, and Gazelle followed Yami, along with his brothers. It's a small but rather self-supporting archetype of monsters and cards that benefit from minimal support well."

"I then play _Polymerization_, combining _Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts_ [1500/1200] and _Berformet_ [1400/1800] to summon the mythical beast capable of flight!" Yami continued dramatically. "From two come one, and from one will come great power! Watch as they merge their might, combine their courage! _Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast_ [2100/1800]!"

Rebecca took a slight step back as Chimera took the field, its two heads, one of Gazelle, one of Berformet, roared in excitement.

"Cross-Wing, attack the Ebon Magician!" Yami called.

"Trap card open! _Gravity Bind_!" Rebecca called as gravity increased and locked down all monsters on the field save for the little black-robed magician, who heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thought so," Yami smirked, the effect unsettling on any on the receiving end of it. "I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!" Rebecca called. "During my standby phase, _Marie the Fallen One_ [1700/1200] in the grave grants me two hundred life points! Plus, Curran inflicts three hundred damage for each monster my opponent controls. So, you'll take six hundred damage!"

Yami barely flinched as Curran cracked her whip in his direction.

Rebecca: LP 4000 → LP 4200

Yami: LP 4000 → LP 3400

"Furthermore, I equip Curran with _Trial of the Princesses_!" Rebecca called as the little magician glowed fairly with power. "This increases Curran's attack by eight hundred points [1200/0 → 2000/0]! Furthermore, by destroying a level five or higher monster by battle, Curran can win the trial set to become a princess! Curran, attack Chimera!"

"Oi, the attack difference is still there!" Jounochi yelled.

"I knew that already. Reverse card open, _Miniaturize_!" Rebecca called as Curran aimed to attack, glowing blue with power. "The monster targeted by this card loses one thousand attack points and one level. Of course, I choose the target as Chimera!"

"Reverse card open," Yami smirked. "_Tyrant's Temper_. I tribute Cross-Wing to activate this card. As long as it remains on the field, monsters I control are unaffected by all other Trap cards."

"Eh?" Jounochi leant forward as the golden bird disappeared. "That means..."

"So Rebecca gains all the disadvantages of _Gravity Bind_ without the benefits, while Yami can use high-level monsters to attack without caring about _Gravity Bind_, and not worry about high-level monsters attacking him as Rebecca's own are locked down, plus his monsters are safe from all other traps," Ryou thoughtfully analysed.

"Oh, and, when Cross-Wing is in the grave, all Phantom Beast monsters, including Chimera and Gazelle, gain three hundred attack points [2100/1800 → 2400/1800]," Yami added as an afterthought. "Plus, your _Miniaturize_ doesn't work. So..."

The Ebon Magician screamed as Chimera leapt on her and chomped down.

Rebecca: LP 4200 → LP 3800

"Fine," Rebecca nodded. "I'll play _Ancient Rules_, special summoning _Millennium Shield _[0/3000] in defence mode, before I end my turn."

A huge golden shield allowed Rebecca to hide behind and take cover from Yami's monsters, the Eye shining on it seeming to mock him.

"My turn, draw!" Yami revealed the next card, _Ancient Rules_, before he added it to his hand. "Rebecca, you still haven't answered the question, you know."

"Eh?" the young genius blinked.

"What does Yuugi say about it?" Yami repeated. "It's been almost one year already... haven't you figured it out yet?"

"Darling wouldn't abandon anyone! It's just you mean Pharaoh who's keeping him away from us!" Rebecca accused. "You're holding him back!"

The resulting silence was a palpable thing as the dark clouds that hung in the sky in the late afternoon sun seem to grow larger with every passing minute, as the former god-king's eyes seemed to take on an unnatural cant.

"_Ne_, Yuugi," Jounochi whispered quietly. "He's not going to flip out on us, right?"

"Yami may be saner than Bakura or Malik, but he's still a _yami_," Yuugi quietly answered. "I just hope nothing permanently damaging happens..."

"_Aibou _cares so much for others and hardly for himself." Yami whispered, every syllable thrumming with power borne of pain and darkness and sacrifice. "I did not drag myself out of death to claim him for myself. I don't care if he chooses someone else to love, even if it hurts me. _Aibou_ has his own choice, and he always had that, and I will not take it from him! I will let _aibou_ have his own choices, even if I must fret and worry and break my own heart every step of the way!"

"What a brave lad," Professor Hawkins sighed from the sidelines. Ah, to be old and obtuse again.

Yuugi buried his face in his hands, embarrassed. "I think Yami just outed us to everyone watching the Duel..."

"How romantic," Ryou cooed, earning him glares from Bakura and Malik which were quickly diverted to the former Pharaoh.

"For you, who impinge on his choices, for you to have forgotten his free will, for you not to respect his choices, I will teach you the difference between us!" the dark Yuugi, the Yuugioh, declared. "I banish _Berformet_ and _Phantom Beast Cross-Wing_ from my grave to special summon one of the strongest of the monsters of Chaos! My very own soul!"

"Oi, don't tell me..." Jounochi's eyes were beginning to bug out of his head.

"The strongest of Chaos monsters?" Otogi echoed.

"Yami," Yuugi whispered.

"One soul will be called to the light, while another will be led by the darkness!" Yami called as the banished monsters appeared, their ghostly forms glowing slightly, flying forth to herald the arrival of the new monster before fading off, leaving a floating path of clear light like starlight. "Together, the souls of light and darkness create the shadows of chaos! Appear now, _Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning_ [3000/2500]!"

Sabre gleaming in the light, blue gold-edged armour shimmering in the sun, stylised shield and armour hardly weighing it down, the great warrior and emissary of the gods flew forward, descending on the field neatly on both feet, stance ready. There are many words that could be used to describe the appearance of the Soldier of Chaos there, dark aura meandering around him, but only one would truly fit the bill: _god-like._

"The Envoy of the Beginning has two effects!" Yami continued. "In exchange for not being able to attack with him this turn, I can banish one monster on the field! I choose to banish the _Millennium Shield_!"

"Eh?" Rebecca drew back as her shield disappeared, never to be seen again.

"Chimera, go!" Yami called as the Flying Mythical Beast took to the skies, still a bit weak from losing its attack boost [2400/1800 → 2100/1800]. "Direct attack!"

"Eh?" Rebecca cowered as Chimera chomped down.

Rebecca: LP 3800 → LP 1700

"And like this, Yami San's taken the lead," Johan analysed, shivering. "How intense!"

"This is the dark of the Game King, the soul of the Nameless Pharaoh," Beside him, Judai murmured. "Scary..."

"Turn end," Yami stated, looking at the field.

"I won't lose!" Rebecca yelled back, her hand drawing. "Draw! During my standby phase, Marie gives me two hundred life points!"

Rebecca: LP 1700 → LP 1900

"I play _Pot of Greed_, which allows me to draw two cards!" She drew again, her moves erratic with desperation. "I won't lose Darling! I won't lose! I summon _White Magician Pikeru_ [1200/0] in attack mode! I then play one face-down card and end my turn!"

"Very well," Yami nodded as the white-robed happier rival of Curran appeared and curtsied before waving her wand about. "My turn. Draw!"

"Trap activate!" Rebecca called. "_A Rival Appears_! I select one monster you control, and special summon one monster from my hand with the same level as the selected. I choose Black Luster Soldier, which is level eight, so I can special summon _Blizzard Princess_ [2800/2100] in defence mode!"

A cold north wind seemed to blow as a white-robed magician appeared, the blue edges of her robes comparable to the short blue skirt, the blue ice gems and the long staff completed with ice wrecking ball attached to one end appeared on the field, the gold crown set in blue hair an utter contrast as was the princess's smiling disposition.

_I just need to stall for time until I can gather the cards needed_, Rebecca considered. _Chimera can only attack Pikeru due to Blizzard Princess's defence, so Black Luster Soldier would target Blizzard Princess. I just need a bit more time... darling..._

"This battle..." Judai sighed. "Is already over."

"My turn, draw!" Yami called. "Chimera, attack the _White Magician Pikeru_!"

The winged mythical beast leapt forward and jumped on the magician,shattering it like its sister.

Rebecca: LP 1900 → LP 1000

"Black Luster Soldier, attack Blizzard Princess! Chaos Blade!" Yami called, the warrior slicing his sword down. The slicing winds generated cut the powerful mage to shards, though its defence served an adequate enough purpose.

"So, your attacks are over and your battle phase ends," Rebecca smirked, satisfied. The smile died as she looked at the former king.

"I wonder about that," Yami easily replied. "I told you before, the Envoy of the Beginning has two effects. One is to banish a monster from play in exchange for not attacking. The other is that when he destroys a monster by battle, he can attack again. Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Beginning, direct attack! Chaos Blade!"

"What?" Rebecca drew back in slight fear as the Black Luster Soldier advanced forward and slashed.

Rebecca: LP 1000 → LP 0

"He won..." Jounochi murmured. "Well, it's not like there's any other option..."

"Yami!" Yuugi jumped up, eyes glimmering with light tinged with sadness.

"Good game," said dark had walked over to Rebecca, offering a hand.

"Eh...? Why?" Rebecca murmured, like the child she, in age, still was. "Why would you–?"

"Even if you won, the outcome would not have changed anyway," Yami answered brusquely. "_Aibou _would not have been happy if I were to react unfavourably. He regards you as a dear friend, Rebecca. Come, stand proud and accept with grace. You did well now, and you will have left with experience where you had none before."

"Pharaoh..." Rebecca murmured, still dazed even as a beaming grandfather and _hikari _awaited them as they descended the platform.

"Good job, Rebecca," Arthur Hawkins smiled. "It was an exciting Duel."

"True," Yuugi smiled. Rebecca brightened visibly.

Yami smirked at the female Duellist's breaking out into chatter and sent a thought to his other half: _I'm a supporter of polyamory, you know._

_Ack! Yami! _In the real world, a blush appeared on Yuugi's cheeks.

Yami inwardly snickered at his partner's innocence. He _was_ a supporter of polyamory... selectively speaking. He could live with Yuugi having sex with other people... once he got the torture kit ready. Otherwise, come hell, shit, high water, or the Apocalypse, the Pharaoh was damn well going to be the only one to tap _that_, and the Shadow Realm would support him in it.

Yami no Yuugi was a warmer _yami_, hardly a better one. People just had a tendency to forget that he had the potential to be even worse than Bakura or Malik combined.

* * *

><p>Holed up in a roomful of shadows, Apollymi Hunter sighed as he relaxed against the wall. Blood, coppery and thick, dripped from his left leg where the Harpie's scratch had gone deep.<p>

"Another one like us, that Mai Kujaku," Apollymi assessed. "Although her power is erratic. Iemitsu... I see. Your last stand didn't take off, huh?"

Hesitantly, a masculine voice echoed from the gurney. "Sorry, Boss."

"It's not a problem," Apollymi shrugged. "Although being alone against them all is... quite the prospect. Did you have to get yourself injured to such an extent, really?"

"For our dreams..." Iemitsu sighed, his voice dying off.

"Sleep," Apollymi's eyes had turned wide, pupils contracting to barely any blue seen. "I will take things from here."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I look at this and I think I made Yami OOC... but then I decide that I saw Yami lose it in Duellist Kingdom and Battle City and all the rest, so it's not so bad. Besides, where's YuGiOh without the drama and the flair of our favourite Pharaoh if he's not doing proud declarations?<strong>_

_**Next is the unofficial duel, Kaiba vs Marufuji! Who will win? Stay tuned for the next turn: Cyber End Dragon. Duel, standby!**_


	29. Cyber End Dragon

_**I notice that we start out with a story, then it's up to us to finish the thing by sheer will. I wonder if this is why never-ending stories are hardly ever updated...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Twenty-Eight: Cyber End Dragon<strong>

Glares of approximately equal intensity were levelled at each other, the Dark Knight of Gotham as unwilling to back down from Seto Kaiba as the two glared at each other in the computer room of the airship. How did Kaiba drag a mainframe up an air transport clearly outfitted with weight and electricity output limits could only be attributed to the miracle of money, more specifically, the miracle of high technology brought about by the Kaiba fortunes.

For his part, the Batman was rather impressed. The only other air transport vehicles on the Earth likely to be kitted out with so much hardware was NASA spaceships, the Javelins, and his own Bat-plane, and not a one of them were open to civilians. Investment into KaibaCorp was looking to be more lucrative than before already.

Now, to the business at hand. "Your tournament is hurting people," he began. "We need to find the source of the trouble and shut it down. Is there a backup system?" _In fact, why do you need holograms to play the game to begin with?_ Was silently implied, if not directly spoken.

Something told him that it was a very bad idea to say _it's just a game_.

"Let's see, Mr...?" Kaiba steepled his fingers patiently, probably recognising the air of _it's just a game _from the Dark Knight. "I'll just call you Mr Batman, since you obviously can't tell me your identity and right now any other pseudonym is just ridiculous. The KaibaCorp Solid VisionTM system is an interactive gaming device that has been integrated by most professional circuits for use." More shuffling of hands. "True, one could use the usual cards, but with the technology at hand, one finds it easier to keep track of the popularity of the game through sales. Such information is invaluable when dealing with our long-time business partner Industrial Illusions.

A sharpening of those azure eyes to chips of ice. "And, you come to me now, saying that my tournament is, quote, 'hurting people'. I have not received _official_ reports of any people getting hurt, Mr Batman. Exceptions like Mr Nakamura just now are that; exceptions. A few exceptions does not a rule make, it just proves that I need to fire some incompetent people when I get back to Japan."

It was like dealing with himself, the Batman reflected, just without the height advantage. His own six-foot-two meant that there were very few people that could intimidate him by height in the world, but Seto Kaiba was one of the rare few taller than the average American and, judging by Batman's observations on his movements just now, capable of using that reach to his advantage. He also bet that Kaiba went to places armed. It seemed like that.

"There are–" Batman shut up for a few moments, wondering how to phrase a situation where magic was using holograms to make monsters real and attack people and possibly kill and there was a magical Pharaoh aboard the ship and how to make the damn thing land and thus put it in Metropolis jurisdiction proper again. It was obvious _who_ controlled the airspace of Metropolis – certainly not the air force – but empirical evidence had proven that Kal El was hardly capable of taking them on alone.

Kaiba then began. "Assume that, maybe, something happened and that the Solid VisionTM system makes monsters real in the hands of certain people. They use it to win the games. Well, right now, all of the strongest Duellists in Metropolis is on this airship. All of them are travellers given to wanderlust. All of them, we assume, are capable of hurting people through the games. Well then, when we land, they will leave, and they will disappear, and they reappear only in the next tournament of their choice, which knowing some Duellists, can be years. It's difficult to find intelligent people when they don't want to be found, and Duellists are some of the greatest strategic minds on the planet."

From that view, Batman could see Kaiba's point.

"Furthermore, let's consider the losses incurred by Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions," Kaiba continued coldly. "We're already in it, as they say, and pulling out would mean refunds. Repayments. Money flows out more often than it flows in. And potential ruin to KaibaCorp. I cannot afford for this tournament to be shut down, neither do I _want_ to shut it down."

"So you'll put the competitors' lives on the line for a game?" Batman growled at Kaiba.

"I too am a competitor," Kaiba smirked. "There's a thrill in the game that can't be found any other way, you know. In the game, you face monsters and beat them down or die trying. It's a feeling no other game has quite mastered yet. It's not just a game, Mr Batman..."

Batman looked into the eyes of Seto Kaiba then, and saw a sight that would freeze him to the core.

"... it's a _Yami no Game._"

The last part was in Japanese. Very familiar Japanese.

_Game of Darkness._

Kaiba _knew_, he realised.

"Having now expressed our opinions," the CEO muttered, "Well, Batman, let's play a game."

* * *

><p>Circe showed no sign of abating as she played around with the three heroes, all three kept at bay with superior magic and spells.<p>

"This is getting out of hand," Shayera growled as she deflected the next spell, which hit a passing bird and immediately transformed it into a frog which soon plummeted down.

"Circe!" Wonder Woman called. "What is your purpose in all this?"

"Anything for him," Circe repeated as she fired again, this one narrowly hitting Superman, but instead turned the Man of Steel's cape into water. "I won't let Athena sabotage this time. Not even her champion. Take this!"

A beam of light hit another bird, which turned into a dove and flew off quickly.

"Kal, run distraction, we'll hit from behind," Wonder Woman yelled, readying her lasso.

"At least there's no monsters this time," Shayera sighed, powering up her mace.

* * *

><p>Though the sun still hung in the sky, and the airship was somewhere to the west of Metropolis, the inside of the ship was dark. Not just with shadows cast by necessity, but with tension cut by large knives only, with some frisson in the air that could drive people mad and flickering lights that heralded horror-struck ends, the normal people aboard decided. So it seemed that way to the man as he slowly walked down the hallways, silently recalling the way to the galley.<p>

The man stopped as another figure, this one in a black trench coat and black hair in long spikes.

"I've just been to see your boss," the Batman said.

"I know," Jun Manjoume replied.

"It's a conspiracy and you're not telling me, are you?"

"Would you believe me?"

"Maybe not," Batman looked away. "How many are involved?"

"I can't answer."

"Then, who is behind the attacks on the cities by Duel Monsters?"

Manjoume looked downcast as he replied: "There are two of the worst kinds of Duellist in this world. Those who tap into the cards and see them as tools for their own ends, and those who love the cards that anything could be done for them. Either one can fight back with the cards as long as they control it, and either has the tendency to fight back."

"Why?"

Silence as Manjoume smirked at him. "The boss sent out an instruction before you left him. It's a game, remember? Three questions you may ask, no more, no less. From no more than three people, if you can piece together the situation, you win and do what you wish. Even call the authorities."

The smirk then disappeared. "If not, you leave us to mete our own justice out. So, three questions down, six to go."

"_Aniki_," the yellow spirit both of them were resolutely ignoring floating around the man wheedled. "Can we?"

A radio crackled as Manjoume pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Thunder here."

"Horse to Thunder," a gravelly male voice responded, voice crackled by static. "Guardian is calling about Endymion. Eatos apparently blabbed. Harpie ran into the wild card, but it escaped, not before she injured the bastard. The princess and Big Blue are somewhere around the ship, but the Harpie Ladies and the Amazonesses are keeping a lookout on the skies. Status report."

"Thunder to Horse," Manjoume responded tersely. "Three questions asked of fate. No impending reversal of fate yet. Over."

"Really?" Horse, vaguely recognised by the Dark Knight as Sven Lowe, laughed. "We should send him to the Cyber brothers. They'll confuse him even more."

"I think Hell Kaiser would sic the Cyber Dragons on him first right now," Manjoume scoffed. "Status report on Endymion. I don't want to be chewed out by Guardian later."

"She's asleep and alive." The one code-named Horse responded, voice crackling with the radio waves. "Better than the previous victims, at least. We're still searching for ashes. Valkyrie, Castle and Hero are on their way to the Dark City already. We're set to leave Metropolis as soon as the quarter-finals start. Wouldn't want Demise to make a mess of Hero City, do we?"

"He'll probably mess up the Gotham-Metropolis highway just to spite us," Thunder scoffed. "Thunder out."

The radio clicked at the same time Manjoume turned to see only shadows and darkness. Contrary to expectations, Manjoume only rolled his eyes. "Hate it when they do that."

* * *

><p>Batman had once broken into alien headquarters and several other high-security areas where the tendency was to shoot first and ask painful questions later. Now, aboard the KaibaCorp airship a few hundred feet above sea level, he wondered if he was over his head. The lack of guns was a huge improvement in his opinion, but frankly the presence of potentially lethal monsters onboard creeped him out, as well as the seemingly nonsensical code. Was it some long-forgotten instinct in the face of monsters?<p>

If it was, he was going to have to set that straight when he went home. Instinct or no, nothing impaired his judgement.

The Dark Knight of Gotham turned a corner to meet with one of the strangest sights he had ever seen. And that was a_ lot_. Very few things could compete with the Joker, really.

The vertically challenged Yuugi Mutou was leaning on the wall, and around him was wrapped the possessive arms of his taller doppelgänger. Said doppelgänger also leaned against the shorter, such that the two embraced against the wall.

"Calmer now?" Yuugi whispered, such that even in the dimness Batman could hear calmly.

"Very much so," the deeper voice answered quietly, as if the man himself was standing beside Batman. "Thank you, _aibou_."

"Were you being serious about... what you said, _yami_?"

Silence for a moment. "It would hurt inside, but I would let you have your choice, even if we belong together and you would decide otherwise. It is a choice I gift you, _aibou, _even if the gods don't quite agree."

"But they let you back here, didn't they?" Yuugi murmured, honestly perplexed.

"It is a question I would answer when the Dark Knight is not eavesdropping, _aibou._"

_Oops... _Batman appeared from the shadows at the same time crimson eyes turned to him, glowing ethereally in the dark.

"Dark Knight." the being called the Pharaoh greeted. "You made it."

"Enough riddles already?' Batman growled. "Who is behind the attacks on various cities by Duel Monsters?"

"Evidence points to one Apollymi Hunter as the main culprit behind them," Yami answered quietly. "The one who controls the Ritual Gods of Destruction would destroy everything with him."

"So you're going to kill him for playing?" Batman growled.

"It is... an option," the crimson eyes flickered slightly in the gloom. "We are merely going to sabotage the plan for now. Everything else... is debatable."

"Then why?" Batman responded. "Why would he need to die?"

Crimson eyes chilled him to the vary marrow of his bones. "Whoever said he _need_ to? There is no point in further antagonising someone outcast by society his entire life."

Batman only just narrowly caught the card that flew at him. He looked at it and then, back at the pair. "Ace of Spades?"

"Interpret it however you will," Yami murmured in reply. "He needs compassion. You have it where only three others on this ship would have, and he would not speak to us, obsessed and controlled he is. You can track him; that is your capability to find people who don't want to be found. Even the villains of stories need a listening ear sometimes."

"This is not a story," Batman shot back as the lights came on, illuminating their stand-off.

For the first time, Yuugi Mutou spoke. "All stories are truths, and all truths are stories. So are you speaking of the truth, or are you speaking in a story?"

"Decide however you will, for the fate of Apollymi Hunter has yet to be written," Yami continued. "Will his life be real, or will it be a story? Dark Knight, we place his later fate in your hands now."

Batman silently watched as the two walked off, hand in hand, and somehow faded from his view before his very eyes. Then he turned on his heel and left.

It was time to talk to one Apollymi Hunter, on _his_ terms.

* * *

><p>Two almost matching glares, two Duellists standing tall and proud and facing down each other, two trench coats flapping in the slipstream. It was the iconic clash of the past and present; the match of main strength of the decade, century even.<p>

A buffet table had been set up outside; none of the Duellists wanted to miss this.

"So let's see if you're really what they call you," Seto Kaiba snorted as his DuelDisk unfolded.

Ryou Marufuji bowed. "It would be an honour to face against the Blue Eyes White Dragon." His own DuelDisk unfolded in answer.

Isono raised his arm just as the airship floated on its course past the last stop, right before the Metro Tower. "Begin!"

"Duel!"

Kaiba: LP 4000

Marufuji: LP 4000

"So what does he play?" Jounochi asked, in between bites of food.

"Cyber Dragons," Ryou thoughtfully analysed. "It'll probably be a match of who can exercise the most strength to beat down their opponent."

"Right up Kaiba's alley then," Bakura snorted as Kaiba cracked his knuckles, the white-haired dark still hanging beside Ryou. It was a scene worthy of a fashion magazine.

"At least, any Duel with Marufuji against Seto Kaiba should be interesting," Johan murmured, also avidly observing.

"Right, let's do this. Draw!" Kaiba declared. "I play the Spell, Polymerization, to fuse the _Lord of D._ [1200/1100] and the _Divine Dragon Ragnarok_ [1500/1000] in my hand to fusion summon _King Dragun_ [2400/1100]!"

Silhouettes of the lord of dragons in bone armour and the white divine dragon appeared before the two were sucked into a vortex. From the vortex emerged the Dragon Demon, orange snake-like body topped with a humanoid upper body covered in yellow draconic armour. In one hand was the Flute of Summoning Dragon, a yellow conch-like horn topped with a dragon's skull. In shock, Marufuji momentarily stepped back.

"I then play _Graceful Charity_, drawing three cards and discarding two," Kaiba methodically dealt the cards. "With that done, I summon _Dark Blade_ [1800/1500] and equip _Pitch-Dark Dragon_ [900/600] to him, increasing his attack by four-hundred points [1800/1500 → 2200/1500]." the dark warrior found a dragon twirling around him, finally resting its head on his shoulder.

"i set one card and turn end." Kaiba concluded. "It's your turn now."

"My turn," Ryou Marufuji tersely stated, sweating slightly. "Draw! Because you control monsters and I have none, I can special summon _Cyber Dragon_ [2100/1600] from my hand to the field in attack mode."

The two true dragons growled as a mechanical dragon appeared on the field, joints creaking as the machine reared its head at them.

"I then summon _Cyber Dragon Zwei_ [1500/1000] in attack mode," he continued as a dragon, much more sleek than the clunky looking original Cyber Dragon, appeared. "I reveal _Polymerization_ in my hand to treat _Cyber Dragon Zwei_ as _Cyber Dragon_. I then play my own _Polymerization_ to summon _Cyber Twin Dragon_ [2800/2100]!"

Red electricity crackled as the two dragons fused, and a two-headed mechanical dragon took centre stage, roaring at the dragons and warrior on the field.

"_Cyber Twin Dragon_, attack the _Dark Blade_!" Marufuji called.

"Oh?" Kaiba smirked, amused. "Activate reverse card, _Negate Attack_! I negate your attack and end your battle phase."

"I set two cards and end my turn," Marufuji continued humbly, although a slight smile graced his lips. "It's coming..."

"Eh?" By the sidelines, Sho Marufuji blinked. "What does this–?"

Kaiba smirked. "I draw! I then play _Card of Demise_*, where I draw five cards and discard my hand five of my turns later. Due to _King Dragun_, once per turn I can special summon a Dragon Type monster from my hand to the field. I'll use it now! Appear, my strongest, my most faithful servant, _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ [3000/2500]!"

The King Dragun blew upon its horn, a low, echoing sound that heralded the arrival of the great white dragon of legend that appeared in a flurry of white sparks behind its master. Blue eyes glaring down at Marufuji, the dragon roared as leathery shimmery white wings flared.

Floating below, the four meta-human combatants froze as they looked up and saw it.

"Oh," Superman succinctly muttered at the awe-inspiring sight.

"This is the strongest monster without special abilities in Duel Monsters," Marufuji grinned as he stared up in awe at it. "As expected of the Blue Eyes!"

"Blue Eyes, attack the _Cyber Twin Dragon_!" Kaiba called. "_Horobi no Burst Stream_!"

"Reverse card open, _De-Fusion_!" Marufuji called. "Since I cannot target a Dragon Type monster due to _King Dragun_, I dismantle my own _Cyber Twin Dragon_!"

A flash of white light, and the two mechanical dragons appeared on the field.

"And then I'll follow up with the Continuous Trap, _Cybernetic Hidden Technology_!" Marufuji continued. "I reveal _Overload Fusion_ in my hand to treat _Cyber Dragon Zwei_ as _Cyber Dragon_, and sacrifice it. In exchange, I destroy _Blue Eyes White Dragon_!"

Kaiba smirked as the white dragon was swallowed up in an explosion that rumbled throughout the city. "I wonder about that... Is it good or bad, I wonder?"

Ryou Marufuji narrowed his eyes to glare at Kaiba. "What do you mean?"

"You have power," Kaiba smirked. "But for now, it's not enough to beat the likes of me. _Dark Blade_, attack the _Cyber Dragon_!"

"_Cybernetic Hidden Technology_ is continuous," Marufuji scowled as another explosion sounded.

"_Dark Blade_ [2200/1500 → 1800/1500] remains since it was equipped with _Pitch-__Dark Dragon_," Kaiba wisely replied. "But then, since my battle phase is over, we enter main phase two, where I activate _Dragon's Mirror_."

"_Dragon's Mirror_..." Ryou Marufuji echoed, eyes widening in realisation.

"Yes," Kaiba smirked, as the gold-edged mirror with dragon motifs appeared. "I banish the three Blue Eyes in my grave to summon my strongest monster, _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ [4500/3800]!"

White lightning shot out of the reflective surface as three identical heads emerged, maws crackling with electricity as the three-headed beast, like the many-headed hydra, emerged from the giant mirror, roaring to the heavens as claw and talon and all three heads glared down at the one who dared challenge their master and wielder and champion. Metallic scales shone and glimmered from the beast's electricity as it impatiently roared down, shaking buildings on the ground below.

"What is that!" Superman yelled as he saw it.

"Now, you have one turn before you fall at the hand of my beast," Kaiba yelled. "I set three cards and end my turn. Draw your card and seal your fate."

"As long as there are duels, I won't give this up," Ryou Marufuji hissed, grinning. "I won't give up this dream. Draw!"

There was a beat of silence before the elder Marufuji began again: "I play the Spell, _Card of Sanctity_* and draw until I have six cards, and then, I play _Painful Choice_! I select five cards from my deck and reveal them, and then my opponent chooses one which I add to my hand, and the rest are sent to the graveyard." he showed the hand of _Proto-Cyber Dragon_, _Cyber Dragon_, _Cyber Dragon Zwei_, _Cyber Kirin_, and _Swords of Revealing Light_.

"Hmph," Kaiba scoffed. "I'll let you have your _Cyber Dragon_ then."

"Then I thank you," Ryou Marufuji serenely replied as he discarded the necessary cards. "I play _Monster Reborn_, summoning _Proto-Cyber Dragon_ [1100/600] from my graveyard. I chain this with the quick-play Spell, _Inferno Reckless Summon_! From my deck, hand, graveyard, I summon _Cyber Dragon_s, as _Proto-Cyber Dragon_ can be treated as _Cyber Dragon_ when it's on the field!"

"Again?" Jounochi yelped as more mechanical dragons swarmed the field, baring their teeth.

"I play another Spell, _Power Bond_!" Marufuji called. "By sending two of three _Cyber Dragon_s and one _Proto-Cyber Dragon_ to the grave, I fusion summon _Cyber End __Dragon_ [4000/2800]!"

The three Cyber Dragons leaped forward and transformed, into a beautiful gleaming mechanical dragon, all three heads roaring back at the Blue Eyes Ultimate as their mechanical wings flared out behind them, the old versus the new, the past against the future.

The clash of generations.

"_Power Bond_ activates as well, doubling the attack of the _Cyber End Dragon_ [4000/2800 → 8000/2800]!" Ryou Marufuji continued heatedly, his ace monster right behind him roaring in agreement. "Not to mention, I play _Overload Fusion_, banishing the last _Cyber Dragon_ along with _Cyber Dragon Zwei_ on the field with the four other Machine Type monsters in my graveyard to summon _Chimeratech Overdragon_ [?/?]!"

"Is it me or did he just get that much scarier?" Johan commented as a metallic beast as many-headed as the Hydra appeared upon the field beside the original two hydras.

"I think it's the Kaiba syndrome," his companion answered, swallowing nervously. "Wow, that's kinda hot."

"He's taken," Johan shot back. "So are you."

"_Chimeratech Overdragon_ gains eight hundred attack and defence points for every monster used to summon it," Marufuji continued, already cracking his fists under the strain of eagerness [?/? → 4800/4800]. "Battle. _Cyber End Dragon_, attack the _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_, and show him who's boss!"

True dragon and mechanical dragon clashed for supremacy, the resulting lash of power playing out across the Metropolis skies as a flash of white light, brilliant as the dying sun, the backlash sending the heroes flying back and crashing through the windows of the Metro Tower as Circe shielded her eyes.

"The dragons and those who command them," Circe laughed as she faded away into the wind by her magic to escape via the winds. "Always so fun to watch them."

The darkening skies were painted white, the glimmering few stars that had escaped light pollution temporarily wiped out as it seemed like the sky was painted white, white, and only pure white light, bright as a magnesium flare...

...before the light sucked back into itself, and the two dragons stood facing each other, the coats of their respective wielders billowing out.

On either side of Kaiba, two cards stood face-up and proud.

"_Shrink_ and _Enemy Controller_," Kaiba slowly stated as ponderously, ever so slowly, the Cyber End Dragon [8000/2800 → 4000/2800] crashed down to the ground with Chimeratech Overdragon coiling into itself as the card forced it to assume a defensive stance, as its master and partner on his knees in defeat. "As long as I stand, the Blue Eyes will never fade if I will so. You did well, just that... there's more to go."

Eyes still glimmering with perhaps unshed tears, the stoic Duellist cracked a smile. "I end my turn and Power Bond sets in, inflicting the original attack of Cyber End Dragon to my life points."

Behind him, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon roared in triumph as the many-headed Hydra roared as well, a song echoing in sadness yet bliss.

Kaiba: LP 4000

Marufuji: LP 4000 → LP 0

"I concede this time," Ryou Marufuji bowed. "Next time, I will defeat you, and it."

The pioneer of the Power Deck smiled slightly down at the other. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>Just leaving the upper deck, Batman blinked the stars out of his eyes as he dazedly walked through the lit hallways, already trying hard to keep equilibrium. The sound of footsteps caused the dazed Dark Knight to walk into a darkened alcove quickly to avoid being seen.<p>

Apollymi Hunter, halfway through a sandwich, waked past, slightly puzzled before he turned his mind to other things.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Animé card.<strong>_

_**Stay tuned for the next turn: Advanced Ritual Art. Duel, standby!**_


	30. Advanced Ritual Art

_**The quarter-finals now begin! **_

_**Okay, I revised through Jounochi's deck on the YGO wiki, and being the considerate author I am, I revised the deck to include additions as well, so watch out!**_

_**A;so, I apologise for the long time, but the real world intruded in...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Twenty-Nine: Advanced Ritual Art<strong>

"For all his faults, Kaiba sure provides good catering," Jounochi cracked a grin as he bit down into the unfortunate victim, I mean, plate of food. Mai sighed at his lousy table manners.

"Hmph," Bakura and Malik scoffed in answer, Honda merely nodding in reply as his mouth was full.

"O Nii Chan!" Shizuka pouted at her brother before giving Honda a look. Honda at least had the grace to blush.

"It's true!" Jounochi defended. "Besides he's not..." he trailed off at the look Shizuka gave him. "He's behind me right now, isn't he?"

"Very good of you to notice," Seto Kaiba dryly stated from his position behind Jounochi, looming over the blond Duellist. "Hurry up and finish eating. Isono will announce the duel distribution soon."

Jounochi rolled his eyes away from Kaiba. "You don't own me, Kaiba."

"The sooner the threat is eliminated, the sooner we get back to our lives," Kaiba growled, cerulean eyes narrowed at the door connecting the upper deck and the inside of the airship, from which Apollymi Hunter had just stepped through.

The brunet Duellist inclined his head towards them, still smiling an enigmatic smile that had the gambling Duellist wishing to punch him.

Jounochi glared back at him. "I'm going to beat him," he swore. "Mark my words."

Further away from them, Anzu had cornered Yami on the ship deck.

"Was there something you needed, Anzu?" Yami coolly enquired of the dancer.

"Er... how, when, did you..." under the coolly appraising scarlet gaze, Anzu fidgeted. Yami remained stonily silent.

"You know, Yami, I want to know as well," Yuugi piped up, walking towards them. Yami immediately walked over to pull Yuugi into an embrace. With both clad in black with numerous buckled belts, it was like something out of a BDSM magazine.

"I do not quite understand myself," Yami quietly answered. "The wizard in Chicago held the fires of creation, which was involved in the spell somewhat. I do not question miracles, _aibou_, Anzu, I only celebrate them. I know better than most what loneliness is like, and Fate has now allowed this darkness to join you in your companionship and choices later on. Anzu, I know you admire me, but give your heart to someone else who may reciprocate it."

The dancer solemnly looked away. " I know that," she quietly replied. "I just needed to hear it."

A smile graced her face as she looked at the pair. "Well, good luck to both of you anyway! We're still friends, aren't we?"

Yami and Yuugi shared identical sheepish expressions. "Yes," both nodded.

Further away, Bakura and Malik both rolled their eyes. "Stupid Pharaoh," Bakura groused. "Them and their stupid friendships."

Ryou and Marik exchanged looks before breaking down into giggles, their darks enraged at the inexplicable display.

At the opposite end of the upper platform, Marufuji Ryou held a cell phone far away from his ears as a masculine voice poured out of it in rapid-fire Japanese, English and more languages, finally culminating in the voice saying: "_So what drove you to try and commit suicide in front of the whole city, idiot?_"

"How did you know it was me, Edo?" Ryou Marufuji dead-panned.

"_Judai is more understated, Johan we've already seen, and Sho doesn't do flashy,_" the now-identified Edo Phoenix shot back. "_By process of elimination, you were duelling. And I know you did, don't you dare lie. Do you hear me, Ryou? Don't you dare hang up–_"

"I'm losing you." Ryou Marufuji dead-panned again. "And your logic has issues. I could have been duelling Yuugi Mutou, for all you know."

"_I saw the Blue Eyes Ultimate appear in that Duel from the Internet, jerk! Don't you dare–!_" _Beep, beep, beep..._

"He's going to throw a fit after that, I hope you know," Sho reproached his mature but occasionally childish older brother.

"Ah, to be young again," Ryou Marufuji continued to say with a straight face. "He does realise that I have rights to do this, right?"

"I don't think it figures in his world view," Sho, ever the diplomat, replied tiredly.

Johan, on the other hand, was veering on a nervous breakdown.

Sure, he had competed professionally before, but this was the legendary Battle City which even Pro League Duellists occasionally did not qualify for. It was a showdown of legends, and here he was, about to face three legendary Duellists in the quarter-finals of the tournament.

There were Duellists who would give their Duelling arms to be in his position.

And, his first opponent was... well, Ryou Bakura was pretty strong, he would give that, but beatable. Yami Bakura was an unknown entity, as was Yami no Yuugi and Apollymi Hunter. The only Duellists left were seasoned professionals; even Johan had to admit that Katsuya Jounochi's phenomenal luck was dangerous. What if he had to duel _Kaiba_? Or... _Yuugi_?

The Gem Beast Duellist nearly had an aneurysm at the thought of facing the Duel King.

"Chill," his brown-haired companions yawned. "Look, the roll's starting again."

Isono walked up to the raised referee's platform, a microphone in his hand. A large projector was placed right behind him. "Right. That concludes the preliminaries. The remaining eight Duellists will now face each other in the quarter-finals of the Battle City Six tournament. The matches are decided by the colour of the die cast during the preliminaries."

On cue, a large hologram flashed up, displaying the display first seen at the start of the day, except with differences:

**Red Dice**

**Mai Kujaku vs Katsuya Jounochi**

**Apollymi Hunter vs Diana Hunter**

**Blue Dice**

**Hadrian Erik vs Johan Andersen**

**Marik Ishtar vs Yuugi Mutou**

**Green Dice**

**Yami Bakura vs Hibiki Matsumoto**

**Ryou Bakura vs Iemitsu Nakamura**

**Yellow Dice**

**Seto Kaiba vs Malik Ishtal**

**Yami Yuugi vs Rebecca Hawkins**

The display then switched around, showing the new combatants:

_Katsuya Jounochi vs Apollymi Hunter_

_Johan Andersen vs Yuugi Mutou_

_Ryou Bakura vs Yami Bakura_

_Seto Kaiba vs Yami Yuugi_

"The quarter-finals of the Battle City tournament will take place tonight, aboard this ship," Isono announced. "For now, please take the chance to rest and reconfigure your decks."

"Oh yeah!" Jounochi pumped his fist. Apollymi merely smirked in reply.

Ryou and Bakura exchanged looks of resignation and nearly identical smirks. Yes, Ryou can be very much like his _yami _when the situation called for it.

Kaiba just glared at Yami. "I'll beat you first, then I'll move on to the short one."

"So you say, Kaiba," Yami merely inclined his head.

"It'll be an interesting duel, I see," Yuugi observed.

There was a thud behind the group.

"Johan! Don't faint on me!"

* * *

><p>Slowly, darkness gave way to the white ceiling, shadows dancing across it as Diana Hunter opened her eyes.<p>

"Ah," the female Duellist sighed, slowly and stiffly sitting up, levering herself on her palms. "This is the infirmary."

Blue eyes blinked as she heard only the voices only those few could ever hear; the voices of the Duel Monsters.

"I know," she softly replied, wincing as her feet was swung slowly down the side of the cot. "Eatos, you say? So Rafe managed it." There was a pause of silence before the Duellist rolled her eyes. "Do be quiet. I have a Duel King to find and people to save."

Slowly, she made her way to the side of the cot, picking up her deck in the DuelDisk lying on the side table. Drawing the first card, she held it up. Even in the faint light, the faint text glimmered above the figure swathed in jewel-encrusted robes of night, majestic and powerful in its image. _Endymion, the Master Magician _seemed to nod towards its mistress from the image as she stared at it.

The Duellist then sighed, as if in answer to some unknown statement only she heard. "I know now."

She had barely slipped the device onto her arm when the fireball came.

"Going somewhere, Missy?" Hibiki chokingly laughed, his Monster hovering beside him, will o' wisps floating about it. "Come now, it's not too late to turn back, you know."

"I left when we began to kill people," Diana shot back as the thick smoke from the fire floated around her. "It's not too late to come over, you know, Hibiki."

"They look at us like freaks," Hibiki scoffed, snapping his fingers as an additional fireball appeared. "At least our monsters never abandoned us. I don't want this world, Missy. I don't like this world. And you and that group isn't going to stop the boss from finding a way. You know that. You've always known that, Missy."

"If you want to match power with me, you have a long way to go, Hibiki," Diana hissed back as the smoke cleared to reveal a large blue shield, a sword-carrying figure in blue armour. Within her hand dropped the remains of a large ruby-coloured crystal, light from it dying off.

"Defender the Magical Knight?" Hibiki laughed. "Goka, attack–"

A black and gold sarcophagus appeared, held up by a framework of iron bars and chains, opening slowly. Defender stepped in, the doors of the sarcophagus closing briefly to open again, as the hem of a crystalline dress showed. Dark tendrils shot out just as quickly to wrap around the Pyre of Malice and pull it in before closing a final time to fade off. The room temperature plummeted quickly as Hibiki stepped back from the Ice Queen, his breath coming out in puffs and frost already forming in black locks and on his eyelashes.

"Magical Dimension," Diana named the card, cradling her head in one palm. "You have a long time to catch up, Hibiki... but if we must." Cerulean eyes focused upon the shivering Japanese-American.

Hibiki chuckled to himself. "I would die for the boss's dream."

"Apollymi will only destroy, and destroy everything," Diana shot back. "If you follow him, you too will be destroyed. Better to destroy you now then than to have you destroyed with the rest."

"You don't know what you fight, Missy," Hibiki grinned back. "The boss will win this charade."

Blue eyes narrowed. "I know better than you. If you insist. Ice Queen, Crystal Sceptre."

Cold cerulean eyes watched as Hibiki was hit by the ice blast and went down for the count. The brunet laughed despite the blast at close range, closing his eyes.

"You cannot die yet," Diana murmured, slowly walking off, wincing in pain. "Not yet. There is so much more for us than this, Hibiki... the shackles of Apollymi upon you, on all of you, I will remove them somehow."

* * *

><p>The background murmurs hushed down as Duellist and friend alike got ready to watch the upcoming Duels, Rebecca still sulking about her loss.<p>

"I suppose I should count myself lucky," Apollymi casually remarked as he stood across from Jounochi. "But I will not underestimate you, Katsuya Jounochi."

"Well, neither am I," Jounochi cracked a grin, DuelDisk unfolding. "Let's do this."

"Duel!" both called.

Apollymi: LP 4000

Jounochi: LP 4000

"I will begin, then," Apollymi murmured. "Draw. I play the card, _Painful Choice_, choosing five cards from my deck. You, my opponent, will choose one, which I will add to my hand and the rest are sent to the graveyard." The cards shuffled as he revealed _Djinn Releaser of Rituals_ [1200/2000], _Djinn Disserere of Rituals_[200/200], _Djinn Presider of Rituals_ [1800/1400], _Ritual of Destruction_, _End of the World. _"Choose," he told the other.

"Erm... er..." Jounochi swallowed. "The Disserere."

"Very well," Apollymi nodded as the rest were slotted into the graveyard slot of the Disk. "Interesting. I begin by revealing _Golden Ladybug_ [0/0] in my hand to gain five hundred life points."

Apollymi: LP 4000 → LP 4500

"He's setting up," Yami keenly observed.

"True," Mai nodded in agreement.

"I will then play the Continuous Spell, _Ritual Cage_." Apollymi continued as intricate gold lines appeared around his side of the field. "And then, I will show you an interesting thing," Apollymi gave the other a scathing glance. "I play the universal Ritual Spell, _Advanced Ritual Art_!"

"_Advanced Ritual Art_? I've never heard of that!" Jounochi yelped as on the field appeared a stone altar.

By the sidelines, Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"_Advanced Ritual Art_ allows me to send normal monsters from my deck to the graveyard with the total sum of levels equal to the monster I am trying to Ritual Summon," Apollymi elaborated. "I send _Gemini Elf _[1900/900] and _Abyss Flower_ [750/400] from my deck to the graveyard to special summon _Lycanthrope_ [2400/1800]!"

The monsters briefly appeared and faded as a greenish light shot out from the altar. When it died down, from the altar stepped a huge, wolfish creature, tubes running down along its chest as it threw back its head and howled, baring large teeth as flecks of spittle flew from its jaws, its claws sharp and wicked and seemingly crying for blood. A dark cloud drifted past then, revealing the pale moon half-hidden behind wisps of cloud up in the early night sky as the wolf howled towards it.

Jounochi swallowed. "Over two thousand attack points?"

"I then play one face-down card and normal summon _Gishki Chain_ [1800/1000], activating its effect to add _Demise, King of Armageddon_ [2400/2000] to my hand and moving the other two cards to the bottom of my deck." Apollymi declared as the spear-wielding reptile appeared. "I then end my turn, since I cannot attack."

"One heavy hitter out already, and three Djinn in play," Otogi whispered. "Would this end up like Hunter San?"

"Jounochi hasn't been slacking," Otogi replied. "He'll be fine."

"Big deal," Jounochi scoffed even as he recoiled away from the drooling wolf. "So you have an overgrown wolf."

"A gift from Fenris when I first found him, alone in the world and wandering the streets," Apollymi murmured in reply. "My deck is designed to build upon the powers contributed by us, of course augmented by the three Ritual Gods of Destruction. All for our dream."

"You creep me out," Jounochi shivered. "Let's see... I play _Gemini Soldier_ [500/300] in attack mode."

A small green-skinned soldier holding a short staff appeared on the field, directing a fierce expression towards Apollymi and the slavering lycan.

"And then, I play the handy Spell, _Double Summon_," Jounochi declared. "I normal summon _Gemini Soldier_ again, now treating it as an effect monster. _Gemini Soldier_, attack the Gishki Chain!"

"Is he mad?" Honda's eyes widened.

"No," Yami considered as the little green warrior struck the reptile head-on and bounced back for its trouble.

Jounochi: LP 4000 → LP 2700

"_Gemini Soldier_'s effect activates," Jounochi declared. "Once per turn, if it would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed! And, after damage calculation from its battles, I can special summon one level four or lower Gemini monster from my deck. I choose _Evocator Chevalier_ [1900/900]."

"Heh?" Yami leaned forward slightly as a warrior outfitted in red armour, flames licking about it, appeared on the field.

"Oh, and, it's still my battle phase, so _Evocator Chevalier_, attack the Gishki Chain!" Jounochi declared as the warrior leapt forward and slashed the reptilian monster to bits.

Apollymi: LP 4500 → LP 4400

"I then set two face-down cards and end my turn." Jounochi finished.

"I see," Apollymi neutrally replied. "You intend to swarm the field since I cannot destroy your monster by battle. In that case, I will have to destroy you quickly. Draw." He neutrally looked at the card. "I reveal _Golden Ladybug_ in my hand again to gain five hundred life points."

Apollymi: LP 4400 → LP 4900

"I then play _Preparation of Rites_, adding a level seven or lower Ritual Monster from my hand to my deck, and then adding _Ritual of Destruction_ to my hand. Now, Katsuya Jounochi, I have a level four _Djinn Presider of Rituals_ and a level three _Djinn Releaser of Rituals_ in my graveyard. How many levels do you think I need to fulfil the requirements of Garlandolf's summoning?"

"Wait, don't say..." Honda muttered.

A fat, purple-skinned demon holding a staff, and a green-skinned one with a helmet and lance, appeared by Apollymi as he activated the Ritual Spell. "I play the Ritual Spell, _Ritual of Destruction_, offering as sacrifice the banishment of the two Djinn of Rituals, I ritual summon! Dark demon king of destruction, follow in the footsteps of the end and rule over destruction with I as your avatar! _Garlandolf, King of Destruction_ [2500/1400]!"

A huge circular egg-shaped thing wrapped in dark cloths and chained shut, a circular arcane seal upon it, appeared over a ritual altar. The seal cracked open, the dark prison splitting open to reveal its prisoner, a blue-skinned fiend, claws and talons sharp, chains winding around its body and armour with spikes on, the red eyes of the monster glowing ominously as its bluish leathery wings spread out, all the better to frame its demonic-looking self. Beside the demon, the wolf began to howl at the moon overhead.

"What the–?" Honda stepped back, dragging Shizuka with him in shock.

"My own Lycanthrope is protected by _Ritual Cage_," Apollymi wistfully stated as the thin lines of gold appeared around the wolf, protecting it from its comrades' lethal effects. "The same cannot be said for yours. When Garlandolf is Ritual Summoned, I can destroy all other face-up monsters on the field with defence less than or equal to its attack of twenty-five hundred. Garlandolf then gains one hundred attack points for each monster destroyed by this effect. Reign of Destruction!"

The fiend raised a monstrous hand, causing the miniature soldier and the red-armoured Chevalier to be crushed into pixels and dying, its owner beginning to panic slightly, and all the while the demon king was laughing [2500/1400 → 2700/1400].

"He's wide open," Bakura observed, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Lycanthrope, attack!" Apollymi commanded as the wolf leapt towards Jounochi.

"Not so fast, flash bastard!" Jounochi snarled. "Reverse card open, _Kunai with Chain_!"

A long steel chain appeared in Jounochi's hand, as the spiked tip flew to wrap around the wolf and bring it low, into a defensive stance.

"Oh?" Apollymi observed coolly. "Struggle as you wish with Lycanthrope then. Garlandolf, attack! Rule of Destruction!"

Jounochi winced as dark energy flared out from the demonic-looking monster. "Another reverse card, _Fairy Box_!"

Loud carnival music began to play as a large coin appeared and began to spin.

"Heads!"

The coin landed with a thump, Horus eye gleaming as Garlandolf was significantly weakened. Even so, the dark energy lashed out at Jounochi, actually pushing him back a foot. Blood flowed from a scratch in the youth's forearm as he held firm.

Jounochi: LP 2700

Apollymi: LP 4900

"What was that?" the blond panted as he wheezed, the sound of bone cracking slightly audible on the field.

"I am the leader of we, who can create monsters from these illusions," Apollymi coolly replied. "What you see and feel in this duel against me will be truly and completely real. Even if there is no real power behind the attacks. I wonder what you will feel if the full extent of my gods' power is unleashed upon you?" A sadistic gleam entered his eyes as he chuckled, a low sound that creeped the blond out. "Ah, I end my turn. You can try to summon a wall to defend yourself, but as a Duellist I am compelled to warn you, as long as Garlandolf remains face-up on the field, you are incapable of special summoning due to _Djinn Releaser of Rituals_' effect. I will tear down your walls faster than you can build them."

"Is that it?" from the sidelines, Malik chuckled to himself. "I see."

"He'll be fine," Marik analysed doubtfully.

"_Habibi_, this is the one who stood against Ra and survived," Malik scoffed. "Compared to anything that conniving Duellist can throw, he will survive."

"Now is the question of whether he'll live to see the tournament end or not," Bakura chuckled darkly to himself, earning a smack from Ryou.

Jounochi's breath recovered as the blond stood to glare at Apollymi. "I am a Duellist. I don't care what you try, I will find a way. Draw! I play _Pot of Greed_!"

The green grinning jar faded from view as Jounochi continued. "I summon _Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei_ [2300/0] in attack mode!"

A huge muscular beast-warrior appeared on Jounochi's field, cracking its fists.

"And then, I equip him with _Protective Soul Ailin_ [0/0]!" the blond continued as a small winged ethereal being appeared, hovering around the huge warrior, who seemed to smile at the angel-like Monster before glaring at the opponent of the hour. "Battle! Lei Lei, attack the Lycanthrope now!"

The gold lines upon the field seemed to part with the consistency of gum as the warrior surged forward with berserker strength and punch the lycanthrope into pixel shards.

"I gain no battle damage," Apollymi pointed out as the monster shattered. "Is that all?"

"Lei Lei would normally have to move to defence mode," Jounochi stated as the beast-warrior crouched, "But Protective Soul Ailin allows me to change its position once per turn. I set two cards and end my turn," Jounochi continued as the beast-warrior stood and growled threateningly at the lone demon king.

"I see," Apollymi murmured. "Draw." Dark eyes gleamed. "The fates do not favour you, Katsuya Jounochi."

"Huh?" Jounochi blinked.

"I play _Allure of Darkness_, drawing two cards while removing the _Djinn Disserere of Rituals_ from earlier. Again, I reveal _Golden Ladybug_ to gain five hundred life points." Apollymi began.

Apollymi: LP 4900 → LP 5400

"From there, I activate the Spell, _Magic Reflector_, to place one Spell Counter on _Ritual Cage_," Apollymi's tone was getting faster, more excited as a round jewel with the upside-down symbol of the Spell Counters centred upon it. "And then, I play the face-down card, _Ritual Foregone_! Paying one thousand life points, I summon _Demise, King of Armageddon_! Herald of the end in sight, rise to lead the curtain call of the inevitable!"

Apollymi: LP 5400 → LP 4400

Six wings of gleaming light appeared first in the shape of an angelic being, before giving way to a large figure in black armour, holding a long black axe, dark energy crackling from every pore of the creature, the king of the end.

Mai's eyes widened in realisation. "_Shuen no Ou... Demise... _Jounochi, you're in danger!"

"Demise may not be able to attack and will be gone by the end, but one turn would be enough," Apollymi sighed, as if regretful. "I pay two thousand life points to activate the effect of Demise, to destroy every card on the field."

Apollymi: LP 4400 → LP 2400

"What?" Jounochi yelped as the Protective Soul Ailin began to weep in fear. "But, even if you destroy my field, you won't touch me!"

"Go, king of the end! Lament of Demise!" Apollymi called, eyes wide and sadistically happy.

Dark energy crackled from around the being as it slowly lifted its axe and smashed it against the ground. Purple light lashed out towards the field and beyond, all the while as Jounochi and the Protective Soul screamed in pain as it shattered. Its scream lingered even as the energy washed from the top of the air-ship, spilling out of the field towards the others. Dark protective energy lashed out in answer from three or four Duellists onboard, the rest of the energy pouring out radiating towards the mountainside that so edged the Gotham-Metropolis highway.

And within the centre of the the fading energy, Apollymi Hunter smiled as his opponent cried out in pain and the circular stone of magic shattered in place of the golden protective cage. "Ritual Cage protects my monsters, and Magic Reflector protects it in turn! Garlandolf, attack him directly, Rule of Destruction!"

The demon king laughed in triumph as it threw a clawed hand out, dark energy scything out towards Jounochi and striking him.

Jounochi: LP 2700 → LP 0

There was silence, and then...

Far below the airship, there was heard a high alto cry that could only be from Mai Kujaku: "_Jounochi!_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally! I got the tricky chapter over with!<strong>_

_**Stay tuned for the next turn: Last Resort. Duel, standby!**_


	31. Last Resort

_**We need... a guest star.**_

_**The cast: -exchange looks- Why?**_

_**Because I say so. Anything else?**_

_**-All look to Crusader of Endymion. Crusader shrugs-**_

_**Excellent. Our guest star will be... Death of the Endless!**_

_**Crusader: Boss... is this because of your private project?**_

_**No, it's not because I'm trying my hand at Sandman, dearie, it's because I'm trying out Good Omens, so I need it unless I start to insert British angels into the fic. Now onwards!**_

_**Also, I noticed a plot hole in the end of Dedication through Light and Darkness (DF x YGO) and so I was inspired to write what really happened during the time when Harry was using Soulfire to create bodies. The author doesn't really believe that Soulfire can revive the dead, for all of Harry Dresden's crazy logic, and plus, I like to link my fics, even if its a sort of quasi-spatial confusing Sue-ish kinda sense. Believe me, I cried reading my own writing. So far, I think this had got to be the most shippy chapter. **_

_**I do not own YuGiOh!, Justice League, and the upcoming Sandman character. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Thirty: Last Resort<strong>

The sight of three of the League's founder heroes crashing through the windows of the Metro Tower hardly fazed the rest of the heroes, though the scene did garner some odd looks.

There was only more attention when Superman stood up quickly, shaking his head as if to clear it. "J'onn?"

As if on cue, the Martian Manhunter phased through the ceiling towards the trio. "I am here. What is it? I could feel the energy all the way back here."

"I don't know," the Kryptonian replied. "But Batman's still on that ship. He's alone on a ship filled with... them. We need to save him."

"He will be safe, Superman," J'onn stoically replied. "Flash is still monitoring the matches, and the energy spike occurred at the same time as an unofficial match, I believe. He mentioned something about how it was a creature called the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon facing off against something else called the Cyber End Dragon. What exactly he means by that I do not quite know, but I infer that the names refer to cards in the game."

Shayera groaned, cradling her head in one palm. "Has a connection been established?"

"Mr Terrific reports that so far, the Kaiba Corporation mainframe has eluded all his hacking attempts, and that three of the terminals have been infected," J'onn relayed. "The airship itself has entered its flight pattern, establishing a route for Gotham City as we speak. There has ben no unusual activity reported by the satellites yet."

Superman sighed. "At least we'd know if they threw him over."

"That seems unlikely," J'onn shook his head. "We have had contact with Huntress. She and Question are currently in Jump City."

"But I saw Question here just... yesterday," Diana whispered in surprise. "He was walking out, along his own way. Batman even... talked to him."

"Remember that Batman is possessed by a spirit," J'onn mused.

"So, if Question was in Jump City, then... who did Diana saw?" Shayera whispered.

Alarms and klaxons went off at the same time the intercom rang: "_A disturbance has been detected along the Gotham-Metropolis highway. Repeat, a disturbance has been detected along the Gotham-Metropolis highway..._"

"That's where the tournament airship was flying by," Diana's eyes widened momentarily in fear. "Batman..."

"He's strong, Diana. He'll be fine." Superman did not seem quite convinced even as he said so.

* * *

><p>A few hundred metres above sea level, white feathers fluttered momentarily as the green-haired Harpie Queen surveyed the destruction left behind in the ship's wake. Golden armour gleamed in the moonlight, or what little there was, and her own viridian tresses fluttered in the slipstream. An impatient click of claws sounded as the Queen of the Harpies continued to hover well above in the night skies.<p>

"Messy," she murmured. "So very messy. Not elegant at all."

A high keening sound echoed throughout the lone skies, as there was a sound of birds' wings and one Harpie became four, each bearing a different hair colour.

"Master Jounochi, then?" the Queen murmured without preamble.

The three other Harpies nodded as one. "Mistress would not be happy," the crimson-haired Harpie added.

"Where Ruin goes, Demise shall follow," the Queen replied. "The Mistress long knew that, and for all her strength she cannot fight the inevitable. But... Master Jounochi should not leave like this. It shall be problematic, this one."

"Shall we prepare then, Queen Aria?" the blue-haired Kerairo murmured.

"Tell me then," Aria murmured, "If you so believe that the Lords of Shadows will not win."

"When the Duellist of Knights have fallen like this, dishonoured and stabbed in the back, defenceless and alone?" the orange-haired Ocupete laughed. "The gentle king fights, and the Pharaoh with him. Even the winds of destruction shall not carry the champion of Demise fast enough!"

Blue eyes sparkled in the starlight, scanning the scene of destruction left as the latest legacy of the King of the End even as the blimp-like vehicle flew further onwards. "Need there be more? We shall wait then. Queen of the Air I may be, but even I must bow before the winds of change."

"What if the Pharaoh loses?" the crimson-haired Harpie volunteered.

"Airo, do you truly have so little faith?" was her only reply.

* * *

><p>Rafael Eatos had taken up his name after his ace monster and partner, and the tremors of shadows was felt especially so by him even as he speeded along the highway. Eatos had protected him from the blast, and he had no doubt that others who could tap the cards were also being protected, but even then he had to pause to admire the destruction caused by the duel.<p>

Every cell in him screamed to help, to stop his bike and help dig the buried cars from the avalanches that the blast from Demise caused – there could be no other, he reasoned – that had buried part of the roads as well, and call an ambulance, and get people from the uprooted and obliterated forests on either side of the highway, and save cars with people still in them from the cracking roads and asphalt and because it was such a waste, that so many lives were being destroyed and minds traumatised like by the Leviathan before and innocents forced to grow up before their time.

Yet, he knew that if he stopped here, the magic of Demise would get to him, and he would die, and Eatos was screeching common sense at him, to use his head and get to Gotham, a city full by the millions and vulnerable to the magic and sitting ducks for if they couldn't get to the idiot in time and a stray blast ended up loose onto the city, because he was the Duellist of Guardians, the masters of weapons, and because Eatos argued that in such a wide space, the impact would be much less, but people would die in Gotham if he didn't make it.

So Rafael drove. And Rafael prayed.

* * *

><p>"Jounochi..." Mai sobbed beside the gurney.<p>

"O Nii Chan..." Shizuka covered her mouth with her hand in shock. The effect of Demise had transferred over to the blond even before the final blow had been struck; burns covered part of the body and all of the left arm, which Jounochi had kept lifted in a feeble attempt to shield himself from the onslaught of the attack.

"Jounochi Kun..." Yuugi murmured sadly, tears in his eyes glimmering at the corners. Yami, in contrast, remained stoic, although something sparkled in his crimson eyes as he looked at Jounochi's responsive form.

"Please let the patient rest, he is currently unconscious." the onboard doctor stated.

"Will he recover?" Kaiba asked imperiously.

"It is difficult to determine, Seto Sama," the doctor replied. "We cannot tell for certain until tomorrow if he would survive."

"Hmph," Kaiba grunted. "Let's get on with this. Yuugi, it's your Duel."

Yuugi started. "But, Kaiba Kun–"

"Go, _aibou_," Yami quietly murmured, shuffling a deck of cards. "If you make it to the semi-finals, you will face Apollymi Hunter. I will watch Jounochi until you have returned. He will not leave without telling you so face-to-face."

"Wait, Yami," Anzu protested. "You can't just–"

"But, Yami–"

"With every second you spend here, Katsuya Jounochi can't make an inexplicable recovery, and inches closer to death," Bakura growled behind them, silencing the rest of the crowd. "Even a guy who survived Ra wouldn't live through that."

"Eh?" Yuugi murmured, downcast eyes lighting up. "You can–"

"I make no promises," Yami gently smiled at his partner, cutting the deck. "I can only play games, after all."

"Hang on," Honda blinked as Kaiba moved the rest of them out save for Yami by sheer force of will. "Where's the bastard behind all this, then?"

"Like I'd know," Kaiba scowled. "Now move, idiots."

By the gurney laid out with the unconscious Jounochi, Yami laid down the deck onto the long table in front of it. "Reveal yourself."

A girl, dressed in Gothic-looking casual black appeared, her ragged hair black as the night sky and skin pale as the moon, and solemn. Her face had no makeup, bearing instead some timeless state, as if it were a constant feature of life, constant as the northern star. Around her neck, the chain of a necklace glimmered in the light, all the way down to the looped cross hanging on it.

"Old friend," he greeted formally, politely. "Do you have time for a game, then?"

The young yet timeless woman laughed. "You? A game? Seriously? I don't believe you, you know. What's your motive?"

"Nothing," Yami shrugged. "Suffice it to say that I know that you are going to hang around anyway, sooner or later, and he is leaving. You might contest my leaving the sunless lands, you might contest my returning to the Eastern Bank, but believe me when I say that that was in the past. Are you really going to miss this opportunity to play a game with me in favour of hanging around here for the whole night waiting for one who might or might not depart this world?"

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "Against all logic, reason and impossibility, you and three others left the sunless lands. Forgive me when I ask what motive you would bear. It would certainly be the safest way to refuse your game and wait."

"Safe, perhaps," Yami smirked. "But is it fun?"

The solemn expression was broken as she grinned. "Well, why ever not, when you put it like that. What shall we play?"

"_Vingt et vun_?" Yami smiled, dealing the cards. "Hit or stand?"

* * *

><p>Johan Andersen had just recovered from his fainting fit. From the look on the youth's face, his companion thought that he was about due for another.<p>

"It's fine, your just Duelling Yuugi Mutou," he stated.

"Ngk." was Johan's only response.

"It's not like the man dominated the first Battle City or once held the Cards of God or that he's a legend of the Duel Monsters world... okay, he is," the other admitted.

"Erk."

A slightly sad Yuugi walked up behind Johan, smiling marginally at the other Duellist. "May the best Duellist win."

"Eek." Johan had the glazed look of _what am I doing_ on his face as he walked up to the Duel platform.

"The second round of the quarter finals of the Sixth Battle City will begin now," Isono, the referee declared. "Start!"

DuelDisks unfolded in simultaneously. "Duel!"

Yuugi: LP 4000

Johan: LP 4000

"I'll start first," Johan began. "I summon _Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth_ [1700/1600] in attack mode!"

The woolly mammoth trumpeted as it descended on the field.

"Then, I play _Pot of Duality_, to reveal the top three cards of my deck, and select one to add to my hand, and shuffle the rest into my deck," Johan continued as he performed the action. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!" Yuugi called. "I summon _Shining Angel_ [1400/800] in attack mode. Then, I activate the Spell, _Double Summon_ to normal summon once more. I summon _Sage of Stillness_ [1400/1000] in attack mode, and equip him with _Wonder Wand _for an increase in attack points of five hundred."

The blue-robed magician that appeared exchanged its staff for a small wand with a green jewel. [1400/1000 → 1900/1000]

"Battle! _Sage of Stillness_, attack the Amber Mammoth!" Yuugi called as the magician leapt up and blasted.

"Trap card open, _Last Resort_!" Johan called. "When my opponent declares an attack, I can activate from my deck the Field Spell, _Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins_!"

"Interesting," Yuugi noted as a rainbow appeared in the sky. "But the attack isn't stopped!"

Amber Mammoth was blown up in a burst of light.

Johan: LP 4000 → LP 3800

"Amber Mammoth comes back to my field as a Continuous Spell when it's destroyed," Johan grinned as a block of raw amber formed. "My monsters never really leave me."

"True," Yuugi nodded. "Such faith in your deck shall be rewarded. _Shining Angel_, direct attack!"

"This is a reward?" Johan blinked as the angel swooped down and blasted him.

Johan: LP 3800 → LP 2400

Yuugi: LP 4000

"I end my turn," Yuugi murmured.

"My turn, then," Johan grinned. "I'll activate the trap– eh?"

"When _Sage of Stillness_ destroys a monster by battle, my opponent cannot activate traps for the next turn," Yuugi replied as Johan's face-down card crackled with energy.

"Ah," Johan nodded. "In that case, I draw! Then, I summon _Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus_ [1800/1200] in attack mode!"

The Monster itself whinnied in agreement as it descended onto the field, jewel-laced wings gleaming in what little light there was.

"Sapphire Pegasus allows me to place one more Crystal Beast Monster from my hand, deck or graveyard onto the field as a Continuous Spell card. I'll choose _Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle_ [1400/800] from my hand."

A raw block of the dark blue jewel appeared on his field as he spoke.

"Then, I'll play _Crystal Release_, giving Sapphire Pegasus a boost of eight hundred attack points," Johan continued as the winged horse glowed with energy. [1800/1200 → 2600/1200] "Sapphire, attack the Shining Angel!"

The angel cried out as the unicorn with wings drove its horn through.

Yuugi: LP 4000 → LP 2800

"Trap card open!" Yuugi called. "_Ultimate Offering_! I pay five hundred life points to summon from my hand _Sage of Silence_ [1400/1000]! Added to that, I summon using the effect of Shining Angel, _Silent Magician Level Four_ [1000/1000]!"

Yuugi: LP 2800 → LP 2300

Johan: LP 2400

The child-like light magician, as well as a matronly-looking woman in pink robes holding a staff, appeared, both stern.

"I end my turn," Johan sighed.

"My turn, I draw." Yuugi called.

"Trap card open! _Gem Flash Energy_!" Johan called. "During my standby phase, it'll inflict three hundred damage to you for each Continuous Spell I control, so it's not relevant yet."

"I will keep that in mind," Yuugi cautiously replied, eyeing the Trap card. "I play _Card of Sanctity_*, which allows us to draw six cards."

"A mass-drawing card," Johan nodded.

"That's not all," Yuugi smiled. "Because you drew five cards, _Silent Magician Level Four_ gains one Spell Counter per card drawn and with it, five hundred attack points per counter."

Silent Magician grew in height and the jewels on its robes glowed as its power grew [1000/1000 → 3500/1000]

"Three thousand five hundred?" Johan yelped.

"Battle!" Yuugi called, gaining momentum. "Silent Magician, attack the Sapphire Pegasus!"

"Due to _Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins_, I can halve the battle damage taken once per turn," Johan replied as the grown Silent Magician blasted the winged unicorn to pixels.

Johan: LP 2400 → LP 1950

"Yes, you may do that," Yuugi nodded. "But I also have _Sage of Silence_, and _Sage of Stillness_, both which have a grand total of three thousand three hundred between them. And I don't think you have anything to counter them on the field. Sage of Silence, Sage of Stillness, attack Johan directly!"

"We can't have everything," Johan sighed as the magicians blasted him.

Johan: LP 1950 → LP 0

Yuugi: LP 2300

"Yuugi won!" Anzu called.

However, the Duel King could only looked to the empty spot on the viewing box, where Jounochi would stand if only he were here.

"Please, Yami..." he murmured. "Save our friend."

* * *

><p>The girl looked from the cards in her hand to Yami's stoic expression. "Why?"<p>

"You would have to be more specific than that," Yami crisply replied, looking at his own hand.

"You were happy in the sunless lands," she stated. "Why did you leave?"

Yami was silent for a few moments. "My head says that I can wait, I have time, to receive him. My heart tells me otherwise, that somehow we are two halves of a soul divided by the greatest distance."

"The boundaries of life and death," the girl nodded. "But love has never surmounted them before."

"Love?" Yami chuckled. "You bear the ankh, my lady, yet you forget that even Auset's love for Ausir was not enough to bring him back to the banks. I am no god, my lady, for no god can hope to defy you. The cycle continues, and no one has defied it yet."

"Then how would you explain your being here?" she murmured, sounding amused.

"I will tell you what I told you then," Yami murmured.

* * *

><p>"<em>...and since you are not about to be reincarnated, it is only fair that your names are struck from the Book of Births," Osiris pulled out the papyrus scroll and a reed brush. "Are you sure of this?"<em>

"_I will do anything for him," he honestly answered. _

"_I want to apologise to him," Bakura quietly muttered. _

"_I want to see him again," Malik whimpered. _

"_So let it be said, so let it be done," And Osiris lowered the brush. "Walk free, walk out of the sunless lands, that is, if you can."_

_The Pharaoh breathed a sigh of relief. "Even if I must rend my own heart out, I want to spare him at least that."_

"_The laws stand, and I uphold them," the green-skinned Judge replied. "We know fair well that the laws dictate that we cannot cross the boundaries. Impudent blood of my blood, go forth into the blessed fields with my blessing, lest you are stripped of your rights as a khu soon enough."_

"_I will find a way, and you well know that, Lord of the Dead," the former god-king bowed low as he exited, the reluctant and excited Bakura and Marik following soon enough. The three walked ever onwards, with only one stop for father and son to exchange last words. _

"_I hope you know what you are doing," The Pharaoh Aknamkanon sadly told his son later._

"_I do, father," Atem replied as he packed what little he could not leave. "Enjoy your time in the eternal fields."_

"_I am proud to call you my son," the former king whispered as he pulled his son into a last embrace. "Even if you are a suicidal little thing who would have driven me to an early grave right now."_

"_As I am to call you my father," he dutifully answered as they parted and he left for the only place he could call home now, Aknamkanon's last words to the other two still ringing in their ears._

_They walked onwards, past the plentiful fields into the deserts of Duat, past all of that to the dark door of shadows. _

_Bakura walked first, the shadows welcoming him as ever, embracing him into their cold tendrils. _

_Malik walked next, the chaotic currents of shadows washing about him as he entered a world of shadows and turbulent darkness._

_Now came his turn, and as he prepared to step forth, a girl bearing the symbol of eternal life around her neck appeared, death embracing her in every way._

"_Why would you leave when you cannot?" she questioned. _

_The former Pharaoh paused for a moment. "So you are the inevitable personified then? I will answer you the only way I know; I do it for him."_

"_Him?" She asked further, amazed. "Yuugi Mutou. Why would you pursue one whose life would flutter by like the mayflies, whom you would meet here soon enough?"_

"_To you who have walked the earth since the beginning, perhaps. But to me, he is my other self. There is no other who could compare."_

"_If you do this, you defy me," she snarled. "This is my realm, none may leave. The Master of Darkness I may do nothing, the son of Chaos I have even less hold, but you, you are mortal, and therefore mine, Atemu, son of Aknamkanon."_

_He winced at his name. "Atemu, son of Aknamkanon, died almost three thousand years ago facing the Dark Master your sibling unleashed. Yes, desire is cruel, desire plays with us, and always we are the ones in pain, for that is the way of desire, to never care about others, only self, and it is in sole and only control of its destiny. If I am merely a tool to be used by destiny, then I might as well exit the story myself and save all this trouble for others."_

"_You still cannot leave," she pointed out._

_The shadows of the dark door writhed, before shooting out to surround their caller, their lord and master and their newly acknowledged child even as her power clashed with theirs. She cried out as her power fell against theirs, against that of the beginning. _

"_You are patterns," the former god-king pronounced. "Ideas. Repeating motifs. You e__ndless ones are echoes of darkness, and nothing more... And even your existences are brief and bounded. Remember, go back, and tell your sibling thus, that you have no right to play with our lives, to order our dreams or desires."_

_She staggered back, helpless even as he stepped through the dark dark door. "How can you? How could you? I am the only entity who would last this universe. I was at the beginning, and will be at the end. I am in everything, yet why have you escaped me?"_

_The former king turned back to her and plainly replied. "Perhaps Destiny is the only one who has a stronger hold than you, but it is not mine to say. __I don't want him to be alone. I want him to be happy… I… you don't understand how badly I want to see him happy. You don't understand… how can you?__I wanted to leave, knowing that he was free. I have never been able… to give him very much. We never had that kind of time. But his freedom… I could do that much. He never needed me; he had everything inside you that I do not. This is at least, something I can do to make a difference, something I could finally give him. _

"_Set's game, that game, changes everything. I cannot stand in one side of the boundary and let him mourn for his friends passing alone. I cannot let the little boy who once wished upon a magic puzzle for friends to pass ages alone and friendless. I hate this, this is not love, this is one half of a soul seeking to join with the other half no matter what. I may give up death, I may give up any future possibility of life, but I will be there for him."_

_His crimson eyes grew fiercer, darker, as the door began to close. "You will take everything from him, but I will fight you. I will fight you as long as it is necessary to ensure that he is no longer alone. I am Darkness, who protects the light. I am the shadow of the lone child who walks the earth untouched. If you, who need not follow any rules try to defy my game, you shall pay the penalty, and even Death is not exempt from them."_

_Incredibly, as he spoke the next words, spatially speaking, in another world, a mortal wizard was wielding the fires of creation to craft a new body for a very old, very weary, very ragged half-soul._

"Shisa Sosei!_"_

* * *

><p>The Batman was running. The tremors of the airship was dying off, but the Caped Crusader wasn't about to take any chances.<p>

He stopped short of a hallway, as a blast of water with enough force, he estimated enough to blow his head off, ran past. _Water?_

"You there," a boyish voice stated. "Show yourself."

The Batman remained silent.

A brunet youth wearing wearing wire-rimmed glasses appeared, a DuelDisk open on his arm. Beside him hovered... something beyond his ability to describe. It looked like a blue-skinned dragon-headed warrior, complete with fishy wings and webbed feet and hands and beaked... beak, and it was holding a pointy sword.

Almost by reflex, Batman found himself aiming a Batarang. It wasn't an explosive, but the distraction would hopefully buy him time.

"The Batman," the brunet chuckled. "Levianima, attack!"

Any hopes of the monster being just a hologram disappeared when the sword cut through the metal floor where he would have been. The Batarang found itself planted in the monster's face as the dark vigilante back-pedalled.

"It's impossible to run," the youth gloated as the monster pulled the Batarang out and crushed it in one webbed hand. "Levianima, kill him."

The monster took up a fencing stance and thrust at a speed impossible for a human to escape. Backed into a corner, the Caped Crusader could only watch as the sword came ever closer, inching ever forward...

...and a blue shield came into being, held by a being in blue armour and holding a sword in another hand, and the sword was stopped.

Behind, Batman could hear something shatter like glass as Hadrian scowled. "Defender, the Magical Knight. So, this is..."

"Hadrian Erik," Diana Hunter growled, advancing forward from behind the Caped Crusader, her own DuelDisk glowing. "Enough is enough. Give up already."

"I felt Demise from here." Hadrian defended. "Boss needs us, Boss needs me."

"Apollymi doesn't _need_ people," Diana replied. "He uses them and throws them away."

"Whatever it is, Boss will fulfil our dream... and we'll no longer be alone." Hadrian sneered back. "You can't use Defender forever, and you know it. Levianima, attack!"

"Follow me," Diana whispered as she slowly stepped back. Batman slowly got to his feet and moved back.

They were running before the two monsters could even clash swords.

* * *

><p>"The third round of the quarter-finals will now take place!" Isono called. "Ryou Bakura versus Yami Bakura!"<p>

Two white-haired youths, one wearing a white long-sleeved top, the other wearing a blood-red long sleeved top, both wearing the same long black jeans, waked up to opposite sides of the field, Ryou and Bakura exchanging glances filled with determination as their DuelDisks unfolded.

"Duel!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Animé card<strong>_

_**Right, then! A game with death goes onwards while the stakes are raised! Will Batman and Diana Hunter win? Who will win in the Duel, Ryou or Bakura? **_

_**Stay tuned for the next turn: Dark-Piercing Light! Duel, standby~!**_


	32. DarkPiercing Light

_**My ratings for February actually plummeted {gasp!} and I was depressed, but with the help of a few helpful reviewers offering their support, I've finally gotten to this chapter. Yes, I will finish this one way or another... soon. And then... Space Jump!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Thirty-One: Dark-Piercing Light<strong>

"What... is this...?"

Far-sight was something that to Kal El, Superman, could be a gift or a curse. Even in the dark of night, the carnage of avalanches and cracked roads and the sheer and utter destruction was apparent to him as clear as it was day.

All of this, from a single game.

"Superman to Tower," he whispered. "Who was playing then?"

"Tower to Superman," Flash's voice, sombre, drifted in through the comm-link. "The monster was... Demise, the King of Armageddon. It's one of the worst monsters of the game. It destroys... everything. Except itself. Everything... boom. _Gone_."

Superman considered. "Batman is really going to blow a gasket."

Flash made some sort of sound upon recalling the Bat's legendary temper. "I'm going to be in Central when he calls in."

"You're not," Superman sharply replied. "You still have a broken arm."

"Aww, _man._"

* * *

><p>Ryou: LP 4000<p>

Bakura: LP 4000

"With this duel, I'll prove once and for all my strength," Ryou said as he took his hand.

"Don't decide until the end, _hikari_," Bakura calmly replied, eyes half-lidded. "So, who takes first turn? I'll let you then."

"I bet Bakura wins," Malik murmured to the other.

"You're on," Marik shot back. "Twenty on Ryou!"

"Is this the time to bet?" Anzu yelled at the two Egyptians, who ignored her.

"I'll go first," Ryou decided, ignoring the drama at the sidelines. "Draw!" There was a moment of consideration before he made his move. "I play the Field Spell, _The Sanctuary in the Sky_!"

Bakura winced as a temple resembling the Parthenon appeared behind Ryou. "Argh."

"I then play the Continuous Spell, _Court of Justice_," Ryou decided as a floating gold disk appeared before him. "Then, I summon _Freya, Spirit of Victory_ [100/100 → 500/500]!"

"Figures you'd need a cheerleader," Bakura scowled as the Fairy Monster appeared waving her pompoms, although below the crabby facade he was worried. _An attack booster..._

"Using _Court of Justice_, I summon _Tethys, Goddess of Light_ [2400/1800 → 2800/2000]!" Ryou called as the white-haired winged fairy appeared in a blaze of light. "I then set one card and end my turn."

"Nice," Bakura sneered. "Let's see... I draw. I play _Painful Choice_, which allows me to choose five cards from my deck, then you choose one which I add to my hand, and the rest are discarded." He held up the chosen: _Blazewing Butterfly_ [1500/1500], _Doom Shaman_ [2400/2000], _Dark Necrofear_ [2200/2800], _Belial – Marquis of Darkness_ [2800/2400], _Dark Ruler Ha Des_ [2450/1600]. "Choose."

"_Dark Necrofear_," Ryou decided.

"Nice choice," Bakura chuckled as he slotted the cards. "From my hand, I play _Silent Doom_ to summon _Blazewing Butterfly_." The flaming butterfly appeared upon the field, wings a-flutter. "I then normal summon it again for its effect, to sacrifice it to summon _Doom Shaman_ [2400/2000], complete with his awakened ability. Call of the Living Dead! Doom Shaman, call for me _Belial – Marquis of Darkness_ [2800/2400]!"

Another winged humanoid, this one a warrior with a dark halo and wings that of a raven's, appeared beside Bakura, the fairy goddess drawing back slightly in distaste.

"Now, we both have two powerful monsters on the field," Bakura chuckled. "I'll summon _Necro Fleur_ [0/0], then I set two cards."

Ryou frowned as the wilted-looking bulb hanging from a thin stem appeared on the field, but did not comment.

"Turn end," Bakura smirked.

* * *

><p>The steel door slammed shut in time for something very solid to collapse against it. Batman leaned back on the balls of his feet, adrenaline fading from his body. He looked to his saviour, the dark-haired woman whom he had seen injured by a monster from a card game, who was leaning against the huge data bank that made up part of the inner cabin that oversaw the whole airship's technological workings. The monster she had summoned, Defender she called it, had already disappeared upon dismissal by its mistress.<p>

"You must be the Batman," she whispered, not looking shocked despite being face-to-face with the urban legend and terror of Gotham City's criminals. "Diana Hunter. A pleasure to meet you."

Batman nodded, not up to speaking much. "That was–?"

"Hadrian Erik," she replied coldly, face drawn with pain, he could tell. "He works for Apollymi. They want to... finally recruit enough power... to completely level everything."

"Explain."

"The Three Ritual Destruction Gods," she winced mid-way through. "By summoning Demise..."

"End of the World," Batman murmured, recalling a young Duel King's words.

She nodded, a sharp motion of the head. "Exact...ly."

"There must be a plan behind all this," Batman whispered, the cogs turning. "This ship is heading to...?"

"Gotham City," Diana replied. "A city of shadows and darkness and madness. The perfect place to begin a reign of destruction."

"Not when I'm here," the Caped Crusader growled.

Diana did not miss a beat. "Then... what will you do? We're stuck here."

The whites of the cowl narrowed. "You can summon monsters too."

"Summoning... too much..." her face screwed up in pain. "And... need monster. Strong monster. Evigishki Levianima needs more than what I have to handle."

Both ignored the pounding and snarls and steel clashing with steel at the doorway of the inner cabin.

"What options do we have?" Batman considered.

"I can use... equip spell on you," Diana breathed, face paling further as a bead of cold sweat rolled down one cheek. "Mage Power... but... you'll have to act fast. Can only control so many..."

"Let's get to it then," the Dark Knight of Gotham sighed as the steel door creaked.

"Preparation..." Diana whispered, drawing a five-card hand. "Spell Absorption... set two cards... play the Magical Mallet, shuffle, draw..."

There was a surety in the way she handled the paper, as if they were not in danger anymore, but merely going through the motions set in rules and games and cards and monsters and... and...

"Play an Arcane Barrier..." Diana whispered. "Now! Mage Power!"

Light shot from the disk towards the Dark Knight, who felt the effect immediately, muscles bulging, senses sharpening, already the Dark Knight could feel the lethargy and anxiety of a day spent aboard melting away. Black-gloved hands cracked knuckles as the door flew open to admit the monster.

The Evigishki Levianima never had a chance as the Dark Knight descended upon it with a vengeance.

* * *

><p>Hidden in the shadows and shrouded in the embrace of one of Duel Monsters' legends, Apollymi coldly watched as his subordinate was beaten to within an inch of his life by the terrifying Dark Knight of Gotham.<p>

Apollymi scoffed, but something stayed his hand from the Eternal Rest that would have destroyed the rodent pest... though, even he held pause when he considered the villains of Gotham slavering for him for depriving them of revenge.

_Soon enough, _she whispered to him, mother-lover-saviour-destroyer-carer-everything in her.

He stayed his hand, the card slotted back into a pocket even as Hadrian saw him and sent a silent plea and the Dark Knight knocked him out cold and handcuffed him and detached the Disk for good measure, handing it to Diana, the wench.

How could she deny this? Soon enough, if he won... no, _when_ he wins, the mantle of power of the Duel King, Demise, Ruin and Garlandolf would walk the earth and destroy it all to create it anew, and Diana would realise it. The king was a fool not to let the Monsters roam, and he, Apollymi, would prove it soon enough.

Yes.

Anything for them, for her.

Soon enough.

* * *

><p>Beside the unconscious Jounochi, the girl looked up from her hand, another fiddling with the ankh around her neck. "Ah."<p>

"One of yours?" Yami remarked as he considered his own.

"He fights against me," she shook her head. "Many a time I appear waiting, and always he pulls through. It's almost frustrating, this game of chicken he plays, but there are so few mortals who by all rights should die and yet live."

"He loves life, then," Yami chuckled slightly, laying one card face-up, one face-down. "Dealer holds ace, face-up."

"Hit me," the girl replied. "But you... I'm still waiting for your reply. Don't give me the 'love conquers all' one; desire wishes that those in love can defy the inevitable."

"No," Yami shook his head as he dealt the cards. "By all rights, I should be dead, yes. The dead hold regrets, they hold fears, they hold sorrows... But the living, they know everything and yet nothing about it. Fear of the end drives them, yet they continue... and then it is merely a shadow of each other that death and life exist side by side. It is the same like us, then, that we exist. We merely are. There is no need to define whether we are dead or alive, or that is what I believe. I exist for Yuugi, though he has no need of me. Yuugi exists for me, though I do not want him to. In the end, what measure is there to debate, if we are and just are?"

"And your friend?" she prompted as she considered her hand once more.

"I will not fight you for Jounochi," Yami shrugged. "Whether you can keep Jounochi is a different story."

It was then that on the heart monitor by the side, the readings began to spike.

The girl nodded. "He will live, then." She laid down her cards, smiling. "Twenty."

Yami smiled to reveal the face-down Ace of Spades. "Twenty-one."

"...I hate you."

* * *

><p>Ryou frowned again as he considered the drooping flower and the field.<p>

Ryou: LP 4000, _Tethys, Goddess of Light_ [2800/2000], _Freya, Spirit of Victory_ [500/500], Field Spell _The Sanctuary in the Sky_, Continuous Spell _Court of Justice_, 1 face-down

Bakura: LP 4000, _Doom Shaman_ [2400/2000], _Belial – Marquis of Darkness_ [2800/2400], _Necro Fleur _[0/0], 1 face-down

"My turn," Ryou murmured. "Draw! Activate Trap card, _Solemn Wishes_! Each time I draw a card, I gain five hundred life points."

Ryou: LP 4000 → LP 4500

"The effect of Tethys activates," Ryou continued as the goddess began to glow. "When I draw a Fairy Type monster, I can reveal it to draw again! I reveal _Doma the Angel of Silence_ [1600/1400]! Draw again!"

Ryou: LP 4500 → LP 5000

"Again!" Ryou called. "_Nova Summoner_ [1400/800]!"

Ryou: LP 5000 → LP 5500

"Again! _Darklord Asmodeus_ [3000/2500]!"

Ryou: LP 5500 → LP 6000

"Once more! _Guardian Angel Joan_ [2800/2000]!"

Ryou: LP 6000 → LP 6500

"Again! _Dark Valkyria_ [1800/1050]!"

Ryou: LP 6500 → LP 7000

Triumphantly, Ryou lifted the last card. "I activate _Court of Justice_, to summon from my hand the _Darklord Asmodeus_ [3000/2500 → 3400/2900]!"

Purple-tinted wings flared out as the winged humanoid in black armour appeared, aviation goggles with wings on either side on its face as it floated down. The white-haired demonic angel and the dark angel exchanged looks of disgust as they subtly threatened each other.

"Heh," Bakura snorted. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"I activate the effect of _Darklord Asmodeus_, to send _Darklord Superbia_ [2900/2400] from my deck to my graveyard," Ryou murmured as he discarded the selected card. "Entering battle phase. Bakura, I know Belial's effect."

"Of course you do," Bakura scoffed. "Belial is the only monster that can be targeted for attacks or effects from Spells and Traps by you."

"Yes," Ryou agreed. "But I have the stronger monster. Battle! Asmodeus, attack Belial!"

"The same restriction doesn't apply to me!" Bakura cackled as the winged dark angel flew forward. "Reverse card activate, _Widespread Ruin_! The monster with the highest attack, in this case Asmodeus, is destroyed!"

Ryou winced as the fallen angel was blown up into kingdom come. "When Asmodeus is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can summon one _Asmo Token_ [1800/1300] and one _Deus Token_ [1200/1200]. _Asmo Token_ and _Deus Token_ cannot be destroyed by battle and card effects respectively. I choose to summon them in defence mode. Turn ends by setting one face-down card."

"Draw! Trap card open, _Destruct Potion_!" Bakura cackled as red and blue versions of the fallen Darklord appeared before Ryou. "I can destroy one monster I control, and gain that monster's attack points as my life points. I choose to destroy _Necro Fleur_!"

"Eh? But _Necro Fleur_ has zero attack points..." Mokuba blinked.

"_Necro Fleur_ must have some special ability, if Bakura is doing this," Kaiba remarked.

"You're right," Bakura cackled at Ryou's shocked expression. "When _Necro Fleur_ is destroyed, it finally blooms..."

The flower wilted, its petals falling and growing in number to become a vortex of petals. The dark petals twirled about in a vortex as a being within the shrouded curtain was revealed, a feminine face hidden by high-collared robes and a staff with one end blooming open like a carnation, the character's flyaway dark hair seeming like the lone pistil sticking from the top of the fleur-de-lis.

"This is, the Witch of the Time Flower, _Sorciere de Fleur_ [2900/0]!" Bakura cackled. "When she is summoned, her own brand of time magic is invoked."

"Time... magic?" Ryou murmured in disbelief.

"Yes," Bakura cackled. "She can summon one monster from your graveyard to my control for one turn only, and that monster cannot attack you directly and will be destroyed at the end of the turn. I choose to summon the Darklord sleeping in your grave. Arise from the realm of the dead, _Darklord Superbia_ [2900/2400 → 3300/2800]! Also, Doom Shaman's effect activates, allowing me to summon another monster from my graveyard. Welcome, _Dark Ruler Ha Des_ [2450/1600]!"

The grinning demon king appeared in a blaze of ominous red light, very reminiscent of its master at the moment. At the same time, the strange-shaped fallen angel appeared by Bakura, the whole ensemble now leering at Ryou. Before Ryou, the two Fairy Monsters retreated slightly.

"Darklord Superbia, attack Tethys!" Bakura ordered briskly. "Ha Des, the Asmo Token! Sorciere de Fleur, attack the Deus Token! Doom Shaman, take down Freya!"

The demons went after their targets, sparing no mercy, as the demonic shaman took beat down the cheerleader with a scream, the fallen angel shredded the white-haired goddess, the red Deus Token fell before the Sorciere, and even the Asmo Token's invulnerability in battle was no match for the Dark Ruler's effect-negating ability.

"Finally," Bakura raised a dramatic hand. "Belial, attack Ryou directly!"

"Trap activate!" Ryou called as the dark angel advanced to slice through him. The sword passed through with nothing more than a slight shock, though the life points report differently.

Ryou: LP 7000 → LP 4200

"_Damage Condenser_! I fulfil the cost to discard one card," Ryou did so. "In exchange, I can special summon a monster from my deck with an attack strength equal to or less than the battle damage taken. I choose to summon _Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin_ [2300/2000]!"

Bakura snorted as the great winged paladin appeared beside Ryou. "Big deal."

"Due to its effect, Neo-Parshath gains the difference in our life points as its attack and defence points [2300/2000 → 2500/2200]," Ryou continued.

"Whatever," Bakura shrugged. "I play _Advance Draw_, tributing _Sorciere de Fleur_ to draw two cards. I then set one card and end my turn, Darklord Superbia returning to the grave," he concluded as both summoner and fallen angel disappeared in a gale of petals as fast as they came.

"My turn, draw!" Ryou declared. "Due to _Solemn Wishes_, I gain five hundred life points, and Neo-Parshath gains the difference again [2500/2200 → 3000/2700]."

Ryou: LP 4200 → LP 4700

"Again!" Ryou called. "I play _Allure of Darkness_, drawing two cards and removing from play _Dark Valkyria_. One, two, I gain a thousand life points, as Neo-Parshath gains a thousand attack and defence points [3000/2700 → 4000/3700] ."

Ryou: LP 4700 → LP 5700

"I summon _Dancing Elf_ [300/200]," Ryou continued in a tirade as the green elf appeared on the field. "I then activate Court of Justice, to summon _Guardian Angel Joan _[2800/2000]! Then, I equip Neo-Parshath with _Cestus of Dalga_, giving it a five hundred point boost [4000/3700 → 4500/3700]!"

Bakura fought to not wince as the angel glowed brighter than a magnesium flare and the other angel glared at him.

"Battle!" Ryou passionately called. "Neo-Parshath, attack Belial! White Knight Charge!"

Like the paladin it was, the monster charged forward with all its might to run the winged demon through. "Gah!" Bakura growled.

Bakura: LP 4000 → LP 2300

Ryou: LP 5700 → LP 7400

"_Guardian Angel Joan_! Attack Doom Shaman!" Ryou ordered as the angel blasted the demonic summoner and the only anchor for the other monsters. The Dark Ruler howled as it was destroyed without its anchor to bind it to the mortal world. "Due to Joan, I gain Doom Shaman's attack points as life points!"

Ryou: LP 7400 → LP 9800

The temporary moment of victory was lost as Bakura cackled. "Trap activate! _Self-Destruct Button_! Both of our life points go to zero!"

Ryou could only watch, lost as the counter began to climb down. "Why?"

"Why indeed," Bakura could only echo. "Why indeed."

* * *

><p>"<em>You're insane," Bakura told him once he had outlined his plan. <em>

"_Insane," Malik echoed, although in glee. "To jump into the heart of the Shadow Realm and kill the Master of Darkness. Pharaoh, has the ages got to your mind?"_

"_Perhaps," Atemu found himself grinning at them. The two other darks seemed to recoil. "If you do not stand with me, I understand. I myself do not know what I am about to do. I only know that I am already dead, and that the fields of Aaru hold no attraction to me."_

"_Perhaps it is fated," Bakura had sneered. "Ever thought like that?"_

"_Fate killed your village to create the Millennium Items," Atemu replied sharply. "Fate would trap you and I in two of the Items for some game not of our choosing. Fate is the exact reason why the three of us wait in the afterlife for three beings who turn out to have their names struck from the Book of Death, which would consign them to eternity without oblivion, without entrance into the afterlife." _

_He drew a long breath, crimson eyes manic and alive and it creeped Bakura out, because the Pharaoh was supposed to be the sanest of the three of them, and here he was doing an impression of Malik at his worst. "Fate would separate the two halves of light and dark across the boundary of life and death due to some great accident or cosmic joke. Frankly, I don't care anymore."_

"_You're intending to fight fate?" Bakura clarified, in case he hadn't caught that the Pharaoh was about to start something really horrible. "You, the one who's always fought for order and right or law and all that crap?"_

_The Pharaoh smiled. It was the kind of manic grin that the King of Games gave right before he steam-rolled you and added a Mind Crush for good measure. _

"_Bakura, let me tell you a secret," he whispered. "When humans fight the decree of the gods, fate, they don't do it expecting to succeed. They do it to prove that someone has tried. This is so that, in future generations, they have proof that someone has tried to fight fate. And it means that, the next time, someone is just going to try harder. Because, my dear tomb robber, in case you haven't noticed, people, including us, are stupid that way. And that's what make them human. That's what makes us human. Except that this time, we play because we have nothing to lose, and everything to gain. Humans may be weak and foolish, but give them eternity and they just _might_ be able to succeed."_

* * *

><p><em>Might be able to, Pharaoh? Maybe sooner.<em> _Maybe not. _Bakura smiled as the light blasted both Duellists. _See, Ryou's already caught up._

"Double forfeit!" Isono declared. "Draw!"

Ryou: LP 0

Bakura: LP 0

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stay tuned for the next turn: A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon. Duel, standby!<strong>_


	33. A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon

_**Cool... Batman is badass... and the Justice League pulls an en masse drive against rogue monsters! We have a cavalry! Go, Rafael! Yami beats Kaiba again!**_

_**I can't remember when, but a reviewer asked why I called Mahaado 'Djer'. Well, we refer to the theory of True Name magic, where every sentient being is said to possess a Name which, if you know it, can be used to control the entity. This is also how the 'I have many names' trope come about; supernatural entities have several names. Anyway, Mahaado takes on a pseudonym so as to avoid giving away his true name. OK?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Thirty-Two: A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon<strong>

The sun is shining.

Lois Lane, the media terror of the Metropolis scene, looked up to the gleaming facade of the Metro Tower, a place to hold Earth's mightiest heroes, and for once in the night looked relieved as she ran to sanctuary.

She stopped as the gleam became brighter, brighter, almost taking an ethereal form...

Vines of thorns and eyes and there was a gleaming laugh and... there was running, there were shadows, there was darkness and oblivion and utterly _everything_ and yet _nothing..._

_Blank._

The reporter stopped. What was she going to do?

"Seto Kaiba," she spoke out loud. "The Battle City tournament... there's something afoot here. Something to do with the recent terrorist attacks in other cities... the group's come to Metropolis. They carry out their attacks using monsters reportedly from the card game, Duel Monsters."

A pause. "The monsters in the game are real. The cards are real. Magic is real and alive and... it's coming."

She walked up, rehearsing her words, the truths, the relevant facts fading and getting smaller and smaller and...

She stopped.

What was she doing here? Did she have anything to say?

Lois shrugged it off, deciding to return to the Daily Planet building before chasing the next story.

Overhead, the sun was not shining anymore.

* * *

><p>Up above on the airship, Apollymi dialled. It was only due to the wonder that was KaibaCorp technology that the call went through well enough.<p>

"It's me."

…

"Progress."

…

"Good. Begin the operation." He hung up.

Her laugh echoed in his mind, clear and tinkling like glass shattering, crystal sharp and ringing and so beautiful...

He allowed himself a moment of pleasure. The time was soon at hand. Now, though...

His satisfaction grew as he spied the last of his assistants, the ever-faithful Iemitsu, still dragging himself despite the injuries caused by the last Duel. Even like this, it would buy him time. Time enough to find the outcome of the Duel... and battle the Duel King.

Soon enough.

* * *

><p>The first sign of something going wrong was the lights flickering.<p>

Superman blinked, the possibilities running through his mind. "This is..."

Men in special-forces attire crashed through the glass windows, bullets flying. The heroes stationed in the Tower took stances, deflecting and defeating the soldiers, yet ten replaced each fallen comrade. Almost by habit, Kal El placed himself in front of the bullets before they hit, the tiny projectiles bouncing off him.

And then, the attackers had exchanged looks, and one produced a _something– _

Chains of yellow light appeared around Kryptonian wrists and ankles, heavy as any shackle as they clamped on and held, even as super-strength was liberally applied to remove them ineffectively. Even as he moved to avoid being grabbed, Superman kept considering the sheer magnitude of the force, how some soldiers seemed insubstantial in light...

The penny dropped. "Some are illusions!" He yelled to the rest.

Zatanna appeared next to him, conjuring fire to take out the rest. "_esaeleR_!"

The glowing yellow chains sparked in contact with magic, buzzing as Zatanna applied her will until they shattered. With mind-numbing speed, the Man of Steel quickly grabbed the rest of the soldiers and threw them out in a heap like the world's greatest take-out-the-trash.

The soldiers shattered into pixels and shards as he threw, and there was a brief flash before the soldiers was replaced with water about two feet in depth.

Superman could barely comprehend the scene change as tentacles reached out of the water and began to wrap around some of the more stunned heroes. Then the stasis was broken as heroes fought to retrieve those suckered into the tentacles' holds. Wonder Woman herself battled a laughing red-haired mermaid, armed with a sword and shield and easily standing its ground.

More mermaids, the kind with actual fish-tails and the works, appeared, dragging unsuspecting heroes down into the dark depths of the clearly a-lot-more-than-two-feet-deep water. Those capable of aerial flight fought from the skies to free their compatriots. From the skies, Shayera dived, swinging the electrified Nth metal mace to shock the big tentacled thing momentarily.

By Superman's stand in the air, Green Lantern created defensive shovels to lift some other heroes from the water. "What the hell?"

Assisted by J'onn, Flash grimaced. "It's... er, Di's fighting a Mermaid Knight, that's... a Fiend Kraken, that's a... Whoa!"

A giant tidal wave rose from the water, narrowly hitting the heroes who flew slightly higher to avoid the watery attack.

"Root Water," Flash finished as what looked like a bipedal fish flipped from the water. "They're all Duel Monsters!"

"Bats was right," Superman muttered. "So... who's controlling them?"

A scaly head emerged from the water, the serpentine features looking up at the floating heroes inquisitively.

"Codarus?" Flash blinked before his mouth dropped open. "That's a smaller version of... the Ocean Dragon Lord."

From the rising waters Aquaman emerged, harpoon waving and fighting off a mechanical robot. "Do something!"

Gravity increased about them again as the heroes groaned all around, even those floating trying to get to solid ground before gravity pinned them under. Diana herself struggled as the mermaid warrior laughed, leaping in for the kill.

A loud voice called, "Tornado Wall!"

Abruptly, the water was sucked up into thousands of miniature tornadoes, protecting the heroes and leaving the sea creatures no other option than to be sucked up into the strong winds.

"Dust Tornado!"

Winds laced with brown feathers blew across the ruined Tower and its people, as the effects of the magical gravity disappeared and left the place safe.

A large wooden boat collapsed hard against the front of the Tower, its only occupant grinning sheepishly, a DuelDisk glowing on his left arm.

Under the stare of Earth's mightiest heroes, Ryouta Kajiki rubbed the back of his head with his other arm. "Erm, sorry to crash the party?"

From somewhere around, there was a loud yell, and then a sonic scream filled the air and caused every hero present to cup their ears and close their eyes, so intense the sonic signal was.

When it wore off, the fisherman Duellist had disappeared, leaving behind no trace.

* * *

><p>Yuugi ran up to his dark, jumping into the taller's embrace. "Yami! How is–"<p>

"Recovering," Yami motioned to the yawning Jounochi being chewed out by Mai for being so idiotic. "It merely took a game of blackjack to resolve it. Now, beloved, I have a Duel with Kaiba to ensure."

"If we Duel..." Yuugi chewed his lower lip worriedly. "Bakura and Ryou drew."

"That's very good, _aibou_," Yami laughed, nuzzling the shorter one's hair. "Now, shall I win this Duel against Kaiba with your blessing in my–"

"Yami!" Yuugi yelped at him, at the other dark laughed.

Ryou and Bakura exchanged looks before giving the pair identical glances of an intention to deliver the worst presents next Christmas. Meanwhile, Judai just took turns to rile the Marufuji brothers up, with assistance from Johan. Anzu and Otogi were now talking with Jounochi and a worried Mai, while Honda ribbed Jounochi good-naturedly and Shizuka peeled an apple. The Kaiba brothers more or less scowled at everyone else, or, the older one scowled while the younger chatted with the head of security, Manjoume. Marik and Malik were nowhere to be seen.

It was a while later that the spectators, minus Jounochi and Mai, were at the Duel platform once more, watching Yami climb the platform to stand across Kaiba.

"Any last words?" Kaiba smirked.

"Is there a need?" Yami shrugged nonchalantly.

DuelDisks unfolded. "Duel!"

Yami: LP 4000

Kaiba: LP 4000

"I'll start first," Kaiba scoffed. "I summon _Masked Dragon_ [1400/1100] in attack mode. Then I set one card and end my turn."

"How strange," Yami murmured, almost to himself. "I summon _Queen's Knight_ [1500/1600] in attack mode."

The sole woman amongst the Poker Knights appeared, sword and shield in hand.

"_Queen's Knight_, attack the _Masked Dragon_!" Yami commanded. "Majestic Slash!"

The warrior easily slashed through the dragon with a single swipe.

Kaiba: LP 4000 → LP 3900

"Kaiba, you're not acting like yourself," Yami commented as the lady knight returned to her place. "I place two cards and end my turn."

"When _Masked Dragon_ is destroyed by battle I can summon a Dragon Type monster with fifteen hundred attack points and below from my deck," Kaiba smirked as he drew. "I use it to summon _The White Stone of Legend_ [300/250]. Then, I normal summon another White Stone of Legend from my hand."

Another large, faintly luminescent boulder-like stone joined the first.

"I then play the Spell, _Dragonic Tactics_!" Kaiba laughed. "By tributing both White Stones, I can special summon a level eight Dragon from my deck! Behold, my _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ [3000/2500]!"

There seemed to be dramatic music playing, as the white dragon of legend appeared, light shining on its every scale and claw in the approaching dawn light. Already, behind them, the skies were turning pink into the dawn of a new day.

"Of course, when _The White Stone of Legend_ is sent to the grave, I can move one _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ from my hand to my deck, and I sent two, so the other two Blue Eyes joins me," Kaiba further elaborated as he pulled the relevant cards from his deck. "Blue Eyes, attack _Queen's Knight_! Burst Stream of Destruction!"

"Trap activate, _Magic Cylinder_!" Yami called as the dragon fired. A pair of red cylinders appeared, one absorbing the attack while the other fired the blast back at Kaiba.

Kaiba: LP 3900 → LP 900

Kaiba scowled. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Yami nodded. "Draw! I summon _King's Knight_ [1600/1400] in attack mode! And because the king and queen are upon the field, I can special summon _Jack's Knight_ [1900/1000] from my deck to the field!"

"Yeah, and?" Kaiba scoffed as the yellow- and blue-armoured knights arrived upon the field. "What of it? They can't match up to my Blue Eyes!"

"Alone, they cannot," Yami intoned. "I play the Spell, _Polymerization_!"

Kaiba's eyes widened momentarily in shock. "Don't tell me..."

"The warrior-knight of legends borne once more! The king, queen and knight to create a kingdom of legend! Champion of what they stand for, arise!" Yami declared as the three raised their swords to clash together. "Come, _Arcana Knight Joker_ [3800/2500]!"

The swords fused in a vortex, distorting the space about the three knights, ad from this vortex arose the tall, black-armoured knight armed with a broadsword. There was no poker insignia about him, save that his very self seemed to embody the lone spade, the card of death.

Here was the Knight Joker, champion and ace of the Poker Knights.

"Knight Joker! Attack the _Blue Eyes White Dragon_!" Yami commanded.

"Trap activate!" Kaiba called as the knight charged. "_Ring of Destruction_! I choose to destroy your Arcana Knight Joker, and then we both get damage equal to its attack!"

"But..." Yami realised the other face-down card as a ring of grenades appeared around the neck of the knight.

"I then activate _Ring of Defence_!" Kaiba crowed. "So, only you will get damage!"

"I wonder about that," Yami conversationally began. "You have forgotten that _Arcana Knight Joker_ has a special ability!"

"What? An effect monster?" Kaiba realised.

"Yes. When the Arcana Knight Joker is targeted by a card effect, the effect can be negated by discarding the same type of card," Yami elaborated. "I discard _Magical Hats_ to negate the _Ring of Destruction_! Royal Flush!"

"No!" Kaiba realised as the knight gave a smirk and the ring of grenades shattered as it began to glow violet.

"And the attack continues," Yami smirked. "_Arcana Knight Joker_, attack the _Blue Eyes White Dragon_! Royal Straight!"

The black knight swung with all his strength, beheading the dragon.

"Blue Eyes!" Kaiba called.

"Good job, Yami!" Yuugi cheered at the side.

Kaiba: LP 900 → LP 100

"I set a card and end my turn," Yami flippantly stated as the knight jumped back to its place.

"My turn!" Kaiba growled. "Draw! I play _Trade-In_, discarding _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ to draw two cards."

Yami blinked in some shock. "Discarding his ace...?"

"Then, I play _Double Summon_, allowing me to normal summon twice this turn." Kaiba finished. "I summon _Kaibaman_ [200/700]!"

A tall figure with long hair and wearing a helmet reminiscent of the Blue Eyes appeared on the field. There was a choking noise from Yami which Kaiba resolutely ignored. "I then tribute _Kaibaman_ to special summon from my hand _Blue Eyes White Dragon_!"

_He's planning something, _Yami decided as the dragon appeared.

"I play the magic card, _Burst Stream of Destruction_!" Kaiba revealed. "With my Blue Eyes on the field, I can destroy _all_ of my opponent's monsters! Say goodbye to your ridiculous knight!"

Yami frowned as lightning built up in the dragon's maw, considering everything. There was no card ready for such a nuclear attack. _Crap._

The black knight was eradicated in a burst of lightning from the large white dragon.

"I then tribute _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ to summon _Emerald Dragon_* [2400/1400]!" Kaiba commanded as the luminescent green dragon appeared in place of the Blue Eyes. "With this, I play _Dragon's Mirror_!"

"I knew it," Yami muttered as the great mirror appeared.

"You know what I will summon, therefore... _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon _[4500/3800], raise your heads!" Kaiba commanded as the great and powerful one appeared in a burst of light, bright even in the dawn. "Attack him directly!"

"Trap card, _Defence Draw_ activate!" Yami called. "One attack is negated, and I can draw one card."

Kaiba gritted his teeth. "Then, Emerald Dragon, direct attack!"

"Here's an old friend," Yami chuckled as he discarded a card. A _Kuriboh_ appeared to take the dragon's attack.

"Again!" Kaiba seethed.

"Again," Yami agreed. "Somehow the smallest of Duel Monsters always seems to one-up you, Kaiba."

"This seems repetitive," Yuugi remarked.

"For once I agree," Bakura sneered. "Luck always favours the Pharaoh, eh?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Mahaado," Atemu bit out. <em>

"_Yes," the magician bowed to the judge. "I have here the proofs that it was indeed Lord Set who conspired to have three names struck from the Book of Death. The Hall of Records maintain a log of all visitors, and his visitation was particularly noted, esteemed Lord of the Underworld."_

_A clerk received the papyrus scrolls and presented them before the Judge, who examined them quickly and efficiently before turning a glare at an openly smirking man sitting amongst the audience. "We should've known," Osiris breathed sadly. "Brother, what have you done? Your quarrel is with me and Heru, not with another of Our own."_

"_He interrupted our last game," the lord of chaos shrugged. _

"_He is not involved in this, Brother," the Judge sadly reproached. "None of them are. You have dragged innocents into this again, brother."_

_The Judge then turned towards the three defendants. "This does not excuse your defiance of the rules, though it does change the circumstances, especially in light of... the change in succession." He grimaced, as much as a god could. "Why would you seek to escape death for this mockery of fate, at no cost to your own?"_

"_He would not do anything less for me, as I him," Atemu's voice cracked and the other two had no doubt as to whom he was referring to. "I cannot face the eternal fields without my other self, Lord of the Dead. He has gone through so much, as have the others born of light. We cannot deny any of them the afterlife because of a single bureaucratic error of malignant design, my lord."_

_The Judge and his consort nodded sadly. _

"_Be that as it may," Osiris started. "We cannot change that his name has been entered, and names once entered cannot be written again even if struck out. The least We can do is to bless the three unfortunates and see that their luck turns for the better, enough to settle down, marry and have children, and see the future generations of their offspring. We cannot change what has been done."_

He will be happy_, a part of the Pharaoh's mind whispered. _He will love his wife, you know that, for he cannot help but to love. He will love his children, and his children's children, and so many more generations down the road of life. He loved you despite yourself, there was no doubt of that.

But for him to see them die_, another part of you whispers, _for him to see all of them die as he lives on, hale and hearty and unchanging...it will kill him inside. You know it.

"_He will see them die," the Pharaoh breathed. "To such a soul that has only pity and sadness but no hatred for any, it must be the blackest pits of Duat."_

"_My lord husband," the impassive companion wept. "We cannot separate them. Neither can we allow the children of light, what Ra would have created, to pass the centuries like this."_

"_What would you have me do then, my wife?" the Judge bowed his head. _

"_You can do nothing, brother," the lord of chaos taunted. "This is a game you cannot win."_

_Atemu had never blasphemed, but right now he held his tongue despite a strong desire to, as the seed of an idea sprouted in his head. _

"_Strike my name," he found himself saying. "Strike my name from the Book of Deaths. I will be his companion down the ages. If I cannot, then send me back to the mortal realm so that I may see the light again."_

_Osiris sighed. "The punishment for escaping the doorway is to never be reincarnated, Atem, as you well know. Neither can we strike your name from the Book, since you have already entered the afterlife. Unless..."_

"_Unless?" all three looked at the impassive god. _

"_Unless... you are not of ours." Osiris replied slowly. "Ba-Khura has taken the dark crown?" he asked the Dark Magician._

"_Those of Zorc and his minions accept him as the next master, as do the spirits," Mahaado confirmed. "The succession has become news of the highest security level in the Realm of Shadows. Even Exodia is jittery."_

"_In that case Ba-Khura is free to go. Isn't that right? Someone get him a chair. We can't have the next Dark Master kneeling." _

_Bakura blinked before he found himself perched on a chair, still before Osiris. Never let it be said that gods cannot be crafty. _

"_But that would be more than impossible for the case of Malik and our own," Osiris considered. "Unless Lord Bakura would take you under his aegis?"_

"_Malik's case I have handled," Atemu serenely replied, face ever impassive despite the small, sinister smile that graced his face. And he winked. Despite his impressive facade, Osiris found himself shivering at the audacity of his descendant._

"_Of course," Bakura played along, frantically nodding despite his ignorance of the situation. _

"_The Dark Crown has accepted Malik as well," Atemu inclined his head. _

"_What?" the cry reverberated around the Hall. _

"_How do you know?" Malik turned to Atemu._

"_There has never been two Dark Masters chosen in the ages," the companion considered. _

"_I have done my research," Atemu inclined his head. "The Dark Crown will burn anyone who is not its master, that is, not the Master of Darkness, unless one is of the blood of the gods. Malik was poking the crown and suffered no injuries."_

"_Indeed," Mahaado murmured. "I remember that. Are you sure?"_

"_Perhaps," Atem turned a bemused expression towards Malik._

"_Oh yes," Malik had the psycho grin on his face. "So I'm free? And I have Bakura's domain as well?"_

_Throughout all of this, the Lord Set could only stare dumbly as the audience chuckled to themselves._

"_Hang on," Bakura frowned as he glared at Atemu accusingly. "You crowned me. You never crowned him."_

"_There cannot be two Masters of Darkness, and Malik is different," Atemu replied. "He is not complete, like us, but he was born of rage, hate and emotions. All of which are grey areas. I say that the Dark Crown has accepted Malik as well. I never said that he was the crowned one. There is the difference between potential and the actual, Bakura. Malik's domain lies in the grey, not the dark like you." _

_Malik frowned. "Then why can you hold the crown?"_

"_No matter my status, I am born of the House of Osiris," Atemu nodded. "Hence I can come in contact with that of the Dark Master's items without ill effects."_

"_Hardly," Mahaado frowned. "I can feel a change in the energies around you, my king. Anyone with the ability would acknowledge you as a child of darkness. If Bakura was not the one the last Master owed it would certainly be you on the dark throne now, my king. As it stands, you are an untethered child of darkness."_

_Silence echoed in the Hall. _

"_... my infinity," Atemu turned to the Judge. "What would this mean?"_

"_By Ptah," Osiris murmured, leaning over his desk to stare hard at Atemu. "Ra, has the sun finished his journey across the skies?"_

_The implications sunk into Bakura, who immediately broke out in laughter. "Told you! Somehow fate arranges things such that you one-up us! Idiot Pharaoh!"_

* * *

><p>Kaiba: LP 200, <em>Emerald Dragon<em> [2400/1400], _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ [4500/3800]

Yami: LP 4000, 1 face-down card.

"My turn, I draw!" Yami declared.

"Give up," Kaiba dismissively declared. "You cannot beat the Ultimate Dragon. Soon it will destroy you, and then..."

"And then there is nothing," Yami retorted. "The Blue Eyes Ultimate has tried, and failed, and this time the message shall come through! I will prove it in this turn! I summon the _Skilled White Magician_ [1700/1900] in attack mode!"

The grey-robed magician appeared on the field, solemnly waiting.

"First Spell, _Pot of Greed_, allows me to draw two cards," Yami began. As he drew, a light shone on the white magician's robes

"Second, _Summoner's Art_ allows me to move _Dark Magician_ [2500/2100] from my deck to my hand," Yami elaborated, as another light joined the first.

"Third, _Fusion Recovery_ allows me to retrieve the used _Polymerization_ card as well as _Arcana Knight Joker_," Yami continued, Kaiba growing paler with every revelation. "With three Spell counters, I tribute _Skilled White Magician_ to summon _Buster Blader _[2600/2300]!"

The famed dragon-slaying monster appeared, sabre in hand already.

"I play _Polymerization!"_ Yami commanded. "_Buster Blader_ and _Dark Magician_ unite, to form the ultimate magical swordsman, _Dark Paladin_ [2900/2400]!"

There was a sound of disbelief as Kaiba beheld the green-robed magician with halberd in hand, glaring at him. The monster seemed to hold some satisfaction that here was its natural enemy to slay.

"_Dark Paladin_ gains five hundred attack points for every Dragon Type monster on the field and in either graveyard," Yami declared. "You have _Masked Dragon_, as well as two of _The White Stone of Legend_, as well as the Ultimate Dragon and _Emerald Dragon_. A total of... five dragons! [2900/2400 → 5400/2400] _Dark Paladin_, attack the Ultimate Dragon! Ultimate Magical Slash!"

With a battle-cry, the magician dragon-slayer leapt forth and sent a huge slash, that travelled forth and beheaded the dragon's heads, leaving nothing but pixels and holographic shards where the once mighty dragon was.

Within the light of dawn, the dragon falls once more, as is written.

Kaiba: LP 200 → LP 0

Kaiba growled in frustration as the monsters faded, the Duel concluded. "Very well then. Until next time."

Yami wordlessly nodded, already familiar with Kaiba and his antics.

"The semi-finals of the Battle City has been decided!" Isono declared once the field was emptied. "Come tomorrow, Apollymi Hunter shall Duel with Yuugi Mutou! Whoever wins will battle Yami Yuugi for the crown of Battle City!"

Apollymi smirked towards Yuugi, Yami coolly glaring back enough for Yuugi to look away.

The next Duel... will decide everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*AKA Luster Dragon 2. <strong>_

_**The awaited Duel comes! Yuugi vs Apollymi! Stay tuned for the next turn: Contract of the Abyss. Duel, standby!**_


	34. Contract With the Abyss

_**Grin ;)**_

_**This is, I suppose, a very different outcome from most. **_

_**Then again, I am not most writers. **_

_**I had a fantastic review:**_

**Fantastic as the last chapter, in fact I would even say it is more fabulous.**

**I've become rather fannish with this fic. I keep quoting it and pressing upon my friends to read it as well. :D**

**Even though it contains one of my least favorite pairings (maijou) there is so much that I love that it is fairly easy to ignore. Particularly with all the lovely yami/hikari pairings. **

**Just wondering, would you consider Bakhura x Ryou in this to be tender or gemshipping? And yami/atemu x yugi puzzle or blindshipping? (either ways I'm utterly gleeful about how you portray them all, I'm merely curious.)**

**I suppose it is customary for me to pity the "poor" justice league for all this madness...but I can't bring myself to wish anything but more chaos in their direction. (systematically underestimate the shadow realm will you? A pox upon you!) Muhahahahahahahaha! 3**

**~doclawl**

**Ps. Have you ever noticed the similarity between Apep and zork? It's crazy! There's even connections to Atemu's namesake Atem (if you looks at the hieroglyphs for yami/atemu it's atemu) and the bakhu mountains! Since you seem to dig these sorts of things I thought I'd point it out~**

_**Because there was no other way to contact them, my answer is placed here. I consider it Tender-shipping and Puzzle-shipping respectively, thank you for supporting my stories and I hope your efforts make it to TvTropes. Org, and yes, the Justice League will face chaos. However, they will be vindicated upon starting work on Space Jump, another of my stories. I am also considering another crossover, but its early days yet.**_

_**Enjoy! There's more coming!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Thirty-Three: Contract With the Abyss<strong>

In a garden, filled with paths that twist and turn, is a man in a long brown robe with the hood pulled low. He walks this garden, all of its twisting paths and forking ways.

In his hands is a book. It is a large book. No human could hope to lift it. This book is chained to his wrist, so that it could never be stolen.

He wanders his garden, the book open in his hands, and he turns the page slowly, ever so slowly.

In this book is everything that has happened, that is happening, and had yet to happen. Every hope, dream, and fact. And he continues to turn the pages, the pages filled with everything that is the passing of time.

He does not fix the paths; but everything laid out before him is such that it makes little to no difference, yet what a difference it makes.

A pale young brunette walks towards him slowly, the ankh on her breast gleaming. "Is it true? That they are no longer yours?"

"**They are mine from the very beginning, and they will be mine at the end**," he replies softly. "**In between... they are none of ours. They are our Mother's agents**."

She sighs. "So they are."

"And they will be," he agreed. "**By the empty nights... it will be rectified.**"

And he continues to turn the page, and with it seal the fate, as he will seal all other fates... until the book ends.

When the books ends, and what comes after... we do not know.

* * *

><p>Blink.<p>

Blink.

Mentally, Batman resisted the urge to yell in frustration at the mob of monsters flooding the hallway. Diana Hunter was, however, under no such compunction. Grimacing, the Batman took time to study the crowd of samurai surrounding them.

"Let's see..." Diana murmured. "Draw." Her face brightened. "Lightning Vortex!"

There was a blast of lightning that friend all the monsters, allowing the Batman to charge and knock Iemitsu into unconsciousness.

"Finally," one of a pair of dark-skinned blonds growled. "What took you?"

Diana grimaced, paling further as she handed over a pair of cards to Malik. "Get this to Yuugi. Now."

Batman was only just fast enough to grab the fainting Duellist. The lavender-eyed youth nodded, remaining behind as the red-eyed other self ran to do so.

* * *

><p>The Duel was scheduled at noon, and Yuugi was incapable of sleep. Considering that he was attempting to sleep under the sharp gaze of a crimson-eyed entity, it was probably understood why.<p>

"I'm not going to die, you know," Yuugi shot at the other.

"Jounochi almost did," Yami replied calmly.

Yuugi's eyes narrowed. "You're not going to stop me."

"Of course not."

Yuugi blinked, snapping awake in shock. "You're not?"

The other Yuugi allowed his eyes to wander for a moment, before settling back into Yuugi's amethyst ones. "You are your own self. If you must, I will support you. In the Duel with Rebecca... I meant everything I said. Apollymi Hunter only need be beaten. Whether it is you or I who do the job is irrelevant."

Yuugi blinked. "Erm... thanks."

"You're welcome." Yami replied calmly, a distant look in his eyes.

Yuugi got up and began to get dressed for the Duel. "So what would you advise?"

"Apollymi seems to run a deck that is based around Ritual Summons, with strong support," Yami mused. "If we can prevent a Ritual Spell from triggering, his deck will be lost. It is just as well that you play a Silence deck, _aibou_."

"Or I could use traps as well," Yuugi mused.

"That, too," Yami nodded, getting up as Yuugi fiddled with the loose belt meant to be tied around one's waist. With deft fingers, te leather came together in a single, beautiful knot, vaguely like the symbol of life, but not quite.

"This," Yami breathed. "Is a _tyet. _A symbol of Auset, a protection charm." he kissed the knot before letting it go, speaking words in a language so old and foreign as to be all but forgotten in civilisation. "_You possess your blood, Isis, you possess your power, Isis, you possess your magic, Isis. __The amulet is a protection for this Great One, which will drive off anyone who would perform a criminal act against him._"

Yuugi shivered at the magic, the sheer protection, the sheer meaning behind the very symbol seeming to give ideas life. "Is that necessary?"

"Why ever not?" Yami breathed. "I don't want you to die."

A knock on their door sounded. "Hunter left something for you." Malik muttered, before something slid out from under the crack and into their room.

Yami got up and picked it up. "Indeed," he murmured, delicately tracing both cards, the will of Diana Hunter.

Yuugi took the cards reverently, tracing the text with a delicate finger. "He is not lost after all," he breathed.

* * *

><p>The Batman knew the moment they entered Gotham.<p>

The shadows of the city itself seemed to come greet him, Gotham in all her derelict, higgledy-piggledy way, in torn lace tulle and silk skirts of black and greys and shadows, the ravens and crows of the city cawing in herald of the return of their Dark Knight. There were welcomes, remonstrations, quiet rebukes, but Gotham was happy to see her Dark Knight back, although she held back from striking the arrogant sod who would dare try to destroy her.

"Such a dark city, full of shadows and madness," Diana whispered as the Batman helped lower her into a cot onboard. "The darkness, though, is tamed. It will go wild if Apollymi has his way."

"How do I stop it?" Batman muttered. "How?"

Marik smirked at him, indulgently shaking his head. "You are of shadows, Dark Knight, not of darkness. If you would just receive it, it is yours. The city itself protects its protector, for you are hers. Just like Gotham is yours."

"I don't know," the Batman found himself confessing.

"You don't need to," Marik whispered. "Feel the city. Hear her caws and shrieks and screeching. Her shadows hide you, her darkness feeds you, her light brings you hope. Before Apollymi Hunter can reach for the darkness, claim it. Guard yours, guard hers. For no one else can, or will now."

Within the Caped Crusader, there was a spark of something, not quite defined, but definitely there.

Nearby, a radio blared: "_At eleven fifty pm last night, the Gotham-Metropolis highway was completely buried under an avalanche from both sides of the highway. Witnesses reports seeing white light that seemed to shine from an airship overhead before the disaster occurred..._"

Failure... is unacceptable.

"Batman to Metro Tower," the Caped Avenger murmured into the radio frequency provided by the grousing Security Head a while later. "Come in, please."

"... Batman!" J'onn called through the radio. "Finally!"

"I am fine and uninjured, and am currently in Gotham," he continued. "No backup will be required here. Status update."

"The Tower was attacked," J'onn continued. "We would have been drowned or lost had some unknown forces not intervened."

"Drowned?" Batman muttered, half confused and half understanding. _There is more than one front to fight on._ _How many of these rogue Duellists are there?_

"Batman?" Superman's relieved voice poured in. "Are you OK there?"

"I will be bringing Apollymi Hunter into custody, as well as the other members involved," Batman growled. "The airship is crawling with Duellists. Do not, I repeat, _do not_ approach until I give the clear. They are prepared to retaliate, and if you endanger my city, so help you Kal, I will come after you with the little green rock."

"He's fine," the Batman heard the Flash say.

"Now, standby around Gotham." the Dark Knight barked. "It might get messy."

* * *

><p>Apollymi winced as the airship bumped as it paused, tethered to something. Soon, he found his own way out of the room, into the hallways, and out of the doors to see...<p>

"The Gotham Stadium," he murmured in some wonder. "A fitting Colosseum for the rise of kings."

"Don't drag on," Kaiba scowled at him. "Move."

"Soon enough," Apollymi sighed, unruffled in a cream-coloured suit with black tie. The bespectacled brunet walked forth, facing the tiny-looking Duel King on the other end. "I shall enough your demise, King."

"The duel hasn't started yet," Yuugi retorted, his DuelDisk unfolding in answer to Apollymi's own.

"Duel!"

Yuugi: LP 4000

Apollymi: LP 4000

"As the challenger, I shall begin," Apollymi promptly began. "Draw! As my first move, I play the Continuous Spell, Veil of Darkness!"

The card was played, and the stage, high above the dark city, was shrouded in shadows and darkness beyond the fog that seemed to plague Gotham.

"This is..." Yuugi looked visibly stumped.

"_Aibou_!" Yami called to him from the sidelines. "Be careful! This is a form of the Dark Game!"

"The advent of powers," Apollymi breathed happily, and beside the man one could see, perhaps from the corner of their eyes, the silhouette of a slim figure laughing at the destruction. "See, Yuugi Mutou! Already she is here. Soon I will never be alone again. But, I must first ensure it. I summon _Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands_ [1400/1000] in attack mode, and use it to move my beloved _Ruin, Queen of Oblivion_ [2300/2000] from my deck to my hand."

Yuugi winced slightly as the many-handed Fairy appeared upon the field. "Why? Why would you turn your backs on so many people, who believe in you?"

"The cards are the only ones who have ever truly cared," Apollymi defensively shot back. "I place one face-down card and end my turn."

"I don't understand you," Yuugi numbly replied. "Draw! I set a monster card onto the field. Then, I place two face-down cards and end my turn."

"Your conservative strategies will be your downfall," Apollymi murmured in reply. "I draw _Djinn Prognosticator of Rituals_ [400/300], hence I can discard it to draw once more. I draw _Djinn Releaser of Rituals_, hence I can discard it to draw again."

Two cards were thus drawn and discarded. "I reveal the _Golden Ladybug_ [0/0] I have just drawn to gain five hundred life points."

"He's starting," Yami murmured as Apollymi's life points ratcheted up.

Apollymi: LP 4000 → LP 4500

"Of course," Apollymi purred. "Now I have two Djinn of Rituals in my grave. The preparation is almost complete, I assure you. I summon from my hand the partner of Manju, Senju of the Thousand Hands [1400/1000], and with it, I transfer _Garlandolf_,_ King of Destruction_ [2500/1400], from my deck to my hand. Do you know what I shall do now, Yuugi Mutou? I play the Spell, _End of the World_! Offering Senju and Manju as tribute, I ritual summon! Great goddess of destruction, descend to help your champion in his need. Come forth, _Ruin, Queen of Oblivion _[2300/2000]!"

A lone ray of light shone from the darkened skies, purplish-white will o' wisps flickering at the descent of the goddess of destruction, a pale vision of destructive beauty and consort of demise's own herald, swinging her axe-like sceptre in readiness of blood.

"Attack," Apollymi almost purred. "Light of Obliteration!"

She swung it once, the blade cutting through the holographic card–

–and something huge and bouncy and _pink_ appeared and bounded over to Apollymi and bit him in the face.

Apollymi: LP 4500 → LP 3500

"_Marshmallon_ [300/500] cannot be destroyed by battle, and inflicts one thousand damage to any who attack it," Yuugi panted, almost relieved.

Gingerly, the brunet glared as he rubbed the bitten cheek, the bouncy marshmallow Monster grinning stupidly as Ruin cracked a fist at him.

"Turn end," Apollymi gritted his teeth. "By playing the Continuous Spell, _Ritual Cage_."

Lines of gold stretched about, filigree fine work gracing and protecting the Queen of the end.

"I will not allow you to do this," Yuugi replied, almost calmly. "Please... draw!"

As he drew, for a moment, light glinted off the card as if from the sun itself.

Apollymi blinked from the sudden exposure of light. "That light... in this darkness thrown by the Veil?"

"You, who have bathed in darkness for too long," Yuugi whispered, quietly. "The light of salvation shines on you, the lonely one."

"Salvation?" Apollymi echoed dryly.

"Ritual Spell activate!" Yuugi called as a breeze picked up and winds howled and some light seemed to begin to shine. "_Ritual of Grace_!"

"What?" Apollymi blinked in disbelief. "You cannot! It– that card–"

"Offering as tribute _Witch of the Black Forest_ [1100/1200] and _Alpha the Magnet Warrior_ [1400/1700], salvation is summoned from the depths of the dark!" Yuugi recited as an altar shone behind him. On either side stood the black-robed forest witch and the grey magnetic warrior, as light enveloped them and took them as the price of salvation.

"From the never-ending darkness the light shines." Yuugi continued as from the top of the altar the head-dress began to levitate and light solidified to form a being under it. "In the twilight of destruction lies salvation. The faith of the hopeful is rewarded. Dawn, _Divine Grace – Northwemko _[2700/1200]!"

A staff of gold, topped with an odd ornament, appeared in her hand as colour appeared. Her dress was dark blue, threaded with threads of gleaming red and gold and edged in red to match her long gloves. Long, loose blonde locks trailed from beneath the head-dress, gracing a sweet smile and a strong face that promised salvation for the repenting.

Across her, Ruin the Queen of Oblivion drew back slightly, teeth bared as the Monster trembled.

"You again!" Apollymi shouted at the monster. "If you must, I shall fight you. You will not take her."

"It is so sad," Yuugi murmured quietly. "Northwemko, attack Ruin!"

"Reverse card open!" Apollymi commanded. "_Negate Attack_!"

Yuugi bit his lip. "Turn end."

"That monster shall not survive the next turn," Apollymi warned as he drew to find a Disserere of Rituals. "I reveal _Djinn Disserere of Rituals_ [200/200] to discard it and draw once more. I then reveal Golden Ladybug again to gain five hundred life points."

Apollymi: LP 3500 → LP 4000

Apollymi smiled at his latest acquisition. "I play the Ritual Spell, _Ritual of Destruction_! Removing from play the three Djinn of Rituals in my grave, I ritual summon! Dark demon king of destruction, follow in the footsteps of the end and rule over destruction with I as your avatar! _Garlandolf, King of Destruction_ [2500/1400]!"

The demon king of destruction appeared flaring its wings, the red eyes of the monster glowing ominously as its bluish leathery wings spread out, all the better to frame its demonic-looking self. The Divine Grace merely looked unperturbed as she watched the other Destruction God arise.

"Of course, Garlandolf [2500/1400 → 2600/1400] would ensure that your monster's death would help it," Apollymi added as the _Marshmallon_ shattered under the weight of the demon king's glare. "I wonder, of course... why?"

For the beautiful goddess continue to stand fast, unwavering in what she stood for as the demon king glared, unwilling to back down even for a moment.

"The Divine Grace," Apollymi breathed. "This... monster effect?"

"The goddess Norsewemko appears only when one truly wishes for it," Yuugi sadly stated. "As long as the anchors exist in the field, card effects shall not sway it."

"Cannot be destroyed by card effects," Apollymi echoed. "I end my turn."

"With her, I shall save you," Yuugi answered. "Draw!" _I need to special summon, and I can't do that while the monster summoned by the banishing of the Ritual Releaser is still here... _"Norsewemko, attack Garlandolf! Light of Salvation!"

A voice like a choir on its own murmured, hymns sang as the goddess lifted her staff and banged hard, white light shot through Garlandolf to render the fiend so much holographic shards.

"I..." Apollymi blinked, comprehending that there was nothing but to give up, no way around stopping the attack ad its death.

Apollymi: LP 4000 → LP 3900

"I set a card and end my turn," Yuugi stated quietly. "It is your turn."

"I will crush you," Apollymi solemnly promised. "Draw! I play _Card Destruction_, to discard every card in my hand and draw new cards. I then play _Allure of Darkness_, to draw two more cards before removing one more Dark Attribute monster from play."

"Reverse card open!" Yuugi called as the Trap lifted. "Mystical Refpanel! The effect of Allure of Darkness is applied to my own instead. I draw two and remove from play a Dark monster."

"Quite a risky move," Apollymi analysed as Yuugi drew.

"I already had a Dark monster," Yuugi replied as he pocketed a card.

"I play Ritual Foregone, paying one thousand life points to summon a Ritual Monster once," Apollymi murmured.

Apollymi: LP 3900 → LP 2900

The large, hulking figure of Demise loomed, even more menacing than ever as it appeared. Yet even so, Yuugi stared forward, unafraid.

"As I am now, if Demise is triggered, I shall take this city with me," Apollymi chuckled. "And the world shall finally know what lies in the cards. So dark the con of man, to delude themselves, the darkness exists. I pay two thousand life points to destroy everything on the field."

"I wonder about that," Yuugi easily replied. "I have been waiting for a long time. Activate reverse card, Divine Wrath! I discard a card from my hand, and in exchange Demise's ability is negated and he is destroyed!"

A single bolt of lightning, swift and implacable, struck down the herald as Ruin looked on angrily. Apollymi grimaced at the field, at his hand of monsters, and saw only darkness.

"It is my turn," Yuugi stated. "Norsewemko, attack Ruin!"

With a single blast, the Queen of Oblivion was struck through the heart, shattering into numerous opalescent shards.

"Ruin!" Apollymi despairingly screamed.

Apollymi: LP 2900 → LP 2500

"Activate trap, Enlightenment!" Yuugi commanded as the divine goddess raised her staff. "Direct attack! Light of salvation!"

The light beam struck true on Apollymi as he moved back an inch.

Apollymi: LP 0

Yuugi sighed tiredly as by the sidelines his supporters cheered. "Is it over?"

"This part is," Yami agreed. "Now, we must–"

Both quietly dodged as an axe-sceptre landed where they were previously, held by an irate and now solid Queen of Oblivion. Grimacing again, the Queen raised her axe to behead them.

In answer, the Eye flickered on Yami's forehead and the green staff of the Dark Magician appeared in his hand. "Black," he hissed. "Burning!"

Everything flashed in negatives, and the first thing the Dark Knight saw when he appeared was the slowly shattering regal monster and the sobbing, bleeding broken shell that was once Apollymi Hunter, felled by his own monster seeking revenge.

"I just wanted it to stop..." Apollymi choked as his blood bled from his mouth in thin rivulets mixed with saliva. "I just wanted it... to _stop hurting_... Ruin promised... She _promised_."

"The only ones who never hurt," Yami whispered, quietly, as the Eye symbol died away again, "Are the ones who are dead."

The man's tear-streaked face was wan and tired, pale and sweating as his own lifeblood flowed. "I don't understand."

Yuugi smiled wanly. "I don't either."

The one who nearly brought about the End, Apollymi Hunter, gave a final cough, still confused, and lay still even as the cloak of the Dark Knight swept forth to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Final round: Yami vs Yuugi! Stay tuned for the next turn: Changing Destiny. Duel, standby!<strong>_


	35. Epilogue: Changing Destiny

_**And the grand stage... the end is here!**_

_**Destiny changes this day!**_

_**The first song is 'Hikari' by Utada Hikaru. I like this version more than the English one.**_

_**The second song is the Christina Vee version of the Touhou Project song 'Bad Apple!' if you must know. **_

_**I tried using the Romanji version, but it would've been too confusing for non-Japanese readers, and so though it loses something in translation, I put up the English lyrics. It is... strangely appropriate, in hindsight. I can't believe no one has tried to use 'Bad Apple!' with YGO yet.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Changing Destiny<strong>

By sundown, the blood had disappeared.

Apollymi Hunter had been taken to the Gotham General, where he still lay, catatonic and unaware with a grieving Diana. The Dark Knight had been informed that Apollymi Hunter was not expected to survive.

Kaiba took the news with relative neutrality. "I see," the CEO had grunted. "At least the man has insurance."

"People died," the Bat hissed at him. "Are you seriously going to do this again?"

"Apollymi Hunter is the man who had killed more than that, and sympathy is given only for the deserving, not for one betrayed by his own monster," Kaiba scoffed. "In the end, he would have killed us. At least, he has a chance of survival."

The Batman was silent for a moment. "Where are the rest?"

"Excuse me?"

"The rest of Apollymi's followers." Batman clarified. "The justice system would prosecute them for domestic terrorism."

"I don't know," the KaibaCorp CEO stoically replied. "To ensure Mokuba's safety, they keep my involvement strictly above-board. I don't know, and what I don't know can't be used against me. However... those people... are repenting. That much I know. They are where they would want to be now."

The Batman was about to argue further until the CEO turned towards the centre of the Gotham Stadium, where the Duel field was established. "Look, it is your city."

It is. Every part of Gotham is known to him, Gotham is his as much as he is the city's and every part of it... the shadows reach.

Instinctively, he steps back.

Seto Kaiba sighs, seemingly older than his tender years. "It is a new day. The final battle begins."

"The finals of the Sixth Battle City will now commence!" the referee's voice boomed across the stadium to be faintly heard from the hospital, to the roars of fans from across the globe, even in broadcasts and local networks. From the field, two near-identical figures standing on opposite sides of the field raised their hands in salute.

Back in Metropolis, the Flash groaned about his injury once more as Mr Terrific cursed the laughing Crass Clown hovering across the latest computer terminal.

"Will Yuugi Mutou keep his crown, or will there be a new ruler?" Isono yelled. "Start!"

"Duel!" Both called simultaneously.

* * *

><p>In the Metro Tower, Superman and company clean up from the freak flooding of downtown Metropolis.<p>

Only one is left to his own devices. The Flash is injured, and very much so, thus they leave him alone as he watch the games over the Internet.

Beside him lies a newspaper. The Gotham Gazette reports the death of Apollymi Hunter that night, survived by his sister Diana.

The League already knows this. They know who killed Apollymi Hunter.

However, there is no way of ever bringing them to justice, for...

...how can one punish justice for carrying out the required?

So the Pharaoh walks free. So the monsters continue to waltz around humanity and play with the fates of men to screw lives up and ruin men and women and every human alike.

The League stands firm. It waits. It is strong, and patient, and resourceful.

And soon, it shall move and the monsters of injustice will flee before it..

Its justice shall live in the hearts of men who were disillusioned by it before again.

That time is not now, though.

Not today.

* * *

><p>Diana was informed by the heart monitor flat-lining, the sound dull to her ears. It was tuned down, and something warm draped over her shoulders. Her fingers brush the material; leather. The smell is familiar... petrol?<p>

Rafael, then.

"Guardian," she murmurs to the warm presence.

"Di," he replies, holding her close.

To both who have lost family, to both who remain alone and drifting in the world, they can only cling onto each other now.

* * *

><p>Yami: LP 4000<p>

Yuugi: LP 4000

"We face each other here today, Yuugi," Yami softly states as he looks at his hand. "Stand firm. I challenge you once more."

"I will accept your challenge," Yuugi replied.

"Good, good." Yami's eyes sharpens. "I draw!"

The tension in the air was palpable as they duel on.

"This is... a fight between equals," Bakura chuckles from the sidelines. "The unstoppable force meets the immovable object. What shall happen, then?"

"I shall begin," Yami decided. "I draw! I play the Spell, _Ancient Rules_, to special summon _Dark Magician_ [2500/2100],"

There was a vortex of sparks as the ancient magician himself appears upon the field, to general applause.

"I'm not finished," Yami winks. "I tribute _Dark Magician_ to special summon Dark Eradicator Warlock [2500/2100]."

The new magician was similar to the original in that he wore purple robes and a conical hat, but that was where the resemblance ended, from the broad shoulder pads to the long cloak to the huge executioner's axe in his hands.

"I then summon _Herald of Creation_ [1800/600]." Yami declares as a slim-looking magician in gold armour appears, gleaming in the sun. "Once per turn, I can discard a card in exchange for the return of a level seven or higher monster from my graveyard to my hand."

"No wonder," Yuugi remarked, impressed as Yami retrieves the _Dark Magician_. "So, like this, you can indefinitely recycle _Dark Magician_."

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," Yami smiled. "Show us your moves, King."

"I will, then," Yuugi confirmed. "Draw! I summon _Silent Swordsman Level Three_ [1000/1000]. I activate the Spell, _Double Summon_, allowing me to summon twice...?"

The executioner's axe swung mightily before Yuugi as he was speaking.

Yuugi: LP 4000 → LP 3000

"_Dark Eradicator Warlock_ specialises in burn damage," Yami informs him smugly. "Every time a normal Spell is activated, you get one thousand damage to your life points." the annoyed look Yami shoots towards a suddenly very nervous purple-robed magician was enough for Yuugi to forgive him.

Yuugi swallows as he steps closer to the field. "I see. I still summon anyway, and I shall choose _Silent Magician Level Four_ [1000/1000] to do so. Then I place two cards and end my turn."

The tiny white-robed magician that materialises onto the field looks tiny before the Dark Eradicator Warlock, but she stands strong, for the silent magician knows soon enough that given time, she shall be the strongest of magicians.

It still does not stop her from staring at the warlock anyway.

"My turn, draw!" Yami declares, and _Silent Magician_ gains strength as a light shines on a jewel on its robes [1000/1000 → 1500/1000]. "I play the Spell, _Pot of Greed_!"

Silent Magician glowed as it gained power [1500/1000 → 2500/1000], but Yuugi suspiciously glanced at Yami as the executioner swung the axe again.

Yuugi: LP 3000 → LP 2000

"There is more than one way to inflict damage than simple battle," Yami murmurs, though his eyes hold concern. "Because it came through a card effect, I can special summon _Watapon_ [200/300]."

The very cute pink puffball that would have had many questioning his masculinity appears on the field.

"Now, I tribute Watapon to summon _Summoned_ _Skull_ [2500/1200]!" Yami commands, and the demonic-looking skull demon appeared next to him in a crackle of lightning. "_Dark Eradicator Warlock_, attack the Silent Swordsman!"

"Trap activate, Magic Cylinder!" Yuugi hotly shoots back and Yami recoils as the axe hits him, though not by much.

Yami: LP 4000 → LP 1500

"Next, Summoned Skull!" Yami replies. The monster quickly finishes Silent Swordsman off.

"Ah," Yami sighed. "Then I play _Allure of Darkness_, to draw two more cards before removing from play a Dark monster. Silent Magician gains more power [2500/1000 → 3500/1000]. But of course, damage is inflicted."

Yuugi: LP 2000 → LP 1000

"I end my turn," Yami declared.

"Draw!" Yuugi announces. "Silent Magician, attack the Dark Eradicator Warlock!"

The executioner was killed with a single blast of white.

Yami: LP 1500 → LP 500

"Now, because I can use Spells again, I play _Gold Sarcophagus_," Yuugi states. "I remove from play a card, and if you use the exact same card, I can negate it, okay?"

Yami nodded. " I know, _aibou._"

"I then place one card face-down and end my turn," Yuugi decided.

Yami nods. "Of course. I draw! I activate the Spell, _Monster Reborn_!"

"You don't learn, do you?" Yuugi asks, revealing the card hidden in the gold sarcophagus. The all-too-familiar ankh stares back at him.

Yami recalls all too well, the duel in the tomb, the fight for a past and a future, and the ultimate end...

_Will it change_?

The ankh dissolves, and he lowers his head. "I end my turn."

For it to go accordingly, now, the summoned demon is in place, as is the card...

The card that would change everything...

"Silent Magician!" Yuugi's voice is clear despite the nostalgia and the pain reliving. "Attack!"

"Reverse card open!" Yami's voice boomed throughout the stadium. "_Change Destiny_!"

* * *

><p>We must get back<em>, he had whispered through the Shadows as they prepared the rite of separation once more. <em>If not, we will risk the imbalance of worlds.

We know_, the thief and the lunatic had shared. But our lights... it hurts to leave._

Time, fellow darkness, is on our side. One day, we will return.

_Even so, he found himself praying for a miracle. _

_As the white fire of creation danced from the wizard's fingers, his first thoughts was: The prayers have been answered?_

"_No," he had breathed in disbelief. _

"_Yes," the Thief had cackled. _

_And as they invested their own power within, for a moment, a single glorious moment, light and darkness merged into chaos again before separating. The ancient god-king could hear the roar of Osiris, Obelisk and even the cry of Ra as the warm, heavy weight of the light rested upon him for once, yet he was safely ensconced in the darkness that was he. _

_Was this all a game to you, lords of the world? Or was this a plan of greater design?_

_Does it matter, our own? The whispers of the divine whispered. You are together again._

… _No._

_You have always done well, Our own. Rest with him as you await our orders. The lone divine light that wanders the earth need be alone no longer. He is yours to watch, to care for, to take until the end comes and you move on to the next stage together._

…_Thank you, my lords. _

_You have done well, Our own, and will continue to do so down the ages. And who will we be, if we did not care for our own?_

_For him I will do anything. _

_Anything._

* * *

><p>"Reverse card open!" Yami called. "<em>Changing Destiny<em>!"

"What?" Yuugi yelped as two doors, one blue and one red appeared before him. Before him, the Silent Magician struggled to escape from the stance forced upon her as she knelt.

"I can negate the attack of a monster and then you choose and activate one of two effects," Yami elaborated. "Either I gain life points equal to half that of the monster's attack, or you take damage equal to half that. In this case, you choose whether I gain seventeen hundred fifty life points, or take the same as damage."

Crimson eyes gleamed. "It is entirely up to you now."

"All of it," Yuugi realised. "Everything... was for this?"

"You sealed the Monster Reborn card for a purpose," Yami whispered. "I played this Trap for a purpose. I do not know any more if I am a peaceful soul, or a conflicted one. You have set me free, and it is of my choice and volition that I return for you. You can accept me. You may not. I do not care if you no longer need me... but I will be there, even if I must defy fate. You will take everything from me, but I choose anyway."

Yuugi grimaced momentarily, and when amethyst eyes looked across, the choice was made.

"I choose to take damage!" Yuugi declared.

Yami blinked slightly in shock. "What?"

As the red door glowed with red light, he also pressed a button. "I activate the face-down Trap, _Doppelganger_! In the case where I take effect damage, the same damage is also inflicted to my opponent!"

As red light shot from the door to Yuugi, and a figure with sharp claws emerged and clawed Yami through, both Duel Kings staggered back, smiling.

Yami: LP 0

Yuugi: LP 0

The stadium went up in cheers at that.

"I don't believe it!" Isono cried, his voice booming. "A draw! A draw!"

"A... draw..." Yami wearily smiled as Yuugi tackles him in the midst of the entire stadium.

When the unstoppable force meets the immovable object, they cancel each other out.

Light. Darkness. Balance.

It is as it should be.

There are three outcomes in a Duel; win, lose and draw.

In a draw, no one wins. No path is made, for two equal forces have collided and they remain static forevermore, until one gives way, and that is not likely.

Until they do, the paths do not unravel, and that is fine, for destiny long ago had predicted this.

* * *

><p>Superman pored over the pictures of blurry colours and monsters and people from what little the Batman had managed to hack from KaibaCorp's mainframe. "You suspect that they're involved in a secret society of magical card game players?"<p>

A beat of pause. "Yes."

Superman blinked. "That... would sound ridiculous."

There was an uncomfortable pause amongst the founders and the lone magical consultant, Zatanna.

"Does anyone propose raising these concerns with the government?" Lantern raised. "We need to protect innocent people from these things."

Shayera bit her lip. "From what I understand, their society is a secluded one, and limited. If we inform them, another fiasco like CADMUS might appear again."

"The United States lies in the New World, where the powers of the land fluctuates." Zatanna advised. "The laws of the magical worlds are very much of the Old World. The President to them is just another human leader that will step down soon. This is just another example of the magical world mixing with the normal world. They've proven with the Hero City mess that they can protect themselves and other people well enough, so I'd advise to leave them alone."

"What about justice? What about the rule of law?" Superman defended. "They're breaking the law like this!"

"The magical world does not obey human laws," Zatanna explained. "Even with the League's current significant magic backing, it's not enough to contain all the powers of the Old World. Batman's evidence," she waved the file. "Only proves the point, that we stand too much in the light sometimes to do anything meaningful."

Batman sat there, never really talking except when presenting.

There was nothing, and then there was a presence, and it murmured quietly. _Sometimes, we need people who are willing to walk with their backs to the light, to take a step into darkness._

If J'onn noticed the presence, he never said anything.

* * *

><p><em>Donna toki datte<br>__Tada hitori de  
><em>_Unmei wasurete  
><em>_Ikite kita no ni  
><em>_Totsuzen no,  
>hikari no naka me ga sameru...<br>__Mayonaka ni... _

There was a set order and pattern to Gotham parties, one that Bruce himself was intimately familiar with.

Bruce Wayne downed half the flute of champagne, aware that he was, to put it mildly, lost at sea.

This was _not_ a typical Gotham party.

_Shizuka ni, deguchi ni tatte,|  
><em>_Kurayami ni, hikari o ute_

He spied the tall form of Seto Kaiba stalk over towards him, white trench coat billowing out and cerulean eyes glaring at almost anything and everything the blond boy he was quite sure was Katsuya Jounochi flirting with an older woman, Mai Kujaku, and by the side was Diana Hunter in her own casual attire, sipping water from a flute delicately.

_Imadoki yakusoku nante,  
>fuan ni saseru dake kana,<br>__Negai o, kuchi ni shitai dake sa  
><em>_Kazoku ni mo, shoukai suru yo,  
><em>_Kitto umaku iku yo! _

In particular, Kaiba's glare seemed directed towards the two almost-twins who had tied the tournament and were now engaged in acts of public indecency that Bruce partly wished they wouldn't quite do in public. There was only so much the secret vigilante could take without breaking out the hard stuff.

_Donna toki datte,  
><em>_Zutto futari de,  
><em>_Donna toki datte,  
><em>_Soba ni iru kara  
><em>_Kimi to iu,  
>hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru ...<br>__Mayonaka ni..._

"Mr Wayne," Kaiba grunted at him, and once again Bruce felt a flash of intent scanning him.

Somewhere in his mind, there was a sigh that he would deny ever existed.

_Kansei sasenaide,  
><em>_Motto yokushite,  
><em>_WAN SHIIN zutsu totte,  
><em>_Ikeba ii kara  
><em>_Kimi to iu,  
>hikari ga watashi no SHINARIO...<br>__Utsushidasu..._

Kaiba smirked. "I see you invited yourself. Mingle, but no shenanigans," One corner of his mouth turned up in a half-smile-smirk. "You'll find that female Duellists can take care of themselves and don't take anything, even from you."

He then stalked off, and there was the distant roar of a dragon.

Bruce blinked, no longer relaxed even as his eyes wandered out to the Gotham skyline illuminated against a backdrop of city lights – as many stars as in the skies, once – and the shadows of the city seemed to reach out invitingly, Gotham in her puffy torn black lace tulle and bodice inviting him into the night...

_Donna ni yokuttatte,  
><em>_Shinji kirenai ne,  
><em>_Sonna toki datte,  
><em>_Soba ni iru kara,  
><em>_Kimi to iu,  
>hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru...<br>__Mayonaka ni..._

The translucent form of the spirit appeared to him, one hand pointing. Bruce followed the line of sight to by the dancing kings, where Bruce could just faintly see the outline of a spotlight, and in its midst...

Gotham needed him. He who protects the Dark City.

_And the Batman takes the stage, _the voice whispered.

* * *

><p>The after-party for the Sixth Battle City had a huge turnout, for its attendance being people from other places than Gotham. Music played, servers and waiters wandered about serving hungry Duellists and drinks flowed, and there was a party.<p>

In the midst of the event, were three pairs of male dancers, one shorter than most with hair in black, red-tinted and blonde bangs, another had long hair the colour of bleached bone, and a third was made up of cackling dark-skinned blonds.

They move fluidly as they danced through the opening beats, to the start of the song.

_Ever on and on, I continue circling,  
>With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony,<br>Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing,  
>And suddenly I see that I can't break free—I'm <em>

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity,  
>With nothing but my pain and the paralysing agony,<br>To tell me who I am, who I was,  
>Uncertainty enveloping my mind,<br>Till I can't break free, and– _

Their dance attracted the eyes of many, yet they danced alone, in the centre of their own universe, eyes only on each other.

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real,  
>But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel,<br>So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside,  
>And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night.<em>

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go,  
>But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know,<br>If I make another move there'll be no more turning back,  
>Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black!<em>

Their was desperately increasing in intensity, like as if one was dancing to their deaths, each so desperate that the air was palpable.

_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
>Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?<br>Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
>I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?<em>

_Can I take another step? I've done everything I can,  
>All the people that I see I will never understand,<br>If I find a way to change, if I step into the light,  
>Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white!<em>

The climax of the song rolled around, each executing their own signature freestyle move, all in a dance that dictated the balance.

Light. Dark.

There was nothing else that truly mattered more, as sons of light and darkness danced the night away in a city shrouded in shadows and darkness.

_If I make another move, if I take another step,  
>Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left,<br>If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night,  
>Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?<em>

Overhead, the Dark Knight of Gotham stood as the clock struck twelve, the bells tolling about as the night winds howled and his cape billowed out, the fearsome dark sentinel of a dark city.

Unseen by almost all, a warrior in green armour and blue cape stood in his shadow.

_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
>I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can,<br>If I opened up my eyes, there'd be no more going back,  
>'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black!<em>

* * *

><p>The legacy of the game…<p>

There was a popular game three thousand years ago in Ancient Egypt. This old game could predict the future of mankind and the king like magical rituals that decided fate...

They were known … as the Dark Game.

With the unlocking of the Dark Door, some special individuals has inherited the Dark Game... chief amongst them three with the hearts of light and darkness, split souls who guard the Shadows as penance...

The paths of destiny changes each and every while, but meet and part they shall. You might walk ever onwards, but you might look ahead and see nothing, or look back and see only the darkness.

Today, destiny decreed, a hero lives.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conclusione della storia.<strong>_

_**Please hold on for the afterword and deleted scenes!**_


	36. Afterword

_**Welcome to the afterword! **_

_**Yeah, we've come to the conclusion of The Paths of Destiny, so now we review our deleted scenes...**_

"The flaws in this is rather obvious," Batman didn't miss a beat.

"Dark Knight, you presume that we make a habit of vigilantism," Yuugi gently rebuked. "The differences between us and your people is that we acknowledge and forgive even the ones who may be seen as monsters within humanity, but punish those who may be seen as the average criminal."

_**Scrapped because otherwise I had no idea how this would go then.**_

"My deck revolves around the theme of angels," Ryou softly murmured. "Both the archangels... and the fallen. From the depths of the underworld, I call, _Darklord Superbia_! [2900/2400]"

A calm darkness seemed to settle over the field as shadows erupted to show a figure with black wings flared, a grinning facade, and the coldest grin ever seen on a face.

_**Badass or no, it was inappropriate, Ryou. Never again.**_

"And, because I really don't like you, I play _Mischief of the Time Goddess*_!" Diana called. "Your turn is skipped, and I enter my next battle phase!"

"What!" Xander yelled. "That's... that's..."

"I am an eliminator!" Diana shouted at him. "Endymion, player direct attack! Crescent Moon Slash!"

Dark purple energies impacted across his midriff and drove him back.

Xander: LP 2400 → LP 0

_**Scrapped. Anime cards I try not to use, but some are just so damned useful...**_

"Never let it be said that the eliminators of Kaiba Corporation are merciful," Diana nastily stated. "You, who have challenged the rule of the Citadel's queen, will face divine wrath! Trap card open, _Enlightenment_! I cannot summon this turn, but in exchange I can order a Spellcaster type monster to attack again! Endymion, one more time! Crescent Moon Slash!"

_**Overly dramatic, and very much so. Di, we need work.**_

"Not," Marik scoffed as he activated a card. "Trap card activate: Ultimate Offering. I pay five hundred life points to Normal Summon another monster from my hand. I choose to summon _Mystic Tomato _[1400/1100] in attack mode."

Marik: LP 4000 → LP 3500

The tomato squealed as it was cleaved into six by the three bodyguards.

"When Mystic Tomato is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can summon one monster of fifteen hundred or less attack points in attack position," Marik smirked. "I summon Yubel [0/0]!"

_**The various failures associated with constructing Duels as well as 'How to Summon Yubels'. Sigh...**_

Ancient magic takes corporal form. Let all who see you witness the meaning of power.

_**I have no idea how this summon chant came about.**_

"This will assure you. Activate trap card, _Royal Decree_!"

"That's new," Rafael commented as the trap revealed itself. His face-down card turned grey, a sign that it had been negated.

"We are two people now," Yami sorrowfully answered. "It makes sense for us. We cannot use the same deck at the same time as we once could. _Royal Decree_ will negate all other trap cards as long as it's face-up on the field."

_**Rejected soon after because I realise that Royal Decree would cripple the planned strategy...**_

Rafael's eyes widened. "Oh god, no..."

"I can only activate this Spell when there is a Dark Magician on the field," Yami smirked. "I destroy all your magic and trap cards!"

A ball of black magic flew from the Dark Magician's staff to impact onto Rafael's field, destroying the face-down card and the Gust Fan.

_**Yes, yes, the Dark Magician is all well and good, but there's a time and place for everything...**_

"Then, I play the card I just drew, _Mystical Space Typhoon_!" Valon announced. "And I destroy your _Swords of Revealing Light_!"

"I'm sorry," Yuugi looked lost as he revealed a face-down Counter-Trap, _Dark Bribe_. "Your card is negated, but you get to draw one card."

A written scroll twirled around the magical cyclone and dissipated it. Valon scowled as he drew again.

"Furthermore, when one of my Counter Trap cards negate your cards, I can special summon one very special monster," Yuugi whispered as the card fell upon the DuelDisk.

Rafael started. "What card?"

Yami looked concerned. "Which card... ah, the recompense."

Rafael looked blank. "Huh?"

"Each of us hold special cards meant to be the counterpart of each of us. Erm... Marik has Nephthys, Malik the Felgrand, Ryou the Angels, Bakura has the Demons, but I can't imagine..." Yami paused as his eyes widened. "Oh, wait. Yuugi has... Van'Dalgyon."

"Van'Dal– you have the Dark Dragon Lord!" Rafael yelped.

"_Oh._.." Yami smirked.

_Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord_ [2800/2500] was every bit as impressive as its name indicated. Standing about forty feet tall due to the miniaturisation of KaibaCorp technology, its wings flared out by side to side as it gave a bestial roar. To be honest, it looked like it should be rampaging an spreading death and destruction rather than remain tethered to a cute young man like Yuugi.

"According to the card negated, I can activate a different effect of Van'Dalgyon!" Yuugi called. "Because I negated a Spell, I can inflict fifteen hundred damage to you!"

"What!" Valon yelped as his life points decreased.

Valon: LP 4000 → LP 2500

Rafael frowned as he mentally translated the language. "'Funeral March of the Dark King?'"

"Such dark monsters do not traditionally seek the light," Yami sighed as the dark dragon roared and let loose a blast of dark flames from its mouth that engulfed the tiger and caused it to shatter with Valon's life points. "We won that card from Pegasus's protégée, but hardly ever used it. However, it seems that a lot has happened in three years for the dark dragon to side with the light..." he trailed off. "Oh, no, it balances out. So it's all fine... I think. I hope. There are worse things that could happen... like Yuugi could lose control of Van'Dalgyon..."

They shuddered.

Valon: LP 2500 → LP 1500

"I end my turn," Yuugi nodded.

_**The initial plan was using Van'Dalgyon. I switched soon enough because even I can't understand what I wrote.**_

Shadows darkened and danced as crimson flashed. "Sleep, little light, sleep, while your darkness finds a tribute to lay at your feet."

Amethyst eyes closed in magical slumber as the mini-explosion sounded.

_**Clichéd beyond words. I hate rhyming couplets...**_

Yami, Bakura, Marik and Malik all exchanged looks, then Marik turned away to ask Ryou and Yuugi something.

"Battle City all over again..." all three darks sighed once their lights were safely occupied.

"Although this time there's less blood..." Malik reminiscenced. "It's not fun at all..."

"That guy's the target?" Bakura snorted, discreetly giving the four of them a once-over. "That smell..." Russet eyes glowed momentarily before Bakura grinned.

"The Three Ritual Gods of Destruction," Yami reiterated. "A beast may hunt for all it likes, but this one points its fangs towards the light."

"We get to kill it?" Malik eagerly perked up.

"This wouldn't quite be Battle City without that, would it?" Yami rhetorically answered. "There are singe marks on the stadium floor. Doubtless the work of our errant Duellists. We can get ready for people to be hurt tomorrow."

"Well, we can always hurt them back," Malik murmured.

"For once, I agree with the maniac," Bakura laughed. "Our _omote-tachi _thinks we're domesticated. Highly unlikely."

Yami and Malik shared looks.

"Oh, we know you're highly uncivilised, Bakura," Malik began with a smirk.

"You and Ryou in the same room could be heard across the city–" Yami quickly dodged the shadow ball thrown his way.

_**Fun times...a bit inappropriate for the time, though...**_

An arm, armoured in gold that gleamed under the harsh fluorescent light, stopped the sceptre from splitting his skull. Batman saw the arm attached to a red-cloaked entity that gripped the weapon threateningly. The pale features of the female were twisted into a parody of hate.

"And here I was enjoying sleeping in," A cold masculine voice murmured behind the vigilante. Batman could tell; this person absolutely did not care about him one jot. "What are you doing, Apollymi Hunter?"

"Getting rid of a bat," Apollymi shrugged. "It shouldn't hurt, would it? He has no right to be here anyway."

"The skies are not under the purview of mortal law," Batman could almost see the demonic-looking features twist thoughtfully. "I see your point. But it would be very remiss of me to let you kill someone with potential."

Batman had heard of Malik Ishtal breaking into the Metro Tower and causing Superman to bleed. If one was willing to kill off one of Earth's most beloved heroes, one certainly wasn't going to be saving the hero hated by his own city. Thus, Malik Ishtal's saving him was very unusual until the reason was revealed.

Apollymi turned eyes of hate onto the being behind him. "And if I persist?"

"I will fight you," Malik simply answered. "Do you want to try that? You'll blow us both out of the skies. I doubt Ruin, Demise can fly, and if Garlandolf will save you. Strong Ritual Monsters are rather full of themselves."

There was a bleak silence before the bespectacled brunet turned away. "I hope you are defeated by Kaiba, or I might take things into my own hands."

"Even Kaiba might be preferable to you." Garnet eyes that might have been mistaken for twin pools of blood followed him and the Queen of Oblivion away.

_Is this how a mouse feels like to be cornered? _Batman wondered.

"Dark Knight," the cold voice murmured. "If you persist, remember that there are more things on heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. _Open your eyes._"

The Dark Knight was caught up in the puzzle for a moment before he realised that he was alone.

_**Horrible action scene. Needed more work.**_

"Field stabilised?" Rafael growled into the phone. "Good. You can go participate in Battle City now."

"Sweet!" a male voice rang out on the other side. "Can I duel you, Rafael San? Can I, can I?"

"Maybe," Rafael non-committally replied hanging up before sighing.

"Too much energy," Diana solemnly nodded, leaning against the brick wall of the alley the group had chosen to meet up at.

"I'm too old for this," Rafael groaned. "Where's Horse?"

"He… said something about Duelling." Diana shrugged. "Say, Rafael?"

"No."

"I haven't even asked yet!"

"I know you," the Guardian Duellist declared. "There are only three questions you'll ask, and right now what I'm thinking is most likely. Now that the unofficial part of the job is over, let's get on to the part in which we do what we're being paid for."

"What I don't understand is," Diana started. "Why would Boss hire eliminators at his own tournament? And have those same eliminators act as security?"

"Quality," the blonde growled. "Why else hire those two in his tournament? And in this case, you can never have too much security. Or have you already forgotten what started all this in the first place?"

Both Duellists adopted equally hardened expressions. The sound of shifting feathers around Rafael grew louder, while the click of jewels sounded around the female Duellist.

"Rafael," a voice sneered. Both Duellists looked behind, and down, to see Haga sneering up at them.

"Duel me," the Insect-playing Duellist challenged. "We haven't met since DOMA, have we?"

"A past I'd rather forget," Rafael coughed.

"The curse of Exodia lasts, doesn't it?" Diana muttered.

Haga winced. Six years after throwing the pieces of Exodia overboard the boat to Duellist Kingdom, and he was still paying the price. Duellists referred to his losing streak since then as the _curse of Exodia_. Even the unprecedented fall of Ryou Marufuji before his rise through the Duellist hierarchy seemed minor to the former Japan Regional champion's losing streak. Exodia had a long memory, was the word that went around.

"Duel me!" Haga challenged, undaunted, holding up his puzzle card. "We'll stake our qualification on this!"

"Rafael?" Diana looked at the blonde biker.

"We're both eliminators," Rafael shrugged. "Either you do it or I'm forced to do it."

"You're the challenged," Diana shrugged. "You try it."

"Mmm," Rafael grunted, his own new DuelDiskTM unfolding. Kaiba had insisted on the new DuelDiskTM, and had taken great pleasure in trashing one of the last legacies of DOMA with vindictiveness Rafael was thankful not to be on the receiving end of. Like other eliminators, his own DuelDiskTM was now the standard KaibaCorp DuelDiskTM Mark III, with added _enhancements_, such as extra weight to accommodate _something._ And if there was suspicious writing on the edges that looked like hieroglyphs that Rafael had read were supposedly protection charms, well, the boss was entitled to his quirks.

"Duel!"

Rafael: LP 4000

Haga: LP 4000

"As the challenged, I get the first turn," the blonde biker shrugged.

"Whatever," Haga growled, glaring through beetle-shaped glasses.

"Draw," Rafael looked. "I special summon _Guardian Eatos _[2500/2000] from my hand!"

"Right off the bat?" Diana spoke at the same time the current strongest Guardian monster appeared in a blaze of light, white wings flaring out, dressed in full Native American garb, eagle-headdress and a look of disgust shot in the opponent's direction. "That's fast..."

"And I equip Eatos with _Gust Fan_," Rafael continued, as Guardian Eatos grabbed a stylised Chinese folding fan out of the air [2500/2000 → 2900/1800]. "With my normal summon _Backup Gardna _[500/2200] in Defence mode. Then I set a card and end my turn."

"Twenty-nine hundred attack off the bat?" Haga blinked in shock before grinning. "Ah well."

_**Yeah, I initially considered Haga, but then I decided that I didn't want to figure out the dynamics of an Insect deck and so I chose others. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anyway, this first started when I began expanding on the theme of my crossovers, and frankly it was a plot bunny that hit me over the head one day. <strong>_

_**I think the main theme behind the Paths of Destiny is, well, the choices each person makes. It's like in a Duel, every card counts, really. Well, frankly most of the work went into, not character planning, but card interaction, i.e. planning out Duels. Copious reference to te YGO Wiki was needed, and the random card clicking helps when I'm stuck on what archetype to use. **_

_**GX was an accident, I swear. I have no idea, it just happened. I was planning Space Jump then, so maybe they came over for a look (?)**_

_**Anyway, the chief difficulty was making the Duels interesting to strangers to the game. I succeeded in some parts, and failed in others. Case in point, no one looks at my Yami or Yuugi Duels, but the most comments and praise come from Bakura and Ryou Duelling. **_

_**That's all folks! Keep up with Space Jump or the upcoming work, Exchange of the Spirit! **_

_**To all my beloved reviewers and favourites, thank you for all your support behind The Paths of Destiny! You are too numerous to name individually, so let us just give a big collective thank you!**_

_**Until next time, ciao!**_

_**LLS**_


End file.
